Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada
by YoukoGingitsune
Summary: Una leyenda vive bajo el brazo derecho de Draco. Una extraña bruja llega a Hogwards para escoger pupilo y corriendo un riesgo desconocido Draco es regresado a la edad de 4 años, poniendo de patas arriba a Harry, Snape, Lucius... Slash
1. Cap 1: Papercut

  
**Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: PG-13 (Aumentará en los siguientes capítulos)**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic será SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape y/o Lupin/Snape. Otras parejas.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

PAPERCUT:  
  
Why does it feel like night today?   
Something in here's not right today.   
Why am I so uptight today?   
Paranoia's all I got left   
I don't know what stressed me first   
Or how the pressure was fed   
But I know just what it feels like   
To have a voice in the back of my head   
It's like a face that I hold inside   
A face that awakes when I close my eyes   
A face watches every time I lie   
A face that laughs every time I fall   
(And watches everything)   
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim   
That the face inside is hearing me   
Right underneath my skin   
  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back   
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head   
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within   
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin 

I know I've got a face in me   
Points out all my mistakes to me   
You've got a face on the inside too and   
Your paranoia's probably worse   
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand   
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is   
I can't add up to what you can but   
Everybody has a face that they hold inside   
A face that awakes when they close my eyes   
A face watches every time they lie   
A face that laughs every time they fall   
(And watches everything)   
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim   
That the face inside is watching you too   
Right inside your skin 

Chorus 

The face inside is right beneath your skin (3x) 

The sun goes down   
I feel the light betray me (Repeat until end) 

Chorus (Repeat until end)

GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: HYBRID THEORY

CORTADA DE PAPEL:

Por qué es que se siente de noche hoy?  
Algo aquí no está bien hoy.  
Por qué esto tan tenso hoy?  
La paranoia es todo lo que me queda  
No sé que me estresó en primer lugar  
O como es que la presión incrementó  
Pero sé como se siente  
El tener una voz en el fonde de mi mente  
Es como un rostro que llebo dentro  
Un rostro que despierta cuando cierro los ojos  
Un rostro que mira cada vez que miento  
Un rostro que rie cada vez que caigo  
(Y ve todo)  
Así sé cuando es tiempo de undirse o de nadar  
Que el rostro interno me está oyendo  
Justo bajo mi piel

Es como la paranoia de mirar atrás  
Es como un torbellino dentro de mi cabeza  
Es como no puedo detener lo que estoy escuchando por dentro  
Es como si el rostro interior está justo bajo mi piel

Sé que tengo un rostro en mí  
Me remarca todos mis errores.  
Tú también tienes un rostro dentro y  
Tu paranoia es problamente peor  
No sé lo que me desequilibró primero pero sé que no puedo pararme  
Todos actuan como si eso ya fuera un hecho  
No puedo decir más de lo que tú puedes pero  
Todos tiene un rostro que retienen dentro  
Un rostro que despierta cuando cierran los ojos  
Un rostro que mira cada vez que mienten  
Un rostro que ríe cada vez que caen  
(Y que lo ve todo)  
Así que saben cuando es tiempo de undirse o nadar  
Que el rostro interior te está mirando también  
Justo bajo tu piel

Coro  
El rostro interior está justo bajo tu piel (3x)

El sol baja  
Siento que la luz me traiciona (Repetir hasta el final)  
  
Coro(Repetir hasta el final)

GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ÁLBUM: HYBRID THEORY  


  


**Capítulo Uno**

Un cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo, salpicando el líquido carmesí cuando se desplomó inconsciente al charco de su propia sangre, sangre que todavía seguía fluyendo por varias partes de su cuerpo. De su boca, de sus oídos, de sus ojos, de los cortes largos y profundos que marcaban su cuerpo.

Apenas consciente trató de levantarse, usando uno de sus brazos, el que todavía sentía, hasta que consiguió levantar el tronco lo suficiente para ver a su alrededor. Su mirada aterrorizada se fijó en el individuo en frente de él, que estaba sentado sobre el cadáver del otro hombre a sólo unos metros, con las piernas cruzadas, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo estar sentado sobre un cadáver en medio de un charco de sangre y lodo... Pero a pesar de aquello parecía ser inmune a ellos, su vestimenta blanca estaba tan inmaculada como cuando había puesto la vista en él por primera vez hacía unos minutos, parecía que nada podía contaminarlo.  


"Quién… eres tú?" Preguntó atorándose en su propia sangre, su garganta herida de tanto gritar en agonía por lo que le había parecido una eternidad.

"Diría 'tú peor pesadilla', pero eso suena demasiado cliché y además eso ya lo sabes," Respondió la voz apagada tras la máscara sin rostro, aquella figura resplandeciente vestida totalmente de blanco en exquisitas telas que parecían líquidas. "Soy… un asesino, una pesadilla, un ángel vengador, lo que tu quieras que sea en tus últimos minutos de vida."

La voz andrógina no tenía emoción, parecía como si la extraña máscara le hubiese quitado la identidad a todo aquel ser. "_Crucio_." Dijo, apuntando la extraña varita con la mano derecha, ambas enguantadas tan perfectamente que parecía una segunda piel, hacia el hombre que yacía en el suelo, nunca apartando la mirada de él a través de la máscara. 

  
Horribles y agonizantes gritos volvieron a llenar la noche, pero nadie los podía oír, el hombre lo sabía, un Silencio había sido lanzado sobre todo aquel lugar ni bien el extraño individuo había hecho su aparición y ni siquiera se había sentido, estaba seguro de que todo aquello era magia negra, y muy poderosa… aunque la forma en la que habían caído en la trampa había sido bastante estúpida, se habían confiado demasiado. Todo aquello había pasado por su mente en el momento en que su compañero había caído muerto, la cabeza rodando hasta sus pies, pero en esos momentos, mientras sentía cómo cada fibra de su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor, cómo por cada poro de su piel sudaba sangre, sólo podía pensar en la muerte que lo libraría de aquella horrible agonía. 

Minutos después, que le parecieron horas, ya dejó de sentir su cuerpo, sabía que moría, su mente confundida, enloquecida de dolor, no pudo notar la tranquilidad que se había vuelto a formar, y cuando sus ojos se cerraron para no volverse a abrir, la figura de blanco se paró a su lado y, recitando un encantamiento en una lengua extraña, vertió el contenido de un pequeño y extraño pomo hecho de puro y brillante diamante sobre el cadáver. Al instante siguiente el líquido se deslizó por el oído del hombre y segundos después una serpiente plateada salió de su boca, arrastrándose por el cuerpo inerte lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia los pies del individuo de blanco para subir por él hasta enredarse en su brazo izquierdo.  
Los hechizos que protegían aquel lugar se desvanecieron y sonidos de gente aproximándose se escucharon en todas partes.

El individuo de blanco tiró la capucha hacia atrás y se tocó la máscara, mirando a la serpiente recitó en silencio y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir ya no estaba en aquel lugar, se encontraba en un lugar familiar, su habitación, recostado en su absurdamente enorme cama, sobre sus sábanas de seda.   
Levantó su brazo izquierdo y vio a la serpiente todavía enredada en él. Sonrió cuando aquel cuerpo frío se introdujo en su piel, quedando por unos segundos como un tatuaje para luego desaparecer y luego cayó en profundo sueño.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que algo estaba haciendo demasiado ruido, alguien estaba tocando la puerta de su cuarto.

"Qué sucede!?" Preguntó irritado. Lo acababan de despertar de un profundo sueño que raramente disfrutaba y eso lo molestaba, además sabía que no era su padre, él sólo tocaba un par de veces por cortesía para luego entrar sin importar los encantamientos que aseguraban su puerta cerrada.

"Entra." Dijo a regañadientes después de haber desactivado los hechizos.   
Un elfo doméstico entró al cuarto y le hizo una reverencia.

"Joven amo, su padre lo estar esperando en comedor con Profesor Snape. Amo Malfoy decir que apurarse porque van a llevar al joven amo donde le prometieron." Dijo el elfo rápidamente mientras se dirigía al baño para prepararlo. 

"Eh!? Papá está aquí?" Dijo saltando de la cama sonriente. "Pensé que iba a estar metido todo el día en el Ministerio después de la junta de accionistas que tenía!" 

"El amo Malfoy decir que cancelar su cita con idiotas del Ministerio y traer Profesor Snape." 

"Oh, eso es grandioso!" Celebró Draco mientras corría al baño que ya estaba listo. "Diles que en un momento estaré con ellos!" Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tenía que apurarse, no podía dejarlos esperando, además le emocionaba la idea de poder ir de compras de navidad con su padre y el Profesor Snape, que había dicho que no era seguro que los acompañase ese año para la celebración de año nuevo. Draco sonrió para sí mismo, sabía que su padre podría convencer a su profesor de pociones, ya que nunca en sus dieciséis años de vida había pasado una navidad, un año nuevo, o un cumpleaños sin su Padrino al lado. Y su padre sabía muy bien cuánto significaba eso para él, tanto que el único año que Severus Snape tuvo que quedarse en _Hogwarts_, en su segundo año de estudios, le dejó quedarse ahí. 

  
-------------------------------- 

  
Los alumnos que acababan de llegar después de las vacaciones de fin de año caminaban en grupos hacia el salón principal para la cena, en lo que se suponía debía ser motivo de alegría ya que era ahí cuando se reencontraban los amigos después de navidad y había intercambio de regalos, pero esta vez era diferente, se podía sentir la tensión en el inusual silencio en el que caminaban los alumnos mientras eran guiados por los Prefectos de cada casa. Los primeros en entrar fueron los Hufflepuff tras Gia d'Auberive y ocuparon su mesa que era la que estaba más a la derecha. Los siguientes fueron los Gryffindor a los que Hermione Granger guió a su mesa, la más alejada de la izquierda; seguidos de Ravenclaw con Cho Chang en su último y único año de prefectura, hacia la segunda mesa a la izquierda. Y por último Slytherin, con Draco Malfoy a la cabeza, el único Prefecto varón desde el año pasado, y la única casa que parecía ajena a la preocupación colectiva que se podía palpar desde el andén 9 ¾ de regreso a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de fin de año.  
  
Cuando todos estuvieron sentados el comedor, que había estado lleno de apagados murmullos, se sumió en el silencio en cuanto Dumbledore se paró para dirigirse a todos con una expresión sombría en el rostro.  
  
"Algo muy desafortunado ha sucedido en este corto periodo de fiestas, nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue asesinado cerca de la casa de unos familiares, como estoy seguro todos ustedes ya saben." Ahí hizo una pausa, pasando la vista lentamente por cada Casa. "Este lamentable hecho sucedió hace poco y en este breve intervalo de tiempo, a pesar del dolor de la pérdida de un buen profesor, nos dedicamos a buscar un reemplazo. Afortunadamente encontramos a alguien a último momento que se ofreció para este cargo. Por favor, profesor," El director se acarició la larga barba plateada al tiempo que hacía un ademán con la otra mano indicando a alguien que estaba parado en una esquina, cubierto por las sombras, que se acercase. "Creo que la mayoría de los que se encuentran en los años superiores se acuerdan del Profesor Lupin." Dijo al tiempo que Remus Lupin se acercaba a él y lo tomaba de la mano en un cordial saludo, con aquella sonrisa amable en el rostro.  
  
En ese momento una pequeñar parte del comedor estalló en aplausos que venían en su mayoría de la mesa de los Gryffindor, mientras otros miraban con sorpresa o preocupación, o con total indiferencia, como había preferido permanecer la casa de Slytherin… lo que era extraño, ya que lo que se había esperado eran reclamos, pero ni Snape, el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, Maestro en el arte de las Pociones, quien se decía que quería el puesto de Defensa, hizo el mínimo gesto de disgusto.   
  
"Como la mayoría de ustedes ya lo sabe, el Profesor Lupin es un hombre lobo," Dumbledore no se detuvo al escuchar los comentarios de terror o sorpresa venidos sobre todo de los que estaban en los primeros años… Menos los de Slytherin, en donde todos se encontraban callados e impasibles. Hizo una nota mental de preguntarse por eso después. "Pero es un muy buen profesor y el Ministerio ha aceptado ya que el Profesor Snape muy amablemente accedió a prepararle la poción de _Wolfsbane_ nuevamente este año, por lo que no habrá que preocuparse de la seguridad de los alumnos en este aspecto."  
  
Se hizo silencio nuevamente en el salón, pero ahora casi todas las miradas estaban dirigidas al frío Profesor de Pociones. Esto tomó por sorpresa a la mayoría, que no podía creer que Snape hubiese accedido 'muy amablemente' a hacerle la poción a alguien que le estaba robando el puesto que deseaba y todavía 'nuevamente'! Pero también admiración entre otros, porque a pesar de saber que Snape era 'Maestro en Pociones' la de _Wolfsbane_ era muy difícil, sólo unos poco conseguían preparar la complicada formula con éxito. Y otros simplemente por el hecho de que Snape era… Snape!  
  
"Muy bien alumnos, las clases comienzan mañana y en cuanto lleguen a sus respectivas habitaciones encontrarán sus nuevos horarios, pero no se preocupen que los cambios no han sido nada drásticos." Dumbledore no lo dijo en voz alta, pero era obvio que esos ajustes se debían a la luna llena. "Ahora que comience el banquete!"   
  
-----------------------  
  
Ya era tarde de noche, como las dos de la madrugada, y una figura solitaria se encontraba sentada frente a la enorme chimenea encendida, donde el fuego crepitaba de cuando en cuando en una tranquila y apacible melodía.   
  
  
El sillón donde estaba sentada la pálida figura era de respaldar alto y brazos largos, con la cresta de la familia Malfoy bordada exquisitamente en el forro negro-verdusco del mueble. Los ojos grises-azulados parecían brillar en rojo por las flamas que se reflejaban tan perfectamente en ellos mientras miraban las llamas danzar en armonía, como en transe, no moviendo ni un músculo, casi ni parpadeando, con una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro de facciones bonitas pese a ser el rostro de un joven y no el de una muchacha.  
  
Draco volvió a parpadear, su mirada nunca apartandose del fuego, pero su mente estaba a muchos años luz de ahí y la casi invisible sonrisa en sus labios estaba presente en los aparentemente fríos y penetrantes ojos de un color natural casi gélido, perdido en la memoria de hace sólo unos días, en la Mansión Malfoy, en su habitación...   
  
Ya era más de media noche cuando Polux, su lechuza, lo despertó picoteándole ligeramente la oreja. "_Vas-y!… _[Vete!…]" Masculló todavía medio dormido cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada, lo que resulto peor, ya que Polux decidió tomar esto como una ofensa personal y comenzó a ulular y dar de saltos sobre él.   
  
"_Bien, bien, je me réveille! _[Está bien, está bien, ya me levanté!]" Draco tiró la almohada al suelo alfombrado y se sentó de golpe, mirando enojado a la lechuza que ahora estaba parada frente a él, sobre sus piernas, mirándolo ofendida. "No me mires así Polux, sabes que no es común que me acueste temprano y menos que concilie el sueño tan rápido."  
  
La hermosa lechuza lo miró con aquellos brillantes y resplandecientes ojos, como diciéndole que le entendía pero que había un motivo para todo aquello.   
  
"Está bien, qué es tan importante para que me hayas despertado en medio de la noche?" Preguntó, arrastrando las palabras mientras se apartaba el cabello que le caía sobre los ojos. La lechuza estiró la pata pero le volteó la mirada, y Draco suspiró algo irritado porque sabía que ahora Polux estaría enojado con él.  
  
Desató el mensaje y en un momento este se desenrolló en sus manos por sí solo. Estaba en blanco. Ya sabía de quién era y qué hechizo exactamente usar. Draco sacó su varita de bajo de su almohada de cabecera y suspiró un conjuro mientras tocaba con esta el pergamino. En el instante siguiente unas palabras comenzaron a formarse para desaparecer al tiempo que Draco iba leyendo: 1:00 AM frente a la chimenea. Profesor Severus Snape.  
  
Eso era extraño, pensó mirando el reloj que decoraba la parte superior del espejo de su cómoda, era casi la una. Aquella nota significaba que Snape quería dar un mensaje a todos los Slytherin y que no podía esperar. Pero qué era tan importante que no podía esperar un par de días a que las clases comenzaran?   
  
El profesor Snape había pasado la navidad y año nuevo en la Mansión Malfoy, con su padre y él, y no había dicho nada…   
  
Draco se levantó rápidamente, ya todo vestigio de sueño desaparecido, y se puso la elegante bata verde oscuro y sus pantuflas.  
  
"Polux, me acompañas a ver cuál fue tu misión importante?" Preguntó a la lechuza que todavía no se dignaba a mirarlo. "Oh, vamos, no tienes que ofenderte tanto, sabes que no soy una persona muy agradable al despertar…" Nada. "Sabes muy bien que si no hubieras sido tú el que me despertó… cualquier otra lechuza hubiese terminado de banquete para Argos en la mañana!" Eso pareció atraer la atención de su amigo que volvió la cabeza ligeramente. "Vamos!" Dijo corriendo hasta la puerta de su cuarto. "Una carrera?" Una sonrisa 'Malfoy' se dibujo en su rostro.   
  
La lechuza estiró las alas y Draco salió disparado por el corredor hacia las escaleras, mientras escuchaba el sonido de alas agitándose. Se deslizó por el pasamano de las largas escaleras, cosa que nunca hubiese hecho en frente de su padre, y ya estando cerca del final llegó al suelo de un salto y siguió corriendo hacia el estudio sin mirar atrás, podía sentir que Polux estaba volando ya muy cerca.   
  
Cuando abrió la puerta del estudio la lechuza pasó por sobre su cabeza rápidamente y se posó sobre el brazo del sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea.  
  
"Llegué primero!" Dijo, tratando de sonar ofendido. "Pero tú entraste primero! No es justo, tú tienes alas y eres más pequeño." El ave nocturna simplemente lo ignoró, estirando un ala y picoteándose. Draco se sentó en el sillón y con un 'Incendio' encendió la chimenea, ya era casi hora.   
  
El alto reloj de péndulo marcó la una y en ese momento la cabeza de Snape apareció entre las llamas.  
  
"Qué bien, todos están presentes." Dijo con un movimiento aprobatorio de la cabeza, pero como siempre, su rostro no revelaba nada. "Todos deben de estar ya enterados de lo acontecido la semana pasada. Su Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue asesinado junto a un colega en el bosque cerca de su casa de pueblo al norte de Irlanda, el segundo _Auror_ que el director contrata para este puesto."   
  
El segundo que contrata, pero el primero que llegó a dar clases ya que Moody no había sido él realmente. Pensó Draco con un casi gruñido al recordar la humillación que lo había hecho pasar en frente de los Gryffindor convirtiéndolo en hurón y rebotándolo por todo el salón.   
  
"Como ya deben de suponer, toda la facultad está muy consternada y han tratado de encontrar a un nuevo profesor que tome el puesto, pero al parecer las alternativas han sido muy limitadas dada la reputación del puesto. Usualmente duran un año, pero al parecer ahora están durando menos. Esta es mi advertencia, y escuchen muy atentamente, no voy a tolerar tonterías por parte de ninguno de ustedes. Cualquier sentimiento que pueda causarles la muerte del _Auror_ se lo guardan para ustedes mismos y se abstienen a hacer algún tipo de comentario, dentro o fuera de clase. Ese asunto, junto con el siguiente que voy a comunicarles, se va a restringir a la sala común de nuestra casa y no se va a tratar con absolutamente nadie que no sea Slytherin. Lo siguiente es que dadas las escasas, por no decir nulas, opciones de donde escoger un nuevo profesor en tan corto periodo de tiempo, Dumbledore propuso volver a traer a Moody, que no es muy diferente del impostor que conocieron hace más de dos años. Después de una larga discusión con el director y de un 'pequeño acontecimiento' en lo que respecta al ex-_auror_," La esquina del labio de Snape se torció ligeramente. Sí, Draco había escuchado que Moody había destruido una propiedad muggle alegando que lo estaban siguiendo y ahora estaba en problemas con el ministerio. Eso lo hizo sonreír, no creía que eso hubiese sido un 'accidente'. "Va a ser imposible que acepte la oferta. Sin embargo, ya que no pudo hacer regresar al _Auror_, decidió hacer regresar al profesor del año anterior a ese. Así es, el hombre lobo va a tomar el puesto nuevamente." Dijo Snape con tranquilidad, pero con claro disgusto, para que luego su expresión se tornara más seria y siniestra, sus ojos alargándose mientras sus labios se hacían una fina línea. "No quiero, bajo ninguna circunstancia, escuchar queja alguna de ninguno de ustedes con respecto a esta decisión." El tono amenazante de su voz haría estremecer hasta al más valiente. "Remus Lupin será el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y por más desagradable que eso me parezca la decisión ha sido tomada y no hay nada de qué preocuparse ya que yo le prepararé y me encargaré personalmente de que Lupin tome la poción de _Wolfsbane_. Al menor indicio de peligro por parte de él y yo mismo también me encargaré del asunto. Esta situación va a resultar muy incómoda, especialmente para nuestra casa, ya que los que no estén mirándolo con recelo o pavor estarán a favor de él y tirándonoslo en la cara para intimidarnos. No voy a consentir que algo como el regreso de un hombre lobo sea motivo de regocijo para otras casas intimidando a la casa de Slytherin, nosotros somos mucho más que cualquiera de las otras casas y no voy a permitir que algo como esto pisotee nuestro orgullo. La situación va a ser la siguiente: No quiero a nadie hablando, murmurando o siquiera pensando sobre el peligro que representa el hombre lobo, porque no lo es, y como ya dije yo me encargaré personalmente de eso. Él no puede lastimarlos y si se atreve siquiera a tocarles un cabello me encargaré de que se pudra en Azkaban, aunque sea lo último que haga." Draco sonrió abiertamente a eso, el tono que usaba Snape no daba lugar a dudas que lo haría. "No quiero quejas, ni comentarios de ningún tipo, aclaro: De ningún tipo, sea sarcástico, un insulto, o alguna insinuación concerniente a Lupin, sea este hacia él mismo o hacia cualquier otra persona que no sea yo. No les vamos a dar ninguna excusa para perder la copa de la casa o ponernos en vergüenza porque al director se le ocurrió que era una buena idea que un hombre lobo enseñe en Hogwarts. Atenderán a todas las clases y no harán nada de lo que puedan acusarnos, ni siquiera se atrevan a contradecirlo; si no les agrada simplemente ignórenlo, no pueden acusar a nadie de hacer algún mal a alguien por ignorarlo. Si no entienden algo en clase, y no quieren ir a preguntárselo a él, todas las noches de los días que tengan clase de Defensa yo estaré en la sala común después de la comida para responder a todas sus preguntas y repasar temas que de seguro no harán en la currícula escolar. Mi horario de oficina sigue abierto para cualquier caso, ante cualquier tipo de incidente ustedes no hacen otra cosa sino venir a mí y reportarlo; yo tomaré cartas en el asunto. Remus Lupin no es nada más que otro profesor de reemplazo y por tanto no merece mayor atención por parte de ustedes que esa. Ignórenlo si así lo prefieren, pero cualquier otro tipo de actitud con respecto a estos dos asuntos y yo lo tomaré como afrenta personal y afrenta contra la casa de Slytherin, y será severamente castigado; puedo inclusive conseguir una suspensión o repetición de año, dependiendo de mi humor." Draco rió mientras acariciaba a Polux, podía apostar que media población de los alumnos de Slytherin estaba mojándose los pantalones con sólo escuchar el amenazador y sádico tono de voz. Todos sabían que era mejor no meterse con Snape. "No les quito más su tiempo. En dos días nos estaremos viendo nuevamente en Hogwarts y no quiero que nadie, me escucharon bien?, nadie se atreva siquiera a verse ligeramente sorprendido o disgustado. Si quisiera verles esas patéticas expresiones en el rostro no me hubiese tomado la molestia de llamar a todos y cada uno de ustedes para decirles esto. Les aseguro que tengo muchas mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que darles toda esta palabrería para que entiendan que bajo ninguna circunstancia Slytherin debe volver a ser humillado por causa de inmaduros y estúpidos alumnos que no saben controlar una situación como esta y que no me entiendan. Que quede eso claro! El año pasado nos volvieron a arrebatar la copa de la casa, pero nosotros obtuvimos la copa de _ Quidditch_ nuevamente," La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más amplia ante el comentario, el año pasado había sido la mejor temporada que Slytherin había tenido en Quidditch desde que Potter había llegado a Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy había atrapado la _Snitch_ a los 20 minutos del partido, siendo el primero en derrotar a Potter por ella. Claro, Draco no contaba a Cedric Driggory, Potter había estado inconsciente cuando eso. Aunque ese año Potter había vuelto a coger la Snitch en el primer partido de la temporada que fue Slytherin VS Gryffindor… "Este año vamos muy arriba en el puntaje, si seguimos así ni el mismo Dumbledore podrá arrebatarnos el trofeo aunque le aumente todo los puntos que quiera a Gryffindor. Eso es todo, hasta dentro de dos días."   
  
Con esto la cabeza de Snape había desaparecido de entre las llamas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vaya que aquella llamada nocturna había sido sorpresiva, aunque en su discurso de principio de año Snape siempre advertía de este método en caso de alguna emergencia, era la primera vez que había sucedido desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Bueno, siempre había una primera vez, pensó Draco mientras seguía perdido entre las llamas en la sala común de Slytherin.   
  
Snape había ido ahí después de la comida en donde se hizo de público conocimiento quién sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa, y prácticamente les había felicitado por su actitud en la mesa y en todo el camino desde la estación 9 ¾ y había dejado muy claro que ese era el tipo de actitud que debían tomar de ahora en adelante si querían dejar el nombre de Slytherin en alto, ya que no debían rebajarse al nivel de los demás... En caso contrario que se atuvieran a las consecuencias, les había dicho con esa mirada penetrante y esa sonrisa sádica que no dejaba lugar a dudas que quien quiera que lo desobedeciese lo iba a lamentar. No era usual que Snape les impusiese algo, usualmente les dejaba a su libre albedrío, pero cuando eso sucedía, nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo, no importaba dónde yacieran sus lealtades.

  
Después los había enviado a todos a dormir temprano, ya que sabía que uno de los años tenía doble clase de Defensa al día siguiente a primera hora: El sexto año, y no menos que con Gryffindor. Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño, ese año se les había ocurrido que no era suficiente que tuvieran clase doble de Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Gryffindor, sino que ahora también tenían doble de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con ellos. Sus labios se contrajeron pero el gruñido murió en su garganta. Qué le pasaba por la cabeza al viejo tonto? Que acaso por obligar a las dos casas rivales a 'pasar más tiempo juntos' se les iba a pegar algo de los Gryffindor? A ser buenitos, amansados y a comer de su mano como sus queridos leones amaestrados? Debía de tener más de una tuerca suelta si creía que algo como eso sucedería…   
  
Unos dedos suaves le acariciaron el rostro y un beso cálido humedeció su mejilla.  
  
"Blaise, apestas a licor." Le dijo Draco a su amigo sin apartar la mirada de las llamas, porque sabía que si lo hacía sólo vería una mancha de colores en aquella oscuridad, por haber estado mirando tanto rato al fuego.  
  
"Lo sé… No es magnífico?"   
"Apestas porque hueles a licor barato, Blaise." Respondió como si le estuvieron preguntando sobre el clima.   
"Ah, bueno, es que él," Una risa divertida mientras se acostaba en el sofá que se encontraba al lado del sillón donde Draco estaba sentado. "Consiguió algo de contrabando. Y tu sabes cuán difícil es pasar licor en Hogwarts, mucho menos toda esa cantidad… No tengo idea de cómo es que llegué aquí sin arrastrarme…"  
  
"Yo tampoco." Dijo Draco levantándose para después hacer parar a su amigo de un jalón y colocarle el brazo sobre sus hombros para apoyarlo. "Vamos, agradece que estoy de bueno humor o te dejaría aquí para que Snape te encuentre en la mañana tirado en el sillón."  
  
Blaise masculló algo en su estado letárgico y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían. Había cuatro camas por cada cuarto, a diferencia de las cinco que había en las otras Casas a pesar de que el tamaño de la habitación era la misma; las dos de la derecha eran de Draco y Blaise, las de la izquierda eran las de Crabbe y Goyle. Cada cama tenía un estante y un escritorio personal, además del espacio para sus baúles, y en el centro del piso tapizado de verde una elegante alfombra redonda, creando un estilo que combinaba perfectamente con los cortinajes de las camas.  
  
Draco consiguió acostar a Blaise fácilmente, lo cubrió con las sábanas y lo dejó para dormir, no sin antes haberle hecho beber una poción.  
  
"Bebe esto o en la mañana tendrás una resaca propia de todo el licor barato que te bebiste." Blaise tomó el contenido del frasco que Draco le puso en los labios obedientemente. "Aunque debería dejar que despertases así para que aprendas a no aceptar cualquier cosa que tu 'noviecito' te pone en frente."   
  
Después de cerrar las cortinas de la cama de su amigo, Draco se cambió de ropa y se acostó. Tenía la impresión de que sería un largo día el que se avecinaba.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eran las cinco cuando Blaise sintió que alguien lo estaba sacudiendo mientras llamaba su nombre, pero no quería despertar, sólo quería dormir, dormir todo el día si era posible, su cama nunca se había sentido tan cómoda y suave y… se sentó de un salto cuando agua fría le cayo en el rostro.  
  
"Pero qué rayos…!?!?!" Dijo ya con la varita en la mano.  
"Levántate de una vez, Zabini."  
"Draco…" Gruñó mientras se apartaba los mechones mojados de su cabello rojo-negrusco de los ojos. "Son las cinco de la mañana, Malfoy!"  
  
"Y tú apestas a sexo y licor barato, así que mejor mueve tu ocioso trasero de la cama y ve a bañarte." Draco estaba parado en la puerta, apoyado ligeramente hacia un lado, el cabello rubio-platinado cayéndole sobre el rostro, sólo en su larga bata de seda verde y plateada, y con unas toallas en el brazo. "A menos que quieras que todo el mundo se entere de tus recientes actividades nocturnas, sobre todo los profesores, ya sabes cómo son…"   
  
"Está bien, está bien, entendí el mensaje, ya voy." Dijo a regañadientes sacándose la sábana de encima.   
  
Una hora después, cuando Blaise regresó después de tomar un largo y relajante baño, encontró a Draco sentado en medio de la habitación jugando ajedrez contra las piezas. Se sentó frente a él mientras veía a Draco mover una de ellas.  
  
"Gezz, no me acuerdo de cómo llegué aquí y supongo que el que me haya levantado sin una resaca tremenda también es culpa tuya. Torre a F6."   
"Pues claro, quién más lo iba a hacer? No esperarás que tu noviecito entre a mitad de la noche a Slytherin sólo para cerciorarse de que llegases a tu cama, no?"  
  
"Deja de llamarlo así." Le amonestó mientras veía que Draco hacía otro movimiento y destruía a su caballo. "Te debo una, socio… Pero por lo menos te hubieras tomado la molestia de quitarme la ropa, sabes cómo me molesta dormir vestido."   
  
"Me debes más de una, 'socio'." Contestó sin dejar de mirar el tablero mientras estudiaba la movida de Blaise. "Y quién crees que soy? Tu mamá o algo para ponerte tus pijamas? De cuándo aquí yo me tomo alguna 'molestia'? Más bien agradece que me tomé el trabajo de dejarte en tu cama porque tuve ganas de quedarme aquí en lugar de ir a mi cuarto. Peón a B5."   
  
Draco era Prefecto, tenía cuarto y baño propio, pero la cama en la habitación que había compartido los primeros años con sus compañeros seguía siendo suya; nadie se aventuraba a siquiera insinuar que alguien pudiese tomar ese lugar, no con Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle ahí para hacerle la vida imposible a quien se atreviese, además que nadie ahí se atrevía a arriesgarse a estar en el lado malo de Malfoy.   
  
Siguieron jugando hasta que el reloj marcó las siete y los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor para tomar desayuno. Usualmente los días de clase Draco y Blaise eran unos de los primeros en llegar al salón principal, pero los fines de semana, o los días que no tenían clase en la mañana, ambos no se levantaban de la cama hasta que tuvieran que hacerlo o hasta que fuera hora de almuerzo. Los cuatro se sentaron en sus asientos usuales, Blaise al lado derecho de Draco, Goyle al lado de Crabbe que estaba al lado izquierdo del rubio. Minutos después entró Snape, quien siempre era el primer profesor en sentarse a la mesa a la hora del desayuno, sus ojos negros pasaron por su mesa y se encontró con la mirada de los pocos que habían ahí tan temprano, ignorando completamente a las otras casas, y entre ellos a Harry Potter que desde el final del año pasado había comenzado a bajar a desayunar temprano.  
  
Minutos pasaron y las mesas se fueron llenando poco a poco hasta que el salón estuvo atestado de alumnos que conversaban y reían, mientras otros murmuraban y ocultaban risas y miradas, pero la tensión era todavía palpable en el ambiente. Y así las clases retomaron su rutina diaria… casi.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Draco ya estaba sentado en su sitio usual, en la primera fila al lado de Blaise, mientras Crabbe y Goyle se sentaban atrás de ellos.   
  
"… Pero no entiendo esto, cómo es posible que después de que salgan del capullo todavía no se hayan liberado de su cobertura, Blaise?"  
"Vincent, es muy simple, que acaso no leíste la parte que dice que en los primeros días después de salir del capullo su cuerpo es muy frágil a pesar de ser tan peligroso? Permanecen dentro de su cobertura porque es una de las armaduras más duras de la naturaleza y ahí están a salvo hasta que su cuerpo…"  
  
Draco se volvió a su libro mientras Blaise seguía explicándoles a Crabbe y Goyle sobre algunas de las criaturas que habían encontrado en un libro de 'Criaturas Mortíferas y su Relación con Magos Oscuros'. Aquél era el punto fuerte del pelirrojo, no había nadie que supiera más sobre criaturas peligrosas y mortíferas que Blaise Zabini, sentía tal fascinación por ellas que tenía una vasta colección en los enormes jardines protegidos de su mansión en Francia.  
  
Su mirada se desvió cuando vio a Potter entrando con sus dos amigos al salón, inusualmente temprano… Seguro era por quien iba a dar la clase ese día. Su ojos se cruzaron con los verdes en una mirada de disgusto y Draco sonrió burlonamente.   
  
"Pero vaya, el trío llegando a clase temprano! Cuéntame Potter, cómo consiguieron levantar a Weasley tan de madrugada? Esto es un acontecimiento digno de reconocerse! Dime Weasley, dónde conseguiste suficiente dinero para conseguirte un despertador?" Sus palabras llenas de sorna le ganaron risas de sus compañeros Slytherin y un insulto bastante colorido de un Weasley que se había puesto tan rojo como su cabello. "Esa boca, Weasley… Con ese vocabulario no hay duda de cuán bajo es de donde vienes."  
  
"Cierra la boca, Malfoy, que si bien Ron no se pudre en dinero como tú y tu familia, él no apesta a descompuesto."   
"Bravo, Potter, es bueno saber que de vez en cuando tienes respuestas que sobrepasan las expectativas de tu coeficiente intelectual."  
"Por lo menos él tiene un coeficiente intelectual!" Le gritó Ron, que se le hubiese tirado encima si no fuera porque Harry y Hermione lo tenían agarrado uno de cada brazo.  
"Y lo dice alguien que hizo explotar un erizo en Transfiguración queriendo cambiarle de color la semana pasada?"   
"Tú…!!"  
"Ya basta, vamos a sentarnos. No le hagas caso, Ron, sólo está buscando provocarte porque hoy nos espera un buen día de clase mientras todos ellos no harán nada más que lloriquear y quejarse."  
  
"Ya veremos, _Mudblood_, ya veremos." Murmuró Draco para sí mismo, mientras Hermione jalaba a Ron para el otro lado de la clase, Harry caminando tras ellos, pero de cuando en cuando mirando en su dirección.   
  
El salón ya estaba lleno para cuando la campana sonó y el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras entró al salón con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.  
  
"Buenos días clase, es bueno ver rostros conocidos nuevamente." Dijo Lupin mientras su mirada cordial pasaba tanto por sobre Gryffindor como por Slytherin. La diferencia era la mirada que recibía de vuelta; si bien los Gryffindor le devolvían sonrisas alegres, los Slytherin tenían la mirada dirigida a él con tanta animosidad como si fuera lo último que hubiesen querido ver en sus vidas. Y probablemente eso era cierto.  
  
Lupin suspiró para sus adentros, había venido preparado para lo que fuera, sabía que no iba a ser fácil… especialmente esa aula. Sexto año de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy… simplemente una maravilla para la primera clase.   
  
Sin más ni más comenzó, todos sacaron sus libros, pergaminos y plumas mientras él sacaba una pequeña caja de su maletín y lo ponía sobre la mesa. La mitad de la clase había pasado sin mayor incidente dado que todo Slytherin estaba inusualmente callado, nadie había dicho ni una palabra, sólo se limitaban a leer sus libros y apuntar una que otra cosa y, cuando Lupin se encontraba con alguna mirada, esta era fría y recelosa.   
  
Si Lupin no hubiese sido quien era, y si los Gryffindor no estuvieran haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por hacer su parte de la clase lo más amena posible, hubiese salido corriendo del salón para no regresar.   
  
Tomó la cajita entre sus manos y la abrió, sacando de ella algo que se asemejaba a una piedra con forma elíptica y lo mostró a toda la clase.   
  
"Quién quisiera decirme por qué es que, aunque ya ha salido de su capullo, todavía sigue dentro de su envoltura?"  
  
Algunas manos se alzaron en la parte del salón donde se había sentado la Casa de Gryffindor, especialmente la mano de Hermione Granger que se agitaba alegremente como en todas las demás preguntas que había hecho.  
  
"Quizá alguien de Slytherin quiera responder a la pregunta?" Su atención se volvió al lado derecho del salón donde los Slytherin le estaban dando la más indiferente de las miradas. "Vamos, alguien que sepa la respuesta que levante la mano."  
  
Todas las manos enguantadas de blanco, con el escudo de Slytherin bordado en verde en ellas, se levantaron al unísono, pero nadie respondió.  
  
Con que así era la cuestión, no? Bueno, no iba a dejar que eso lo afectase… tanto. La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo algo forzada, pero no perdió el control en ningún momento y volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia el otro lado de la clase.   
  
"Señor Finnigan, si fuera tan amable de responder a la pregunta."   
  
Y la clase siguió su curso hasta que sonó la campana del castillo, dando fin a la clase.  
  
-----------------------------------

TBC

Mudblood .- Sangre-sucia

Wolfsbane .- Es la poción mata-lobos.

Nota: Palabras y nombres originales del libro los voy a dejar como realmente son, no les voy a poner traducciones porque a mi parecer es de lo más ridículo, siempre terminan cambiándole el verdadero significado. Pero dado que la mayoría de la gente aquí se ha leido los libros en español voy a poner como es que la traducción lo pone, sólo para que no se confundan. 

Nota2: En cuanto a la sexualidad de Blaise Zabini... en el libro no se dice si Blaise es hombre o mujer, pero hasta donde yo sé Blaise es nombre de hombre.

Nota3: En la parte en la que Snape habla a través de las chimeneas, lo hace todos y cada uno de los Slytherin, no sólo a Draco(multi-points, como me dijo una amiga ^^)... esta aclaración en caso que alguien no haya entendido bien esa parte.

Nota4: Como dice allá arriba, este va a ser un fic Draco/Harry, eso es seguro, pero en lo que no estoy segura es en si deba ser Lucius/Snape o Snape/Lupin... Lupin me encanta ^^ simplemente lo adoro y la pareja es mi favorita, después de la de Draco y Harry, pero no hace mucho lei un par de fics muy muy buenos, uno slash y otro non-slash, que me hicieron ver que la pareja de Lucius y Snape es muy... atrayente también ^_^ QUÉ HAGO?? O_o Todavía estoy en veremos, aunque no sé que hacer... 

Nota5: Sólo como un comentario general, este no es un fic donde un solo personaje es 'todo poderoso', así que no subestimen ni sobreestimen a los personajes por lo que pueda parecer que va a suceder o está sucediendo. Sé que es imposible hacer un fanfic sin que los personajes estén algo OOC ya que los personajes no son míos, pero voy a intentar que eso no suceda porque la verdad no me gusta.

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido ^_^ 

Youko Gingitsune - Agosto 2002

  



	2. Cap 2: One Step Closer

  
**Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: PG-13 (Aumentará en los siguientes capítulos)**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic será SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape y/o Lupin/Snape. Otras parejas.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

ONE STEP CLOSER:

I cannot take this anymore   
I'm saying everything I've said before   
All these words they make no sense   
I find bliss in ignorance   
Less I hear the less you'll say   
But you'll find that out anyway 

Just like before...   
  
Everything you say to me   
Takes me one step closer to the edge   
And I'm about to break   
I need a little room to breathe   
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge   
And I'm about to break   
  
I find the answers aren't so clear   
Wish I could find a way to disappear   
All these thoughts they make no sense   
I find bliss in ignorance   
Nothing seems to go away   
Over and over again   


Just like before...   
  
Everything you say to me   
Takes me one step closer to the edge   
And I'm about to break   
I need a little room to breathe   
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge   
And I'm about to break   
  
shut up when I'm talking to you   


GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: HYBRID THEORY

UN PASO MÁS CERCA:  
  
Ya no puedo aguantarlo más  
Estoy diciendo todo lo que ya había dicho antes  
Todas estas palabras no tienen sentido  
Encuentro paz en la ignorancia  
Mientras menos te escucho menos dices  
Pero ya te darás cuenta de eso de todas formas

Justo como antes…  
  
Todo lo que me dices  
Me lleva un paso más cerca al borde  
Y estoy apunto de estallar  
Necesito un poco de espacio para respirar  
Porque estoy a un paso del borde  
Y estoy apunto de estallar  
  
Encuentro que las respuestas no son muy claras  
Desearía encontrar una forma de desaparecer  
Todos estos pensamientos no tienen sentido  
Encuentro paz en la ignorancia  
Nada parece desaparecer  
De nuevo y de nuevo

Justo como antes…  
  
Todo lo que me dices  
Me lleva un paso más cerca al borde  
Y estoy apunto de estallar  
Necesito un poco de espacio para respirar  
Porque estoy a un paso del borde  
Y estoy apunto de estallar  
  
  
Cállate cuando te hablo

GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ÁLBUM: HYBRID THEORY  


**Capítulo Dos**  
  
  
  
  
Ya eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando terminó de hacer su ronda por los pasadizos oscuros del castillo, entrando y saliendo por puertas que aparecían y desaparecían ya que sabía que esas eran exactamente donde los alumnos se ocultaban cuando salían en las noches… Muy pocos se aventuraban a salir del castillo.  
  
  
  
No tenía nada de sueño, estaba completamente lúcido, sabía que aunque entrase a sus aposentos no conseguiría conciliar el sueño… Pero bueno, no era Maestro de Pociones por nada, no? Una pequeña dosis de cierta poción y tendría el profundo y relajante sueño que tanto necesitaba. Desde la llegada de Lupin no había podido conseguir dormir por más de una par de horas. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde eso, y aunque todo estaba saliendo menos complicadamente de lo que esperaba, no era menos estresante, había tenido que contestar varias cartas a padres totalmente furiosos por el nuevo profesor de Defensa y los había mandado al demonio… muy a su manera, claro. Especialmente a aquellos que él sabía tenían motivos diferentes para no querer a ese hombre lobo ahí.  
  
  
  
Mañana tendría que comenzar a prepararle la poción _Wolfsbane_ a Lupin, tenía que dormir.  
  
  
  
Tirando sus largas ropas a un lado dio la vuelta y se dirigió de regreso a sus calabozos, daría una última vuelta por Slytherin antes de retirarse sólo para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden. Pero cuando llegó ahí no contó con la presencia de un hombre vestido en pesadas ropas de invierno sentado frente a la entrada.  
  
  
  
"Qué haces aquí a estas horas, Lupin?" Gruñó amenazadoramente mientras lo miraba con sus centellantes ojos negros.  
  
  
  
"Cómo es que tus muchachos soportan este frío? Es pleno invierno y podría jurar que los calabozos están congelados." Comentó Lupin parándose mientras se acomodaba la chalina. El aire que salía de su boca se transformaba en una pequeña nube blanca que se disipaba casi al instante.  
  
  
  
*Se colocan hechizos de calor en las ropas así ni sienten el frío.* Pensó, pero no le iba a responder eso. "Qué es lo que quieres, Lupin?"  
  
  
  
"Hablar contigo."  
  
"Estamos hablando."  
  
"Podría ser en privado? Y si no es mucho pedir en algún lugar donde uno no se congele."  
  
"No quisieras también algo de mi mejor coñac para calentarte?" Preguntó con malhumorada ironía.  
  
"Si no es molestia." Respondió el hombre de cabellos claros con una pequeña sonrisa. Si notó el rumbo de la pregunta prefirió ignorarla.  
  
  
  
"Son las tres de la madrugada y por si no lo has notado tengo un horario de oficina, igual que tú. Si quieres hablar conmigo…"  
  
  
  
"Preferiría que fuese ahora, así dudo que hayan interrupciones." Sus ojos color miel reflejaban la determinación de sus palabras y Snape conocía muy bien ese brillo en ellos.  
  
  
  
"Está bien. Sígueme." La expresión de disgusto en su rostro parecía permanente desde el momento en que lo vio en la entrada, y la verdad lo último que quería era 'conversar' con el hombre lobo, pero sabía que mientras más pronto tuvieran esa conversación más pronto podría librarse de él e irse a dormir. Ahora por su mente ya no pasaba una simple poción para relajarse, estaba repasando en su cabeza los ingredientes para una poción para dormir sin sueños. No era tan potente en cuanto a la relajación como la anterior, pero haría su trabajo.  
  
  
  
Caminaron un buen trecho, pasaron las aulas, la entrada a los dormitorios de Slytherin, más puertas y pasadizos donde no alumbraba ni una antorcha… Lupin tuvo la impresión de que la ruta que seguían iba en declive y que cada vez la temperatura bajaba más, pero no dijo nada. Había puesto un hechizo para calentar sus ropas un poco antes que Snape lo encontrase, pero al parecer el frío se hacía más opresor con cada paso que daban.  
  
  
  
De un momento a otro Snape se detuvo. "Espera aquí." Diciendo esto se dirigió a la puerta que estaba al fondo de aquel pasadizo y sacando la varita dijo algunos encantamientos en voz baja que Lupin no consiguió entender y después de abrir la puerta lo llamó con la mano, indicándole que podía pasar.  
  
  
  
Lupin lo siguió y cerró la puerta tras de él, suspirando casi sin darse cuenta cuando su cuerpo notó la diferencia de temperaturas entre el pasillo y el pequeño recibidor donde se encontraba.  
  
  
  
Una chimenea estaba encendida en el fondo de la habitación, y frente a ella una alfombra muy peluda, de apariencia bastante cómoda para echarse una siesta frente al fuego. Rodeándola estaban dos sillones y un sofá, con dos pequeñas mesas entre ellos. Los colores negros, verdes y plateados primaban en el lugar. A ambos lados había mesas con extraños potes que no dejaban ver sus contenidos y algunos instrumentos de trabajo. Una caja de música con un repertorio bastante amplio y lo que sobraba estaba cubierto con estantes llenos de libros desde el piso hasta el techo.  
  
  
  
Era la primera vez que Lupin entraba a los cuartos de Snape. El lugar era imponente, como su dueño, pero a la vez extrañamente acogedor.  
  
  
  
"Vas a sentarte o prefieres hablar ahí parado?"  
  
  
  
Escuchó a su colega decir mientras este salía de una de las puertas de la izquierda con una botella de Coñac en la mano y dos copas de cristal. Snape se había quitado la gruesa ropa que llevaba encima cuando entró.  
  
  
  
Lupin se sentó en uno de los sillones y Snape se sentó en el otro que estaba al frente. El profesor de ropas negras sirvió las copas, puso la botella en la mesa de su derecha y luego le entregó la suya a Lupin.  
  
  
  
"Gracias, Severus." Pasó la nariz sobre el licor y con una sonrisa algo tranquila tomó un poco. "Es muy bueno." Dijo relajándose en el cómodo mueble, dejando que su cuerpo se calentase. Aunque si bien la habitación estaba ligeramente fría, con la chimenea encendida y todo, no era nada comparada con el aire congelado de afuera.  
  
  
  
"Y bien? Qué es tan importante para que te hayas congelado esperándome?"  
  
  
  
"Sí. Severus, es sobre Slytherin, sobre tus alumnos…"  
  
"Qué hay con mis alumnos?" Interrumpió Snape mientras sus ojos se alargaban y brillaban tan amenazadoramente como el suave, pero afilado, tono de su voz.  
  
"Quisiera saber qué sucede…" Comenzó, ignorando el peligroso acento en la voz del otro profesor. "O mejor, qué es lo que les has dicho a tus alumnos para que me traten como me han tratado estas dos últimas semanas." Volvió a tomar otro sorbo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos negros.  
  
"Tratado? Te han tratado mal? Tienes alguna queja, Lupin?" Preguntó en casi un gruñido mientras hacía girar ligeramente su copa.  
  
"No me han 'tratado mal'. No me han 'tratado' del todo, ese es el problema. Todo Slytherin prácticamente casi ni reconoce mi presencia aunque estemos en clase…"  
  
  
  
"Y vienes a quejarte por…?"  
  
  
  
Lupin terminó la copa y la puso en la mesa de su lado. Cuando decidió que tenía que hablar con Snape al respecto había estado consciente que eso no sería algo fácil. Primero porque no había querido estar frente a frente al profesor de Pociones ya que la herida, de cuando le había dicho a todo Hogwarts que él era un hombre lobo, todavía no cicatrizaba. Y segundo, porque sabía perfectamente que si era escoger entre él y sus alumnos… él salía perdiendo sin la menor duda. Pero esto concernía a sus alumnos y era por el bien de ellos también, Snape no se negaría a escucharlo si es que lo expresaba de esa forma, se había dicho… Sólo esperaba que fuera así.  
  
  
  
"No vine a 'quejarme', Severus, sólo quiero saber si es que tú sabes el porqué de su actitud…"  
  
"Y tú lo preguntas?"  
  
"Por qué no te callas y me dejas terminar?" Su voz bajo de tono unos cuantos grados y su mirada sostuvo con igualdad la del profesor sentado frente a él. Se hizo unos momentos de silencio y Lupin lo tomó como un pase para seguir hablando.  
  
  
  
"Sé que tú tienes algo que ver con esto, de otra forma tengo la seguridad de que algunos de tus alumnos siquiera se tomarían la molestia de… preguntar sobre mi licantropía." Se detuvo para estudiar la mirada molesta pero cautelosamente guardada que estaba recibiendo y continuó. "Mis clases son muchas veces prácticas y necesito interactuar con mis alumnos, no que sólo me miren como si pudieran ver a través mío."  
  
  
  
Snape se llevó la copa a los labios y después de acariciar con ellos un par de veces el borde, tomó de un trago lo que le quedaba. Ninguno de los dos habló por varios segundos hasta que el sonido del cristal chocando con la botella rompió el silencio.  
  
  
  
"Y usted cree, Profesor Lupin, que si yo no hubiese hablado con ellos usted tendría la oportunidad de hacer muchos avances?" Dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras peligrosamente.  
  
  
  
"Y exactamente culpa de quién es eso?" Preguntó, el mismo filo amenazador que había tomado la voz de Snape hacía unos momentos se podía sentir en la suya. "No fui yo quien dio a conocer mi enfermedad."  
  
  
  
"Los alumnos tenían derecho a saber quién o qué les estaba enseñando."  
  
"Quizá como profesor entiendo tu preocupación pero no era asunto tuyo sacarlo al aire. Conoces el término privacidad?"  
  
"Lo conozco perfectamente, aprecio mucho la mía, pero tú perdiste ese derecho la noche en que un hombre lobo anduvo suelto por los terrenos de esta escuela poniendo en peligro a todos los alumnos por no ser lo suficientemente responsable de tomar la medicina que los mantenía a salvo!"  
  
  
  
Lupin abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar, sus manos estaban cerradas fuertemente en puños, sus nudillos blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo para mantenerse bajo control y sólo el olor a sangre, su propia sangre, lo sacó del transe en el que había entrado mientras intentaba pasar tras la mirada fría de los ojos negros.  
  
  
  
Soltó el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo y volvió la mirada a la chimenea, donde las llamas danzaban tranquilamente, en un mundo aparte.  
  
  
  
Lupin se puso de pie y caminó hasta pararse al lado del fuego.  
  
  
  
"Supongo que tienes razón, pero eso no significa que lo que hiciste no duela… Acaso me odias tanto?" Preguntó sin apartar la vista de las flamas.  
  
  
  
"Acaso necesito responder a esa pregunta?"  
  
  
  
Lupin rió suavemente, llevándose la mano al cabello que le cubría parcialmente los ojos, una risa sin nada de diversión, muy por el contrario, parecía una risa triste, desesperada.  
  
  
  
"Supongo que no, no es así?"  
  
  
  
-------------------------------  
  
  
  
Era inicios de febrero, había pasado algo más de un mes desde el final de las vacaciones de fin y año, las clases habían retomado su rumbo normal, o tan normal como puede ser en Hogwarts. La situación se había calmado con respecto a los recientes acontecimientos y aunque la clase de Defensa era todavía algo tensa también se había convertido en una las más populares. A la mayoría les gustaba el 'nuevo' profesor, sin embargo eso no evitaba que algunos alumnos lo miraran con miedo o recelo y, aunque ya no tensamente notoria, la indiferente actitud de la Casa de Slytherin.  
  
  
  
Había sido un sábado algo agitado, partido de Quidditch: Slytherin VS Ravenclaw, el puntaje había estado 80 – 40 cuando el Buscador de Slytherin atrapó la Snitch, lo que conllevó a una celebración en los calabozos; pero no por haber ganado el partido, no, fue más bien porque estaban diez puntos delante de Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
Con los alumnos celebrando, o quejándose, dependiendo del caso, los profesores se retiraron a sus cuartos para un bien merecido descanso, después de todo el día siguiente era Domingo… Nadie esperaba la repentina e inusual visita que recibieron en las primeras horas de la madrugada.  
  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
_   
El sutil aroma a salado, las lágrimas resbalando por la sucia y ensangrentada mejilla, una tras otra… los sollozos, el rostro inocente de aquel niño contraído en agonía mientras lloraba, sin comprender, sin tener idea de lo que había ocurrido o del porqué…  
  
  
  
"Papá… papito… me duele, has que se detenga, me duele mucho…" Más llanto, más lágrimas, más dolor. "Papi… ayúdame, por favor, duele…" Su pequeña mano se estiró y su cuerpecito se sacudió de dolor, su brazo estaba roto y sus ojitos rojos de tanto llorar miraban a la figura de su padre que yacía a unos metros de él… muerto._  
  
  
  
  
  
Se levantó sobresaltado, sentándose de golpe mientas las sábanas se resbalaban de su cuerpo, su respiración algo agitada.  
  
  
  
"Ese maldito sueño…" Maldijo Draco entre dientes mientras se apartaba los mechones húmedos de cabello del rostro.  
  
  
  
Eran las tres de la mañana según el reloj de pared.  
  
  
  
Se tiró nuevamente en la cama, mirando al techo negro… hasta que, casi una hora después, volvió a conciliar el sueño… Draco sintió que alguien llamaba su nombre con insistencia mientras algo puntiagudo le picaba el hombro.  
  
  
  
"Cinco minutos más…" Masculló en su almohada al tiempo que se volvía hacia el otro lado.  
  
  
  
"Señor Malfoy, va a levantarse en este instante." Esa voz le era conocida…  
  
  
  
"Profesor Snape?" Preguntó mientras abría los ojos y se sentaba. "Qué sucede? Deben ser las cuatro de la mañana o algo así…"  
  
  
  
"Son las cuatro de la mañana y usted se va a levantar en este instante para acompañarme." Snape abrió las cortinas de par en par.  
  
  
  
"Sí, señor." Contestó mientras se ponía la bata y cogía su bufanda.  
  
  
  
"Despierta a Zabini, ambos me van a acompañar."  
  
  
  
Draco no preguntó más porque la expresión en el rostro de su profesor era… extraña. Abrió los cortinajes de la cama de Blaise con un hechizo para contrarrestar el que las cubría, protegiendo de indeseable compañía y ruido, cada cuarto tenía el suyo propio.  
  
  
  
"Blaise, levántate!" Lo sacudió pero el otro muchacho no hizo más que volverse hacia el otro lado y cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada. Draco miró el vaso de agua que estaba al lado de la cama pero cambió de idea, si lo mojaba sólo iba a demorar más. "Zabini!" Le picó el brazo con la varita. Nada. El rubio maldijo entre dientes y apuntó a su compañero, listo para darle una buena sacudida con algún hechizo que se le estaba viniendo a la mente, pero una mano sobre la suya lo detuvo.   
  
  
  
"Permíteme, Draco."  
  
  
  
Snape murmuró algo que hizo reír al rubio y en ese instante el chico de cabellos oscuros y ligeramente largos, se levantó de golpe, dando un grito irritado mientras se cogía el estómago.  
  
  
  
"Malfoy! Tú…!!" Gritó, ya con la varita en la mano, listo para contraatacar, pero le fue arranchada de un golpe al tiempo que sus ojos celestes se abrían de la sorpresa al ver a quien tenía en frente.  
  
  
  
"Señor Zabini, se levanta en este instante, o necesito volver a usar el mismo hechizo?" Preguntó el pálido profesor de pociones mientras lo encaraba con una de sus más viciosas miradas.  
  
  
  
"No señor, no es necesario." Respondió mientras se ponía de pie frente a su jefe de Casa con respeto, todavía cogiéndose el estómago.  
  
  
  
Snape le dio una última mirada antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta a paso rápido.  
  
  
  
Draco fue tras él, no sin antes mirar a su compañero con una sonrisa de mofa en los labios, a la que Blaise respondió con una mirada enojada antes de coger su bata y bufanda para salir tras ellos.  
  
  
  
  
  
No dijeron nada en todo el camino, estaban demasiado ocupados manteniendo el rápido paso de su profesor al tiempo que trataban de reconocer la ruta que estaban tomando, nunca habían ido por aquel lugar antes apesar de conocer los calabozos como la palma de sus manos.  
  
  
  
Cuando llegaron a la oficina del director, Snape, sin decir una palabra, se paró al lado de Dumbledore y los otros tres jefes de casa.  
  
  
  
Draco dio una mirada rápida a sus alrededores, había estado en la oficina del director un par de veces antes y al parecer nada había cambiado, los cuadros en los mismos sitios, los antiguos y grandes libros en el mismo orden, los mismos potes con dulces… aunque la última vez habían caramelos de limón, ahora al parecer eran dulces masticables de menta.  
  
  
  
Por lo menos no eran los únicos que habían sido llamados ahí a esas horas de la madrugada, pensó Draco. Hacia la derecha, como no queriéndose separar de McGonagall, estaban Hermione Granger y Seamus Finnigan, de Gryffindor. Al lado de ellos dos Hufflepuff: Gia d'Auberive, una chica de cabellos ondeados y castaños que estaba en el séptimo año, y Arlette McBraid, un ratón de biblioteca y amiga de Granger, del sexto año. Y de Ravenclaw un par de hermanos del séptimo año: Daniele Bianchi y Daniella Bianchi, mellizos de cabellos negros como el azabache y ojos tan azules como el cielo despejado en un día de primavera.  
  
  
  
Draco les sonrió pícaramente y se paró al lado de ellos, Blaise se paró al lado de él, escondiendo la sonrisa que amenazaba con iluminar su rostro… Sabía exactamente qué había entre los mellizos y el rubio, si no hubiese sido porque Draco se envolvió con ellos él no estaría con…  
  
  
  
Blaise le rozó la mano al rubio. Ante todo el colegio ellos dos eran algo más que simples 'amigos', pero todo aquello no era más que una bien pensada y divertida cubierta para distraer su atención de sus actuales… actividades personales. Draco había estado divirtiéndose en las noches con el extrovertido Irlandés y proclamado chico más sexy de Gryffindor; y Draco, con la misma reputación, no desaprovecho la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato con él… hasta que a finales del quinto año el rubio dirigió su libido hacia los mellizos prodigio de Ravenclaw, hermano y hermana, los Bianchi, una importante familia Italiana que tenía relaciones de amistad y negocios con los Malfoy y los Zabini. Fue así como él y Seamus comenzaron a conocerse…  
  
  
  
Aquel había sido un interesante verano, el chico Irlandés le había comentado que iría de vacaciones con sus padres a Cuba y Blaise consiguió convencer a sus padres de que no quería ir a Egipto ese año porque ya habían ido ahí varias veces y que ahora quería conocer Centro América… Pasaron dos meses escapándose de sus padres cada vez que podían para irse juntos a algún lado, tal era así que cada vez que salían de una ciudad para ir a otra ya habían conocido todas las mejores playas, discotecas y lugares de entretenimiento del lugar.  
  
  
  
Blaise sonrió ligeramente mientras miraba a los mellizos y a Draco de soslayo. Sabía que el orgulloso rubio también la había pasado muy bien, los mellizos habían sido invitados a pasar un mes completo en la mansión Malfoy, y cuando Draco había subido al tren con un Bianchi a cada lado, los tres tenían la palabra 'culpable' estampada en el rostro.  
  
  
  
La llegada de todos los otros profesores del staff fue lo que llamó de vuelta la atención del Slytherin.  
  
  
  
"Qué bien, todos están aquí. Por favor, síganme." Dumbledore golpeó un libro rojo-vino en el estante detrás de su escritorio tres veces y todo el estante desapareció, luego empujó algunos ladrillos con la varita y una puerta de piedra se materializó y abrió hacia un pasadizo aparentemente largo.  
  
  
  
Primero entró el director, seguido de los jefes de Casa, luego los alumnos y por último todos los demás profesores.  
  
  
  
Había antorchas a lo largo de todo el estrecho camino, que se prendían a medida que avanzaban y se apagaban cuando pasaban. Después de varios minutos en silencio el aire fresco de la mañana que todavía no aclaraba, les llegó en forma de una suave brisa de invierno. Habían llegado a la salida… Lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era alguna parte en medio del Bosque Prohibido.  



	3. Cap 3: With You

  
**Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: PG-13 (Aumentará en los siguientes capítulos)**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic será SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape y/o Lupin/Snape. Otras parejas.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota: Los significados de algunas palabras que están en _itálica_, o que no entiendan, están al final del capítulo.

Nota2.- Como ff.net ya no permite poner 'notas' ni esas cosas entonces ellas van a regresar aquí.

Nota3 .- Este capítulo va dedicado a MiauNeko ^^ que fue por su insistencia que Harry aparece toda la mitad de este capítulo, porque eso iba a ir en el siguiente. No se preocupen, ese algo va a ir en el siguiente capítulo.

Nota4.- Las respuestas a sus preguntas en los reviews están al final ^^

WITH YOU:  
  
I woke up in a dream today   
To the cold of the static / and put my cold feet on the floor   
Forgot all about yesterday   
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore   
A little taste of hypocrisy   
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react   
Even though you're so close to me   
You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back   
It's true / the way I feel   
Was promised by your face   
The sound of your voice   
Painted on my memories   
Even if you're not with me   
I'm with you   
You / Now I see/ keeping everything inside   
You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes   
I hit you and you hit me back   
We fall to the floor / the rest of the day stands still   
Fine line between this and that   
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real   
Now I'm trapped in this memory   
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react   
Even though you're close to me   
You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back   
no   
No matter how far we've come   
I can't wait to see tomorrow   
With you   
  
  
GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: HYBRID THEORY

CONTIGO:  
  
Hoy desperté en un sueño  
En el frío de la estática / y puse mis pies fríos en el piso  
Olvidé todo acerca del ayer  
Recordando que pretendo estar en donde ya no estoy  
Una pequeña probada de hipocresía  
Y me quedo en el error / lento para reaccionar  
Aunque estás cerca de mí  
Estás tan distante / y no puedo traerte de vuelta  
Es cierto / lo que siento  
Estaba prometido en tu rostro  
El sonido de tu voz  
Pintada en mis recuerdos  
Aunque no estés conmigo  
Estoy contigo  
Tú/ Ahora veo / guardando todo dentro  
Tú / Ahora veo / Inclusive cuando cierro los ojos

Te goleo y tú respondes golpeándome  
Caemos al suelo / El resto del día se queda quieto  
Una fina línea entre esto y lo otro  
Cuando las cosas salen mal pretendo que el pasado no es real  
Ahora estoy atrapado en un recuerdo  
Y me quedo en el error / Lento de reaccionar  
Aunque estás cerca de mí   
Estás tan distante / Y no puedo traerte de vuelta  
  
No importa cual lejos hayamos llegado  
No puedo esperar a ver el mañana  
Contigo  


GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ÁLBUM: HYBRID THEORY  


**Capítulo Tres**  
  
  
  
  
Era noche de luna nueva, el bosque hubiese estado sumido en la oscuridad si no fuera por las plantas luciérnagas que alumbraban ligeramente aquí y allá, dando apenas suficiente luz como para poder crear sombras en el estrecho camino que formaban.  
  
  
  
Cuando al fin se detuvieron, Draco y Blaise se miraron de soslayo, conocían ese lugar, eran las cavernas subterráneas, lo que quería decir exactamente en medio del Bosque Prohibido. Pero por qué los estaban llevando ahí?  
  
  
  
Cuando entraron tomaron el tercer camino de la derecha. Caminaron por aquel laberinto de túneles, girando a la derecha e izquierda incontables veces hasta que al fin los pasajes se hicieron inusualmente anchos hasta que una última vuelta a la izquierda los llevó a un corredor sin salida.  
  
  
  
Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese hacer una pregunta, Dumbledore pasó a través de la roca, seguido de los otros cuatro profesores, luego por los alumnos y al final los demás profesores.  
  
  
  
Lo que primero llamó la atención del enorme ambiente en el que se encontraban era el gran caldero transparente donde hervía un líquido naranja, sobre el fuego. Los estantes, que tapizaban el lugar, estaban colmados de libros, pergaminos y recipientes que contenían líquidos, vapores y extrañas 'cosas'…   
  
  
  
A Draco le hizo recordar las habitaciones de Snape, sólo que aquellas le resultaban mucho más acogedoras… Pero al parecer a la mayoría no les agradaba mucho el panorama, aunque no a todos. Los ojos negros de Snape brillaron con deleite al igual que el de los de su pupilo, pero su rostro no reflejaba nada más.   
  
  
  
"Ya estamos aquí, Morgana, espero no haberte hecho esperar." Dijo Dumbledore a nadie en particular.  
  
"Claro que me hiciste esperar, llevo aquí media hora, lo suficiente para ambientar este lugar, así podremos comenzar de una vez." Una voz suave contestó tras una puerta que acababa de aparecer en medio de la habitación.  
  
  
  
La puerta se abrió y, así como apareció, desapareció. Donde esta había estado, se encontraba una mujer alta y ligeramente delgada, con cabellos largos y blancos como la primera nevada de invierno, que le llegaban fácilmente a los tobillos. Era hermosa en su frágil e imponente figura. Frágil porque la hermosura siempre da aquella engañosa impresión, pero imponente por el aura que la rodeaba… Había que recordar que la belleza es peligrosa, especialmente si se sabe cómo usarla, como un diamante Dragón, la piedra más preciosa, pero también la más dura y mortífera de todas.   
  
  
  
Draco se le quedó mirando a los ojos, lo único en todo ella que salía de la monotonía del blanco. Sus ojos eran negros, completamente negros, no había diferencia entre el iris, la pupila y el globo ocular. Eran hermosos, como dos almendras brillantes… o por lo menos para él lo eran, aunque era un hecho que no todos pensaban así. Quién sería… Mejor dicho, qué era esa mujer?  
  
  
  
"Los profesores quédense cerca de la puerta. No hablen, no interfieran, si es posible traten de no existir. Me molestan en esto y los echo a todos para estar a solas con los jóvenes."  
  
  
  
"Profesores, por favor, vayamos a la entrada y no interrumpamos."  
  
  
  
Los profesores se miraron entre sí, pero todos retrocedieron. Al parecer sólo algunos de ellos tenían idea de lo que sucedía.  
  
  
  
Ella se les acercó y, uno por uno, les entregó un pergamino enrollado. Al tiempo que los repartía, una mesa aparecía frente a cada uno de los alumnos.  
  
  
  
"Sigan las instrucciones. La puerta de la derecha los llevará a diferentes partes del bosque a cada uno, dependiendo de los ingredientes que están ahí apuntados. Tienen una hora. Comiencen."  
  
  
  
Los ocho jóvenes no se movieron, se quedaron quietos, mirando el pergamino y a la extraña mujer que parecía poder verlo todo con aquellas almendras negras que tenía por ojos.   
  
  
  
Draco fue el primero en abrir su pergamino y alzó una ceja, en parte asombro, en parte curiosidad. Volvió la vista a su jefe de Casa. La mirada que compartieron debió de haber tenido la respuesta que buscaba porque fue el primero en salir de ahí en busca de los ingredientes de aquella preparación.  
  
  
  
Ya había pasado media hora cuando la puerta volvió a aparecer y los ocho entraron, uno detrás del otro. Se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas de trabajo, donde en cada una había un caldero con algo hirviendo dentro de este a fuego lento y al lado de cada caldero había una esfera de cristal que levitaba sobre los vapores, del tamaño de una Snitch.  
  
  
  
Una vez que todos terminaron de colocar las cosas ella volvió a hablar.   
  
  
  
"He de suponer que para estos momentos ustedes ya saben qué es lo que van a preparar, sólo toquen con su varita la esfera y el último ingrediente aparecerá ahí. Comiencen."  
  
  
  
Hubo unas cuantas expresiones de confusión en algunos de los alumnos, otras de diversión y otras de sorpresa.   
  
  
  
En la esfera de los mellizos, a cada uno les apareció una escama dorada de Dragón. A ambas chicas de Hufflepuff no les apareció nada, al igual que a Hermione. A Seamus Finnigan le apareció una garra de _hipogrifo_ cristalina. En Slytherin, Blaise obtuvo una mariposa marina asesina, y Draco un huevo de _Basilisk_.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Debes estar bromeando… Nos vas a poner a cocinar?" Dijo el chico de cabellos negros oscuros, tomando la esfera entras las manos y mirando, maravillado, a la casi invisible mariposa.  
  
  
  
"Albus." La bruja dirigió su mirada al director sin hacer caso a las palabras del muchacho. "Me has traído a una _muggle-born_ y dos _half-breeds_. Estamos hablando de algo importante, uno de estos muchachos será mi pupilo, o pupila, creí que había sido clara cuando te dije que trajeras a lo mejor de cada Casa. "  
  
  
  
"Te traje lo mejor de cada Casa, puedes estar segura de eso."  
  
  
  
"Me traes brujas ilegítimas y me dices que eso es lo mejor que tienes? Había escuchado algo de eso… y pensé que era mejor asegurarse, me alegró haberlo hecho." Dijo poniéndose de pie. "Mañana, después de la media noche, estos cinco alumnos estarán nuevamente aquí para comenzar con las pruebas."  
  
  
  
"Pupilo?" Murmuró una voz femenina, algo sorprendida, pero su sorprendida pregunta fue opacada por la fuerte exclamación del chico de su costado.  
  
  
  
"Espere un momento," Habló el Irlandés. "No estoy entendiendo. Por qué las esferas de ellas están vacías…?"  
  
  
  
"Qué tiene que ver que mis padres sean muggles con todo esto?" Reclamó Hermione, pero ahora haciendo su pregunta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuchase. Ya comenzaba a sentirse algo ofendida por el comentario de 'lo mejor de cada Casa', pero ignoraba a Malfoy, que le estaba dando una nada sutil maliciosa sonrisa.  
  
  
  
"Esto fue sólo para verificar que todos ustedes fueran Magos o Brujas _ pure-blood_…"  
  
  
  
"Eso es imposible!" Exclamó Seamus, interrumpiéndola. "Mi padre es muggle."  
  
  
  
"No lo es," Respondió la bruja, "Sólo puedes ser considerado pure-blood si ambos padres son magos y, además, por lo menos uno de ellos es un pure-blood. Tu madre lo es y tu padre es un _Squib_. Aunque considerado un muggle por los magos, no es exactamente un muggle."  
  
  
  
"Pero… Cómo…?"  
  
"Lo sé porque lo que te tocó es cristalino, no eres el primer mago cuyo padre es un squib, muchacho…"  
  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
  
Pero qué día extraño. Había estado despierto cuando la profesora McGonagall entró al cuarto, no sin antes poner unos cuantos hechizos de silencio, y se llevó a Seamus. Él se había levantado ni bien volvió a escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse. Sacó su varita y con un Lumos encendió una pequeña luz para luego sacar el mapa de los Merodeadores que tenía a un lado de su cama y lo activó dentro de la seguridad de los cortinajes de su cama. Ahí estaba su jefe de Casa, avanzando rápidamente con Seamus y Hermione, pero ellos no eran los únicos que aparecían ahí, otros seis alumnos con sus respectivos profesores avanzaban hacia la misma dirección  
  
  
  
Harry frunció el ceño… Los nombres de esos ocho alumnos eran los de los más destacados que Hogwarts tenía por Casa. Quizá los estaban reuniendo para algo? Eso podía ser…. No, se dijo a sí mismo, no era eso, si no por qué sacarlos a esas horas de la madrugada y de aquella forma?  
  
  
  
Cuando iba a levantarse para ver lo que sucedía los nombres desaparecieron del mapa, justo después de haber entrado a la oficina del Director, lo que había sido una sorpresa porque casi todos los miembros de la facultad estaban ahí también cuando todo se puso en blanco. No tuvo más remedio que esperar.  
  
  
  
Cuando sus compañeros regresaron las cosas se pusieron aun más raras. Hermione se levantó tarde, según sus compañeras de cuarto, y luego se había rehusado a salir, ni para almorzar, ni para comer, ni a la biblioteca… Eso no le daba buena espina.   
  
  
  
Seamus había estado toda la mañana como ido, con la mirada perdida, pensativo, tranquilo… adjetivos que usualmente no se relacionaban con el alegre Irlandés. Después del almuerzo desapareció por unas cuantas horas, era Domingo, nadie preguntó, y cuando regresó… Cuando regresó tenía una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara, una de las que le habían estado iluminando el rostro últimamente, desde el principio del curso.   
  
  
  
El rumor había comenzado antes de salir de vacaciones de verano. Seamus estaba saliendo con alguien, eso era usual, pero después de las vacaciones el Irlandés siguió saliendo con ese 'Alguien' porque, si bien todavía coqueteaba en cuanto se le presentaba la oportunidad, nada había pasado además de un guiño y una sonrisa. Ya era mitad de curso y el muchacho de cabellos color arena seguía saliendo con 'esa' persona. Cuando alguien le preguntaba por qué no decía quién era, por lo menos si era un él o una ella, Seamus sólo sonreía como si fuera el gato que se acababa de comer al canario y respondía: "Porque 'ese' es 'mi' secreto." Los ojos claros brillando con picardía y contento. Ahora los chismes decían que estaba enamorado, por la expresión que a veces llevaba en el rostro cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba mirando, eso era más que un hecho.   
  
  
  
El casanova de Gryffindor había sido 'capturado'! Golpe duro para las chicas, y chicos, que andaban tras él, un nombre menos para la lista de 'Chicos más deseados de Hogwarts'. Harry casi gruñe al recordar que él mismo estaba en esa lista.  
  
  
  
Siguió bajando las escaleras y saltó las que estaban cerca del final, que en esos días solían desaparecer. Se arregló la bufanda, todavía hacía frío, aunque ya no tanto como antes, el invierno estaba pasando.  
  
  
  
Después de varias vueltas en el laberinto que eran las mazmorras encontró la entrada que había estado buscando. Sacó la varita y, después de murmurar un conjuro algo largo bajo su lengua, la puerta desapareció, dejando sólo una pared de piedra como todas las de los pasadizos por esa parte de los calabozos.   
  
  
  
Caminó hacia la pared y la pasó como si no estuviera ahí. Aquél era uno de los pocos lugares donde se sentía realmente seguro. Harry, y la otra persona con la que él compartía el conocimiento de la existencia de esa habitación, habían trabajado duro en los encantamientos protectores, ese cuarto ya ni siquiera se mostraba en el Mapa de los Merodeadores. El hechizo que sellaba puerta era el más poderoso de todos, sólo dos personas podían abrirla.  
  
  
  
"Llegaste temprano." Dijo a la figura que se encontraba repantigada en la gruesa alfombra, frente a la chimenea encendida.  
  
  
  
"Hm…" fue su única respuesta.  
  
  
  
Harry tomó la revista que estaba sobre la mesita del lado y se sentó en uno de los sillones, su mirada clavada en su compañero y en los reflejos del fuego sobre el cabello platinado y la piel clara.  
  
  
  
"Puedes dejar de hacer eso, Potter?" Le dijo el otro, algo irritado, después de casi quince minutos que Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima.  
  
  
  
"Hacer qué?" Preguntó como si realmente no lo supiera.  
  
  
  
"Mirarme, Potter, deja de mirarme como si tuviera dos cabezas."   
  
"Eso sería interesante…"  
  
  
  
Draco cerró la revista que había estado leyendo y se sentó para mirar a Harry directamente a los ojos.   
  
  
  
"Qué te sucede, Potter? Peleaste con alguno de tus amiguitos y viniste aquí a quejarte conmigo? Olvídalo, si quieres fastidiar a alguien Myrtle todavía está en su baño."  
  
  
  
"Oh, pero hoy tengo ganas de molestarte a ti." Dijo Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, por lo que recibió una mirada que le decía muy claramente que lo dejase en paz. "Dónde estuviste anoche?" Preguntó mientras abría su revista, en la portada el último modelo de escobas profesionales de Quidditch mostrando todos sus 'atributos'.  
  
  
  
Draco alzó una ceja, como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar. Harry vio esto y se apresuró a continuar su pregunta.   
  
  
  
"Anoche McGonagall entro al cuarto y se llevó a Seamus. Cuando vi en el mapa Hermione también estaba con ellos, junto contigo y otros cinco alumnos más." Sus ojos esmeralda estudiaron los grises-azulados que lo estaban mirando con intensidad.  
  
  
  
"A la oficina del director." Respondió Draco con cuidado.  
  
"Y de ahí, a dónde?"   
  
"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Potter."  
  
"Pues sucede que Hermione se ha encerrado todo el día en su cuarto y no quiere hablar con nadie! Ni con Ron!"  
  
  
  
"Potter," Contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa y a la vez muy divertida en el rostro, la información que le acababa de dar le era preciosa porque sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado. "Lo que le suceda a la _mudblood_ me tiene sin cuidado…"  
  
  
  
"No llames a Hermione de esa forma!"  
  
"Yo la llamo como se me da la gana! No fui yo quien la trajo a la 'conversación'," Dijo con sarcasmo. "Si no quieres escuchar entonces no menciones, ese fue nuestro acuerdo, Potter, o acaso ya lo olvidaste?"  
  
  
  
Harry lo miró enojado, pero no dijo nada. Se acordaba perfectamente de eso.  
  
  
  
"Claro que lo recuerdas, tan bien como recuerdas por qué estás en estos momentos leyendo revistas de Quidditch en una habitación muy bien protegida en las mazmorras conmigo, de entre todas las personas."  
  
  
  
Los dos siguieron encarándose el uno al otro, en una lucha de miradas, a ver quién se daba por vencido primero. Pero ninguno de los dos cedió, como era usual, así que ambos murmuraron unos cuantos insultos hacia el otro y siguieron con su lectura, ignorándose completamente.  
  
  
  
Harry pasó la página, pero no estaba ocupado leyendo, sino más bien recordando exactamente cómo fue que, desde comienzos de ese año, había estado viendo a Malfoy a escondidas una vez cada dos semanas. A finales de su quinto año una de las más famosas revistas comenzó a mandarle la última edición antes que siquiera esta fuera publicada, la tenía en sus manos una semana antes que cualquiera! Cómo había sucedido? En una salida a Hogsmeade, mientras Ron y Hermione habían estado ocupados en ellos mismos, a Harry lo había reconocido una mujer que después se había presentado como la publicista de la revista de Quidditch que Harry acababa de decir adoraba. El resultado fue que a partir de ese momento recibía la revista una semana antes de su publicación, muy discretamente claro. En cuanto le llegó la primera había estado muy emocionado y lo primero que hizo fue mostrársela a Ron… pero no resultó como esperaba. Aunque su amigo trató de ocultarlo, no tuvo mucho éxito, los celos de que por ser 'Harry Potter' le llegara la revista por anticipado se mostraron en su rostro aunque lo trataba de disimular, inclusive mostró estar emocionado y todo, para luego irse con una excusa tonta. Claro, Harry no dijo nada, se hizo el que no lo notó, el que no le dolió, no quería que se repitiese lo que sucedió en el cuarto curso…   
  
  
  
La siguiente quincena, cuando Hermione le había preguntado si le había llegado la revista nuevamente, él dijo que no, que la mujer sólo le había dicho que le enviaría una como muestra. Era mentira, claro, la revista le había llegado esa tarde.   
  
  
  
Su amiga le dio una media sonrisa, como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón por la actitud de su enamorado, pero Harry sólo le sonrió, como si no importase. Fue la vez siguiente, cuando recibió su nuevo ejemplar, que notó que no era el único que recibía misteriosos paquetes en las tardes, Malfoy había llegado a la lechucería justo después de él, y ambos recibieron diferentes paquetes al mismo tiempo.   
  
  
  
Se miraron por varios segundos, pasando la vista de cuando en cuando a los paquetes que llevaban. Hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio.  
  
  
  
"Qué revista?" Preguntó en un tono desinteresado.  
  
  
  
"Te la enseño si tu me enseñas la tuya." Contestó Harry en el mismo tono.  
  
  
  
Ambos se quedaron mirando por algún tiempo, ambos pensando qué hacían ahí parados sin hacer nada y a la vez negligentes en darse por vencidos en ese juego de miradas.  
  
  
  
Sin darse cuenta, ambos abrieron los paquetes al mismo tiempo, sin apartar la vista el uno del otro para luego bajarlas hasta la revista.  
  
Los ojos verdes se sorprendieron ligeramente al ver otra de las más populares revistas de Quidditch en las manos del rubio, y también era una edición todavía no publicada.   
  
  
  
Ambos se miraron nuevamente pero no dijeron nada, unos momentos después ambos se fueron, cada uno a su Casa.  
  
  
  
La quincena siguiente se volvieron a encontrar, pero esta vez Harry decidió no perder la oportunidad.  
  
  
  
"Si tú me muestras la tuya, yo te muestro la mía." Propuso antes que Draco saliese de la lechucería. No podía creer que se había atrevido a proponer eso. Pero quedó más sorprendido cuando, después de que los ojos claros de Malfoy lo estudiaron por unos cuantos segundos, le respondiera.  
  
  
  
"Mañana, al lado de la armadura que está cerca de la torre de Astrología, a la media noche." Y con eso se fue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El ruido de ropas rozando con más telas lo volvió al presente y vio a Draco poniéndose su túnica oscura. Sabía lo que eso significaba, se iba. Miró al reloj que colgaba sobre la chimenea y frunció el ceño. Recién iba a ser la media noche.  
  
  
  
"Todavía es muy temprano." Dijo Harry mirando al rubio como si esperara una explicación.   
  
  
  
"Lo sé, pero tengo cosas que hacer, Potter. A diferencia tuya yo sí tengo una vida."   
  
"Jódete, Mafoy."   
  
"Oh, no, para eso está Blaise, por eso me voy. Deja la revista aquí mismo, mañana vendré a terminar de revisarla." Sin decir más el rubio salió de la habitación.  
  
  
  
Harry se abrió el abrigo y sacó de ahí el Mapa de los Merodeadores, lo tocó con la varita y pronunció:  
  
  
  
"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas."   
  
  
  
En ese instante el mapa del castillo se formó y el primer nombre que apareció fue el de Draco Malfoy, que ya estaba bastante alejado de ahí. Harry sabía que Draco le había mentido, no había ido a ver a Zabini, su 'susodicho amante', porque ellos obviamente no eran amantes. Claro, Malfoy no sabía que él tenía conocimiento de esto, que él sabía con quién era que estaba Zabini realmente.   
  
  
  
Al principio fue un shock. En una de sus noches de insomnio había escuchado a Seamus levantarse de la cama y salir del cuarto, como solía hacer… sólo que en esa ocasión el rumor de su 'amante secreto' estaba candente y a Harry le picaba la curiosidad. Después de lo que le pareció un tiempo prudente, sacó el mapa y cuando vio con quién estaba…   
  
  
  
Fue después de unos días que se dio cuenta de que Zabini no estaba engañando a Draco con Seamus, sino que Zabini y Malfoy estaban engañando a todo el colegio para evitar que siquiera se sospechara con quién era que estaban realmente…   
  
  
  
Cuando habían decido hacer ese cuarto el lugar para sus encuentros quincenales, Harry se había asegurado que quedara bien claro que ese lugar iba a ser un secreto entre ellos dos y solamente entre ellos, para nadie más, no soportaba la idea de que Draco usara ese cuarto para sus 'actividades' nocturnas, mucho menos si él había hecho la mitad del trabajo para tener esa habitación bien protegida, ni los profesores podrían encontrarla. Había algo de magia negra ahí.   
  
Para su sorpresa el rubio estuvo más que de acuerdo, fue por eso que ambos trabajaron juntos en el encantamiento que sellaba la entrada y que solamente les permitiría entrar a ellos dos. A nadie más. Las consecuencias de sólo intentarlo serían… dolorosas.   
  
  
  
Su atención regresó al mapa cuando vio que otros nombres estaban en la oficina del Director junto con el de Malfoy. Seamus, Zabini y los mellizos Bianchi, además de los cuatro jefes de Casa. Después de unos momentos los nombres volvieron a desaparecer justo como había sucedido la noche anterior.  
  
  
  
Harry salió del sillón en donde había estado sentado las últimas dos horas y se echó en la alfombra que todavía estaba tibia en la parte donde Draco había estado recostado. Tocó la gruesa tela peluda y acarició su rostro en ella, donde todavía quedaba el aroma de la fragancia que Malfoy siempre usaba.  
  
  
TBC  
  
^^ Bueno, ahí tienen el primer 'hint' del slash que vendrá ^^ Qué les pareció? Los comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas! ^_^  


Basilisk .- Basilisco. 

_ De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal. _**Fragmento tomado de de Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - capítulo 16: The Chamber of Secrets. **

Muggle .- Humanos no mágicos.

Muggle-born .- De padres Muggle.

Half-breed .- Hum... no tengo idea de como se traduce esto directamente al castellano y que suene coherente... Es cuando no es muggle-born pero tampoco es pure-blood.

Pure-blood .- Pura sangre.

Mudblood .- Sangre-sucia

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

Kandra .- Críticas constructivas? Claro ^^ Esas son las que te sirven para superarte ^^ Mira, cuando escribo no me fijo mucho en esas cosas, es después, cuando le doy una revisada rápida, que veo ese tipo de cosas y de ahí va donde mi beta, que se encarga de corregir todos mis horrores de ortografía ^^''' y ese tipo de cosas. Los 'revolcones' de los gemelos, Blaise y Draco, no? Bueno, en resumen, Draco y Seamus se divertían hasta que Draco enfocó su atención en los gemelos y Seamus en Blaise ^_^ En cuanto a lo de escoger dos de cada Casa... Ahora ya sabes una parte del por qué.

Yuna .- Jeje ^^ ya vendrá ese slash, no te preocupes, está muy cerca... sobre todo después del pequeño 'hint' que di al final de este capítulo ^_~ En cuanto a Ron y Herminone, sí, son enamorados aquí pero eso sólo lo voy a nombrar, nada más.

PiRRa .- Relaciones entre tíos?? ^^''

Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood .- Sip, Seamus (que se pronuncia 'Siimus') me gusta ^^ y no me lo imagino nada parecido al niño que lo interpreta en la película.

Astartea .- Otro voto para Lupin y Snape ^^ En cuanto al manejo de Draco, esa es más o menos mi perspectiva de él, perfectamente mimado ^^ pero con motivos para serlo. 

MiauNeko .- Jojo ^.^ ya sabes, este capítulo va dedicado a ti! =P No eres la única con problemas para las conjugaciones, yo también necesito clases! ^^'' Que bueno que te esté gustando esto. Por lo menos en mi fic te parece que Draco y Harry hacen una interesante pareja? A mí me encantan, y hay un par de muy buenas historias en la net con ellos dos ^.^ solo es tomarse el trabajo de buscarlas entre las toneladas de toneladas de fics de ellos que existen... 


	4. Cap 4: Points of Authority

**Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: PG-13 (Aumentará en los siguientes capítulos)**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic será SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape y/o Lupin/Snape. Otras parejas.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1 .- La letra de la canción ahora está al final. 

Nota2 .- Por los que me dijieron de Hermione... En el siguiente capítulo verán que si supiera lo que no sabe estaría feliz que no la eligieron. En cuanto a lo de la 'discriminación' fue culpa de Draco ^.^ me lo pidió de favor ya que iba a sufrir un poquito... No les adelanto más =P También me preguntaron si esta Morgana era la misma de la leyenda del Rey Arturo. No, no lo es, pero el nombre sí lo saqué de ahí ^_^

Nota3 .- Las personas que no pudieron dejar Review para este cap fue porque como borré las notas eso vino a interrumpir todo y salía como si ya lo hubieran hecho

Respuestas

Yuna .- Ellos encantan una habitación para tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad donde poder intercambiarse las revistas sin que nadie los vea o los moleste ^_^ Qué planea Dumbledoer? ^^' Pues ni idea, pero me da la impresión que no depende mucho de él que Morgana este ahí... ^^' Ah, no eres la única a la que le gusto esta pareja, que bueno que les haya gustado, a mi me pareció que se vería muy interesante ^_~ Le escribí una pequeña parte a ellos en este capítulo especialmente para ti ya que no creo que pueda dedicarles un capítulo entero a ellos pronto. Quizá cuando tenga tiempo lo haga, pero no por ahora.  
  
Bad Girl Malfoy .- A qué personas te refieres? A los alumnos? Los llevan ahí por que Morgana, la bruja, está ahí. Por qué? Eso lo verás en este capítulo ^_^ Qué va a hacer Harry con respecto a esto? No es que pueda hacer mucho... ^^' Tú dijiste: '¿va a ser una de esas personas cuando vea que pasa?' No entiendo tu pregunta ^^'''  
  
Korutesu .- Pues yo prefiero que los personajes conserven su esencia ^^ como dices. Arrodillar a Harry? No me imagino a Harry arrodillándose, el muchacho tiene dignidad. Sufriendo sí, luchando por lo que quieres sí, pero arrodillándose...? Por voluntad propia?? Harry arrodillándose sería como Draco pidiendo disculpas a Ron y Hermione o intentando hacer amistad con ellos... Algo un poco improbable, no crees? ^^'' No me gustan los personajes enclenques y debiluchos, así que no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso. [ Sólo como apreciación PERSONAL -- por eso que Ginny me cae muy mal.] Harry virgen, dices? Lo dudo ^^' pero quizá lo sea, quién sabe. Y en cuanto a eso de 'rogándole que lo quiera' y 'Harry no seria especial para Draco si no le cuesta trabajo' no voy a responderte nada porque en dos o tres capítulos la historia va a tomar un giro algo inesperado así que no CREO que haya oportunidad para ninguna de las dos cosas... Otro voto Snape/Lupin ^^ en el siguiente capítulo van a tener de todo un poco. Por qué no llamaron a Harry? Es que llamaron a las mejores 'notas', no sé si te diste cuenta que llamaron a los Prefectos. Debí de haber especificado eso ^^' No me imagino a Harry del tipo de hacerle la competencia a Hermione... Poder si tiene y valentía también ^_^   


**Capítulo 4**

  
Harry no se sorprendió mucho cuando, al día siguiente, Dumbledore anunció en el desayuno que las clases de esa semana iban a ser suspendidas debido a una Conferencia Internacional de Profesores a la cual la mayoría del staff de Hogwarts había tenido el honor de ser invitados.   
Como era de esperarse el Salón Principal estalló en aplausos. Después de todo, no le puedes pedir a muchachos y muchachas de entre 11 y 17 años que no se alegren por tener la semana libre.  
  
Harry volvió la vista a un lado para ver a Hermione, que estaba sentada un asiento a su derecha, al lado de Ron. Quien la hubiera visto hubiera dicho que estaba fastidiada porque no habría clases, pero Harry sabía que eso no era lo que la estaba molestando, y por la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su mejor amigo, podía decir que no era el único.  
  
Volvió la mirada a sus pancakes. Qué sería lo que estaba pasando… No le había dicho nada a Ron, menos a Hermione, sobre todo con la cara y el humor que tenía desde que se levantó.   
  
Sin levantar la cabeza miró disimuladamente hacia la mesa del otro lado de la habitación, donde los colores verdes y plateados sobresalían. Y los vio. Malfoy y Zabini estaban hablando animadamente en voz muy baja, en casi susurros que, por la postura de Parkinson, que casi estaba sobre ellos, nadie podía oír o entender.  
  
Su atención se volvió al muchacho Irlandés sentado a su izquierda, que había estado con el mejor de los humores desde el día anterior y tratando de ocultarlo a duras penas. Sobre todo cada vez que miraba a Hermione… Harry estaba seguro de que él también sabía por qué era que ella estaba así, tan seguro como que esa Conferencia Internacional no existía pero tenía mucho, si no todo, que ver con esas visitas nocturnas de ciertos profesores y alumnos a la oficina del director.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Draco."  
"Hm."  
"Por qué Potter ha estado mirando hacia acá todo el desayuno?" Dijo Goyle mientras cogía otro pan de cebolla.  
"Quizá porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer?"  
"Ah…" Silencio mientras se metía todo el pequeño pan a la boca. "Draco…"  
"Hm."  
"Por qué Potter TE ha estado mirando todo el desayuno?"  
Un suspiro algo irritado. "No lo sé."  
"Draco…"  
"Qué!?" Respondió el rubio volviéndose completamente hacia él.  
"Nada," Contestó Goyle alzando las manos al aire. "Nada…"  
  
Draco se paró haciendo un gesto de exasperación y salió del Salón Principal, como la mayoría de los alumnos había comenzado hacer, murmurando algo que sonaba como '… mejores cosas que hacer como dormir…'   
  
"Qué sucede, Greg? Sabes que Draco no es una persona de 'mañanas'." Dijo Blaise mirando de reojo al Gryffindor en cuestión mientras este se levantaba de la mesa.  
  
"Tú lo has notado también, no?" Crabbe intervino. "De un tiempo a esta parte Potter no deja de mirar hacia acá. Quizá piense que estamos planeando algo en su contra, jeje." Rió mientras tomaba sus cosas e iba tras el rubio, seguido de Goyle.  
  
Blaise se paró de un salto y salió caminando tranquilamente con sus cosas al hombro. Él también volvería a la cama. Con las justas había tenido tiempo para bañarse antes de ir a tomar el desayuno, no había dormido nada, tan pronto habían terminado las tres primeras pruebas regresaron a sus cuartos y ya era de mañana...  
  
Fue cuando estaba cerca de un pasillo que lo llevaba a la antigua aula de pociones, que Blaise tuvo la seguridad de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Volteó en esa esquina y siguió caminando de frente, hasta que la bulla de los alumnos riendo y hablando fue desapareciendo paulatinamente. Hasta que los pasos de su perseguidor eran el único sonido que retumbaba en las paredes de piedra de esa parte de los calabozos.   
Volvió a voltear en la siguiente esquina y esperó. Los pasos cada vez más cerca. De un momento a otro tuvo a su perseguidor atrapado contra la pared.  
  
"Vaya, vaya," Susurró el Slytherin en el oído del otro. "Mi propio perseguidor, me siento honrado." Una sonrisa fue su respuesta antes de que el muchacho tomara los labios de su captor con los suyos propios.  
  
"Hm…" Blaise apoyó todo su peso en atrapar al otro contra la pared mientras este se liberaba del suelo para abrazar con sus piernas la cintura del pelirrojo.  
"Tu cuarto o el mío?" Murmuró Blaise mientras su boca estaba ocupada en el cuello del otro muchacho, haciéndole suspirar. "Draco debe de haberse ido al suyo propio y Crabbe y Goyle deben de haber salido a jugar algo de Quidditch…"  
"El tuyo…" Un gemido prolongado abandonó los labios del Gryffindor cuando cierto lugar cerca de su clavícula fue mordisqueado sin piedad.   
De repente Seamus volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y unos labios tibios susurrándole al oído: "La contraseña es 'Basislisco'."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Estaba corriendo, sus pisadas parecían retumbar en el quebrar de las hojas que pisaba en su eufórica huida. Su torso estaba cubierto de sangre, donde una larga y profunda cortada que, oculta por el líquido carmesí que fluía de ella, venía desde el pectoral derecho hasta su cadera izquierda.  
  
Sus ojos, rojos por las arterias rotas, miraban frenéticamente, o lo intentaban, a todas partes mientras sentía, segundo a segundo, cómo el eficiente veneno que le recorría las venas tomaba cuenta de sus sentidos hasta que el dolor se volvió tan insoportable que cayó pesadamente sobre un charco de lodo. Para esos momentos sentía como si en lugar de sangre, ácido le estuviera recorriendo las venas.  
Levantó el rostro para no ahogarse con el agua enlodada y sollozó cuando su vista nublada se posó sobre la figura borrosa que parecía brillar en el oscuro páramo en que se había convertido sus alrededores. Pero no porque careciese el cielo de la luz del sol, sino porque sus ojos estaban perdiendo la capacidad de reconocerla.   
  
"Por Merlín… Qué es que lo quieres? Dinero? Algo en especial? Tengo influencias en el Ministerio de Magia, puedo darte lo que quieras…" Sollozó. "Puedo darte inclusive más que Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado…"  
  
"Te equivocas, Auror, no vengo en nombre de nadie ni soy el esbirro de nadie. Lo que quiero es venganza."  
"Pero quién rayos eres!? Ni siquiera sé de lo que estás hablando…"  
"Déjame ver si puedo refrescar tu memoria. Hace ocho años atrás… Un horrible asesinato se llevó a cabo en una dulce noche de primavera."   
Los ojos rojos se abrieron enormes, compresión cambiando ligeramente sus facciones.  
"No es posible… Tú eres quien…"  
"Exacto. He sido yo el que en estos años ha estado tomando sus vidas, una por una. Mira cuántos años desde que todo esto comenzó y los inútiles del Ministerio siguen pensando que es cuestión de Voldemort o Death Eaters."   
  
Todo lo sucedido a sus compañeros, cada una de las horrendas muertes sin resolver, cada nombre de aquello sucedido después de la supuesta muerte de Voldemort… todo comenzaba a encajar.  
  
Cerró los ojos cuando supo que su destino estaba sellado y esperó los segundos más largos de su vida, sabía que de todas formas ya no le quedaban más que algunos minutos de vida… Pero nada sucedió. Abrió los ojos y no vio la figura brillante ahí, aquel extraño había desaparecido.  
Le pareció escuchar gritos de lejos. Eran esos ladridos? Se preguntó antes de caer inconsciente.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
El sonido de las pisadas corriendo hacia su habitación y llamando su nombre le sorprendieron, haciendo recobrar todos los sentidos en milésimas de segundo. Volvió la vista a un lado y vio que la Serpiente estaba enrollada en su brazo. Le acarició el lomo y se introdujo en su piel, tomando la forma de un tatuaje que brilló por unos segundos y luego desapareció.  
  
"Draco!" Golpearon la puerta fuertemente. "Draco, el profesor Snape te está llamando. Dice que vayas a sus habitaciones en este instante. Estás ahí??"  
  
La puerta volvió a ser golpeada insistentemente y el Slytherin tras ella casi cae de cara cuando, segundos después, esta se abrió.  
  
"Pero qué rayos sucede!? Por qué todo este escándalo?"   
"El profesor Snape," Consiguió decir Goyle mientras respiraba agitadamente. "Me mandó por ti. Dice que te quiere allá para 'ayer'."  
  
Draco desapareció nuevamente tras la puerta y cuando salió tenía puesta una túnica verde oscura con dos franjas delgadas verticales plateadas a ambos lados, bordadas con letras en latín antiguo, al igual que el cuello alto. Y el escudo de Slytherin moviéndose orgullosamente.  
  
"No dijo nada más?" Preguntó el rubio.  
"No."

-----------------------------  
  
"Qué sucede, profesor? Pensé que me llamaría hasta dentro de una hora." Dijo en cuanto entró a los cuarteles de su jefe de Casa, su cabello algo alborotado después de haber corrido.  
  
"No es eso, Draco, Lucius quiere hablar contigo." Snape, que acababa de salir de su habitación, se movió a un lado y señaló a su alumno para que entrase.   
  
Lo primero que el rubio vio cuando entró fue la cabeza de su padre en la chimenea que se encontraba al fondo del cuarto.  
  
"Padre." Una sonrisa que sólo alcanzó sus ojos iluminó su rostro mientras se arreglaba los cabellos que le caían a la cara.  
  
"Draco." Saludó Lucius seriamente. "Severus me comentó algo de lo sucedido ayer. Te importaría explicármelo tú?" Su tono era claramente una orden, no el de una petición.  
Draco miró de soslayo a su profesor, tutor y padrino para luego regresar toda su atención a su padre.  
  
"Hace una semana y un día, el domingo pasado, los profesores nos reunieron y nos llevaron ante la presencia de una bruja, Morgana, que quería a uno de nosotros para ser su aprendiz. Cinco de los ocho que éramos al principio fuimos probados en varias tareas y sólo el jefe de cada casa podía estar presente en todo esto.  
  
"Todo eso ya me ha sido informado. Lo que quiero saber es qué sucedió ayer."  
  
El Prefecto escuchó el sonido de una silla moverse y cuando volvió la vista Snape, que ya estaba sentado, le indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Draco suspiró mentalmente y lo hizo, esa iba a ser una larga discusión.   
  
"Ayer ella me eligió como su aprendiz, padre. Después de dar a conocer su decisión sacó a todos y nos quedamos solos. Dijo que me enseñaría lo que yo quisiese sin importar qué o cuánto tomase, mientras estuviera al alcance de sus conocimientos, y lo que sea que fuese no saldría de esas paredes ni sería incumbencia de nadie más." Draco se quedó mirando a los impasibles ojos grises de su padre. Estaba consciente de que él sabía algo, que todos ellos sabían algo que no le estaban diciendo. "Me preguntó en qué era en lo que quería convertirme, qué era lo que quería ser, le contesté que un Mago Oscuro." Los ojos de su padre se abrieron ligeramente, casi imperceptiblemente, y podía casi palpar la sorpresa de ambos adultos. "Ella me contestó que me daría los conocimientos para ser uno porque el poder lo tenía yo. Me aseguró que la opción de hacer saber esto era mía, pero que nadie podría objetar. Le contesté que ya era aprendiz de alguien más y que no le daría una respuesta hasta hablar contigo."  
  
Hubo una pausa en donde se formó un silencio algo tenso. Draco se percató de la mirada llena de significado que su padre y profesor estaban compartiendo.  
  
"En otras palabras, te negaste." Resumió su padre.  
  
"Sí. Dijo que mi decisión no debía ser influenciada y que por tanto no debía de hablar contigo, ni con el Profesor Snape."  
  
"Por qué te negaste, Draco?"  
  
El muchacho rubio no se movió, su rostro seguía impasible ante aquel 'interrogatorio', pero su corazón aceleró un poco. Aquella era la pregunta que estaba temiendo. A cualquiera podría mentirle sobre aquello, o sólo decir 'porque no', no importaba, pero la mirada escrutadora de su padre no le dejaba hacerlo.  
  
"Yo ya soy aprendiz de otra persona y está claramente estipulado que un aprendiz no puede tener dos Maestros a la vez."  
"Este no es el caso, Draco. Ella esta fuera de las leyes, sobre ellas. Si aceptaras no habría ningún problema." Sí, eso era lo que ella le había dicho, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. "Ese no es el motivo principal, no es así?" Draco maldijo mentalmente. A veces podía jurar que su padre podía leerle los pensamientos.  
  
"Sé que lo que está ofreciendo es muy tentador. Es demasiado para ser ofrecido a cambio de nada." Se detuvo. Sintió la mirada de su padre algo más relajada sobre sí. Era aquello que brillaba en sus ojos orgullo disimulado. "Le dije exactamente eso y ella aceptó que tendría un precio, el cual yo pagaría a su debido tiempo. Pregunté, me dijo que podía ser cualquier cosa, pero no estoy dispuesto a pagar ese precio."  
  
En el cuarto se hizo silencio y Draco pudo sentir, más que ver, la reacción de su Maestro al tocar la Marca Oscura en su brazo.  
  
"Y si yo pidiese que lo aceptases, Draco?" La pregunta de su padre provocó que su profesor se tensara, pero no dijo nada. El joven rubio miró a los ojos de su padre seriamente y respondió sin vacilación.  
  
"Si tú me lo pides, aceptaré."  
  
  
A su respuesta Lucius asintió y esta vez Draco sí estaba seguro de que aquello que brillaba en los ojos de su padre era orgullo. Por aquello haría cualquier cosa.  
  
"Draco, antes de que tomes alguna decisión [quisiera que tomaras algunas cosas en consideración] escucha lo que tengo que decir. No mucha gente sabe sobre Morgana, es peligrosa y a la vez inofensiva. Ella no está regida por las leyes a las que estamos sometidos todos los magos y brujas; ella podría a matar al Ministro de Magia con un 'Avada Kedavra' en medio ministerio y nadie podría hacer nada en contra de ella, ni mandarla a Azkaban por usar una de las Maldiciones Prohibidas porque para ella no lo son. Además, es muy poderosa, tanto que no le interesa meterse en los asuntos de otros. Su existencia casi pasa desapercibida, por eso digo que es inofensiva. 'Casi', Draco, 'casi'. Cada doscientos años aparece por un tiempo y escoge a un aprendiz de alguna escuela que ella escoja.  
  
"Dicho aprendiz estará bajo su protección y cuidado el tiempo que dure todo el entrenamiento. En otras palabras, en el periodo de aprendizaje el individuo será tan inmune como ella pero con restricciones que ella presentaría a su debido tiempo. Al estar bajo su protección implica que ella hará lo necesario para mantener a su aprendiz a salvo. Inclusive a salvo de Voldemort." Draco parpadeó un par de veces. "Espero que esto te haya ayudado a tomar una decisión." Su hijo asintió. "Ahora ve, no quisiera que llegaras tarde para darle tu respuesta definitiva."  
  
Draco se puso de pie, se despidió de su profesor y su padre con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y salió. En cuanto el muchacho cerró la puerta, Snape, con un movimiento de la muñeca, agitó su varita y aseguró toda la habitación con hechizos extra.  
  
"Eres un bastardo manipulador, Lucius!!" Severus imputó mostrándose algo más que simplemente furioso. "Él ya había tomado una decisión antes de venir aquí y era una muy inteligente. No estaba dispuesto a pagar esa clase de precio, no como otros idiotas! Tú sabes muy bien que cualquier cosa implica lo que sea, estás dispuesto acaso a sacrificar la vida de Draco por un beneficio a corto plazo? Yo puedo pensar muchas cosas de ti pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que fueras capaz de poner en riesgo la vida de tu hijo, tu único hijo! Pensé que si algo quedaba de ti era lo que sentías por Draco, que eso era lo único que no te había podido quitar, pero veo que me equivoqué! Debí de haber dejado que te llevaran a Azkaban 15 años atrás. Eres un maldito bastardo!" Snape estaba tan rojo, y sus ojos negros brillaban con tal cólera, que sólo faltaba que echase humo por la boca.  
  
  
"Ya terminaste?" Preguntó Lucius tranquilamente al profesor, todo el momento había tenido la barbilla apoyada en sus dedos entrelazados.   
"No, no he terminado, Lucius. Voy a decirte todas tus verdades y ni aún así voy a haber terminado…"  
  
"Voldemort quería iniciar a Draco en las vacaciones de fin de año, Severus." Estas palabras fuero suficiente para que Snape se callara. "Me tomó por sorpresa. La noche después de año nuevo me llamó y dijo que preparara a Draco para su iniciación. A mi hijo, Severus, a mi único hijo. Si no hubiese sido por la muerte de aquel Auror que despertó al Ministerio y nos mantuvo a todos ocupados no hubiese podido hacer nada para impedirlo."  
  
Snape miró a los ojos a Lucius por varios segundo y luego, de lo que se había parado para gritarle a su antiguo compañero de estudios, se sentó pesadamente en la silla. "No estás mintiendo." Dijo al fin. "Pero cómo…? Si tú me dijiste que había aceptado esperar hasta que saliera de Hogwarts."  
"Al parecer cambió de opinión. Me ha dejado en claro que lo más probable es que sea iniciado en su próxima salida a Hogsmeade."  
  
"Que es la próxima semana."  
"Exacto." Silencio.  
  
"Y por qué no me dijiste nada?" Preguntó el profesor arrastrando las palabras.   
"Para qué? Para que vayas corriendo con Dumbledore a decirle que tiene un potencial nuevo espía? Algún nuevo lugar de donde sacar información para el 'lado de la luz'?" Dijo con sorna. "Olvídalo."  
  
"Dos cosas, Lucius. Primero y lo más importante. Por ningún motivo dejaría que Draco fuese un espía así él lo quisiera." Gruñó. "Crees que el Director no me lo ha insinuado varias veces? No me importa lo que él, tú o Draco piensen de mí. No voy a poner en peligro su vida. No mientras pueda evitarlo. Segundo, Draco jamás te traicionaría, su lealtad está con su familia ante todo. Contigo. Draco aceptaría iniciarse si sólo tú se lo insinuaras. A veces pienso que no te lo mereces."  
  
"Puede que tú sepas mucho de mí y Draco, pero nadie conoce a mi hijo como yo. Crees que no sé eso? Pero resulta que para él, Severus, eres parte de la familia. Crees que no sé que Draco me oculta algunas cosa por ti?" Ambos adultos se quedaron mirando por varios segundos, tratando de leerse el uno al otro.  
  
"Tenía planeado hacer algo drástico, pero con esto ya no será necesario. Si Draco acepta ser su aprendiz…"  
"Cuando Draco acepte, dirás. Lo va a aceptar porque así tú lo quieres." Gruñó, pero Lucius continuó como si nada.  
"Voldemort no podrá hacer nada al respecto así se le ocurra hacer un berrinche por ello. Además, estará aquí en Hogwarts, eso significa protección extra. La situación presente es Voldemort, si ella quiere algo que Draco no esté dispuesto a dar nos encargaremos de ella llegado el momento. Es poderosa, no invencible."  


TBC

** POINTS OF AUTHORITY:**

Forfeit the game / Before somebody else   
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame   
Cover up your face / You can't run the race   
The pace is too fast / You just can't last   
  
You love the way I look at you   
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through   
You take away if I give in   
My life   
My pride is broken   
  
You love the things I say I'll do-   
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you   
You take away when I give in / my life   
My pride is broken   
  
You like to think you're never wrong   
You want to act like you're someone   
You want someone to hurt like you   
You want to share what you've been through   
(You live what you learn) 

GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: HYBRID THEORY

**PUNTOS DE AUTORIDAD:**

Ríndete en el juego / Antes que alguien más  
Te saque del marco / Enlode tu nombre  
Cúbrete el rostro / No puedes correr esta carrera  
El paso es demasiado rápido / No vas a durar

Adoras la forma en la que te miro  
Mientras disfrutas de las horribles situaciones en las que me pones  
Te lo llevas si me rindo  
Mi vida  
Mi orgullo está roto

Adoras las cosas que digo hago  
La forma en que me heriré para regresar a ti  
Te lo llevas cuando me rindo / Mi vida  
Mi orgullo está roto

Te gusta pensar que nunca te equivocas  
Quieres actuar como si fueras alguien  
Quieres a alguien que hiera como tú  
Quieres compartir por lo que has pasado  
(Vives lo que aprendes)

GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ÁLBUM: HYBRID THEORY


	5. Cap 5: Crawling

  
**Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: PG-13 (Aumentará en los siguientes capítulos)**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic será SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape y/o Lupin/Snape. Otras parejas.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1 .- Actualicé mi Profile en ff.net ^^ a quienes le interesa saber cuantos años tengo vayan a leerlo ahí ^^''

Nota2 .- Si no entienden algo no duden en preguntarme ^_^ a veces pongo cosas que yo creo son obvias cuando en realidad no lo son ^^' Como en el capítulo anterior, cuando dije que Draco ya era discipulo de alguién más y él mira a Snape, me refería a que Draco es aprendiz de Snape, no se olviden que Snape es Master (Maestro) en Pociones.

Nota3 .- Me van a matar por el final de este capítulo... pero en fin ^^'' las cosas se ponen mejores en el siguiente...

Nota4 .- Iba a actualizar esto el viernes, pero ff.net no estuvo activo ¬¬ así que recien lo estoy subiendo ahora. Ya tengo escrito el próximo capítulo así que quizá lo tengan para el jueves o viernes de la próxima semana ^_~ quizá.

Nota5 .- La canción Crawling es mi favorita de todo Hybrid Theory ^^ me encanta el video

**Capítulo Cinco**  
  


  
Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que Lucius, o su cabeza en la chimenea, le había pedido que lo esperase un momento, que iba a entregarle algo. De un momento a otro del fuego salió un objeto oscuro que Snape atrapó, sus ojos se abrieron enormes de la sorpresa.  
  
"Entrégale eso a Draco. Se la iba a dar en su cumpleaños pero creo que ahora es el mejor momento. No te preocupes porque sea detectado, no lo será. He trabajado en eso desde el día en que Draco nació hasta perfeccionarlo. Sólo mantén la discreción por esta vez."  
  
"No voy a decirle nada de esto a nadie, Lucius. El solo conocimiento de algo como esto podría garantizarme el Beso del Dementor."  
"Una vez que llegue a sus manos no habrá de qué preocuparse, será perpetuo e irreversible. Es mejor que me vaya, sólo puedo mantener tanta magia negra sin ser detectado por unas cuantas horas, es mejor no correr riesgos. Nos veremos el próximo mes."  
"Eso quiere decir que vendrás al partido de Slytherin VS Hufflepuff?"  
"He estado muy ocupado y no pude ir al anterior, pero haré lo que sea para asistir a este, es la perfecta excusa para ver qué tal se adapta Draco a todo esto."  
  
En ese mismo momento, en otra parte, en las cuevas subterráneas, Draco Malfoy aceptaba ser aprendiz de la bruja Morgana.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Profesor Lupin?" Una cabeza entró primero para mirar el interior de habitación. Aquella era la oficina del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Había un armario al fondo de la habitación tapizada con una tela de bordados oscuros, a su lado un escritorio y unas cuantas sillas, un pequeño bar al frente, un par de estantes llenos de libros y cajas, y una chimenea. No era muy llamativo el lugar, pero estaba limpio y ordenado.  
  
"Pasa por favor, en un momento estaré contigo." Contestó una voz que venía de bajo del escritorio.

El alumno pasó, cerró la puerta y luego se sentó en una de las dos sillas que estaban frente del escritorio. Después de unos momentos se escuchó al profesor murmurar algún encantamiento. "Ahora sí. En qué puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó mientras salía de debajo del escritorio.   
  
Mostró algo de sorpresa cuando vio la chalina verde y plateada, pero no por mucho tiempo, la expresión amable volvió a su rostro y se sentó en su silla de respaldar alto.  
  
"Dígame, Señor Zabini, qué lo trae por acá?" Preguntó, tratando de no mostrar curiosidad, aunque sí la tenía. Ya habían pasado tres meses y las cosas habían ido mejorando paulatina pero seguramente. Si bien todavía había alumnos que lo evitaban, la mayoría parecía haberle tomado cariño, inclusive Slytherin era menos reacio y reconocía su presencia. Si solamente estuviese en mejores términos con cierto profesor de pociones… Pero en fin, pensó para sí, todo a su debido tiempo.  
  
"No voy a irme con rodeos. Quisiera preguntarle algunas cosas algo… un poco personales."  
"Personales? No suelo hablar de mi vida privada."  
"Y yo no quiero saber sobre su vida privada, profesor."  
"Entonces?"  
"Quisiera preguntarle sobre su licantropía."

Aquello tomó a Lupin algo por sorpresa. "Ya veo, eso es algo un poco personal."  
"A lo que me refiero con 'un poco' es que no estoy interesado en usted, sino en su enfermedad. Verá, Dougglas Berkeley está buscando un aprendiz…"  
"Dougglas Berkeley? Erudito en criaturas oscuras y dragones?" Preguntó Lupin sorprendido. "Pensé que había desaparecido. Dicen que no dejó ningún discípulo, que había aterrorizado a todos los que se presentaron aquella primera y única convocatoria que hizo. Según dicen desapareció después de haberles dicho a todos lo inútiles e incompetentes que eran."  
  
"Sí, ese mismo. Desapareció porque estaba harto de entrevistar a gente que no hacía más que repetir todos los libros de memoria y que eran una sarta de incompetentes. Pero hace poco se le vio en Grecia. Donde actualmente reside está dentro de las propiedades de un amigo de mi padre. Hasta le comentó que volvería a buscar un discípulo ya que no iba a vivir para siempre."  
"Y qué tiene todo esto que ver conmigo?"  
"He estado trabajando estos últimos meses en unos ensayos sobre cinco criaturas oscuras, explayándome en lo que sé y en lo ridículo de algunas teorías. Pienso presentarle mis trabajos en cuanto considere que estén listos. Tengo cuatro, me falta uno, y estaba pensando que, como no puedo salir de Hogwarts, y usted está aquí, podría responder a algunas de mis preguntas."

"Yo no he escuchado hablar nada sobre esa nueva convocatoria."  
"Ni lo hará, ni usted ni nadie, mientras yo pueda evitarlo. No se preocupe profesor, en cuanto vea mis ensayos no se interesará por nadie más."  
  
Lupin se le quedó mirando. El muchacho parecía sincero, estaba tranquilo. Blaise Zabini, uno de los mejores alumnos de su clase y en la de Hagrid, también muy bueno en Runas Antiguas. Sí, se había dado cuenta de la fascinación que el muchacho de cabellos lacios profesaba por las Criaturas Oscuras. En las clases, cuando traía alguna, sentía que el Slytherin sabía más que él sobre ellas. Si era verdad lo que el muchacho estaba diciendo entonces eso no era muy justo… pero al mismo tiempo sabía que esa sería una buena oportunidad para acercarse a esa Casa. Por qué no?  
  
"Bueno, está bien, podríamos intentarlo. Responderé lo que sepa y pueda." Blaise asintió y de su maleta sacó un pergamino, un tintero verde y una pluma. "Ese tipo de plumas no está prohibida en la escuela?" Lupin la tomó entre los dedos. Era una _Quick-Quotes_ muy fina, del tipo de plumas que estaban encantadas para escribir solas lo que el dueño pensaba.  
  
"Lo sé, pero creo que es lo mejor para una entrevista. Podría escribirlo a mano pero perdería tiempo e ideas." El muchacho dio de hombros.  
  
Lupin miró la pluma y luego al joven sentado frente a su escritorio. *Me está probando.* Pensó mientras entregaba la pluma de vuelta al dueño. "Está bien, por dónde comenzamos?"  
  
Blaise sonrió ligeramente mientras lamía la pluma y la ponía sobre el pergamino, sobre su punta. "Tengo varias preguntas, pero estoy seguro de que a medida que avancemos aparecerán más. Le parece si acordamos alguna fecha una o dos veces por semana?"  
"A veces se presentan asuntos, por qué mejor no vienes cuando necesites algo y yo te aviso del tiempo del que dispongo."  
  
"Perfecto. Le parece si comenzamos ahora o tiene algo que hacer?"  
"No tengo más clases por hoy, tenemos toda la tarde."  
"Está bien… A qué edad fue contagiado?"  
"Era todavía un niño cuando eso…" Lupin vio la pluma escribir y los ojos celestes mirándolo intensamente.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Un mes después…  
  
"Ya es algo tarde, no deberías de regresar a tu cuarto?"  
"No se preocupe, no me van a decir nada ni a usted tampoco."  
  
El profesor Lupin alzó una ceja mientras la pluma seguía escribiendo a un lado del escritorio.

"Blaise, no creo que deberías aprovecharte del hecho de que Draco esté ocupado para hacer lo que quieras. Regresa a tu cuarto, podemos terminar esto otro día… " La mirada divertida que le dio el joven lo puso a pensar. "Dime algo, quién te sugirió que vinieras a verme?" Preguntó, no sabiendo qué pensar. Ahora que le daba vueltas al asunto, a veces Blaise se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche, preguntando, corrigiendo, haciendo apuntes para revisar. Y nadie había dicho ni hecho nada. Eso sólo podía significar dos cosas…   
  
"El profesor Snape, claro." Respondió el joven como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. "Él sabe que estoy aquí, no me estoy escabullendo. Realmente cree que él no lo sabría? Pueda que la mayoría piense que, después de lo ocurrido el año pasado, el profesor Snape no puede manejar su Casa… Es todo lo contrario. Por respeto o miedo, el profesor no ha perdido mucha de su autoridad." El muchacho de cabellos rojos-negruscos tomó su maleta y metió sus cosas en ella con cuidado. "Pero tiene razón, mejor me voy a acostar, mañana es el partido contra Hufflepuff y Draco está vehemente en que les saquemos la mugre."  
  
Lupin rió. Después de un mes de todo aquello las cosas con Slytherin estaban mucho mejor. Si bien antes había conseguido que reconocieran su existencia, esta nueva y particular 'amistad' que se había desarrollado entre él y Blaise Zabini, el brazo derecho de Draco Malfoy, al que parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, se había ganado la aceptación de algunos Slytherin que lo veían como un Gryffindor muy 'peculiar'. Inclusive parecía que al muchacho no le importaba que otros les viesen hablando a cualquier hora del día como viejos conocidos. Claro, nadie sabía exactamente de qué conversaban. Aunque algunos Gryffindor, un Gryffindor en particular, le había estado mirando mal últimamente, especialmente cada vez que lo veía conversando con Blaise. Tendría una plática privada con Seamus Finnigan, tenía que entender que no estaba traicionando a nadie al tratar con un Slytherin. También era su alumno después de todo.  
  
"Y cuál es la diferencia? A Malfoy siempre le ha gustado, por lo que sé, 'sacarle la mugre' al equipo contrario." Evitó hacer algún comentario sobre Gryffindor, y el muchacho le sonrió a sabiendas.   
  
"No me malentienda, a Draco le encanta, pero esta vez es diferente, no es siempre que su padre viene a verlo jugar."  
"Lucius Malfoy va a venir?"   
"Sí. Bueno, nos vemos… después del partido?"  
"Te vas a perder la celebración."  
"No se preocupe por eso. Además, el ensayo está casi completo. Mientras más pronto lo termine mejor."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Eso fue cruel…"  
"La vida es cruel, el mundo es cruel. A qué te refieres? No puedo leer tu mente, sabes?"  
"Que tu padre saliera como el soltero más codiciado del mes después de que tu madre…"  
"Ya basta, Potter. Olvídalo. No me interesa tu lástima ni la de nadie."   
  
Harry cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Tenía que tratar de comprenderlo, había perdido a su madre hacía un mes, las cosas no debían de haber sido fáciles para Draco. Y por lo que supo no lo fueron. Se llegó a enterar, por Madam Pomfrey, de que Draco se había negado a probar alimento por una semana, le dijo que recién comenzó a comer después de una visita que le había hecho su padre, al que había visto la semana anterior en el funeral.  
  
  
"Mira…" Comenzó, pero el rubio le interrumpió.  
"Dime, Potter, la poción funcionó? Has tenido alguna otra pesadilla en los últimos meses?"  
  
Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises, ambos brillando con los reflejos de las llamas que les iluminaba el rostro.  
  
*Esta bien.* Pensó el Gryffindor. *No insistiré… por ahora.* Salió del sillón en donde estaba sentado y se recostó en el felpudo, cerca de Draco.  
  
"No sé exactamente qué fue lo que hizo, pero sí, funcionó. Desde hace más de cinco meses no he vuelto a tener otro mal sueño." *La cicatriz todavía me molesta, de vez en cuando, pero no he vuelto a tener otro de esos sueños…*  
  
Su mente regresó seis meses atrás, cuando después de un particularmente exhaustivo entrenamiento de Quidditch, había ido de frente, después de tomar una rápida ducha, a la habitación secreta. Se había quedado dormido frente al fuego, recostado en el cómodo felpudo.   
  
Lo siguiente que supo fue que la garganta le dolía y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una mirada preocupada en las irises grises y a Malfoy llamándolo mientras lo sacudía con fuerza.   
  
"POTTER!! Despierta!!"  
  
Sus ojos seguían abiertos y veía un rostro asustado sobre sí. Lo siguiente que hizo fue un impulso. Levantó los brazos y se cogió de la persona que tenía al frente con todas sus fuerzas, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello que tenía aquel aroma tan agradable, tratando de controlar su respiración. Pero no podía… era la primera vez que algo así sucedía. De pronto sintió que era cogido con fuerza y empujado hacia atrás. Le estaban asiendo de los hombros fuertemente.   
  
"Potter, estás en Hogwarts, en la habitación secreta, con Draco Mafoy! Potter, despierta o te llevo con Dumbledore!"  
  
"NO!" Contestó apresuradamente, saliendo de aquel shock. "E… Estoy bien… estaré bien… no le digas a nadie…"  
  
"Estás loco, Potter! Necesitas ver a alguien! Cuando entré estabas gritando tan fuerte que me sorprende que puedas hablar! Si este lugar no estuviera tan fuertemente protegido hubieras despertado a todo el castillo. No soy un medi-mago…"  
"No! Ellos van a hacer preguntas y más preguntas y luego dormiré de nuevo para 'recuperarme' y que pueda decir más… No, no, no, NO! NO QUIERO…!!" Con un 'Splash' se detuvo y en la habitación se hizo silencio. "Me has tirado agua encima." Dijo Harry como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras las gotas de agua le resbalaban por el rostro y el cabello le goteaba en las puntas.   
  
"Sí." Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa algo divertida en el rostro. Se miraron varios segundos y después rompieron en risa.   
  
"Oh, vaya…" Harry ya se estaba calmando. "No me acuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me reí así." Se secó la cara con la camisa, pero sólo el silencio fue su respuesta. Cuando se quitó la ropa del rostro vio a Mafoy mirándolo seriamente.   
  
"Qué fue eso, Potter?" Pero antes de que Harry pudiese responder el rubio continuó. "No me digas que sólo fue una pesadilla porque estúpido no soy. Estabas gritando Su nombre, además de muchas otras cosas." La mirada gélida se posó sobre la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente. "Es por eso?"  
  
Harry se tocó la frente. "No es un sueño, pero se presenta en forma de tal. A veces puedo ver cosas… que Voldemort hace." Una risa nada divertida resonó en la habitación. "Ya sé, no me digas, a ti te encantaría poder ver lo que hace…"  
  
"Potter, a mí no me importa lo que Voldemort haga con los muggles o mudbloods. No sé porqué me estás contando esto pero digamos que es una enfermedad pasajera y que es contagiosa. Me tiene sin cuidado que vivan o mueran, mientras no se crucen en mi camino. Y no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos ni por todo el dinero de mi familia."  
  
  
Las irises esmeralda se encontraron con las grises en lo que parecía un debate silencioso. "Cuando sueño esto es… veo lo que está sucediendo en el acto, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto porque cuando despierto tengo vagos recuerdos de lo que soñé y además todo está terminado." Se detuvo unos segundos. "La verdad, Malfoy, no me sorprende tu respuesta. Dime, vas a seguirle los pasos a tu padre? Vas a lamerle las botas tú también?" Su tono ahora era sarcástico.  
  
"No voy a lamerle las botas a nadie, Potter. Pero si tu pregunta iba a si voy o no a ser un _Death Eater_, la verdad es que no tengo idea. Personalmente no tengo intenciones de serlo."   
  
Se miraron unos momentos más, como si tratasen de leerse el uno al otro… sin muchos resultados.   
  
"Puedo ayudarte con ese problema, Potter. Es una magia muy antigua, pero recientemente descubierta. Mezcla las pociones con la magia en una forma pocas veces vista y es muy eficiente. Lo que haría sería bloquear esa conexión de tu subconsciente de forma radical. Sólo una advertencia, es magia negra, muy poderosa y peligrosa. Podrían mandarme a Azkaban por sólo haberte dicho esto."  
  
"Y cuánto va a costarme? Porque tengo la impresión de que no sería tan rara si no necesitase algún ingrediente especial tan poderoso para hacer lo que tu dices." Ambos compartieron una sonrisa irónica.   
"Tienes razón, unos cuantos ingredientes son un tanto imposibles de encontrar, pero los tengo todos. Qué dices?"  
"El precio, Malfoy."  
"No mucho… sólo que si logras derrotar a Voldemort nos dejas a mi padre y a mí fuera de todo."  
  
Se miraron, se estudiaron por varios minutos, hasta que el reloj dio cuatro campanadas, avisándoles que ya era muy tarde.  
  
"Es un trato." Harry extendió la mano sin apartar la mirada.  
"Es un trato." Contestó Draco tomándola y estrechándola.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Por qué lo tomaste, Potter?" Aquella pregunta lo trajo de vuelta al presente. "Podría haber sido veneno. Aquel hechizo podría haber sido uno mortal. Podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Estoy seguro de que lo pensaste, pero no dudaste un segundo e hiciste todo lo que te pedí, lo bebiste todo. A veces no sé si pensar que eres un idiota ingenuo con muy buena suerte… o eres tan inteligente y poderoso que sólo te haces pasar por uno."  
  
"Vaya, vaya," Rió Harry. "Quiere decir que en alguna parte Draco Malfoy cree que puedo ser más que un idiota?"  
"No te alegres tanto, Potter, que hipótesis hay mil."  
  
"Pero tú escogiste esas dos en particular." Respondió el Gryffindor con picardía. "Lo hice simplemente porque sabía que si ibas a matarme lo habrías hecho hace tiempo. Oportunidades no te han faltado. Además, no te habrías molestado en hacer ese contrato… También porque si hay algo que todo el mundo cree es que si hay alguien que pueda vencer a Voldemort ese soy yo. Y que sólo yo puedo hacerlo. Así que a ti eso también te conviene, no es así?"  
  
"Sí es así." Draco se acomodó de tal forma que ahora estaba echado frente a frente con Harry, a sólo unos centímetros el uno del otro. "Pero, Potter," Harry contuvo la respiración cuando una suave y tibia mano le acarició el rostro con la delicadeza de una pluma. Antes que él mismo supiera lo que estaba haciendo, apoyó su mejilla contra la palma del otro. "No soy todo el mundo." Los dedos largos y delicados de pianista le trazaron los ojos, la nariz, la boca, donde se quedaron acariciando los labios hasta que ellos se abrieron y de pronto la temperatura de la habitación ascendió en un cincuenta porciento.   
  
Su respiración era algo agitada pero de todo lo que estaba consciente era de la mano en la que tenía apoyada la mejilla, de los dedos que eran suaves como la seda y de los ojos grises que lo estaban mirando intensamente. Su lengua se aventuró y salió lentamente hasta que tocó las yemas; fue como si una corriente le recorriese el cuerpo, y los lamió, los besó, mientras sentía la respiración de Draco cada vez más cerca, hasta respirar el aire que el otro exhalaba.   
  
La dulce piel con la que se había estado deleitando se retiró y vio, hechizado, cómo aquellos dedos que había estado disfrutando ahora eran probados por otra boca. Se acercaron. Se acercaron hasta que sus labios rojos ya estaban a milímetros de distancia.   
  
"No eres todo el mundo…" Le susurró a los labios.   
  
TBC  
  
_Quick-Quotes .- _pluma vuelapluma (Se acuerdan la que usó Rita Skeeter cuando entrevistó a Harry en el cuarto libro? De ese estilo.)

_Death Eater_ .- Mortifago 

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

Yuna .- Morgana... es uno de esos personajes que son necesarios para la historia para que el argumento pueda tener algo de sentido ^^' No soy muy afecta a los personajes originales en los fics, sobre todo si les dan más protagonismo, eso aburre la mayoria de veces, así que por ahora no te preocupes mucho por ella ^_^ Me gusta la pareja de Blaise/Seamus, viene otra escena con respecto a esto en el siguiente capítulo ^^ hehe. De Harry y Draco ya viste que hay 'algo' dado el final del capítulo, no? ^_~ No, no son nada... todavía.

Kandra .- No se preocupen por Morgana todavía, como dije, es un fic de Harry Potter, la trama gira alrededor de los personajes de Harry Potter ^_^ especialmente alrededor de Draco, Harry, Snape, Lupin y Lucius... Sirius también llegará pronto ^^ Y sí, Morgana es inmortal, por eso viene cada 200 años. Draco es aprendiz de Snape, pensé que eso había quedado algo claro, pero supongo que no fue así ^^' En cuanto a los asesinatos de los Aurores, es Draco el asesino, creí que eso también había quedado claro en el primer capítulo, pero veo que tengo que ser algo más explicita ^^'' 

No te culpor por estar media desesperada por ese Draco/Harry, supongo que el final de este capítulo te ha de haber dejado algo frustrada ^^'' Sorry. Pero no te desesperes tanto, está más cerca de lo que crees ^_^ La decisión de Draco... ya verás las consecuencias en el capítulo siguiente. 

CRAWLING:

Crawling in my skin   
These wounds / they will not heal   
Fear is how I fall   
Confusing what is real   
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface   
Consuming / confusing   
This lack of self control I fear is never ending   
Controlling / I can't seem   
To find myself again   
My walls are closing in   
[Without a sense of confidence / I'm convinced   
there's just too much pressure to take]   
I've felt this way before   
So insecure   
  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me   
Distracting / reacting   
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection   
It's haunting how I can't seem   
To find myself again   
My walls are closing in   
[Without a sense of confidence / I'm convinced   
there's just too much pressure to take]   
I've felt this way before   
So insecure...  
  
  
GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: HYBRID THEORY

ARRASTRANDOSE:

Arrastrándose en mi piel  
Estas heridas / no sanarán  
El miedo es como caigo  
Confundiendo lo que es real  
  
Hay algo dentro de mí que empuja bajo la superficie  
Consumiéndome / confundiéndome   
Esta falta de autocontrol me temo nunca terminará  
Controlando / No parece que he de  
Encontrarme a mí mismo de nuevo  
Mis paredes se están cerrando   
[ Sin un sentido de confianza / Estoy convencido que es demasiada presión]  
Me he sentido así antes  
Tan inseguro  


  
Incomodidad, se ha posicionado sobre mí desde siempre  
Distrayendo / reaccionando  
En contra de mi voluntad me paro al lado de mi propio reflejo  
Me está obsesionando con como no me parece  
Que pueda encontrarme a mí mismo de nuevo  
Mis paredes se están cerrando  
[ Sin un sentido de confianza / Estoy convencido que es demasiada presión]  
Me he sentido así antes  
Tan inseguro…  


GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ÁLBUM: HYBRID THEORY  



	6. Cap 6: Runaway

  
**Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: PG-13 (Aumentará en los siguientes capítulos)**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape y/o Lupin/Snape. Otras parejas: Blaise/Seamus.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1 .- Sólo por si no entendieron esto en los capítulos anteriores ^^' Draco ya era aprendiz de Snape cuando Morgana se lo propuso, y Draco el que está cometiendo los asesinatos a los Aurores, o ex-Aurores, el 'por qué' es lo qué se va saber en capítulos más avanzados, porque no, no lo hace por puro hobby ^^'' 

Nota2 .- Para los que preguntaron por 'interno' ^_~ o sea, para los que me escribieron directamente a mi mail, si mi otro fic, Draconigenae, era parte de este fic: Sí, sí lo es. Es el pasado de Draco ^-^ lo pueden tomar en cuenta para esta historia pero no es de importancia para el argumento. 

Nota3 .- El fic comenzó en las vacaciones de año nuevo, en Inglaterra es pleno invierno y nieva, en el sexto curso, eso quiere decir que tienen 16 años. 

**Capítulo Seis**  


  
Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en el borde del ventanal de la torre desde donde podía ver a las diferentes casas hacer barra y animar a su equipo. El partido había durado poco, las escobas volaban de un lado a otro, Slytherin festejando mientras Draco Malfoy alzaba la Snitch hacia sus compañeros. Vio al profesor de cabellos negros mirándolo desde el campo de juego y ese fue su aviso para ir a sus cuarteles. Después del partido iría su hijo a verlo, pero antes quería intercambiar unas palabras con su viejo amigo.  
  
  
"Draco estará aquí en cualquier momento. Improvisó mucho su humor saber que venías." Snape le ofreció una copa de licor. "Viene a conversar contigo, sus notas también han vuelto a subir, así que no vaya a venir con eso de que 'Granger sigue sacando mejores notas que tú y ni se te ocurra decirle algo como 'si por lo menos hubiera sido Gryffindor' o algo así, te lo advierto. Suficiente ya ha tenido por culpa tuya. Lo de Narcissa fue simplemente…"  
  
"Lo sé." Contestó Lucius mientras bebía poco a poco, disfrutando del sabor de la bebida. Era una muy buena cosecha. "Voldemort no está nada contento con la situación. Fui llamado el día después del funeral, cuando Draco todavía estaba en casa. El bastardo quería aprovechar la oportunidad pero no importó cuánto buscó, Draco había desaparecido."

"Sí, apareció en medio de la oficina de Dumbledore de la nada cuando estábamos en medio de una reunión con algunos profesores."

"Deben de haberse llevado el susto de sus vidas, con todos los seguros anti-apariciones que tienen aquí."

"Casi tantos como la Mansión Malfoy?" Preguntó el profesor en tono sarcástico acercándosele hasta casi estar sobre él en la silla. "No estás corriendo riesgos estando aquí? No creo que a Él le de mucha gracia que estés aquí, conmigo." Le susurró a los labios.

"Vaya, te importa." Lucius lo besó mientras Snape murmuraba algo contra ellos que sonaba como 'auque no debería'.  
  
Tocaron la puerta.  
  
"Adelante." Snape invitó a entrar a quien sabía era su ahijado cuando se encontró a una distancia prudente de su antiguo compañero. Draco entró, su cabello estaba húmedo pero no goteaba, ya que sólo había tomado una ducha rápida.  
  
"Papá." Fue lo primero que dijo el muchacho en cuanto vio a su padre pararse de donde había estado cómodamente sentando y Snape suspiró mentalmente cuando vio el joven y pálido rostro relajarse en una expresión de alivio al ver a su padre.  
  
"Dragón." Le saludó Lucius. "Buen juego el de hoy." Su hijo le sonrió.  
  
"Los dejo." Sin decir más, Snape salió de sus habitaciones y se dirigió a la sala de maestros, donde sabía que a esa hora no habría nadie. Lamentablemente el lugar ya estaba ocupado cuando llegó.   
  
  


"Severus." Le saludó una voz amigable en cuanto lo vio.  
"Lupin." Contestó dándose la vuelta para salir y regresar por donde vino, pero se detuvo. Lucius y Draco necesitaban ese tiempo a solas. Se volvió hacia el otro profesor que lo estaba mirando con curiosidad y se sentó en su sitio habitual. Un té apareció en frente de él e ignorando a Lupin completamente, comenzó a tomarlo lentamente.  
  
"Te votaron de tu cuarto por lo que veo." Escuchó decir al hombre-lobo con algo de humor después de unos tranquilos momentos de silencio.

"Nadie me votó. Y tú cómo sabes que hay alguien en mis habitaciones?" Snape alzó una ceja, pero el otro no respondió. "Zabini. El entrometido te dijo exactamente quién."

"El nombre saltó al tema. Supongo que vino a ver a su hijo. Blaise me ha dicho que el joven Malfoy está mucho mejor. Nunca pensé que la muerte de su madre fuera a chocarle de tal forma…"

  
"Y qué esperabas? Que se alegrara porque todos los bienes de ese lado de la familia pasaron a su nombre? Que se comportase como si nada hubiese ocurrido?" Gruñó amenazadoramente. "Ah, lo olvidaba, es un Slytherin y además es un Malfoy, no se supone que esas cosas importen."

"Sabes que no me refería a eso, Severus." Le respondió su colega seriamente. "No sé qué fue lo que sucedió cuando le avisaste lo sucedido, pero después de que regresó del funeral fue… Casi no habló y no comió nada por una semana. Me dio la impresión de que estuviese al borde de algo esos días, como si sólo mirarlo pudiese hacerlo explotar. Nadie se atrevía siquiera a acércasele, fue realmente asustador, al muchacho se le veía más furioso que dolido…"

"Bravo, eso prueba que todavía eres bastante perceptivo. De algo tenían que servirte tus sentidos desarrollados."

"Es mi alumno también!" Respondió firmemente, prefiriendo ignorar el comentario. "Y no fui el único que lo notó, vi a Harry mirándolo más un par de veces con preocupación…"  
  
"Lo que le faltaba, dos Gryffindor compadeciéndolo…" Snape se llevó la mano al rostro y comenzó a sobarse las sienes. No quería escuchar más de eso. Sabía exactamente por lo que Draco había pasado y no había podido hacer nada al respecto.  
  
"Quiero ayudar…" Escuchó a Lupin decir. Ese fue el detonante.  
  
"Quieres ayudar, dices? Ni siquiera tienes idea de cómo son las cosas, Lupin!" Le miró a los ojos. "Sabes lo que hizo Draco cuando le dije lo de su madre? Ni parpadeó, sólo contestó que ya lo sabía y que él había sido el culpable. Sabes por qué, Lupin? Porque Morgana lo escogió como discípulo a cambio de 'algo', Draco se negó, pero Lucius le 'insinuó' que debería aceptarlo así que así lo hizo. Ahora tienes alguna idea de ese 'algo', Lupin?" Los ojos color miel se habían abierto enormes con las implicaciones del caso, parecían no saber qué decir de lo expresivos que eran. "Tuvo que venir Lucius para sacarlo del estado en el que se encontraba porque por más que traté no pude. Y sólo fue para luego verlo sollozar en el hombro de su padre mientras se culpaba por a muerte de Narcissa. No lo culpó a él, no, se culpó a sí mismo a pesar de que si aceptó fue porque Lucius se lo dijo!" Golpeó el puño fuertemente contra la mesa. Cuando se dio cuenta su respiración era agitada. Sintió una mano tibia sobre la suya y cuando levantó la vista vio al otro profesor parado a su lado. "No tenía otra opción… si Draco no hubiese aceptado Voldemort…" Sus ojos negros se volvieron hacia la marca que estaba en su brazo cubierta por las ropas. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de los movimientos del otro hasta que sintió labios calientes sobre los suyos fríos, tocándolos en caricias que parecían el toque de una pluma.   
  
Su primera reacción fue abrir la boca de la sorpresa y esta acción fue aprovechada por Lupin, que profundizó el beso, pasando la mano por la nuca de su colega para atraerlo más hacia sí.   
  
Sus ojos negros se cerraron en cuanto comenzó a responder el beso, sus lenguas se acariciaron, la boca que exploraba y que exploraba la suya sabía dulce, pero un dulce diferente al de Lucius, cuyo dulce era como el de un raro y exquisito vino; este era un dulce diferente, a golosina, a té con mucho azúcar, a los chocolates de leche que sabía a Lupin le encantaban.  
  
De un momento a otro se paró de golpe, votando la silla hacia atrás y caminó hacia la puerta en pasos largos, sin mirar atrás.   
  
"Nunca tuvimos esta conversación, Lupin." Dijo ya afuera y volviendo la mirada para clavarla en las irises color miel. "Si te atreves a repetir lo que te dije a alguien, no me importa a quién, no vas a tener que preocuparte por alguna otra luna llena, no estarás vivo para verlas." Con esto cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
  
Se lamió los labios antes de tomar el camino que lo llevaría a la torre sur, sin saber que dentro de la habitación de la que acababa de salir Lupin se lamía los labios también.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"… Le hubieras visto la cara, parecía que Trelawney acabase de poner un huevo!" Rió Draco contagiando a su padre mientras tomaban el té.  
  
"Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor."  
"Yo también."  
  
Se hizo silencio por primera vez en las dos horas que llevaban conversando.  
  
"Dime, ya usaste lo que te mandé con Severus?" Preguntó Lucius dejando la segunda taza que se había tomado en la mesita.   
"Sí, me ha sido muy útil." Respondió estirando la mano izquierda, con la palma hacia arriba. Una pequeña caja negra comenzó a salir de ella. "No sabes todo lo que he metido aquí hasta ahora." Abrió la tapa, metió los dedos y sacó de ella una botella de tamaño mediano y forma piramidal. "Esto," dijo haciendo que la caja desapareciese en su mano. "Es para ti." Se la entregó a su padre.  
  
Lucius tomó la botella y la alzó, examinando su contenido. Era un líquido ligeramente espeso color lila. Después de un rato, y con una pequeña sonrisa volvió la vista a su hijo.  
  
"Eso neutraliza el Veritaserum y cualquiera de sus derivados. Morgana sería el sueño dorado de Snape, es un libro de todo, con ingredientes incluidos." Rió. "Pero si mezclas cinco gotas de eso con dos gotas de lágrimas de fénix será un escudo contra la Cruciatus, no dejará ningún efecto secundario, físico o mental, no importa la cantidad de tiempo o de intensidad o el periodo al que se esté expuesto. Las lágrimas de fénix le dan la capacidad regenerativa del cuerpo cualquiera que haya sido el daño y uno de los ingredientes de la poción bajo la influencia de las lágrimas dejan la mente intacta. Me tomó todo el mes prepararla." Draco sonrió orgullosamente mientras recordaba las palabras de Morgana al decirle que no cualquiera hubiese podido hacerlo, a lo que Draco le hizo recordar que era aprendiz del mejor Maestro en Pociones del Mundo Mágico. "Si no se examina de una manera exacta lo único que podrían asegurar es que es una poción para el dolor de cabeza, y si el administrador la usa sin saber qué es exactamente lo que hace, eso es lo que será: Una poción muy efectiva para el dolor de cabeza y los mareos." El muchacho seguía explicándose mientras su padre observaba el líquido con renovado interés. "Se puede usar para ambos fines al mismo tiempo, sólo hay que tomarlo con un día de separación."  
  
"Veo que estás aprovechando muy bien tus nuevas clases, Draco, no hay duda de que eres mi hijo." Estiró el brazo y le pasó los dedos por los mechones que le caían al rostro a su hijo para luego acomodárselos tras la oreja. Había dejado de peinárselo hacia atrás desde finales de su quinto curso, ahora se lo dejaba suelto, pero no despeinado.  
  
"El periodo de duración es de seis meses. A los seis meses y un día el efecto se neutralizará y recién podrá volver a administrarse al día siguiente. Es cien por ciento efectivo salvo dos días al año. Y es toda tuya." Volvió a estirar la mano y la caja nuevamente salió. Sacó de ella una pequeña botella espiralaza de topacio, cuya tapa era un gotero. "Aquí hay veinte lágrimas de fénix."  
  
Lucius tomó el frasquito con la otra mano, sabiendo exactamente lo que su hijo estaba diciendo. Acaso Severus le había dicho que corría peligro y que se estaba arriesgando por el sólo hecho de estar ahí? Pero no dijo nada, sólo asintió. Los usaría en cuanto regresase a la seguridad de su mansión.  
  
"Tú también tienes una?" Le preguntó Draco señalándole con la mirada la mano.

"No tan efectiva como la tuya, pero sí, la tengo." Lucius estiró la mano y con un 'pop' apareció una caja algo más grande que flotaba en el aire. "La mía tiene una capacidad limitada y un tiempo de uso por mes. Además de algunas otras desventajas que no vienen al caso." Draco parpadeó un par de veces, la pregunta evidente en las irises grises tan parecidas a las suyas pero con aquellos reflejos azules que le hacían recordar a Narcissa. "Mi padre la hizo para mí y me la dio cuando cumplí diecisiete. Yo comencé a hacer la tuya el día en que naciste y la terminé el año pasado. La tuya no tiene límite de capacidad, podrías meter un gigante ahí y seguirías teniendo espacio. El espacio que ocupa cada cosa es totalmente independiente de las otras y puedes usarla cuando y cuantas veces quieras. Si te concentras profundamente podrás inclusive sacar un par de cosas de ahí sin tener que sacar la caja y abrirla, pero eso sí tiene sus restricciones, sólo puedes hacer eso tres veces al mes y lo que saques no puede ser más grande que tú."  
  
Lucius evitó mostrar la sonrisa que se quería dibujar en el rostro ante la mirada sorprendida y de admiración de su hijo. "El día que nazca tu primer hijo tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo, cada Malfoy recibe algo hecho por su progenitor en su juventud y eso le reconoce como heredero y dueño de todo el poder y fortuna de nuestra familia."  
  
"Cuando la abrí por primera vez había una llave de Gringotts, que no era la mía, y un pergamino sellado mágicamente además de una varita, tampoco mía. Es esto tuyo?"  
  
"No, esa llave es tuya, al igual que la varita…" Su hijo lo miró algo confundido. "Esa llave es el acceso a toda nuestra fortuna, pero sólo puede ser usada con su gemela, que la tengo yo. La una sin la otro son completamente inútiles. Y por lo que respecta a la varita, todo Malfoy nace con una, algo que es contra la ley desde hace unos siglos atrás, pero siempre ha sido una tradición en nuestra familia. Yo hice esa en cuanto supe que tu madre estaba de encargo. Si piensas hacer algo que no deberías usa esa, no está registrada y no hay forma de que la relacionen contigo. Yo también tengo la mía y es uno de los motivos por los que el ministerio no me ha podido probar nada de las muchas cosas de las que se me acusa y de las que soy completamente culpable." Sonrió de lado maliciosamente, sonrisa que su hijo compartió. Sabía cómo Draco adoraba el poder. De tal palo tal astilla.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Cuando la puerta se cerró tras el profesor de pociones, Remus se sentó en la silla que sabía era del otro y se tocó los labios. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó mirando al techo de piedra.   
  
Se lamió los labios nuevamente y sintió aquel sabor a licor. Snape debía de haber estado tomando, y él no tomaba solo. Debió de haber estado compartiendo algunas copas con Lucius. Frunció el ceño ligeramente. No debía de estar pensando en eso, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por Lucius Malfoy. Un beso no iba a ponerlo celoso de una relación que sabía existía, y de la que sabía de labios del propio Snape. No… tenía cosas que hacer… cosas como pensar en la conversación que había tenido hacía unos días con Seamus Finnigan.  
  
El alborotado Irlandés le había estado dando miradas tan venenosas en los últimos días que no hubiese pensado posible en alguien tan alegre y despreocupado como aquel muchacho… si no hubiese sido el blanco de ellas. Y todo había comenzado desde que Slytherin empezó a relajarse alrededor de él gracias a que a Blaise no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo lo que los demás dijeran y se ponía a conversar con él a cualquier hora del día. Había pensado, en un principio que aquella reacción era pasajera, después de todo había escuchado a alguien en Gryffindor comentar que se estaba 'aliando con las serpientes', pero todo fue empeorando en lugar de mejorar. Aunque para suerte suya el Irlandés fue un caso insolado, a todos los demás pareció pasárseles estos comentarios tan rápido como llegaron… menos a Finnigan. Un par de días atrás había conversado con él en privado, había tratado de hacerle entender que como maestro era lo mejor llevarse bien con todos sus alumnos por igual… pero la charla no había resultado muy provechosa…   
  
El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y cerrada llamó su atención y cuando se sentó derecho vio a Blaise parado frente a él.  
  
"Interrumpo?" Le preguntó el muchacho de cabellos oscuros con un brillo algo raro en los ojos.

"No, no." Le sonrió. "Tardaste un poco."

"Sí, es que trataron de retenerme…" Blaise abrió su maleta pero el profesor le detuvo. 

"Antes de comenzar quisiera preguntarte un par de cosas."

El muchacho alzó una ceja. "Sí, claro, sobre qué?" Preguntó sentándose sobre la mesa. Era algo que le divertía a Lupin, al parecer a Blaise no le gustaban mucho las sillas.  
  
"Es sobre Draco Malfoy. Está sintiéndose mejor? Después de…" Pero no pudo terminar pues el estruendo de la puerta siendo abierta de golpe lo tomó por sorpresa haciendo que al pararse botara la silla hacia atrás para darse contra Blaise, que se había parado de un salto de la mesa, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, uno encima del otro.  
  
"Lo sabía!!" Una voz gritó de la puerta, entrando al Salón de Profesores en pasos largos y claramente enojados.  
  
Ambos volvieron la vista hacia la voz y ahí estaba, un muy rojo y muy enojado Seamus Finnigan. Lupin siempre tuvo muy buenos reflejos, pero casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el muchacho de debajo suyo lo empujó a un lado.  
  
"Qué es lo que haces aquí, Finnigan!?" Preguntó molesto el muchacho de cabellos rojos-negruscos.

"Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo a ti, Zabini, pero veo que no es necesario!" Respondió el otro más pequeño, airado. 

"No es lo que parece…!"

"Claro que lo es! Ya decía yo… qué era lo que tenía que hacer un Slytherin tan diligente con un profesor que ni siquiera es de su Casa!" Su mirada furiosa se dirigió al profesor que acababa de parase. "Tratar a todos los alumnos por igual, profesor? Creo que prefiero no recibir esa clase de trato!"  
  
"Ya es suficiente Señor Finnigan!" Lupin alzó la voz con un tono de severidad que hacía resemblanza al del pálido profesor de pociones, pero Seamus lo ignoró, sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados y tenía los ojos brillosos.   
  
"Pero qué rayos te sucede!?" Le gritó Blaise. "Lo que sea que te esté pasando por la cabeza son puras estupideces! No sabes lo que dices, ni siquiera sabes lo que está pasando!"

"Oh sí, sí que lo sé, pero sabes? No me importa. Ustedes pueden seguir con…" Trago saliva, parecía que tenía un nudo en la garganta. "Con lo que sea que estaban haciendo en el suelo. Para lo que me interesa!"  
  
Seamus se volvió hacia la puerta, ante la mirada irascible de Blaise y la incrédula de su profesor, se quedaba otro segundo más y las lágrimas lo vencerían; pero la puerta se cerró de golpe antes de que pudieses salir, tirándolo hacia atrás. El otro muchacho lo recogió del piso con la varita en la mano, pero el irlandés lo empujó a un lado ni bien se dio cuenta de aquello.   
  
"No me toques!" Le gritó, pero Blaise le cogió del brazo, jalando de él hasta que lo tiró a una de las sillas.   
  
Lupin parpadeó un par de veces mientras ataba los cabos sueltos y de pronto entendió. Las miradas especialmente venenosas que le había estado dando el Gryffindor eran cada vez que se encontraba hablando con ese Slytherin en particular. Pero claro! Cómo no se había dado cuenta…?! Y ahora todo esto… el muchacho irlandés de cabellos cortos cenizos estaba llorando…   
  
"Por Merlín…" Suspiró Lupin mirándolos.   
  
Seamus trató de pararse pero Blaise lo empujó con fuerza hacia abajo, sentándolo nuevamente y, al instante, haciendo que unas cuerdas aparecieran y lo ataran a la silla.   
  
"Ustedes dos son…" Dijo el profesor cuando por fin el más joven se dio por vencido y dejó de luchar contra las cuerdas mientras que el otro muchacho buscaba algo en su maleta.  
  
"Éramos!" Le corrigió Finnigan que ya se había dado por vencido y ahora las lágrimas le resbalaban por el rostro. Un 'thud' fuerte le hizo saltar y cuando alzó la vista un libro grueso estaba en la mesa, al frente suyo.  
  
"Eso," Blaise señaló el libro mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. "Es lo que hemos estado haciendo." Pero el Gryffindor volteó el rostro al otro lado. "Te acuerdas de que te comenté que iba presentar unos ensayos a alguien? Que quería postularme como aprendiz de alguien? El profesor Snape me recomendó que fuera con el profesor Lupin y él me ha estado ayudando desde entonces."  
  
"Como si no supieras lo suficiente de esas cosas… o como si Snape fuera a pedirle a alguno de sus alumnos que socializara con un Gryffindor, especialmente con él." Le gruñó el otro mirando de soslayo al cuaderno.  
  
"Por si no lo notaste no fue el mejor de los recibimientos el que tuvo, especialmente de mi Casa. Cuando le comenté a Snape que me faltaba un ensayo para completar los cinco que Berkeley le había comentado pediría, ya que sí, Berkeley está hospedado en la Mansión Snape en Grecia y fue él quien me informó sobre eso, me recomendó al profesor Lupin, un hombre lobo. Él me hacía un favor con todo esto y a cambio Draco y yo podríamos hacer que Slytherin se relajara un poco. Pero Draco ha estado algo ocupado últimamente así que sólo quedé yo… Por lo menos dale una mirada a eso!"  
  
Con una última mirada enojada al profesor abrió el ancho libro, que en realidad eran varios pergaminos unido a uno de los bordes y protegidos por una gruesa cubierta. Era un ensayo sobre hombres lobo y el 'sujeto' sobre el que estaba escrito tenía una edad que oscilaba entre los treinta y cuarenta años… Era un trabajo bastante extenso. Siguió pasando las páginas. Tomó el libro con ambas manos y lo abrió hasta el final. Reconocería la letra de la pluma mágica de Blaise en cualquier parte… él se la había regalado para su cumpleaños después de todo. En el silencio del cuarto se podía escuchar sólo el pasar de las hojas.   
  
Al fin Seamus cerró el libro, ya visiblemente más calmado.  
  
"Así que... Hum… El profesor te estaba ayudando a hacer esto todo este tiempo?"

"Snape lo consideró una buena idea ya que podía prestarme algunas de sus anotaciones personales porque sus avances en la Wolfsbane son basados en sus estudios sobre él que realizó cuando estábamos en el tercer curso."  
  
"Entonces ustedes… tú no… ahem…"

"No, nosotros nada. No me he acostado con él. Un Gryffindor me sobra y me basta, no soy tan masoquista." Esto le mereció una mirada algo enojada, pero sólo por unos segundos ya que el irlandés estaba más concentrado en no avergonzarse demasiado.  
  
Seamus alzó la mirada tímidamente, pero todavía desconfiada, hacia el profesor, que se encontraba a una distancia prudente de ellos. "Y qué hacían en el piso cuando entré?" Preguntó en voz baja.   
  
"Sabes cómo detesto las sillas. Cuando abriste la puerta de esa forma me paré de un salto y terminé goleándome con él, nos caímos."

"Ah…" Las cuerdas desaparecieron. Seamus se paró y se dirigió a la puerta, levantó la vista al profesor, todo sonrojado, y le pidió perdón antes de salir.   
  
"No sé cuándo fue que comencé a darle explicaciones… Yo dando explicaciones, quién iba a imaginarlo, y a un Gryffindor." Masculló Blaise mirando la puerta cerrada. "Así son todos ustedes? Tenía la impresión que se le quería ir encima…"  
  
"Así que tú eres el misterioso personaje del que tanto se hablaba algo antes de las vacaciones de año nuevo?" El muchacho asintió. "Entonces están juntos hace ya…"  
  
"De una forma u otra, desde finales del quinto curso." Blaise metió el cuaderno en su maletín. 

"Quién más lo sabe?"

"Además de Draco, nadie más. Él y Seamus tuvieron lo suyo en quinto curso por un tiempo." Los ojos de Lupin se abrieron más de lo usual de la sorpresa al oír esto. 

"Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba… a decir verdad no me esperaba nada de esto. Tenía la idea del porqué Severus te había mandado a mí por ayuda pero no de ese trato."

"Ah, es que usted no tenía porqué saber de eso. El profesor Snape no va a pedirle disculpas por lo que hizo a finales del tercer curso al esparcir la noticia de su licantropía."

"Lo sé, esta es su forma de arreglar de alguna manera lo que me hizo."

"Quién sabe, Dumbledore se lo pudo haber ordenado por todo lo que me concierne. Yo sólo vine porque de una u otra forma esto me conviene, además de que tengo un cierto interés en su tipo de enfermedad… Bueno, será mejor que vaya a asegurarme de que Finnigan no se tire de la próxima ventana." Se volvió a Lupin antes de salir. "Nada sucedió hoy, nosotros no nos vimos y usted no sabe nada sobre Seamus y yo."

"Claro." Respondió el profesor seriamente. "No te preocupes por eso." El muchacho salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. "Acaso todos ustedes son así…?" Le preguntó Lupin sabiendo que le había escuchado.  


  
TBC  


  


**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

Kandra .- Argh, yo también estuve de parciales ¬¬ los detesto. Lamento desepcionarte pero esa escenita termina ahí... ^^' no pasó nada, ellos estan en pleno 'cortejo' se podría decir ^.^ Aunque sí te digo que el siguiente capítulo te va a gustar más, ya no es PG-13, va a ser R ^_~ El 'por qué' del que Draco sea el asesino lo vas a saber, pero no pronto y en cuanto al 'cómo'... creo que fui al explicita en las muertes... o eso me han dicho ^.^ estoy bromeando, entiendo tu pregunta, ya sabrás ^.~ y esa Serpiente tiene mucho que ver con eso. Bueno, ahora ya también sabes que Snape es Maestro de Draco ^^ 

Tachibana Netsu .- No estabas segura que el Slash quedara bien en Harry? ^^' A mi me parece que le va muy bien ^.^ pero tienes toda la razón, todo depende del manejo del autor. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo ^^ me apuré lo suficiente? En el principio de la historia están en las vacaciones de fin de año del 6to curso, lo que quiere decir que tienen 16 años. 

Janendra .- Oh, me odian, me aman... vaya ^^'' pero bueno, que se le va a hacer... =P Errores de ortografía y sintaxis? Oh, tengo muchos de esos, mi ortografía es pésima, por eso siempre paso mis fics por el corrector de Word para luego mandarselo a mi Beta. Si puedes por qué no me mandas el capítulo uno con todos los errores que consideres marcados y con tus correciones? Me sería muy útil ^^ y te lo agradecería. 

RUNAWAY:  
  
Graffiti decorations   
Underneath a sky of dust   
A constant wave of tension   
On top of broken trust   
The lessons that you taught me   
I learn were never true   
Now I find myself in question   
They point the finger at me again   
Guilty by association   
You point the finger at me again   
  
Paper bags and angry voices   
Under a sky of dust   
Another wave of tension   
Has more than filled me up   
All my talk of taking action   
These words were never true   
Now I find myself in question   
They point the finger at me again   
Guilty by association   
You point the finger at me again   
  
I wanna run away   
Never say goodbye   
I wanna know the truth   
Instead of wondering why   
I wanna know the answers   
No more lies   
I wanna shut the door   
And open up my mind   
  
Gonna run away... 

GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: HYBRID THEORY

HUIDA  
  
Decoraciones Graffiti  
Bajo un cielo de polvo  
Una onda constante de tensión  
Sobre una confianza rota  
Las lecciones que me enseñaste  
Aprendí que no eran ciertas  
Ahora me encuentro en duda  
Me apuntan con el dedo de nuevo  
Culpable por asociación  
Estás apuntándome con el dedo de nuevo  
  
Bolsas de papel y voces enojadas  
Bajo un cielo de polvo  
Otra onda de tensión  
Ha hecho más que hartarme  
Toda mi habladuría de tomar acción  
Esas palabras nunca fueron ciertas  
Ahora me encuentro en duda  
Me apuntan con el dedo de nuevo  
Culpable por asociación  
Estás apuntándome con el dedo de nuevo  
  
Quiero huir  
Nunca decir adiós  
Quiero saber la verdad  
En lugar de preguntarme por qué  
Quiero saber las respuestas  
No más mentiras  
Quiero cerrar la puerta  
Y abrir mi mente  
  
Voy a huir...

GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ÁLBUM: HYBRID THEORY  



	7. Cap 7: By Myself

  
**Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: R **

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape y/o Lupin/Snape. Otras parejas: Blaise/Seamus.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1 .- Me han escrito preguntándome qué es 'El Sépitmo Libro' ya que un par de personas en los reviews mencionaron esto. Sí, es un fanfic mío que ya va en sus últimos capítulos y es de las Crónicas Vampíricas de Anne Rice (Entrevista con el Vampiro, El vampiro Lestat, La Reina de los Condenados, etc), no es de Harry Potter, y sólo está en mi página.

Nota2 .- Ya vieron el Rating, no? Este capítulo es R, así que tengan cuidado, ya están advertid@s 

Nota3 .- En Hogwarts el año escolar termina en Junio.

Nota4 .- Me avisan que les pareción el final ^_~

**Capítulo Siete**  


  
Un gemido prolongado se escuchó en la habitación y los labios que lo profirieron fueron sellados por otros que estaban respirando a milímetros de aquellos. Los únicos sonidos que perturbaban la quietud de la atmósfera era el crepitar de la leña que se consumía en el fuego, las respiraciones agitadas, el rozar de cuerpos sudados y, de cuando en cuando, un gemido más alto que el otro.  
  
Su ritmo aumentó mientras las uñas de su amante arañaban su espalda deliciosamente, la hábil lengua que batallaba con la suya estaba tan adentro de su boca que casi no lo dejaba respirar, las piernas que le envolvían las caderas ayudaban a hacer su paso cada vez más rápido, la penetración cada vez más profunda, logrando que en aquella posición encajasen tan perfectamente que parecían uno.  
  
"Severus!" Lupin llegó dentro de su amante, llenando sus adentros mientras seguía moviéndose, aquel orgasmo irrigándose por todo su cuerpo en una explosión de sensaciones. Aquello fue suficiente para Snape, quien en ese instante alcanzó el clímax, mordiendo el cuello de su amante para evitar gritar.   
  
Sus respiraciones agitadas se fueron apaciguando mientras ambos traban de prolongar aquellas sensaciones por unos segundos más. Momentos después, cuando sólo quedaban vestigios de aquel cosquilleo recorriéndolos, Lupin salió de dentro del profesor de pociones con cuidado y se movió hacia un lado para apoyar su peso en la cama y no aplastarlo, pero no salió completamente de encima de él; mientras lo sentía lamer su cuello donde sabía la mordida había sacado sangre.  
  
"Estás seguro de que no eres parte vampiro, Severus?" Sintió una sonrisa formarse en los labios pegados a su piel, lo siguiente fue una mordida fuerte que estaba seguro abrió más la herida que estaba ahí, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y suspirar con placer. Adoraba cuando Severus hacía eso.   
  
"Y se va otra promoción." Murmuró Lupin pasando las manos por la espalda de Snape, le encantaba hacerlo, era suave y sólida al tacto. "Y ya tengo contrato firmado para el siguiente curso. Dumbledore dice que es mejor que me quede aquí, en Hogwarts, Harry también va a quedarse. Nos haremos compañía."  
"Después de lo sucedido las vacaciones de verano pasadas no me sorprende."  
"Y tú por qué no te quedas? Después de lo sucedido sería lo más recomendable. Aunque el director dijo que habías encontrado un lugar seguro."   
"Tú te quedas a proteger al tarado del ahijado de tu amigo y yo me voy a proteger al mío." Snape se levantó, cogió su bata y se fue al cuarto de baño.  
  
Lupin cogió la sábana y se cubrió parcialmente con ella mientras pensaba que claro, Severus haría lo que fuese para proteger a su ahijado y aprendiz. Había sido una sorpresa enterarse que quien le había estado preparando la _Wolfsbane_, hasta lo de Morgana, había sido Draco, y Lupin sabía que su Wolfsbane era especial. La que comúnmente se usaba, la aprobada por el Ministerio de la Magia, era un arma de doble filo, porque si bien apaciguaba al lobo era como envenenar al paciente poco a poco… pero la que Snape le administraba era diferente, usaba ingredientes prohibidos por el Ministerio, era magia negra lo que el Maestro en Pociones usaba para evitar los mortíferos efectos secundarios… y sólo Dumbledore, Snape y él lo sabían. Enterarse, unas semanas atrás, que Draco era aprendiz de Snape y que él también sabía como preparar esa fórmula especial…   
  
Era finales de Junio, al día siguiente vería a los alumnos subir al tren que los llevaría de regreso a casa mientras él se quedaría ahí a pasar las vacaciones con Harry. Pero tendrían un invitado especial, Sirius vendría a pasar las vacaciones con ellos.  
  
Sintió la puerta del baño abrirse y se hizo el dormido, haciendo su respiración más profunda y relajando todo su cuerpo. Sintió la mirada de su colega sobre sí y por un momento pensó que lo despertaría para que se fuera. Así siempre era, se acostaban y cuando todo había terminado enviaba a Lupin a su cuarto, por lo menos al principio, después Remus sólo cogía sus ropas, lo besaba y se iba. Pero, en lugar de despertarlo, Snape cogió parte de la sábana y se acostó a su lado.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Cuando Draco entró a la habitación ya era de tarde, el castillo estaba semi-desierto, en la mañana todos los alumnos habían tomado el expreso y se habían ido a casa. Menos él. Bueno, menos él y Potter, que se quedaría a pasar el verano en el castillo en compañía de los profesores que usualmente se quedaban. Su padre iría a recogerlo personalmente alguna noche de la semana y lo llevaría a casa donde pasaría unos días y después lo llevaría a un castillo en Escocia, donde estaría su padrino esperándolo y estarían seguros.   
  
Draco sólo podía suspirar de alivio. Si bien en sus lecciones con Morgana no había exámenes finales, cada paso que daban, cada hechizo, era uno; además de las clases, las prácticas y partidos de _Quidditch_, aunque relajantes, quitaban mucho tiempo… y sus lecciones con Snape… Estaba listo para tomarse un merecido descanso. Bueno, de todas formas continuaría sus lecciones con Morgana y Snape, además de las clases con su padre sobre Las Artes Oscuras, pero no tendría clases ni exámenes de fin de curso de qué preocuparse, ni partidos, ni profesores metiches que estuvieran vigilando sus pasos.   
  
Había sido un curso muy atareado y especialmente exhaustivo. Pero muy productivo también. Después de que comenzó sus clases con Morgana había pensado que no tendría ni el tiempo ni la oportunidad de hacer sus cosas… pero no fue así, muy por el contrario, sus labores con ella le dieron algo de libertad y pudo salir más de un par de veces de Hogwarts sin levantar sospechas de ningún tipo y eliminar a otros tres nombres de su lista.  
Por lo que se pudo informar de uno de los muchachos del cuarto curso de Ravenclaw, cuyo padre trabajaba en el ministerio en asuntos internos, se enteró de que aquel hombre al que había dejado al borde de la muerte había sido encontrado todavía con vida, pero murió antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de transportarlo a otro lugar más apropiado. Si había dicho algo, no lo sabía, por lo que pudo averiguar sólo unas cuantas personas lo sabían y era '_Top-Secret_' , inclusive se murmuraba en los pasillos del Ministerio sobre la creación de un nuevo grupo de Aurores entrenados especialmente para ir a la caza de este asesino. Por algún motivo habían dejado de llamarlo '_Death Eater_', eso le daba una pista de lo que había logrado decir el hombre antes de morir… y si había dicho algo más no tenía importancia, los nombre restantes de su lista ya debían de saber que ellos serían los próximos, ya que aquel había sido un año en donde el número usual de vidas que tomaba había pasado lo común y recién era medio año. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro y sus ojos grises brillaron con malicia mientras acariciaba su brazo izquierdo lentamente, podía sentir que estaba ahí, si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba inclusive podía sentir su lomo suave y frío bajo sus dedos.  


----------------------------------  
  
  
Sabía que Draco estaba ahí, no lo había encontrado en ninguna parte con el mapa de los Merodeadores así que no había otro lugar en donde pudiera estar. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, quizá estaba durmiendo, no quería despertarlo, le gustaba encontrarlo dormido, así podía quedarse observándolo sin que él se diera cuenta o que le reprochase por eso. Pero cuando entró encontró una diferente vista. Ahí estaba él, sentado en el felpudo frente al fuego, con los ojos cerrados pero definitivamente no estaba dormido, tenía una expresión en el rostro de total placer, sus labios rojos estaban ligeramente abiertos y eran humedecidos por la punta de una lengua que brillaba mojada por las flamas. Su rostro, usualmente pálido como la luna, estaba pintado grácilmente por un suave rubor que se esparcía desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello. Sus cabellos plateados le caían sobre los ojos, cubriéndolos parcialmente y moviéndose cada vez que Draco movía la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado. Uno de sus brazos le estaba rodeando la cintura, parecía estar acariciando al otro mientras que este se deslizaba por su vientre hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarse mientras que se recostaba, extendiendo su cuerpo lánguidamente en la alfombra felpuda, como un gato estirándose frente al fuego, como un sacrificio a Dionisio, listo e impaciente por ser ofrecido al Dios en una de sus fiestas bacanales.  
  
Harry cubrió su boca con ambas manos para evitar dejar escapar algún ruido cuando vio que el rubio se estaba estimulando a sí mismo, de piernas abiertas mientras sus caderas seguían el ritmo de aquella lasciva y hábil mano, estirándose y retorciéndose en el felpudo con la gracia de un felino. Una capa de sudor fino comenzó a cubrir la piel y las ligeras ropas que llevaba encima empezaron a pegarse a su cuerpo. El ritmo de aquella sensual y extraña danza que el rubio estaba haciendo en la alfombra aumentó, pero de aquellos labios tan tentadores que parecían de ambrosía no salían más que suaves suspiros. Sólo un sonido más alto que los demás, un leve gemido, abandonó aquellos labios cuando todo su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de pasión, su espalda se arqueó y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás… para luego dejar que su cuerpo se relaje completamente sobre aquella alfombra.  
  
Harry tuvo que morderse la mano para evitar gritar cuando llegó al mismo tiempo que el otro muchacho y ni siquiera se había tocado. Tuvo que esperar unos momentos para que sus piernas volvieran a obedecerle y con unos pasos silenciosos hacia atrás salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta con cuidado sólo para después caer al suelo sentado, tratando de controlar su respiración.   
  
*Diablos!* Pensó para sí cuando, después de unos momentos de haber recobrado algo de aliento, se dio cuenta de que sus pantalones estaban pegajosos. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo, nunca le había sucedido algo así antes. Tenía que cambiarse, no podía entrar ahí así.   
Veinte minutos después el muchacho de cabellos negros regresó y entró haciendo tanto ruido con la puerta como pudo. Lo primero que vio fue a Malfoy sentado donde había estado hacía media hora, pero ahora llevaba puesto una camisa cosida en V en seda azul oscura, unos pantalones algo entallados a la cadera negros y, en lugar de las botas con varias hebillas que había llevado puestas hacía un rato, tenía unas zapatillas simples que parecían de tela, aunque obviamente no lo eran, que moldeaban sus pies a la perfección. Era el colmo, hasta tenía bonitos pies, pero eso ya lo sabía.   
Le pasó la vista lentamente, nunca lo había visto vestido tan… Bueno, sus ropas todavía eran elegantes y, a la vista, bastante costosas, pero no tanto como las que usualmente llevaba.  
  
  
"Así que es cierto que te vas a quedar." La tranquila voz lo sacó de sus divagaciones, aunque el dueño de aquella no se tomó la molestia de voltearse para mirarlo.  
  
"Sí, después de lo ocurrido el verano pasado… Snape debería quedarse también, arriesgó mucho y su vida peligra. Si solamente…" Dijo aproximándose hasta alcanzar el largo sofá y se acostó en este.  
"Deja de quejarte, Potter, lo que hizo fue estúpido pero lo hecho, hecho está, de otra forma dudo que estarías aquí para contar lo sucedido. Hasta ahora no puedo creer que Snape haya sido espía… no, un momento, sí lo puedo creer…"  
  
"Estás hablando conmigo?"  
"No, con tu otro yo. Realmente…"   
"No le dieron problema en Slytherin después de lo ocurrido? Digo… hay gente ahí que…"  
"No hay necesidad, Potter. Sí, tuvo sus problemas porque una parte está bastante ligada a Voldemort, pero él se encargó de mantener el orden sin importar en dónde yacieran sus lealtades."  
"Snape es tu padrino."  
  
Draco, de lo que estaba pasando las páginas de un libro, tendido en el felpudo, se volvió para mirarlo.  
  
"El profesor Lupin me lo comentó el otro día, digamos que no estoy del todo sorprendido. Debe ser algo duro para ti que…"  
"Deja de presumir cosas acerca de mí, Potter…"  
"Tiene eso que ver con tus desapariciones nocturnas en la oficina de Dumbledore?"  
  
"Ya fue suficiente, qué hay con este interrogatorio, se puede saber? Lo siguiente que vas a preguntarme es si regresaré el próximo año con un nuevo tatuaje."  
  
"Y lo harás?"  
"Si lo hago no es de tu incumbencia."   
  
Ambos quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, sólo mirándose el uno al otro con una intensidad que parecía crear estática entre ellos.   
  
"Por qué siempre tienes que ser un perfecto imbécil, Malfoy!?" Harry se paró de un salto.  
"Porque se me da la gana, quizá?" Draco se paró y Harry no pudo evitar el pensar que sí, realmente tenía la gracia de un felino, cómo conseguía moverse así, no tenía la menor idea. "Mira, yo no tengo porqué darte explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie. Ya estoy cansado, harto de que la gente a mi alrededor crea que sabe lo que va a ser de mí. Hace tiempo, mucho antes de venir a Hogwarts, que decidí dejarlos pensar lo que quisiesen, a las finales soy yo el que decide." Tiró el libro a un lado.  
  
"Tú o tu padre? Dime, Malfoy, el niño de papá se atrevería a decirle que no?" Harry caminó hacia el rubio y no se detuvo hasta estar a un paso de él, retándolo a retroceder, mirándolo a los ojos ya que casi eran de la misma altura, Malfoy un poco más alto por un par de centímetros.   
  
"Qué insinúas, Potter? Que no soy capaz de atreverme? Sí, me atrevería, pero no lo haría, y sabes por qué? Porque mi concepto de familia es uno con el que tú nunca creciste," Sus ojos brillaron amenazadores, eso fue enviado directo para herir y sabía que lo había conseguido cuando su mirada fue devuelta con una de rabia contenida.   
  
"No necesito tu concepto de familia, tengo la mía propia desde que llegué aquí, tengo amigos que darían su vida por mí y yo haría lo mismo por ellos, tengo personas que me quieren…"  
"Vivo o muerto?" Se burló el rubio. "Vamos, si entre aquellas personas tan importantes incluyes a un mediocre Weasley bueno para nada y a una mudblood que no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que meter la nariz en un libro pues déjame decirte que no es algo de envidiar…" No pudo terminar porque lo siguiente que supo fue que Potter le había cogido de la camisa y lo había empujado hacia un lado, hasta golpearlo con la pared más cercana. Y fuerte.   
  
Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que Potter lo tenía cogido de la camisa, atrapado entre él y la pared, con una mirada peligrosa en los ojos. A la que respondió con la suya propia.   
  
"Suéltame, Potter." Gruñó arrastrando las palabras peligrosamente. Cuando el otro no lo hizo al instante, el rubio lo tomó de los brazos y los jaló con fuerza, soltándose de aquel asimiento.  
  
"No se te ocurre mejor cosa que hacer que insultar a los demás por lo que son, no es así? El hecho de que la familia de Ron sea escasa de dinero y Hermione sea _muggle-born_…"  
"Después de todo este tiempo y no lo has entendido? No suelo 'insultar' a los demás por lo que son, sino por lo que no son. Hay una diferencia ahí."  
"Vaya diferencia. Eres un hipócrita, un cretino que no puede ver más allá de su aristócrata nariz! No sabrías el significado de la palabra lealtad aunque te cayera en la cabeza!"  
"Yo sé más de lealtad que tú y todos tus impertinentes e ignorantes remedos de compañeros! La lealtad es muy preciada para mí, no es algo que se da a diestra y siniestra como ustedes suelen hacer y que es por lo general su talón de Aquiles!"  
"Y quién lo dice!? El hijo de un Death Eater que no dudaría en entregar la cabeza de quien fuese por beneficio propio y que sirve a una escoria como Voldemort!? Hazme el favor, Malfoy!"  
"Mi lealtad, Potter, es para mi familia y sólo para con ella! Es más, es algo tan preciado para mí que sólo mi padre tiene mi completa lealtad! Pero no espero que eso sea algo que entiendas!" Alzó la mano para apartarse el cabello del rostro. "Ya te dije que estoy harto de todo esto…"   
  
Harry le cogió de la muñeca con fuerza. "Y tú crees que eres él único que está harto? Yo soy el Chico Que Vivió, del que se espera que venza a Voldemort en un acto de valentía y heroísmo! Estoy hasta la coronilla de gente diciéndome el gran Auror que voy a ser!"  
  
"Y acaso no va a ser así!? El 'héroe' del lado de la luz, un gran Auror que atrapará y matará Death Eaters para hacerle un bien al mundo y salvar las vidas de muggles inútiles en una guerra sin fin, camino a tu batalla con Voldemort!?"  
  
"No! No lo será! No tengo intenciones de convertirme en un Auror! No quiero ser el héroe de nadie! Estoy enfermo de que los demás me digan cómo participaré en una guerra que no es mía! No, no voy a participar! Si algún Auror te mata en una de aquellas cacerías de Death Eaters, ten la seguridad de que ese no soy yo!!"

"Y a ti quién rayos te dijo que yo sería un Death Eater!?!?"  
  
Se hizo un silencio tenso en donde los dos rivales no hicieron otra cosa que batallar con la mirada mientras sus respiraciones trastornadas por el agitado altercado era el sonido prevaleciente en aquel ambiente. Lo que sucedió después Harry no lo había tenido planeado, a decir verdad sólo las primeras palabras que había intercambiado las había pensado, después todo se salió de control…   
  
Harry jaló de la muñeca que todavía tenía asida con fuerza y Malfoy empujó al Gryffindor hacia atrás, molesto.  
  
"Te advertí que me soltaras!" Le gritó Malfoy antes de darle un golpe que casi le rompe la quijada y cayó al suelo deteniéndose cuando se chocó contra una mesa. Se levantó de un salto y se fue contra el rubio, pero en lugar de golpearlo, como el Slytherin se lo esperaba, lo cogió de los hombros y pegó sus labios con los del otro.  
  
Los ojos grises se abrieron enormes y separó los labios de la sorpresa, lo que fue aprovechado ya que en ese instante sintió una lengua deslizarse en su boca… y la mordió. Harry dejó salir un pequeño grito de dolor y se retiró un poco, pero no lo soltó. Pudo sentir el sabor salado de su propia sangre en su boca mientras veía la sonrisa maliciosa en los labios del rubio, donde algo de su sangre había quedado y se estaba resbalando por la comisura de sus labios. Harry esbozó una sonrisa que Draco pensó digna de un Slytherin y luego le tomó los labios nuevamente, retándolo a probar aquel líquido que ahora teñía su boca de rojo.  
  
Draco se encontró a sí mismo correspondiendo a ese apasionado beso antes de que pudiese darse cuenta. El líquido salado recorría entre sus lenguas que combatían por el liderazgo de aquella batalla. El rubio le tomó de la cintura y lo alzó con facilidad sobre la mesa que había detenido a Harry unos segundos atrás, de donde botaron algunos cuadernos y libros que había encima. Sintió un jalón y su cuerpo se fue hacia delante, atrapando así al otro contra la mesa, acomodándose entre sus piernas… Fue en ese momento que todo su cuerpo se tensó y de un salto se alejó lo más que pudo de aquella mesa y del cuerpo extendido sobre ella que ahora se apoyaba en los codos y lo miraba anonadado. Por lo menos eso le dio a entender que no era el único sorprendido por todo aquello.  
  
"Qué rayos crees que estabas haciendo!?" Le gritó mientras se limpiaba la boca con las manos. "Maldito seas, Potter!" Con esto Draco salió de aquella de habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
No fue sino hasta unos segundos después que el cerebro de Harry registró todo lo que acaba de ocurrir y, sin saber qué hacer o pensar, salió corriendo tras el Slytherin.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
Harry había corrido todo el camino desde la habitación secreta hasta fuera del castillo donde, después de mirar a todos lados, vislumbró en las sombras de la recién llegada noche un resplandor en los bordes del Bosque Prohibido. Se dirigió hacia allá, ya estando cerca escuchó un grito agudo que definitivamente no era de Malfoy, luego un gruñido… Se internó en el bosque siguiendo los gritos, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarlo, hasta que los gruñidos y ruidos de un animal salvaje arañando los árboles se detuvieron, pero podía seguir escuchando los gritos de desesperación que se convirtieron en llanto.   
Se detuvo cuando encontró el lugar, detrás de unos arbustos con flores púrpura. Con la varita en la mano avanzó, pero cuando llegó vio un bloque de hielo deforme en la tierra, muy cerca de un gran roble, dentro del cual provenía el llanto.   
Avanzó cautelosamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del bloque se dio con que había un animal dentro, un horrible animal con dientes enormes y garras que, por los rasguños en la corteza del árbol, había estado intentando sacar algo de ahí.  
  
"Hola?" Tocó el árbol con la varita, no quería terminar como esa bestia. "Hay alguien ahí?" Se aproximó y miró hacia donde la bestia había estado tratando de alcanzar a zarpazos. Había un hueco en el tronco y era de ahí de donde salía el lloriqueo.  
  
"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Agitó la varita y el bloque de hielo salió volando. Se arrodilló, agachándose hasta que su rostro estuvo frente al agujero, casi a la altura del piso. "Hey, todo está bien, ya no hay peligro." Habló con el tono de voz más suave que pudo, pero al parecer eso sólo consiguió asustar a la persona que estaba ahí adentro. Tuvo que retroceder cuando una pequeña piedra le voló los lentes. "Tranquilo! No voy a hacerte daño, sólo quiero sacarte de ahí y llevarte al castillo donde estaremos más seguros, este es un lugar peligroso." Trató de convencer a aquel que seguía llorando tan desconsoladamente. Esperó y poco a poco el llanto fue cesando. Escuchó un ruido, como el de las hojas cuando te arrastras sobre ellas y se quedó muy quieto, no quería asustar más al… Una cabeza pequeña apareció, seguida de unas ropas demasiado grandes para el niño que salía tratando de moverse en ellas, con el rostro sucio y los ojos rojos de lo que había llorado.  
  
"Dónde está mi papá?" Preguntó en aquella suave y diminuta voz mientras se cogía con fuerza al árbol, como si eso pudiese protegerlo si lo atacase. "Dónde está mi papá?"  
  
"No… No lo sé." Respondió Harry más confundido todavía. Ese era un niño que no podía tener más de cuatro años, bañado en lodo y pisándose el polo ya que los pantalones se habían salido cuando surgió de su escondite. "Sabes dónde estás?" Preguntó mientras trataba de aproximarse nuevamente, pero el niño retrocedió y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir más lágrimas, al parecer trataba de no llorar pero no lo estaba consiguiendo, parecía estar muy asustado y no era para menos. "Esta bien, no voy a hacerte daño. Sabes dónde estás?"  
  
El niño miró a su alrededor y sacudió la cabeza. "No." Sollozó. "Estaba… estaba jugando con Argos y luego… luego aparecí aquí y algo horrible comenzó a perseguirme y corrí y corrí hasta que encontré este árbol y…" Se atoró en sus propias palabras cuando comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez en silencio.  
  
Harry se acercó de nuevo cautelosamente mientras el niño trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas con el polo y lo atrapó en sus brazos. El pequeño cuerpecito se tensó y trato de liberarse pero el Gryffindor sólo lo abrazó más fuerte y comenzó a hablarle lo más suavemente posible. "Shh, shh, todo va a estar bien, ya verás, ahora que estás conmigo no dejaré que nada te pase. Te voy a llevar al castillo y ahí estoy seguro de que el director nos ayudará a encontrar a tu padre."  
  
A la mención de su padre el niño dejó de forcejear. "De verdad?"   
"Sí, ya verás, hay otras personas muy buenas ahí que van a estar contentas de ayudarte, pero primero tienes que tranquilizarte para que podamos salir de este lugar, está bien?" El muchachito no respondió, sólo lo miró con recelo. Fue cuando Harry lo colocó de vuelta en el piso y se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura y poder ver su rostro. El pequeño miraba al piso pero Harry le alzó el rostro tiernamente con las manos hasta que estuvieron frente a frente y le sonrió. Le sonrió la mejor sonrisa que pudo para tranquilizarlo y al parecer tuvo efecto, porque los ojos bonitos ya no estaban tan asustados y ya no lo miraban con tanta desconfianza. Esos ojos… dónde había visto antes esos ojos? Los miró con más atención. Aquel color precioso y extraño, un gris que no era gris sino plateado… con reflejos azules. De inmediato pasó la mano por el cabello cubierto de barro y trató de limpiarlo. No dio resultado, estaba demasiado embarrado, pero ahí lo vio, las raíces del cabello eran rubias, un rubio pálido… un rubio plata. Y aquella camisa… era inconfundible.  
  
Su boca se abrió y se quedó mirando al niño, sorprendido. "Malfoy…?" Preguntó y el niño abrió los ojos aun más, ahora mirándolo como si esperase que dijese algo más. "Draco?" Se aventuró.  
  
"Tú me conoces?" Le respondió el niño mirándolo con algo de extrañeza. "Conoces a mi papá?" Le preguntó ya con más expectativa.  
  
Harry abrió la boca pero no salió ni un ruido de ella, sus ojos estaban abiertos enormes y no los podía sacar de encima de la figura de quien se suponía era Draco Malfoy. "Tu papá es… Lucius Malfoy?" Al fin encontró su voz.  
  
Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos y una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "Sí! Conoces a mi papa! Dónde está? Por qué estoy aquí?" Pero se detuvo en seco y todo su rostro perdió el color, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de miedo mientras su atención se enfocaba en un punto sobre el hombro del chico de cabellos negros.   
  
El Gryffindor se volvió enseguida con la varita ya lista, cuando vio una sombra acercándosele por detrás. "_Inflammatio!_" Una bola de fuego salió de su varita y dio directamente con la criatura, impactando contra ella y enviándola hacia el otro lado del bosque.  
  
Harry tomó a Draco en sus brazos y lo cargó, usando el derecho para soportar su peso de las piernas y el izquierdo en su espalda para protegerlo contra su cuerpo. De inmediato los pequeños brazos le abrazaron del cuello con fuerza mientras escondía el rostro en su cuello, sollozando.  
  
"No te preocupes, vamos a salir de aquí." Le dijo mientras corría en dirección al castillo.  
  
TBC  


Death Eater .- Mortífago

Wolfbane .- Poción mata lobos.

Muggle-born .- De padres muggles.  


**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

Yuna .- Ha ^^ sabía que te iba a gustar esa parte ^.^ Aunque ya no los vas a ver, o por lo menos no en los siguiente capítulos, quizá los traiga de vuelta, pero todavía tendría que ver. Sí, pobre Draco, pero Narcissa me estaba sobrando así que ese fue un buen motivo para desacerme de ella... no me agrada ni desagrada, solo que iba a estar de más en este fic ^^' La cajita es muy útil, no? ^.^ Se me ocurrió mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño... pero bajo diferentes circunstancias ^^ Ya viste el Harry/Draco ^_^ que te pareció? ^_~

Tachibana Netsu .- Yo escribo cuando me inspiro, es muy raro que escriba cuando no quiero hacerlo, así que por ahora estoy escribiendo más rápido esto ^_^ y por lo de El Séptimo Libro, ya te lo respondí por e-mail ^^ Snape y Lupin, ne? ^_~ Entonces te habrá gustado la apertura de este capítulo ^.^ Etto... no entendí que significa eso de 'despues de que Malfoy le haga la embarrada del siglo' ^^' Me explicas?

Margarita .- Aquí está el nuevo capítulo ^.^ me avisas que te pareció ^_~

Akane Kinomoto .- Lupin + Snape? Remus + Snape? Lupin es Remus ^^' Y Claro que entendí todo su review =P El Séptimo Libro lo actualizo la próxima semana después de mi evaluación de Historia ^^

BY MYSELF:

What do I do to ignore them behind me?   
Do I follow my instincts blindly?   
Do I hide my pride / from these bad dreams   
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?   
Do I / sit here and try to stand it?   
Or do I / try to catch them red - handed?   
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,   
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?   
Because I can't hold on / when I'm stretched so thin   
I make the right moves but I'm lost within   
I put on my daily façade but then   
I just end up getting hurt again   
By myself [myself]   
I ask why, but in my mind   
I find I can't rely on myself   
  
I can't hold on   
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin   
It's all too much to take in   
I can't hold on   
To anything watching everything spin   
With thoughts of failure sinking in   
  
If I Turn my back I'm defenseless   
And to go blindly seems senseless   
If I hide my pride and let it all go on / then they'll   
Take from me 'till everything is gone   
If I let them go I'll be outdone   
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun   
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer   
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer   
[by myself]   
  
How do you think / I've lost so much   
I'm so afraid / I'm out of touch   
How do you expect / I will know what to do   
When all I know / Is what you tell me to   
Don't you know   
I can't tell you how to make it go   
No matter what I do, how hard I try   
I can't seem to convince myself why   
I'm stuck on the outside

GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: HYBRID THEORY

POR MÍ MISMO:   
  
Qué hago para ignorarlos y dejarlos atrás?  
Sigo mis instintos ciegamente?  
Escondo mi orgullo / De estos malos sueños  
Y me rindo ante los pensamientos tristes que son enloquecedores?  
Me siento aquí y trato de soportarlo?  
O trato de atraparlos en el acto?  
Confío y soy engañado por la falsedad,  
O no confío en nadie y vivo en la soledad?  
Porque no puedo soportarlo / cuando me tensan al límite  
Hago las movidas correctas pero  
Estoy perdido dentro  
Pongo mi máscara diaria pero entonces  
Sólo termino siendo herido de nuevo  
Por mí mismo (Mí mismo)  
Pregunto por qué, pero en mi mente  
Me encuentro que no puedo confiar en mí mismo  


  
No puedo soportarlo  
Lo que quiero cuando me tensan al límite  
Es demasiado para soportarlo  
No puedo soportarlo  
Para ver cualquier cosa mientras todo da vueltas  
Con pensamientos de derrota me hundo

  
Si vuelvo la espalda estoy indefenso  
E ir ciegamente no tiene sentido  
Si escondo mi orgullo y lo dejo todo ir / entonces ellos  
Tomarán de mí hasta que no quede nada  
Si los dejo hacerlo me habré excedido  
Pero si los trato de atrapar seré dejado atrás  
Si muero por causa de las preguntas como un cáncer  
Entonces seré enterrado en el silencio de la respuesta  
(por mí mismo)  
  
Cómo piensas / he perdido tanto  
Tengo tanto miedo / Estoy retrasado  
Cómo esperas / Sabré que hacer  
Cuando todo lo que sé / Es lo que me dices  
No sabes acaso  
No puedo decirte como hacer para que se vaya  
No importa lo que haga, cuanto lo intente  
Al parecer no puedo convencerme del por qué estoy atorado afuera

GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ÁLBUM: HYBRID THEORY  



	8. Cap 8: In The End

  
**Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape y/o Lupin/Snape. Otras parejas: Blaise/Seamus.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1 .- Sip, Draco tiene cuatro años, pero según YO el cumple cinco en Julio, algún día de la segunda semana, ya que Rowling no ha dicho nada de su cumpleaños. Harry, obviamente cumple el 31 de Julio. 

Nota2 .- Ya me han dicho que el título es algo largo ^.^ a mí también me parece así, por eso cuando hablo con mi beta de el le digo DMLSP, más corto, no? ^_~ 

Nota3 .- La traducción que hice '**Nunca Robes a un Malfoy**' la voy a tomar en cuenta como pasado de Draco, al igual que 'Draconigenae'(que sí es mio, no es una traducción) ^^ así que les recomendaría que la leyesen como referencia ^_^ el fic me encantó! Por eso lo traduje ^.^

**Nota4** .- Si quieren **recibir un mail de actualización** cada vez que actualizo algún capítulo de mis fics tengo una lista de actualizaciones. Si quieres unirte ** (que significa accesar a los archivos que pronto voy a comenzar a subir, como wallpapers e imágenes ^^ y si tu quieres poner algó ahí pues está bien) ** primero tienes que suscribete aquí: http://mx.groups.yahoo.com/group/YaoiNoSekai/join ; o, si les resulta más fácil, vayan aquí http://www.iespana.es/silveryouko/yaoi_no_sekai.htm y dejen su e-mail donde dice 'Escribe tu e-mail aquí' para sólo recibir mails de actualización ^_^ 

**Capítulo Ocho**  


Cuando llegó al castillo los brazos que sujetaban su cuello no se habían soltado ni un poco, pero por lo menos el niño que llevaba en brazos había dejado de llorar, aunque podía sentirlo claramente temblando e hipando mientras su respiración todavía era sollozante.   
  
Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la enfermería, llamando por Madam Pomfrey, pero no la encontró por ninguna parte, fue cuando recordó que en esos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión con todo el personal de Hogwarts antes de que los profesores se fueran de vacaciones. Miró el reloj de la enfermería. En un par de horas acabaría.  
  
Miró la cabecita escondida en su cuello y suspiró. Debía de haber caído en algún charco, estaba todo cubierto de lodo que ya había comenzado a secarse.   
  
"Malf… ahem… Draco, los profesores están en una reunión, voy a darte un baño y a cambiarte de ropa hasta que salgan, está bien?" El niño no respondió, pero tampoco dio muestras de oponerse.  
  
Harry caminó hasta la torre de _Gryffindor_ con Draco en brazos, acariciando su espalda para tratar de tranquilizarlo, todavía estaba tenso y temblaba. Entró de frente al baño de los prefectos, cerró la puerta y la aseguró. Cogió la bata gruesa blanca, dos toallas y abrió las llaves de agua, regulando la temperatura para que estuviera caliente pero no demasiado caliente, y las dejó abiertas para que se llenara la espaciosa tina. Todo esto con el niño en brazos, bueno, en un brazo, pero no había peligro de que se cayera ya que Draco no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo en un futuro cercano.  
  
"Draco." Trató de dejarlo en el piso, pero lo bracitos sólo se cogieron más fuerte a su cuello. "Draco, qué te parece si nos damos un baño? Mira, estamos en un baño muy bonito y grande. Te gusta el agua? La tina es grande… No te gustaría estar limpio, quitarte todo ese barro?" Ya no sabía qué decir, se sentía algo ridículo… que acaso a los niños no les gustaba estar sucios?  
  
Los brazos no le soltaron pero sintió que Draco sacaba la cabeza de su escondite para darle una mirada al lugar.   
  
"Mi baño es más grande… y bonito." Dijo el niño ya soltando su abrazo un poco. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, no había duda de que ese era Malfoy.  
  
El niño dejó que lo pusiese en el piso pero lo tenía cogido de la ropa. "Me ayudas a quitarte esto?" Preguntó el chico de cabellos negros alzando la camisa que Draco llevaba puesta. Este lo miró con recelo pero después de unos segundos le soltó las ropas y alzó los brazos hacia el techo. Harry le sacó la camisa, después volvió a cargarlo y se dirigió a la tina, pero cuando intentó ponerlo en el agua Draco no lo soltó. Después de varios intentos fallidos de convencerlo de entrar se dio por vencido. Harry se sacó la túnica y la puso a un lado. Cuando se iba a quitar el polo se detuvo, miró al niño que lo estaba mirando con curiosidad, se volteó y terminó de desvestirse, sacando de su mente las escenas de aquel único beso compartido entre ellos.   
  
Cuando terminó se volvió hacia Draco para cargarlo. El pequeño estaba frío y Harry maldijo para sí. Claro, era eso, no había dejado de temblar porque estaba con frío. Se metió al agua con cuidado, no quería asustarlo, hasta que se sentó cómodamente con Draco sobre él. El agua le llegaba al pecho y al niño al cuelo. En poco tiempo el agua se volvió oscura y tuvo que cambiarla mientras Draco se divertía con unos juguetes que Harry había transformado.  
  
"Dime Draco, qué recuerdas?" Preguntó el Gryffindor mientras le lavaba la cabeza a un ahora limpio Draco Malfoy.  
"Eh?" El niño estaba intentando hacer que la _Snitch_ de juguete volara.  
"Antes de que aparecieras aquí, qué estabas haciendo?"  
"Estaba jugando con Argos y papá…"  
"Argos?"  
"Mi mascota." Afirmó. "Estábamos jugando pero luego llegaron unas personas y papá tuvo que ir a recibirlas, así que yo me quedé con Argos. Después todo se puso negro y luego… luego… esa cosa…" El niño se tensó de nuevo y de un momento a otro la Snitch de juguete que tenía en las manos salió volando, moviendo las alas blancas rápidamente.   
  
"Está bien, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que el director te podrá ayudar." Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y terminó de asearlo. Cuando salieron del agua parte de esta estaba en el piso ya que a Draco, al parecer, le encantaba el agua y se había puesto a chapotear. Harry no tenía idea de que los niños a esa edad ya pudieran nadar.  
  
El Gryffindor se puso la bata encima y comenzó a secar a Draco con la toalla grande y felpuda. Vaya que el niño era pálido, pero no era que le faltase color, no; sus labios eran tan rojos que parecían pintados, muy parecidos a los que había visto en su primer día de escuela y hacía unas horas… sus ojos eran grandes y vivaces. Cuántos años tendría?  
  
"Cuántos años tienes?" Le preguntó mientras intentaba secarle el cabello. Draco le mostró cuatro dedos de su mano mientras su atención seguía en la Snitch que continuaba volando por todo el baño.   
  
Envolvió al niño con la otra toalla seca y lo cargó, haciéndolo sentarse en sus brazos. Iba a dirigirse a su cuarto pero se acordó que en la habitación secreta había ropa de ambos. Mejor era dirigirse hacia allá.   
  
  
  
  
"Cómo te llamas?" Le preguntó Draco en el camino mientras jugaba con su cabello. Al parecer creía que su cabello negro era muy gracioso, o eso le había dicho.  
  
"Harry."  
"Harry…" Draco le miró a los ojos verdes, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo ahí. "Tienes bonitos ojos, Harry." El niño sonrió a lo que él le respondió con una suya propia. "Dónde vamos? Dónde está mi papá?"  
  
"Vamos a ponerte algo de ropa limpia." Dijo abriendo la puerta. "Tu papá debe estar en tu casa, seguro podremos comunicarnos con él." Sacó su varita y con un 'Incendio' encendió la chimenea y sentó a Draco en el felpudo, bien cubierto con la toalla. "O por lo menos Snape sabrá cómo hacerlo…" Murmuró para sí mismo mientras sacaba unos trajes del armario que Harry había transformado en ropero casi a finales del curso anterior.  
  
"Snape?" Harry saltó de la sorpresa cuando jalaron de la punta de su bata. "Severus?" Draco, que había dejado la toalla botada en la alfombra, seguía jalando de su bata. "Está aquí?"  
  
Harry suspiró. Había olvidado que Snape era el padrino de Draco. Miró al niño completamente desnudo jalando de su bata. Parecía que eso no le molestaba. Felizmente la habitación estaba bajo un hechizo que hacía que la temperatura del cuarto estuviera siempre frescamente cálida. Y, a exigencia del mismo Malfoy, todo el piso estaba tapizado con alfombras, así que no estaba pisando el frío. Había descubierto poco tiempo después de que ambos terminaran con la habitación, que a Malfoy le gustaba andar descalzo.   
  
"Sí, el profesor Snape está aquí." Vio que los ojos grises brillaron ante esto. "Pero está en una reunión y no podemos interrumpirlo. Dentro de un rato vamos a verlo."  
  
"Está bien." Le respondió el niño soltando la Snitch de juguete, que comenzó a volar por el cuarto. Con un grito de alegría Draco comenzó a correr tras ella.   
  
Harry no pudo evitar reír al ver a un Draco Malfoy de cuatro años corriendo por el cuarto, completamente desnudo, tras la Snitch. Aprovechó esto para sacar la ropa del lado de Malfoy. Miró al niño.  
  
"_Reducto_." Pronunció el hechizo apuntando con su varita a las ropas que había sacado y estas se redujeron. "Draco, ven acá, no puedes correr sin ropa." Lo llamó.  
  
"Por qué no?" Preguntó el niño mientras se subía a la mesa, la Snitch estaba sobre esta, volando a una velocidad nada comparada a una de verdad.  
  
"Porque te vas a resfriar."  
"No tengo frío."  
"Draco…" Lo vio tirarse sobre la pelotita al borde de la mesa. "_Wingardium leviosa_!" El niño se encontraba a unos centímetros del piso con la Snitch en las manos, riéndose como si nada. Lo trajo hacia sí volando, lo que sólo causó que el niño riese más. El Gryffindor tenía la impresión de que cambiarlo no iba a ser tan fácil como lo había pensado.  
  
Casi una hora después Harry Potter había comprobado que era un hecho que Malfoy prefería la comodidad de no llevar nada encima, pero a las finales había conseguido vestirlo y luego vestirse él… lo que le había tomado su tiempo dado que había descubierto que a Malfoy le gustaban las alturas.   
  
"Dónde estamos?" Preguntó Draco mientras pintaba como unos lápices de colores mágicos que hacían que el dibujo se moviese, sobre unos papeles que le había dado Harry.  
  
"En _Hogwarts_." Le respondió el muchacho terminando de arreglar el librero al que Draco había trepado y botado todos los libros en el proceso.   
  
"Hogwarts? Severus es profesor en Hogwarts. Él va a ser mi profesor cuando entre a la escuela, mamá dice que puedo ir a Hogwarts, pero papá dice que el lugar estaría mejor sin… Bum-ble-dor…?" El niño se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior en concentración. "Dumbledore!" Dijo feliz por haberse acordado de aquel nombre tan gracioso.  
  
"Pues Dumbledore es uno de los mejores magos que el Mundo Mágico haya conocido."  
"Papá no piensa así…"  
"Pues tu padre se equivoca."  
"Papá no se equivoca." Harry se volvió para mirar al niño cuyo tono de voz ya no era tan amigable como hacía unos momentos, y se encontró con una mirada seria.   
  
"No quise decirlo de esa forma, pero a veces la gente se equivoca. No porque alguien dijo algo significa que sea cierto. A veces es necesario verlo por uno mismo para poder dar tu opinión al respecto." Harry frunció el ceño. Estaba hablando con un niño de cuatro, no iba a entenderle…  
  
"Mi papá conoce a Bum… Dumbledore, no?" Preguntó el pequeño alzando los lápices de color. Harry asintió. "Entonces, según tú, él puede opinar. Y él dice que Dumbledore es un viejo tonto. Por lo tanto es un viejo tonto."  
  
El Gryffindor alzó una ceja de sorpresa. Le había entendido. A su manera, pero le había entendido. Caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado en el piso. "Porque lo diga tu papá no significa que lo sea."  
  
"Por qué no?" La mirada que el niño le estaba dando ahora era claramente fastidiada.   
  
"Mira… tú no lo conoces. Yo lo conozco y digo que no es un viejo tonto. Un poco raro quizá, pero no tonto."  
  
"Entonces por qué papá dice que lo es?" El niño lo miraba desconfiado nuevamente, su tono claramente a la defensiva.   
  
Harry abrió la boca pero no dijo nada… cómo iba a explicarle eso?  
  
"Tienes hambre?" Preguntó para salir del tema. "Podemos pedirle a los elfos que nos preparen algo." Le sonrió. Draco lo miró con aquellos grandes ojos vivaces con algo de suspicacia, pero después le sonrió y asintió. "Me esperas aquí, yo voy a la cocina y regreso, está bien?"   
  
"Está bien." Draco volvió a sus dibujos. Harry miró a la hoja y se asombró al ver el dibujo. Para ser un niño de cuatro dibujaba muy bien, ese era el animal que lo había atacado en el bosque. Debería dejarlo hacer eso? A Draco no parecía molestarle, más bien parecía estar muy concentrado en eso… y le daría tiempo para ir a la cocina y regresar rápido.  
  
  
Quince minutos después Harry estaba de regreso con una cesta llena de comida que Dobby le había dado asegurándose de que todo lo que le gustaba a Malfoy estuviera ahí. Pero no había contado con lo que se encontraría cuando entrase a la habitación. Toda la parte del fondo estaba pintada de fucsia y en una mesa yacían algunas de sus cosas de pociones… las había dejado en su maleta, seguro el niño las había sacado de ahí. Casi todos los libros estaban en el suelo, prueba de que se había estado subiendo a los estantes de nuevo. Las sillas estaban caídas, el armario abierto y la ropa en el suelo. Todo era un desastre! Y no había Draco!  
  
  
"Malfoy!" El Gryffindor lo llamó enojado, pero no sucedió nada. Lo buscó por todas partes pero no lo encontró. Fue cuando comenzó a asustarse. No podía haber salido, había dejado la puerta asegurada. Entonces dónde estaba? No, no debía entrar en pánico, el niño se encontraba en la habitación porque podía sentirlo. Se le ocurrió una idea. Cuántas veces le había repetido Dobby que a Draco le encantaba el helado?  
  
  
"Draco, mira lo que traje." Caminó con el helado hacia el centro del cuarto. "Helado… " Escuchó un ligero sonido, al parecer venía de…   
  
"Harry!" Escuchó la voz encima de él. Alzó la mirada y, de un momento a otro, Draco le cayó en los brazos. "Helado!"   
  
El Gryffindor miró al niño, demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo, y luego alzó la vista hacia la lámpara que colgaba del techo.   
  
"Qué estabas haciendo allá arriba!?"  
"Jugando!" Rió Draco. "Se supone que debías encontrarme… pero trajiste helado!" Intentó coger el pote que Harry tenía en la mano pero este se lo arrancó.  
  
"Cómo se te ocurre subir ahí!? Te pudiste haber roto la cabeza si caías!" Estaba molesto, su tono de voz y expresión lo reflejaban. Podía haberse matado!  
  
El niño que había aterrizado en sus brazos lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos, pero luego sus ojos se humedecieron y lo miró con una expresión herida y a la vez molesta, con un puchero adorable que le hizo arrepentirse por haberle gritado… Draco se zafó de él y cayó de pie, para luego darle la espalda a Harry.  
  
"Draco…" Le tocó el hombro pero el niño lo esquivó y se sentó en el suelo, rehusándose a mirarlo, lo que hizo a Harry sentirse peor. "Draco, no quise gritarte, pero me asustaste." Se sentó a su lado pero el niño no se movió. "Me perdonas?" Le pasó la mano por aquel cabello increíblemente suave y se relajó cuando Draco no lo rechazó. "Todavía tengo helado." Le dijo en tono más alegre. "Quieres?" Se lo puso al frente. Eso consiguió que el rubio volviese ligeramente el rostro, tenía los ojos vidriosos y el labio inferior algo mordido, haciendo que el sentimiento de culpa se duplicara en Harry.  
  
Intentando sonreír lo mejor que pudo abrió el pote y se lo ofreció a Draco, que dudaba entre recibirlo, lo que significaría perdonarlo, o no.  
  
"Es de leche con chispas de chocolate…" Eso lo hizo. Draco cogió con cuidado el pote y miró al muchacho de cabellos negros con recelo, como lo había hecho en el bosque. "Mira la hora, ya debe de haber terminado su reunión." Le acarició el rostro y se puso de pie.   
  
Cargó a Draco, que tenía el helado en las manos, y se sentó en el cómodo sillón, acomodando al niño en su regazo para darle el helado poco a poco con una cucharita.  
  
  
----------------------------------  
  
  
" … Es extraño."  
"Sí, estoy algo preocupado por ello. Hermione Granger me ha dicho que Harry o realmente ya no tiene esas pesadillas o simplemente se niega a decirles algo, como antes, sólo que según ella ahora es más convincente. Ron Weasley dice que Harry siempre duerme con hechizos protectores en sus cortinajes así que aunque se despertase gritando nadie podría escucharlo. Harry es bueno en hechizos, así como el joven Malfoy es bueno en pociones, y con las clases extra que está tomando no hay duda del cómo consiguió poner esos hechizos en su cama." Se acarició la larga barba mientras observaba al profesor de pociones. "Hablando del joven Malfoy, es una pena que no sepamos qué es lo que él le pidió que le enseñase Morgana, que parece contenta. En las dos o tres veces que me ha dirigido la palabra dice que Draco es un aprendiz muy aplicado."  
  
"Cuando le gusta lo es. Además, después de haber pagado ese precio creo que por lo menos tiene que haber valido la pena." Contestó Snape en un tono acusador. "Sabías el precio, no es así, Albus? Fue por eso que no llevaste a Potter ante ella cuando seleccionaste a los ocho, no es así?"  
  
"Harry nunca lo hubiese aceptado y menos a un precio como ese."  
  
"Y escogiste a Draco en su lugar? Por qué todo esto me suena extraño? El hijo de un Death Eater al alcance de todo ese poder…"  
  
"Ella escogió cuatro, entre ellos a Draco, los otros cuatro los escogí yo. Esa fue su decisión. Ahora sólo esperemos que el joven Malfoy sepa qué es lo correcto. Especialmente después de lo sucedido."  
  
Snape le iba a contestar pero los golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.  
  
"Director?" Una voz preguntó desde la puerta.  
  
"Ah, Harry, adelante."  
  
El muchacho abrió la puerta y metió la cabeza primero. "Profesor Snape?" Dijo cuando vio al profesor sentado frente al escritorio del director con una taza de té al frente de él.  
  
"Profesor Snape?" Repitió otra voz. "Severus? Está aquí, Harry?" Aquella voz…   
  
"Potter!" Snape se paró al instante y en dos pasos estaba frente a la puerta, abriéndola por completo, hasta que vio a un algo incómodo Harry Potter parado con un niño en brazos.   
  
"Severus!" Gritó con alegría el niño que tenía la boca embarrada de helado. En ese instante el profesor tomó al niño que tenía los bracitos estirados ansiosamente hacia él y que automáticamente se aferraron a su cuello.   
  
Harry dejó que Draco fuera con Snape con reluctancia.   
  
"Potter! Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación para esto!"  
  
  
  
TBC  


Death Eater .- Mortífago

Respuestas a los Reviews:

Tachibana Netsu .- En otras palabras, quieres que Lucius la 'friegue' (Como se diría de donde soy yo ^^) con Snape? Eso fue lo que trataste de decirme? Mira, no puedo decirte nada porque en cuanto a lo de Snape y Lupin y Lucius… no lo tengo claro, no sé exactamente que es lo que va a suceder, ya se me ocurrirá algo cuando esté escribiendo, eso siempre sucede. Tengo una idea que me ha estado rondando, pero no estoy muy segura todavía ^^'

Margarita .- Jaja ^_^ pues gracias. En cuanto inspiración, ahora ando baja porque terminaron mis exámenes ^^'' pero me regresa, no te preocupes, además, ya tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo, está en revisión y además tengo que ver si a último momento quiero cambiarle algo… ^_^ la próxima semana, o quizá, para este mismo fin de semana esté ^_~ todo depende.

Yuna .- Hum… ^^' Pues que bueno que bueno que te gustó, como que 'ya era hora' como me lo han dicho ^.^ Ah, jaja ^^ sip, ya me han hecho comentarios sobre mis 'besos' antes ^.~ Aunque no concuerdo eso de 'bestia' contigo, no escribo esas cosas… Qué pasa con Draco? Pues si te lo digo ahora te arruino la sorpresa ^^' aunque no es tanto así como 'sorpresa, sorpresa', simplemente circunstancias. Jeje ^^ Vamos a ver ahora donde se metió Morgana…

Astartea .- Oh ^O^ Tienes razón! Quien fuera Remus! ^_~ Ya quiero ver a quien van a poner de Remus en la tercera película porque con Rickman hicieron la elección perfecta! ^.^ Ese hombre (como Snape ^_~) es un Dios! ^^

Kandra .- Hum… Mira, cuando la escena merece, a mi parecer, delicadeza, la pongo; no soy muy poética ^^' así que por ese terreno no me aventuro y tampoco tengo ganas de hacerlo *varias gotas*. Me han comentado que mi estilo, sobre todo en las escenas de muerte, o mejor dicho 'asesinato', es algo fuerte pero me gusta que sea así, de ese modo el que lee puede imaginarse lo más cercano posible en como está en mi mente. En cuanto a la escena de Remus y Snape ^_~ ellos están teniendo sexo… si están haciendo el amor o no, no lo he mostrado porque todavía no es mi intención ^^ Aunque con la ultima escena entre ellos, al Snape no botar a Lupin, quería dejar en claro que si bien no hay nada concreto ahí no es simplemente físico.  
Al final? ^^ Pues Draco tiene la mente y el cuerpo de un niño de cuatro ^.^ el porqué lo explico después ^_~   
La caja y la varita, jeje ^^ Se me ocurrió algo como eso una noche que no podía dormir aunque, originalmente, no era mi intención ponerlo en la historia, después me pareció que le vendría de utilidad… Oh… el beso ^_~   


Kana Yagami .- Hola ^^ No eres la primera que lee esto sin gustarte el Slash, pero he tenido el agrado de recibir e-mails con buenos comentarios de gente a la que no le gusta tampoco pero de todas formas está leyendo porque les gusta como escribo ^//^ El único capítulo que ha tenido lemon 'so far' ha sido el anterior ^.^ pero de todas formas al parecer todos se los leyeron, a los que les gusta el Slash y a los que no ^^' En cuanto a tus gustos con parejas a mi también me gusta mucho Snape/Sirius, pero el Remus/Lucius… sorry, no lo veo ni al derecho ni al revés ^^' Una pregunta: Que es L.P.? O_o

Ainaeriniel .- Gracias ^^ Pues veras, me gustan los cliffhangers ^_~ pero sólo si son buenos ^.^ así que dejar ahí me pareció… conveniente ^-~ si entiendes a lo que me refiero… Ah, así que te asusté, eh? Good ^_~ Jeje, aunque esa no era mi intención ^^'

Lina .- A mí me pareció una tontería eso de quitar los NC-17, después de todo la gente los sigue escribiendo y lo único que han conseguido es que ahora le pongan R en lugar de donde debe estar. Y, solo por si las dudas ^^' mi historia no es un NC-17, quizá hayan otros capítulos por ahí tipo el anterior pero no pienso hacer nada gráfico. Gracias por los comentarios ^^ siempre se aprecian. Ah, sí, te habrás dado cuenta que me gusta el misterio ^.^ Por qué Draco mata a esos Aurores? Ya lo sabrás, pero no ahora ^.^ Así como tampoco se va a explicar tan pronto porque Draco está así… quizá dentro de un par de capítulos +/-. A mi también me encanta el Yaoi ^_^ pero en cuanto a leer prefiero el Slash ^_~ Actualmente leo o Harry Potter o de las Crónicas (Armand/Daniel más específicamente ^^) Oh, otro voto para Lucius/Snape! ^^ aunque no lo creas los votos por ellos me llegan por 'interno'! ^.~ Sí tienen su fanaticada, a mí también me gusta. Spirits Dream Inside? Nop, no creo que lo haya leído… Es bueno? ^^ me dices dónde encontrarlo? ^_^ A mí uno que me encantó de ellos (aunque NO es Slash, pero es muy muy bueno) es Nemo Me Impune Lacessit y es bastante slash'able' ^^'   
  
Ah, sí, Seamus ^.^ Blaise… hehe, ya les cree reputación y al parece a la gente le agrado ^^ o por lo menos eso es lo que han dicho hasta ahora. A Blaise creo que sólo lo mencionan en el primer libro ^^'   
En cuanto a Ron y Hermione los puse juntos porque me gusta serle fiel a la obra de la que hago el fanfic en lo que puedo, como dije, no me gustan los OOC (con sus contadas excepciones) y Rowling confirmó que sí, hay 'algo' entre ellos ^^ así que los dejé juntos, pero a mí esa pareja no me interesa por eso sólo los mencioné ^_^ A mí no me gusta Ginny así que ya te imaginarás. Por lo del incesto, no me gusta pero le tomé un reciente interés a Lucius/Draco, siempre y cuando sea condescendiente; o Fred y George ^^ pero ellos ya salieron del colegio para esta época. Oh, Morgana ^_^ bueno, yo no soy afecta a personajes originales, ni a los míos(con una excepción), me parece que si toman mucho protagonismo la historia termina pareciendo un 'original' en lugar de un 'fanfic' y eso termina por aburrirme, así que es muy difícil que yo lea algo con personajes originales protagónicos… Por es que Morgana no aparece mucho ^^' Y no, Draco no tuvo que asesinarla, pero su vida fue el precio.   
Jeje ^^ no te preocupes, me encanta leer los reviews ^_~   


IN THE END:

It starts with one thing   
I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try   
keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme   
To explain in due time   
All I know   
Time is a valuable thing   
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings   
Watch it count down to the end of the day   
The clock ticks life away   
It's so unreal   
Didn't look out below   
Watch the time go right out the window   
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know   
Wasted it all just to watch you go   
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when   
  
CHORUS:  
I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
To lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
  
One thing, I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try   
keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme, to remind myself how   
I tried so hard   
In spite of the way you were mocking me   
Acting like I was part of your property   
Remembering all the times you fought with me   
I'm surprised it got so (far)   
Things aren't the way they were before   
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore   
Not that you knew me back then   
But it all comes back to me (in the end)   
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I   
  
Chorus   
  
I've put my trust in you   
Pushed as far as I can go   
And for all this   
There's only one thing you should know (2x)   
  
Chorus

GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: HYBRID THEORY

AL FINAL:  


  
Comienza con algo  
No sé porqué  
Ni siquiera importa cuanto lo intentes   
Mantén eso en mente  
Yo diseñé esta rima  
Para explicar a su debido tiempo  
Todo lo que sé  
El tiempo es algo valioso  
Míralo volar mientras el péndulo oscila  
Mira su cuenta regresiva al final del día  
El reloj se lleva tu vida  
Es tan irreal  
No lo busqué abajo  
Mira al tiempo irse por la ventana  
Tratando de retenerlo, pero ni siquiera lo sabía  
Lo perdí mirándote ir  
Guardé todo dentro y aunque traté, todo se derrumbó  
Lo que significa para mí será, eventualmente, una memoria de un tiempo cuando  
  
CORO:  
Trate tanto  
Y llegué tan lejos  
Pero al final  
No importa  
Tuve que caer  
Que perderlo todo  
Pero al final  
Ni siquiera importa

Algo más, no se por qué  
Ni siquiera importa cuanto lo intentes  
Mantén eso en mente  
Diseñé esta rima para recordarme a mí mismo como  
Traté tanto  
A pesar de forma en la que te burlabas de mí  
Actuando como si yo fuera de tu propiedad  
Recordando todas las veces que peleaste conmigo  
Me sorprende que haya ido tan (lejos)  
Las cosas no son como lo eran antes  
Ya ni siquiera me reconocerías  
No es que tú me hayas conocido en ese entonces  
Pero todo regresa a mí (al final)  
Lo guardaste todo dentro y aunque lo intenté, todo se derrumbó  
  
Lo que significa para mí será, eventualmente, una memoria de un tiempo cuando  
  
CORO  
  
Puse mi confianza en ti  
Di todo lo que pude  
Y por todo esto  
Sólo hay algo que deberías saber (2x)  
  
CORO

GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ÁLBUM: HYBRID THEORY


	9. Cap 9: A Place for my Head

  
**Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape y/o Lupin/Snape. Otras parejas: Blaise/Seamus.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1 .- Sip, Draco tiene cuatro años, pero según YO el cumple cinco en Julio, algún día de la segunda semana, ya que Rowling no ha dicho nada de su cumpleaños. Harry, obviamente cumple el 31 de Julio. 

**Nota2** .- Si quieren **recibir un mail de actualización** cada vez que actualizo algún capítulo de mis fics tengo una lista de actualizaciones. Si quieres unirte ** (que significa accesar a los archivos que pronto voy a comenzar a subir, como wallpapers e imágenes ^^ y si tu quieres poner algó ahí pues está bien) ** primero tienes que suscribete aquí: http://mx.groups.yahoo.com/group/YaoiNoSekai/join ; o, si les resulta más fácil, vayan aquí http://www.iespana.es/silveryouko/yaoi_no_sekai.htm y dejen su e-mail donde dice 'Escribe tu e-mail aquí' para sólo recibir mails de actualización ^_^ 

**Capítulo Nueve**  


  
"Potter! Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación para esto!" Gruñó el profesor para luego regresar su atención a la miniatura de Draco Malfoy. "Qué fue lo que te hizo?" El niño lo obsevó con la mirada confundida.   
  
"Me dio helado!" Respondió riendo después de unos segundos. "De leche con chispas de chocolate!" Aplaudió, soltándose del cuello de su padrino, pero no había peligro de que se cayese ya que Snape lo tenía bien sujeto.   
  
La sorpresa en la expresión del profesor fue obvia y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente para luego regresar a la normalidad. "Cuántos años tienes, Draco?" El niño le mostró cuatro dedos en frente de su rostro todavía sonriendo. "Por Merlín…" Dirigió la mirada al muchacho de cabellos negros que estaba debatiéndose entre pedirle a Snape que le regresase al niño o sólo quitárselo.   
  
Harry iba a abrir la boca pero el director lo interrumpió.  
  
"Sabes qué sucedió, Harry?" Preguntó mientras este miraba a Draco jugar con el cabello negro del profesor.   
  
"No lo sé, señor. Yo estaba en la torre de Astronomía cuando vi algo abajo, acercándose al Bosque Prohibido. Bajé con mi escoba y me aproximé. Fue cuando escuché gritos. Me acerqué al lugar y encontré una bestia atrapada en un bloque de hielo frente a un árbol. Ahí fue donde lo encontré, pero no fue hasta que salimos que me di cuenta de que era Malfoy."  
  
"Y a qué hora fue eso?"  
"Hará un par de horas. Sabía que estaban en una reunión así que esperamos en mi cuarto." Seguía mirando a Snape algo incómodo. "Está con las manos llenas de helado, profesor, le está ensuciando el cabello, porqué mejor no…?" Comenzó, acercándose al profesor con los brazos ligeramente estirados hacia el niño, pero Snape retrocedió de inmediato, abrazando más a Draco contra sí, quien no parecía darse cuenta de nada mientras metía la nariz en los cabellos ligeramente largos del profesor.  
  
"Mejor no, Potter." Le respondió mirándolo ligeramente extrañado. "Draco estará mucho mejor conmigo." Se volvió hacia el director. "Regresó en el tiempo, en cuerpo y mente… es imposible que una magia de esta magnitud pase desapercibida, Albus!" Murmuró para tratar de no asustar al niño.  
  
"Dónde está papá?" Preguntó Draco. "También está aquí? Harry dijo que no. Cómo llegué aquí? Quién es el señor que se parece al abuelo?" Preguntó de corrido. "Cuando vayamos a casa podemos llevar a Harry? Estábamos pintando!" Rió el niño, sacando de su bolsillo un papel algo arrugado, para luego sacudirlo en la cara de su padrino.  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry, Snape no se molestó ni puso mala cara, sólo acomodó a Draco en sus brazos y tomó el papel que le estaba mostrando.  
  
"Lucius está en la mansión, vendrá pronto pero por ahora te vas a quedar conmigo, está bien?" El niño asintió alegremente, se movía tanto que daba la impresión que se caería si no fuese por el seguro asimiento que Snape tenía en él. "Pero qué rayos…!?" Los ojos negros del profesor se desorbitaron cuando vio el dibujo que había en el papel.  
  
"No te gusta?" Preguntó Draco, mostrando algo de preocupación por la reacción del adulto.  
  
"No es eso, Draco, el dibujo está muy bueno." Encones hizo algo que casi hace atorar a Harry. Snape sonrió. Una ligera sonrisa, pero lo hizo, y fue una sonrisa que alcanzó sus ojos. Lo que provocó una sonrisa satisfactoria en el niño. "Pero dime, dónde viste esto?"  
  
"Harry lo mató." Contestó el niño como si nada, señalando al muchacho de cabellos negros.   
  
Harry aclaró la garganta ante la mirada asombrada de ambos adultos. "No lo maté, sólo lo asusté." Mintió, como había mentido en la manera en que había encontrado a Draco… Pero no iba a decirles que Draco salió corriendo después de que se besaron en una habitación secreta que ambos habían hecho dentro de la Cámara de los Secretos. Así como tampoco iba a decirles que había matado a la bestia con un hechizo que se supone no debería saber ya que ni sus clases extras eran tan avanzadas. "Le lancé un hechizo de fuego a la cabeza y salió huyendo. Hum… "  
  
Dumbledore miró a Harry fijamente con esos ojos que parecían saber más de lo que mostraban, y luego a Draco, que ahora jugaba con los botones de la túnica de cuello alto de Snape. Dumbledore sabía que el profesor de pociones era el padrino del joven Malfoy y que se preocupaba por él, pero habían sido contadas veces las que le había visto con un niño antes de que este ingresara a Hogwarts. Tenía la impresión de que sería una noche de sorpresas.  
  
"Por qué no nos sentamos para que Harry nos explique con más detalle ese encuentro con la bestia?"  
  
Snape miró al Gryffindor con desagrado, pero se sentó, acomodando a Draco sobre sus piernas. Harry se sentó después, sin quitarle la vista a Draco, tenía la impresión que se caería si Snape no tenía cuidado.  
  
"Bueno," Comenzó. "Cuando llegué, Draco estaba en el hueco del árbol y eso estaba en un bloque de hielo. Supongo que lo hizo Draco cuando se asustó. Digo, supongo porque cuando Draco lo recordó hizo volar esto." Harry sacó la Snitch de juguete, que había transformado para el niño, de su bolsillo. La soltó y la pelotita con alas voló a las manos del pequeño, que dio un grito de alegría cuando la tuvo entre ellas para luego soltarla y verla volar por la habitación. "Cada cierto tiempo regresa a él y yo no hice eso, yo sólo transformé un jabón en un juguete.  
  
Se hizo silencio, sólo Draco siguió haciendo ruido ya que ahora estaba escogiendo los colores de los caramelos masticables que había en el escritorio del director, casi sobre este. Si Snape no lo tuviese cogido de la cintura, de seguro estaría sobre el mueble.   
  
"No viste nada, Harry?" Preguntó el director mirando a Draco ahora jugar con su pluma y Snape no haciendo nada al respecto. Sus ojos brillaban divertidos.   
  
"No, nada." Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Hum, por qué Malfoy no se fue con los demás?"  
"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Potter."   
  
El Gryffindor miró a su profesor con molestia pero el otro no se dio ni cuenta, o quizá simplemente lo ignoró, pero parecía que estuviese en otra parte.   
  
"Qué sucede, Severus?" Preguntó el director. Snape puso a Draco en el piso y este comenzó a correr alrededor del escritorio, persiguiendo la Snitch que había vuelto a soltar.   
  
  
Un silencio incómodo había tomado cuenta de la habitación, ni el fénix que se encontraba al lado de Dumbledore se movía, ni se escuchaba más el correr de Draco.   
  
Harry frunció el ceño. *Y Draco?* En ese momento el director dio una exclamación de sorpresa. Snape estaba parado y con la varita en la mano antes de que Harry pudiese darse cuenta de lo sucedido.  
  
"Albus!"  
"Tranquilo, Severus." El director rió. "Sólo es Draco, creo que le gusta mi barba. Me sorprendió, eso es todo."  
  
Dicho y hecho, la cabeza del niño apareció de entre las barbas blancas del director, estaba subido en él ahora.   
  
"Albus?" Preguntó Draco volviéndose a mirarlo.   
"Sí, Albus Dumbledore." Le sonrió al niño cuya cabeza era lo único que se veía de él ya que todo su cuerpo estaba tras la larga y espesa barba blanca.  
  
"Eres un viejo tonto?" La pregunta tomó a todos por sorpresa. Snape iba a decir algo pero Draco continuó. "Harry dice que no, pero papá dice que sí. Lo eres?"  
  
"Draco…" Comenzó Snape pero el director lo detuvo con un ademán de la mano.  
"No lo sé, tú qué dices?" Preguntó en tono divertido. El niño inclinó la cabeza a un lado, haciendo que sus cabellos le cayeran al rostro y se viera más despeinado de lo que ya estaba. Lo miró con curiosidad, con esos ojos vivaces que le observaban detenidamente.   
  
"Harry dice que eres extraño." Fue su respuesta antes de meter la cabeza de nuevo. Harry se ruborizó mientras Draco se bajaba de Dumbledore para luego treparse a una silla que estaba frente a la ventana de aquella alta torre y se quedó ahí, mirando afuera mientras las otras personas en la habitación conversaban. Desde ahí se podía ver el campo de Quiddtch, algo parecido al que tenía en casa; también un lago en donde, de cuando en cuando, algunos tentáculos del calamar gigante salían a la superficie. Al fondo, el bosque de donde Harry lo había sacado, y hacia el otro lado, en los bordes del bosque, una cabaña. Vio algo moverse entre las sombras, un perro negro enorme… le era conocido, pero luego el perro desapareció y en su lugar había una persona. Draco tenía apoyadas ambas manos y la frente contra el cristal de la venta, sus sagaces ojos prestaban atención a cada detalle, especialmente al perro que era un hombre que era un perro y que luego desapareció en las sombras de la noche.   
  
Volvió su atención hacia dentro del cuarto y pasó la vista por todo el lugar, causando que algunos de los cuadros le sonriesen, hasta algunos le hicieron muecas divertidas, pero fue el ave de plumas rojas y doradas que estaba en la percha dorada lo que llamó su atención. Aquella hermosa criatura era un fénix. Lo sabía porque lo había visto en muchos libros, libros que se suponía los niños no debían leer, pero eso era un secreto entre su papá y él. De un momento a otro se tiró contra la percha y quedó colgado de ahí por los brazos. El ave estiró las alas pero no salió, sólo se quedó mirando con curiosidad al niño que colgaba del palo en donde ella estaba parada.  
  
Sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban y lo cargaron hasta que estuvo frente a frente con el ave que continuaba mirándolo con la misma curiosidad que él a ella, pero no protestó por la intromisión porque sabía a quién le pertenecían esos brazos.   
  
"Su nombre es Fawkes." Escuchó a su padrino decir. Draco estiró la mano con cuidado y tocó al fénix en la cabeza, haciendo que este abriese sus alas y las estirara como si estuviese modelando su hermoso plumaje.   
  
Draco rió y se abrazó al cuello de Snape mientas el ave hacía ruidos se movía, parecía que estuviese intentando conversar con él. Cuando se volvió hacia su padrino para decirle algo se encontró con dos caras nuevas que le estaban mirando con asombro.   
  
Uno de ellos tenía cabellos de un castaño bastante claro veteado de gris y ojos pardos pálidos con reflejos dorados, de expresión afable y rasgos delicados. El otro… Oh, el otro de cabello negro y largo, ojos azules y ligeramente más alto que el primero, era aquel que había visto afuera, el perro que era hombre que era perro. El perro que le era extraordinariamente familiar. Estaba algo sucio, pero no había duda de que era él, reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte. Draco le sonrió abiertamente, causando que la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del hombre de ojos azules se hiciera más pronunciada.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Remus y Sirius habían entrado a la oficina del director y lo primero que vieron fue una escena algo irreal: Vieron a Snape tomando en sus brazos, con mucho cuidado, a un niño que había estado colgado de la percha del fénix.   
  
Dumbledore les dijo, mientras estos todavía no podían decidir si lo que estaban viendo era una broma de su imaginación o habían tomado algo que les había hecho daño, que algo había sucedido y que ese niño no era otro que Draco Malfoy de cuatro años de edad en cuerpo y mente. Esto sorprendió a ambos, fue en ese momento en que el niño se dio cuenta de su presencia y los estudió con curiosidad pero no dijo nada, sólo que después de unos momentos mostró una gran sonrisa dirigida directamente a Sirius Black, para sorpresa de este y disgusto de Snape.   
  
Había pasado ya una hora de eso y el niño rubio estaba sentado en el regazo del profesor de pociones, abrazado a este con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Sirius había tenido que sentarse al lado de Remus, lo más lejos posible de Malfoy, que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Ver a Snape cargando un niño como si fuese lo más natural del mundo había sido una sorpresa, que dicho niño lo estuviese mirando como si tuviese dos cabezas que le gustasen mucho… encontraba eso… estresante. Que dicho niño era un Malfoy era una molestia. Así que había terminado sentándose al lado de su amigo y tratado de cubrirse con él, lo que no era muy efectivo ya que él era más alto y más ancho.  
  
Miró de soslayo a Snape y se encontró con los grandes ojos claros mirándolo atentamente, fijamente, sonriéndole… y se estremeció. Aquel niño era extraño!  
  
Cuando bajaron a comer eran los únicos, además de McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey y Hagrid, que se iban a quedar en el castillo a pasar las vacaciones, a los que Dumbledore explicó la situación y pidió absoluto hermetismo en el tema. A ambas mujeres el niño les pareció adorable, claro, a ellas no las estaba mirando como si fueran un fenómeno de circo. Y por supuesto, más adorable todavía que el malhumorado profesor de pociones no dejara que nadie lo tocase ni se separase de él.   
  
Cuando apareció la comida fue Snape quien supervisó a Draco todo el tiempo, haciéndole comer inclusive las zanahorias, que el niño miraba con disgusto, como si fuera un juego; haciendo que se les cayesen las quijadas a todos los presentes mientras él seguía actuando como si los demás no existiesen. La situación era más que extraña.   
  
  
"Me sigue mirando, Moony." Susurró Sirius, ocultándose tras su amigo. " No ha dejado de mirarme desde que me puso los ojos encima cuando llegué…"  
  
Remus suspiró. Desde que salieron de la oficina del director, Sirius se la había pasado usándolo como escudo para ocultarse de la mirada curiosa de Draco Malfoy, no hace falta decir que inútilmente. "Siempre atrajiste la atención de otras personas, desde el colegio, y nunca te molestó."  
  
"Creo que está intentando hechizarme."  
"Oh, no seas ridículo, Sirius. Es un niño de cuatro!"  
"Es un Malfoy! No me ha quitado la vista de encima ni un segundo. Podía sentirlo mirándome mientras comía sus zanahorias…"  
  
Lupin tuvo que contenerse para no reír. "Se te ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de que quizá le agrades? Piensa en eso, tal vez te agrade también…" Dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger el cubierto que se le había caído.   
  
"Sí, me va a agradar cuando brille verde…" Murmuró para sí mismo. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con la mirada atenta de Draco, causando que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca.  
  
"Por qué no dejas de mirarme!?" Estalló Sirius mirando directamente al niño; su molestia claramente expresada tanto en el tono de su voz como en el brillo de sus ojos azules.   
  
De repente en la mesa se hizo silencio y todo pareció congelarse por un segundo. La expresión de sorpresa y ligero temor en las facciones del niño pronto cambiaron por una herida, sus ojos grandes se tornaron vidriosos y el labio inferior le comenzó a temblar. Pero no lloró, sólo se paró de la silla alta que le habían aparecido especialmente para él y se tiró a los brazos de su padrino, que estaba a su lado, abrazándose fuertemente a su cuello y escondiendo el rostro ahí.  
  
Lupin, que había estado levantándose cuando Sirius le gritó a Draco, lo jaló hacia atrás y se paró frente a él cuando el profesor de pociones se paró de golpe, botando su silla hacia un lado, cogiendo fuertemente al niño con un brazo y con la varita en la otra mano, lista para atacar. Pero eso no fue lo que asustó a Remus, fue el brillo en los ojos negros lo que lo hizo reaccionar así, y al parecer no fue el único que lo notó. De un momento a otro todos se pusieron de pie, McGonagall se paró a su lado, ambos cubriendo a Sirius, que miraba la escena como si no supiese qué era lo que estaba sucediendo; mientras que Dumbledore, que había puesto la mano sobre la de Snape en cuanto este alzó la varita para atacar, trataba de convencerlo de que la bajase.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
Después del fiasco de la cena todos se habían retirado sin decir mucho. Snape, con Draco en brazos, quien se había negado a sacar la cabeza de su escondite en el cuello de su padrino, fue a la lechucería a mandarle un mensaje a Lucius. Harry se había ofrecido a ir con él para ayudarle con Draco mientras él redactaba el mensaje, pero no tuvo mucha suerte ya que Snape simplemente lo ignoró, prácticamente cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Sirius había tenido que aguantar la mirada acusadora de todos. Dumbledore sólo le había mirado de aquella forma que le hacía sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía y le había dicho que tratase de relajarse un poco. Después Remus le había dado un sermón en sus habitaciones, que quedaban en los calabozos. Aunque Snape se había asegurado de que estuviesen lo más alejados posible de los Slytherin. Inclusive Harry le había reclamado, lo que lo había sorprendido dado que, por lo que él sabía, Harry y Malfoy se detestaron a primera vista y eran rivales en la escuela.  
  
"Realmente, Padfoot…"   
"Ya está bien, Moony! Sí, hice mal, lo reconozco, perdí el control, pero no fue mi intención, sólo quería que dejara de mirarme. Ni siquiera pude saludar a Harry apropiadamente por todo esto y ahora ni está aquí porque anda persiguiendo a Snape."  
  
"Padfoot, él fue quien encontró a Draco en el bosque, debe de sentirse mal por todo aquello, sabes cómo es. Te acuerdas cómo fue que James conoció a Lily? La encontró llorando porque una Bludger le había pegado a su lechuza y la había matado. James ni siquiera había estado jugando pero se sintió tan culpable que incluso le regaló una lechuza nueva y no la dejó sola toda una semana preguntándole cada vez que podía si estaba bien. Harry se siente culpable, es de familia!"  
  
Sirius masculló algo que sonó como un 'como sea' pero siguió en voz alta: "De todas formas creo que todos sobreactuaron, no era como si ese greasy git me hubiese matado en frente de todos."   
  
"No lo sé, pero por cómo te miraba creo que lo único que lo detuvo fue Albus y que estaba más preocupado por el joven Malfoy que por ti. Es su padrino, lo sabías?"  
  
"Por qué no me sorprende? Sólo a alguien como Lucius Malfoy se le ocurriría tener de padrino de su hijo a ese bastardo."  
  
Remus sacudió la cabeza dándose por vencido, si había algo en lo que se parecían Severus y Sirius era en su terquedad. "Mira, por qué mejor no duermes? Mañana estarás más relajado. Tómate una ducha, luego ve a acostarte." Lupin se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. "Buenas noches, Padfoot." Escuchó a su amigo deseándole buenas noches también antes de cerrar la puerta.   
  
  
Ni bien salió de los calabozos escuchó a dos personas gritando.   
  
"Qué sucedió con mi hijo!?" La voz era definitivamente de Lucius Malfoy.  
"Cálmate Lucius, Draco está bien, le sucedió algo pero está bien así que baja la voz que esta no es tu casa…"  
  
"No me importa, exijo saber dónde está, Severus! Qué le sucedió!? Llévame con él o te juro que si no…"  
  
"Ahem," Remus se aclaró la garganta. "Necesitas ayuda, Severus?" Preguntó mirando al rubio, que parecía un demonio.  
  
"No es necesario, Lucius va a venir conmigo a ver a Draco pero primero va a calmarse o no va a ir a ninguna parte." Snape le dio una mirada amenazadora y terca al rubio, quien le contestó con la suyo propia, pero al parecer estaba dispuesto a calmarse con tal de que le dijese de una vez lo que estaba sucediendo.   
  
Con un movimiento exagerado, típico de Snape, se dio la vuelta, haciendo que su túnica negra revolotease, y siguió caminando por los pasillos seguido de Lucius y Remus.  
  
"Qué le sucedió? Dónde está?" Volvió a preguntar el rubio después de haber caminado un buen trecho en silencio.  
  
"Lo dejé con el director en la sala común de Slytherin ya que no me quedaba otra alternativa. Sabía que ibas a ponerte así y lo asustarías."  
  
"Asustarlo?"  
  
"Será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos, sólo recuerda que puedes asustarlo, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices."  
  
Por un momento, Remus tuvo algo de pena por el hombre, ya que si se ponía algo más pálido de lo que se había puesto hasta ese momento iba a parecer transparente. Pero sólo un momento, ya que recordó de quién se trataba.   
  
Lo primero que vieron cuando entraron a la sala común de Slytherin fue a un niño corriendo semidesnudo mientras gritaba y reía, siendo perseguido por un Gryffindor que reía mientras pretendía no poder alcanzarlo. Y el director? Sentado en uno de los sillones de respaldar alto, divirtiéndose con la escena.   
  
  
"Qué es esto?"   
  
  
TBC  


Greasy git .- Es un insulto que le suelen hacer a Snape, está en inglés, pero no econtré una buena forma de pasarlo al castellano. Greasy es grasoso, por lo grasoso de su cabello. Y git es idiota. 

Moony, Padfoot .- Son los nicks de Remus y Sirius respectivamente de la escuela, cuando era uno de los Merodeadores junto con James y Peter. Creo que en castellano lo tradujeron y a Remus le pusieron 'Lunático', Sirius era Canuto, Peter Colagusano y James Cornamenta. A MÍ no me gustó nada la traducción O_o prefiero dejarlos con sus verdaderos apodos: Remus - Moony, Sirius - Padfoot, James - Prongs, Peter - Wormtail.

Respuestas a los Reviews:

**Tam** .- El misterio de los aurores se acerca, ya no faltan muchos caps para eso ^^' paciencia, paciencia. Oh, otro voto para Lucius/Snape!! ^_^ Hum, ya le está comenzando a hacer la competencia a Snape/Lupin… Una pregunta, Spirits Dream Incide es un fic en castellano o en inglés?   
El Draco/Harry yo me lo creo mejor así que en los usuales donde de un día para otro se enamoran y uno de ellos cambia: Draco se vuelve tan bueno que no me lo trago ni me lo creo, o Harry comienza a comportarse como una chica... y eso menos todavía me lo trago ' Pero eso no quiere decir que no se puedan enamorar ^-^ Y el Séptimo Libro termina la próxima semana *sonrisas*  


**Margarita** .- Ternura, no? ^.^ Bueno, si bien no le voy mucho por lo meloso la ternura no me molesta ^.^ Aquí tienes más escenas con Draco 'chiquito' ^_^

**Pirra** .- Que bueno que te guste el fic ^^ Pero es raro, las opiniones son de lo mas diversas, algunas personas me han dicho que los primeros capítulos estaban más interesantes ^^' Y otras opinan todo lo contrario... y otras opinan que todo ha estado interesantes ^^'' oh, bueno... 

**Ainaeriniel** .- Joho ^O^ Tengo una debilidad por Draco que no se de dónde salió ^^'' Especialmente cuando lo veo de niño. Ya viste como explicó Harry lo sucedido... ^^'

**Vero** .- Hola Vero, ^^ Que bueno tenerte por aquí! No te preocupes, el rumbo de la historia está trazado… aunque sujeto a cambios ^^' Oh, como dije antes, me gustan los cliffhangers ^_^ pero felizmente para mucho hago pocos de esos. Pues gracias, es la relación entre Draco y Harry que desarrollo aquí la que más me han elogiado ^^' que bien! Ah, sí, como tú bien sabes detesto la grosería ' Medio voto para Snape/Lucius y medio voto para Snape/Lupin? ^.^ Oh, vaya. Yo también adoro a Lupin ^^ No por nada mi libro favorito es el tercero!

A PLACE FOR MY HEAD:

I watch how the moon sits in the sky   
On a dark night shining with the light from the sun   
The sun doesn't give light to the moon   
Assuming the moon's going to owe it one   
It makes me think of how you act to me   
You do favors and then rapidly   
You just turn around and start asking me about   
Things you want back from me

Pre chorus:   
I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger   
Sick of you acting like I owe you this   
Find another place to feed your greed   
While I find a place to rest

I want to be in another place   
I hate when you say you don't understand   
(You'll see it's not meant to be)   
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy   
A place for my head   
Maybe someday I'll be just like you, and   
Step on people like you do and   
Run away the people I thought I knew   
I remember back then who you were   
You used to be calm, used to be strong   
Used to be generous, but you should've known   
That you'd wear out your welcome   
Now you see how quiet it is, all alone   
  
  
Pre chorus (2x)   
Chorus   
  
  
You try to take the best of me   
Go away (8x)   
  
  
Chorus   
  
  
Pre chorus (2x)  


GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: HYBRID THEORY

UN LUGAR PARA MI CABEZA:  
  
Veo como la luna se sienta en el cielo  
En una noche oscura brillando con la luz que le da el sol  
El sol no sabe que le da la luz a la luna  
Asumiendo que la luna va a deberle eso  
Me hacer pensar en como actúas conmigo  
Haces favores y luego rápidamente  
Simplemente te das la vuelta y comienzas a decirme  
Lo que tu quieres a cambio de estos

Pre-coro:  
Estoy harto de la tensión, harto del hambre  
Harto de que actúes como si te debiese esto  
Encuentra otro lugar para alimentar tu codicia  
Mientras yo encuentro un lugar para descansar

Quiero estar en otro lugar  
Odio cuando dices que no entiendes  
(Lo que ves no es lo que parece)   
Quiero estar en la energía, no con el enemigo  
Un lugar para mi cabeza  
Quizá algún día seré como tú, y  
Caminaré sobre la gente como tú lo haces y  
Correré de la gente que pensé me conocía  
Recuerdo como solías ser  
Solías ser calmado, fuerte  
Solías ser generoso, pero debía de haberlo sabido  
Que se terminaría todo eso  
Ahora ves que tranquilo es, el estar completamente solo  
  
Pre-coro (2x)  
Coro  
  
Tratas de quitarme lo mejor que tengo  
Go Hawai (8x)  
  
Pre-coro (2x)  


GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ÁLBUM: HYBRID THEORY


	10. Cap10: Forgotten

  
**Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape y/o Lupin/Snape. Otras parejas: Blaise/Seamus.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1 .- Hay algunos dialogos en francés, traducidos por supuesto... pero sólo con el translator así que debe de estar horrible. El martes me estarán alcanzando una traducción decente de esos diálogos... esto es sólo para las personas que saben francés ^^' Y si hay alguien por ahí que realmente sepa un buen francés que quiera ofrecerme su ayuda se lo agradeceré.

**Capítulo Diez**

  
"Qué es esto? Exijo una explicación!" Exclamó Lucius, atrayendo la atención de todos. En ese instante el niño que corría se detuvo de golpe, consiguiendo que su perseguidor casi se tropezara con él y cayese al suelo por la súbita parada. Los grandes ojos claros se abrieron enormes y el rostro del niño, ruborizado por tanto correr, se encendió con alegría.   
  
  
  
"_Papa!!_ [Papá!!]" Gritó, tirándosele a Lucius, cogiendose de sus piernas con tal fuerza que casi lo hace caer.  
  
  
  
Lucius bajó la mirada con sorpresa hacia el niño que no le llegaba ni a la cintura. "Draco?" Preguntó lo más calmadamente posible.  
  
  
  
"_Oui? _[Sí?]" Le contestó el niño alzando los brazos para que lo cargase, cosa que el rubio hizo automáticamente, había estado acostumbrado a hacerlo cada vez que su hijo hacía ese gesto.  
  
  
  
"Draco va a cumplir cinco años pronto, no es así?" Snape dijo antes de que el rubio abriera la boca para preguntar.  
  
  
  
"_Oui! Cinq! _[Sí! Cinco!]" El niño mostró los cinco dedos de la mano a su padre, que tenía aquella expresión en el rostro de no poder creer lo que estaba viendo, pero se recuperó pronto y su expresión pasó a ser calmada.  
  
  
  
"Muy bien, ya se acerca tu santo, después me dices si hay algo que quieras en especial, pero ahora dime, cómo es que llegaste a aquí?"  
  
  
"_Quand tu es parti je suis resté avec Argos mais après je n'étais pas a la maison, il y avait un bois et quelque chose a commencé à me poursuivre. _[Cuando tú te fuiste yo me quedé con Argos, pero luego ya no estaba en casa, había un bosque y algo comenzó a perseguirme.]" El niño comenzó a morderse el labio inferior. "_J'ai en peur. Mais après Harry est arrivé et il m'a emmené avec Severus. _[Me asusté mucho. Pero luego vino Harry y me llevó con Severus.]" Draco sonrió mientras le mostraba la pelotita con alas que tenía en la mano. "_Harry m'a donné ce et glace aussi! _[Harry me dio esto y helado también!]"  
  
  
  
Lucius volvió fríos ojos grises hacia el muchacho de cabellos negros que se estaba acomodando los lentes. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.  
  
  
  
"Con que 'Harry', no?" Comentó el rubio en un tono peyorativo. Sintió una mano en su hombro.  
  
  
  
"Potter lo encontró, Lucius." Snape volvió la vista al director. "Lo que si no sé es qué hace aquí si yo dejé a Draco con Albus."  
  
  
  
El director lo miró con sus claros y divertidos ojos azules. "Draco no se dejaba cargar y Harry se ofreció a ayudarme a cuidarlo."  
  
  
  
"Bien, Potter, ya hiciste tu buena acción del día, por qué no te vas a dormir?, ya es tarde." Le gruñó Snape, pero Harry no se inmutó.  
  
  
  
"Draco todavía está despierto, no debe de ser tan tarde. O a qué hora va él a la cama?"  
  
  
  
"Debió de haber estado en la cama a las nueve." Lucius volvió la vista a su hijo, su mirada se suavizó ligeramente.   
  
  
  
"_Je n´ai pas sommeil!_ [No tengo sueño!]" Protestó Draco haciéndole un puchero.  
  
  
"_Bien sûr que tu ne l'as pas, tu sais que tu ne dois pas manger des confitures le soir, vous ne pouvez pas dormir à caus e d'eux. _[Claro que no lo tienes, sabes que no debes comer dulces en la noche, luego no puedes dormir.]"  
  
"_Mais c'était de la glace au lait des étincelles de chocolat! _[Pero era helado de leche con chispas de chocolate!]" Respondió el niño haciendo un gesto que indicaba que eso era lo más razonable del mundo. "_Et j'avais faim. Vous alliez m'emmener dîner à Vienne dès que vous finissiez de parler avec ces gens. _[Además tenía hambre, me ibas a llevar a Vienna para la cena en cuanto terminaras de hablar con esos señores.]" Los ojos de Lucius brillaron en reconocimiento.  
  
  
  
"_Tu auriez pu demander de la nourriture au lieu de confitures. _[Podrías haber pedido comida en lugar de dulces.]" Dijo en un tono ligeramente reprobatorio. Lo que le ganó una mala mirada del muchacho de cabellos negros a la que respondió con la suya propia.  
  
  
  
"_Nous avons mangé plus tard..._ [Después comimos…]" Se defendió el niño todavía jugando con el lustroso cabello rubio platinado de su padre, que lo traía suelto y le caía sobre los hombros. "_J'ai même mangé tous mes légumes, tu pouvez demander a Severus._ [Inclusive comí todas mis verduras, pregúntale a Severus.]" Sus ojos grandes miraban a su padre con algo de preocupación.  
  
  
  
"Comió todas sus verduras." Dijo Snape antes de que Lucius le preguntase.   
  
  
  
"Muy bien, pero aún así no vas a poder dormir, tienes demasiada energía para poder conciliar el sueño y ya es casi medianoche."  
  
  
  
Draco no respondió pero sonrió ligeramente.   
  
  
  
"Yo podría quedarme con él mientras ustedes hablan." Harry se ofreció mirando a Lucius a los ojos, tan parecidos a los de Draco pero sin aquellos reflejos azules que había aprendido a adorar.  
  
  
  
"Olvídalo, Potter." Fue su brusca respuesta.  
  
  
  
"No cree, Señor Malfoy," Intervino Dumbledore poniéndose de pie. "Que sería una buena idea? Hay mucho de qué hablar y Draco se aburriría con tanta conversación de adultos. Además, estuvo cuidándolo mientras nosotros estábamos en una reunión…"  
  
  
  
"Y le dio helado con chocolate. Ahora no puede dormir por todo ese azúcar."  
  
  
  
"Un error lo comete cualquiera"  
  
  
  
Lucius miró a su hijo, que seguía jugando con su cabello como si nada le importase, pero él sabía que Draco estaba prestando atención a todo lo que estaban diciendo. Luego miró al muchacho de ojos verdes.   
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"O yo podría cuidarlo." Habló Lupin por primera vez desde que llegaron, mirando a Malfoy con su más amigable sonrisa… sólo porque sabía que el rubio lo detestaba tanto como Lupin a él.  
  
  
  
"Sobre mi cadáver." Le gruñó Lucius.  
  
  
  
"Lucius, aunque no me guste la idea en lo más mínimo, podríamos dejar a Potter cuidándolo en el cuarto de Draco. No creo que sea recomendable que lo llevemos, y tú sabes porqué."  
  
  
  
"Por qué?" Preguntó el niño mirando a Snape con algo de mortificación.   
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Después de mucho discutir Snape consiguió que Lucius aceptara dejar a Draco con Potter, sólo mientras ellos hablaban.  
  
  
  
"De qué van a hablar que no quieren que sepa?" Preguntó mientras jugaba con Harry saltando sobre la cama. Le había costado algo de trabajo convencerlo de que nunca se era muy grande para dejar de saltar en la cama, pero a las finales había convencido a Harry y ahora este se encontraba saltando con él.   
  
  
  
"No lo sé." Respondió Harry riendo mientras saltaba. "Por qué preguntas?"  
  
  
  
Draco dejó de saltar y se sentó en la cama, sólo llevaba puestos unos pantaloncillos cortos, una camiseta y sus medias. "No querían que estuviera ahí porque no querían que escuchase lo que iban a hablar." El niño tenía el ceño fruncido, o por lo menos tan fruncido como un niño de cuatro años podría… aunque hasta ese momento Harry no sabía que un niño tan pequeño podía fruncirse.  
  
  
  
"Sna… El profesor Snape dijo que eran cosas de adultos, eso es aburrido, por eso me quise quedar contigo." El Gryffindor se sentó al lado de Draco. Los ojos claros lo miraron como diciendo 'Sí, claro. Acaso me crees tonto?' pero después de unos segundos el niño dio de hombros.  
  
  
  
"Tienes más helado?" Preguntó lo más encantadoramente que pudo, lo que hizo sonreír al muchacho de cabellos negros.  
  
  
  
"Tu papá dijo que no debes comer helado en la noche."  
  
  
  
"Pero yo quiero." Hizo un puchero. Harry se le quedó mirando unos momentos.  
  
  
  
"Está bien, pero no le digas a nadie."   
  
  
  
Draco asintió aplaudiendo mientras Harry sacaba la cesta que había reducido para meter a su bolsillo antes de ir a la oficina del director. Todavía tenía dos o tres potes de helado ahí.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------  
  
  
  
Era ya de mañana cuando Harry despertó. O mejor dicho, cuando lo despertaron.  
  
  
  
"Harry, Harry. Tengo hambre."  
  
  
  
"Qué hora es?" Preguntó abriendo los ojos para mirar el alto reloj al otro lado de la habitación. Era casi mediodía! Se sentó en la cama de golpe sólo para darse con la maravillosa vista del cuarto hecho un desastre. Al parecer Draco no acababa de despertarse como había pensado. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.  
  
  
  
Felizmente Malfoy y Snape habían guardado todo con lo que Draco se pudiera lastimar, además de otras cosas, antes de que los dejaran entrar… porque para eso de las 4 de la mañana, cuando Draco había caído dormido, la habitación estaba patas arriba. Harry la había arreglado antes de dormir, jurando que no volvería a darle azúcar a un niño en la noche. Y ahora se despertaba para encontrar el mismo desastre. Cómo lo había podido hacer sin despertarlo? Oh, claro, el hechizo que le había puesto a los cortinajes que rodeaban la elegante cama para que Draco no despertase mientras él limpiaba y ordenaba todo. Se había olvidado de quitarlo.  
  
  
  
"Tengo hambre…" Se volvió a quejar el niño.   
  
  
  
Alzó la vista hacia el pequeño y la molestia que le había dado el encontrar todo así despareció cuando lo vio, todo los cabellos desordenados, con esa expresión de 'hazme caso o vas a ver', sólo en su ropa interior, las pijamas de seda que le había reducido yacían tiradas en el piso. Le sonrió y la sonrisa le fue devuelta cuando se levantó.  
  
  
  
Cambiaría a Draco y luego lo llevaría a… almorzar? Los elfos ya se encargarían de arreglar el desastre. Ahora, por qué no lo habían despertado?  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sirius estaba parado al lado de Remus mientras escuchaban que en la otra habitación el director les explicaba a Malfoy y a Snape que no tenía idea de porqué no podían salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts.   
  
Temprano en la mañana el rubio había querido salir para ir a su casa y traer algunos libros de 'utilidad', que Sirius estaba seguro eran todos prohibidos, pero cuando Malfoy dio un paso fuera de los terrenos del colegio para poder Aparecer, desapareció y apareció en medio de la sala común de Slytherin. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero no pudo. Lo intentaron todos, pero lo mismo sólo sucedió con Snape.  
  
  
  
De un momento a otro Sirius sintió que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban y su cuerpo se tensó.  
  
  
  
"Qué sucede, Sirius?" Le preguntó Remus a su lado, pero Black no le hizo caso, sólo se volvió lentamente para encontrarse con los mismos grandes ojos que lo estaban mirando tan intensamente como la noche anterior.  
  
  
  
"Oh, no, ahí viene de nuevo."  
  
  
  
Remus se volteó para ver de qué estaba hablando su amigo cuando vio a Harry llegar por el corredor con Draco sentado en sus brazos, quien miraba atentamente a todo, en especial a Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Compórtate." Le susurró al oído, pellizcándole el brazo. "Buenos días Harry, Draco." Saludó Lupin amablemente cuando el muchacho se les acercó con el niño seguramente protegido en sus brazos, lo que causó algo de molestia en Sirius, pero no dijo nada.   
  
  
  
"Harry." Lo saludó. "Qué tal descansaste?"  
  
  
  
"Bien." Bostezó. Estaba algo cansado porque había tenido que ir al paso del niño mientras este correteaba por el cuarto. "Ya almorzamos? Nos quedamos dormidos y Draco tiene hambre."   
  
  
  
Sirius dio un salto hacia atrás de la sorpresa cuando, sin darse cuenta, por haber estado concentrándose en tratar de pretender que el pequeño no existía, Draco le cogió el cabello. Pero el Animagus no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que Remus lo sacó de ahí de un jalón.   
  
  
  
Segundos después entraban Dumbledore, Snape y Malfoy a la habitación. En ese momento Draco se bajó de los brazos de Harry prácticamente de un salto y corrió hacia su padre.  
  
  
  
"_Papa!_[Papá!]" Saludó riendo mientras agitaba los brazos, como si estuviera tratando de llamar la atención de alguien al otro lado del castillo cuando su padre estaba tan cerca de él. "_J'ai faim!_ [Tengo hambre!]" Fue lo primero que dijo luego de hacer que su padre lo cargara, darle un beso en la mejilla y recibir uno en la frente.   
  
  
  
"Es temprano todavía. Acaso no has tomado desayuno?" Draco agitó la cabeza en negativa.  
  
  
  
Lucius volvió la vista despreciativamente hacia el Gryffindor. "Vaya niñera que resultaste, Potter." Dijo con disgusto, pero un gruñido en la puerta llamó la atención de todos.   
  
  
  
Un gran perro negro entró y se paró frente a Harry, mostrándole los dientes a Lucius, quien sólo alzó una elegante ceja.  
  
  
  
"Tengo hambre!" Se quejó Draco nuevamente antes de que Lucius pudiese gritarle al perro negro. Sabía que a su padre no le gustaban mucho los animales, especialmente si se comportaban así. "Y Argos también tiene hambre."  
  
  
  
"Argos?" Preguntó Lucius y Draco señaló al perro negro, haciendo que su padre hiciera una expresión de disgusto. "Eso no es Argos."  
  
  
  
"Es un él, no un eso." Intervino Harry.  
  
  
  
"Argos?" Preguntó Remus mirando a Sirius que, para estar en forma de perro, tenía una expresión de sorpresa.  
  
  
  
"La mascota de Draco." Contestó Harry sin pensarlo, consiguiendo que la mirada de todos se posara sobre él. "Estar con Argos, su perro, es lo último que se acuerda antes de aparecer en el Bosque Prohibido."  
  
  
  
"Argos debe de haber llegado conmigo, lo vi saliendo del bosque después. Quizá se perdió o algo, debe de haber estado asustado si ese monstruo lo persiguió a él también." Explicó el niño mirando al perro que cuyos ojos expresivos parecían decir que no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
  
  
"Draco," Comenzó Lucius alzándolo para que estuvieran frente a frente. "No es Argos." A lo que su hijo miró al can, indeciso.  
  
  
  
"Lucius," Interrumpió Snape. "Míralo bien." El rubio volvió la mirada al profesor de pociones, que estaba mirando al perro con disgusto, y luego miró hacia el animal. "Desafortunadamente sí, se parecen."  
  
  
  
"Es Argos?" Preguntó el niño con aquellos grandes ojos claros dirigidos hacia su padre. Sabía que él no le mentiría.  
  
  
  
"No lo es, sólo se le parece." Respondió Lucius, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hijo supo que debía dar una mejor respuesta, sabía cómo Draco era apegado a Argos. Debía de estarlo extrañando… a menos que… "Se le parece porque es su hermano y es de Severus."  
  
  
  
Cuando dijo esto, Snape hizo un ruido como si acabase de atorarse y el susodicho perro comenzó a gruñir. Pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo más, una voz los sorprendió a todos.   
  
  
  
"El perro del profesor Snape? Vaya, no me imaginaba que fuese el tipo que le gustasen los animales." El ministro de la Magia entró por la puerta con Hagrid tras él con una expresión de 'lo siento'.  
  
  
  
"No lo soy." Dijo Snape entre dientes. "Y no es…"  
  
"Yo se lo regalé, es el hermano de la mascota de mi hijo."  
  
"Ah, Señor Malfoy." Sonrió. "Cómo está el joven Malfoy?"  
  
"Bien, gracias."  
  
"Y quién es este niño tan adorable?"  
  
"Mi sobrino."  
  
  
  
Para sorpresa de todos, Draco no dijo nada, sólo miró algo extrañado a su padre por unos segundos, pero después siguió jugando con el cabello rubio mirando al perro.  
  
  
  
"Se nota, se nota, el parecido es extraordinario."  
  
  
  
"Puedo tocarlo?" Preguntó el pequeño a su padrino señalando al perro.   
  
"No." Ante la mirada de sorpresa que le dio el niño, Snape se apresuró a continuar. "No le guste que lo toquen los extraños y todavía no te conoce."  
  
  
  
Draco miró con aquellos ojos vivaces a su padrino y luego sonrió ligeramente. "Tócalo tú?" El profesor de pociones abrió la boca para contestar pero vio por el rabillo del ojo que el Ministro lo estaba observando. Sintió la mirada de todos sobre sí.  
  
  
  
Muchachito manipulador, pensó Snape, de tal palo tal astilla. Sólo quería estar completamente seguro de que no era su mascota, Argos sólo se dejaba tocar por Draco, por nadie más, ni siquiera por Lucius.  
  
  
  
Snape se acercó al animal y le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza. El perro se había puesto tan tieso que parecía de piedra. Remus, listo para cualquier cosa, sólo por si a Sirius se le ocurría morder a Severus. Pero nadie hizo nada ya que al ministro pareció encantarle la idea de que el perro fuese de Snape.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Y a qué debemos el placer de su visita?" Preguntó el director entrando justo cuando la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a hacerse palpable.  
  
  
"Ah, sí, necesitaba hablar con usted. En privado."  
  
"Cómo no. Sígame por favor."  
  
  
Cuando ambos desaparecieron de vista, Snape se alejó del perro limpiándose la mano en sus ropas.   
  
  
TBC  


Moony, Padfoot .- Son los nicks de Remus y Sirius respectivamente de la escuela, cuando era uno de los Merodeadores junto con James y Peter. Creo que en castellano lo tradujeron y a Remus le pusieron 'Lunático', Sirius era Canuto, Peter Colagusano y James Cornamenta. A MÍ no me gustó nada la traducción O_o prefiero dejarlos con sus verdaderos apodos: Remus - Moony, Sirius - Padfoot, James - Prongs, Peter - Wormtail.

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**May Potter** .- Grax ^.^ Mira, los podría hacer más largos, sí; he hecho capítulos mucho más largos… pero si los hago así entonces en lugar de actualizar una vez por semana sería cada dos semanas y no creo que a la gente le guste mucho la idea ^^'  
  
**Margarita** .- Hehehe ^^ Mini-Draco es adorable, no? ^_~ a mí también me gusta. Y ya verás por qué es que Draco no le quita la vista de encima al pobre Sirius ^.^ No te preocupes, ya vas a saber por que es que Draco se le queda mirando así a Sirius ^^  
  
**Lina Saotome** .- ^O^ Gracias por los comentarios. Muchas dudas? Bueno, la mayoría se van a ir develando a lo largo de la historia, que no pienso hacer taaan larga ^^' espero… Pero si después de queda alguna no dudes en preguntar, pueda que me haya olvidado ^^''' No leí el fic del que hablan… y ya me ha entrado la curiosidad -_- Mi fic favorito de Lucius/Snape se llama 'Nemo Me Impune Lacessit', aunque no es slash ^^' es muy raro que yo lea fics que no son slash, pero este es muy bueno! Y la autora prometió continuación slash! ^^ Sí, porfa, cuando lo publiques en tu página me avisas ^_^ también es raro que lea fics en castellano pero tanto ya me han dicho de este fic que lo voy a 'probar' ^_~   
  
**Tam** .- A mí me encanta Snape, su personalidad oscura y su mirada matadora ^.^ pero no creo que sea completamente de piedra ^-^ Y en cuanto a lo del niño, pues sip, aunque a mi no me gustan mucho los niños creo que Draco es adorable corriendo por ahí ^.^   
Sorry por no haber podido subir este capítulo antes, pero estuve atareada con el último capítulo de otro fic que estaba escribiendo, además de no tener mucho tiempo…  
Sí, ya me dijeron que Spirirts está en español, pero yo no leo fics en español ^^' prefiero buscar en inglés porque hay muchas más opciones de donde escoger y aquí y allá hay muy buenos fics.   
  
**kana** .- Bueno, entre gustos y colores no han escrito los autores ^.^ Yo no veo una interacción entre Lupin y Lucius así que no me los imagino juntos. En cambio con Snape es todo lo contrario, no es porque sea rubio y el otro moreno (a decir verdad no me había dado cuenta de que las parejas, en este fic tienen esa tendencia ^^''), sino por ese pasado y esos sentimientos, buenos o malos, que se tienen el uno por el otro, además de sus personalidades contrastantes… Me encanta el contraste ^^ la complementación. Pero también me gusta la pareja de Lucius/Snape porque a pesar que Lucius es todo 'luz' su personalidad es oscura, en cambio Snape representa en su persona la oscuridad 'que no es mala' sólo Es. Para que a mí me guste una pareja tienen que tener algo que de la una llame a la otra ^^ y que también me llame la atención a mí.   
  
**Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood **.- A mí también me gusta Draco, los personajes demasiado 'buenitos' tienden a aburrirme… Aunque… cuando fui a ver la película salí asombrada, yo pensé que Harry me iba a caer mal, pero no ^_^ Harry también me gusta.   
  
**Nyaar **.- ^.~ Severus y Draco son de mis favoritos! Sip, pobre Draco ;_; de la que salvaron los demás que no fueron elegidos, no? Y sorry pero no, no va a haber un trío ^^' Aunque pensándolo bien quien sabe… a veces suceden cosas en mis fics que ni yo misma me esperaba ^^''''  


FORGOTTEN:

From the top to the bottom   
Bottom to top I stop   
At the core I've forgotten   
In the middle of my thoughts   
Taken far from my safety   
The picture is there   
The memory won't escape me   
But why should I care (2x) 

There's a place so dark you can't see the end   
(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend   
The rain then sends dripping acidic questions   
Forcefully, the power of suggestion   
Then with the eyes tightly shut looking thought the rust and rotten dust   
A spot of light floods the floor   
And pours over the rusted world of pretend   
The eyes ease open and its dark again   
  
  
Chorus 

Bridge:   
In the memory you'll find me   
Eyes burning up   
The darkness holding me tightly   
Until the sun rises up 

Moving all around   
Screaming of the ups and downs   
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound   
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps past the   
Street lamps, chain-link, and concrete   
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn   
Floats on down the street till the wind is gone   
The memory now is like the picture was then   
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again 

Chorus   
Bridge 

Now you got me caught in the act   
You bring the thought back   
I'm telling you that   
I see it right through you (7x) 

Bridge (2x)

GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: HYBRID THEORY

OLVIDADO:  
  
Desde arriba hasta abajo  
Fondo donde detenerse me detengo  
En el meollo he olvidado  
En medio de mis pensamientos  
Puesto lejos de mi seguridad   
La figura está ahí  
La memoria no me dejará  
Pero por qué debería importarme

Hay un lugar obscuro que no puedes ver el final del camino  
(Los cielos se vuelven a enganchar) y estremecer del que no se pueden defender  
La lluvia que envía preguntas como gotas de ácido  
Por fuerza, el poder de la sugestión  
Entonces, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente mirando a través del óxido y el podrido polvo  
Una mancha de luz llena el suelo  
Y verte sobre el oxidado mundo de las pretensiones  
Los ojos se pueden abrir y el oscuro de nuevo  
  
Coro  
  
Puente:  
En un recuerdo me encontrarás  
Los ojos ardiendo  
La oscuridad me envuelve fuertemente  
Hasta que el sol salga  
  
Moviéndose por todos lados  
Gritando en las subidas y bajadas  
Las ruedas se vuelven redondas y el poner del sol se arrastra por entre  
Los faros de la calle, encadenados, y concreto  
Un pequeño pedazo de papel con una figura dibujada  
Flota por las calles hasta que el viento pasa  
Los recuerdos son ahora como la figura fue entonces  
Cuando el papel se arruga no puede volver a ser perfecto de nuevo  
  
Coro  
Puente  
  
Ahora me atrapaste en el acto  
Me regresas el recuerdo  
Cuando te estoy diciendo que   
Puedo ver a través de ti

Puente(2x)

  
GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ÁLBUM: HYBRID THEORY


	11. Cap11: Pushing Me Away

  
**Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

**Página: http:**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape. **

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1 .- Gracias a Margarita y a mi beta Vero por ayudarme con las traducciones del francés ^_^

Nota2 .- Estoy en plenos exámenes finales en la universidad, es por eso que no he podido actualizar semanalmente como solía, pero en cuanto los acabe cojo el ritmo nuevamente ^^ por ahora me van a disculpar si me vuelvo a demorar... aunque voy a hacer todo lo posible para que no ocurra aunque no prometo nada. Gracias por su consideración ^_^

Nota3 .- El próximo capítulo vuelve a subir de rating, va a ser R por que va a tener una escena para adultos, así que ya están advertidos ^_~ 

**Capítulo Once**

"Por qué no se sienta en la mesa con nosotros?" Preguntó Draco mirando al perro que parecía estar intranquilo bajo su atenta mirada.  
  
Lucius alzó una elegante ceja, extrañado y la vez divertido por la pregunta de su hijo. Por qué Draco quería que el perro se sentara a la mesa con ellos? Era un animal algo extraño pero…  
  
"Por qué no le preguntas a Severus? Es su mascota después de todo." Esto le ganó a Lucius un gruñido del perro y una mirada fulminante por parte de Snape, que grácilmente ignoró.  
  
"Eso no es mi mascota." El profesor de pociones miró al niño y continuó. "Se lo regalé a Lupin." Señaló con la mirada a su colega, que se le quedó mirando algo sorprendido.  
  
"Con razón no le agradas." Draco rió, contagiando al resto de la mesa, inclusive su padre, que sólo sonrió ligeramente.  
  
"Si eso pudiese hablar concordaría contigo."   
  
"Pero sí puede. Yo lo he escuchado. Me parecía raro que Argos hablara y más raro que él," El niño señaló a Lupin. "Lo llamara 'Sirius'." Para ese momento la mesa se había quedado en silencio, mirándose los unos a los otros con extrema sorpresa y sin saber exactamente qué hacer, pero Draco continuó explicándole a su padre como si nada. "Luego pensé que si podía cambiar de forma por qué no de nombre? Aunque Severus lo llamó 'Black', supongo que por el color, pero no fue muy amable…"  
  
*Sirius Black?* Lucius volvió la vista hacia el perro negro y los ojos azules lo miraron con una intensidad que reconocería en cualquier parte. "Interesante." Fue lo único que dijo, pero sus ojos brillaban con malicia.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
"Lo sabe. Malfoy sabe que soy yo. Estoy seguro de eso." Sirius estaba caminando de un lado al otro en círculos. "Pero cómo es que ese mocoso supo que era yo!?"  
  
"Debe de haberte visto transformar, es la única explicación que se me ocurre por el momento." Remus estaba sentado en una de las sillas de respaldar ancho.  
  
"Pero cuándo?"   
  
En ese momento la gruesa puerta de madera se abrió y Harry entró con Draco cogido de la mano tras él. "Dumbledore se quedó conversando con ellos en el salón de profesores. Ya sabe que eres tú, se lo dijo. Es seguro por ahora, no es como si fuese a alguna parte." O por lo menos era como había razonado Snape mientras la tensa conversación había seguido allá, con Malfoy mirando dagas al director y este con ojos severos. Un tirón de su mano llamó su atención hacia el niño que le estaba alcanzando un libro que le había dado su padrino.  
  
"Dijiste que me lo ibas a leer."  
  
Harry se puso de cuclillas frente a Draco. "Cómo supiste que Sirius era el perro?"  
  
"Papá dice que él no es un perro, es un _Animagus_. Un mago que puede convertirse en animal pero que no lo es." El niño miró al hombre de cabello negro y le sonrió. "Yo también quiero ser un Animagus."   
  
"Sí, bueno, Sirius es un Animagus, pero se supone que eso es un secreto."   
  
"Lo sé, Severus le dijo a papá lo mismo. Yo tampoco voy a decir nada. También me dijo que delante de otras personas lo debo llamar _Snuffles_."  
  
La puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron Dumbledore, Snape y Malfoy. Todos con una expresión seria en el rostro hasta que el rubio vio al Animagus parado en medio de la oficina.  
  
"Black, tiempo sin vernos. Para ser un fugitivo te ves muy bien. Una lástima lo del cuarto curso, no crees?"  
  
Sirius iba a responderle como se debía al arrogante rubio cuando sintió que el director puso una mano firme en su hombro.  
  
"Por qué no nos sentamos todos a conversar? Así Draco nos puede decir cómo es que supo que eras tú." Todos volvieron la vista al niño que los ignoró completamente y no dijo nada, sólo miraba a su padre como buscando en él la respuesta.  
  
"Cómo supiste que el perro era él?" Preguntó Lucius a su hijo mientras se sentaba elegantemente en un amplio sillón, en pose de quien es dueño de la casa.  
  
"Estaba mirando por la ventana." Draco señaló la ventana que estaba tras el escritorio del director. "Y lo vi a él saliendo del bosque, luego ya no estaba él, estaba el perro."  
  
"Entré por el bosque, debe de haberme visto ahí." Sirius soltó un casi imperceptible suspiro de alivio. El jalón de su túnica lo tomó por sorpresa. Miró hacia abajo y vio, para su desmayo, al niño con el plato de postre.  
  
"No te lo comiste." Draco le había invitado la mitad del suyo y pensó en dárselo después cuando vio que no lo había tocado.  
  
"No tengo hambre." Murmuró, podía sentir la mirada atenta de todos sobre sí.  
"Déjalo, Draco." Le dijo su padre. "Es su problema si no quiere."   
  
"Pero se va a sentir mejor si come, es de chocolate." Sus ojos vivaces se volvieron curiosos a Sirius nuevamente. "O te gusta otro sabor? A papá le gusta la Vainilla Francesa."   
  
"A Sirius también." Rió Remus, pero no le hizo tanta gracia al niño, que miró al adulto de cabellos negros y ojos azules con algo de mortificación.  
  
"No tengo Vainilla Francesa." Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior para luego mirar a su padre.  
  
"No te gustaría jugar con las cosas de Severus un rato?" Este le preguntó.  
  
"Lucius…" Snape se dirigió al rubio en un tono ligeramente amenazador.  
  
---------------------------------------

Horas después todos los que se habían quedado en colegio, con excepción de Hagrid y Madam Pomfei, seguían conversando sin llegar a ninguna parte. Nadie había visto nada, ni oído nada, ni sentido nada. No habían logrado descubrir por qué Malfoy y Snape no podían salir de los territorios del colegio, ni qué era lo que le había sucedido a Draco, que después de haberse dejado revisar por su padre con algunos hechizos estaba ahora en el salón de pociones, jugando con un pequeño set de ingredientes que le había dado para que se distrajera.  
  
"Esto es inútil, no es un hechizo _atrapador_, sino no regresaríamos a otro lugar del castillo, simplemente nos detendría como si fuera una barrera." Gruñó Malfoy sentándose pesadamente mientras murmuraba para sí mismo algo que sonaba como 'sarta de inútiles' cuando una niebla espesa apareció de la nada.  
  
"Pero qué rayos!?" Se escuchó claramente del Animagus.  
  
"Por qué Draco no ha atendido a mi llamado?" Una voz claramente femenina se alzó por sobre la niebla que se disipó segundos después. Era Morgana.  
  
"Morgana, justo a quien queríamos ver."  
  
"No son sentimientos mutuos, Dumbledore, sólo quiero hablar con Draco." Su voz era suave, pero autoritaria, "Ahora, si me pudieran decir dónde está y qué ha sucedido?" Su tono dejaba muy en claro que aquello no era un pedido.  
  
"A qué te refieres con qué ha sucedido?"  
  
"Intenté comunicarme con él o al menos conocer su paradero, pero no he podido, lo que significa que el encanto protector que puse sobre él se ha activado y eso sólo sucedería si Draco se encontrase en inminente peligro."  
  
"Peligro? Potter lo encontró cuando una criatura en el bosque había atacado a Draco." Snape dijo mientras por el rabillo del ojo miraba a Lucius, al cual lo único que delataba era la pérdida del color. Los Malfoy eran pálidos de por sí, pero el rubio en esos momentos había perdido tanto color que un poco más y desaparecía, aunque seguía impasible en su sitio.  
  
"Una criatura no hubiese activado ese encantamiento…"  
  
De un momento a otro el ruido de una explosión que venía de los calabozos los hizo saltar a todos.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Lucius fue el primero en salir, ya que estaba más cerca de la puerta, seguido de Harry y los demás profesores, Morgana tras ellos, moviéndose como si en lugar de caminar flotase.  
  
Lucius abrió la puerta de un golpe y todos tuvieron que retroceder unos pasos y cubrirse los ojos debido a la fuerte luz que casi los ciega.   
  
Cuando la intensidad disminuyó y pudieron cubrirse los ojos se encontraron con la habitación intacta. No había rastros de ninguna explosión, la única diferencia era que toda esta estaba brillando verde. Cada mesa, cada libro, casa cosa, cada canto de aquel cuarto estaba brillando un verde intenso. Incluyendo al niño que se encontraba sentado en medio de la habitación, ordenando los pomitos de los ingredientes que había usado para que 'jugara' un rato.  
  
"Estoy brillando verde!" El niño se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió hacia ellos corriendo. "Lo hice bien?" Preguntó directamente a Snape, a pesar de que se había cogido de la capa de su padre. "Aunque creo que le puso muchos polvos de Cardenillo, sólo quería brillar yo pero los polvos hicieron que el vapor se extendiera… " Luego dirigió la mirara al hombre de cabellos negros parado al lado de Harry y le sonrió.  
  
"Tienes razón, echaste muchos polvos."

"Es que cuando usamos el polvo de cobalto dijiste que no importaba la cantidad."

"Sí, pero la diferencia entre estos y la piedra luminiscente…"

"No se mezcla con nada orgánico, lo sé."

"No tienen la misma reacción que con el cobalto."

"Oh." Draco lo miró con grandes ojos llenos de admiración, lo que casi hace sonreír a Lucius por las expresiones de los otros mientras Severus les gruñía para luego ignorarlos y prestaba atención al niño.

El que sí rió en voz alta, aunque discretamente, fue Lupin, que lo único que consiguió fue llamar la atención de Draco, quien se volvió a mirarlo y luego a Sirius, que estaba a su lado.

El pequeño sonrió y corrió hacia el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules, extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados como si quisiera volar.

"Te agrado ahora?" Preguntó el niño mirándolo con gran expectativa mientras el adulto trataba de esconderse tras su amigo, mirando a Draco como si no tuviese la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando. 

En ese momento a Lupin se le fue todo el color del rostro y la sonrisa se borró de sus labios. 

"A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Lucius acercándose a su hijo por detrás con una ligera expresión de disgusto mientras miraba al hombre lobo con obvio rencor. 

"Es que él dijo que le agradaría cuando brillara verde." Draco rió, comenzando a dar vueltas. No se dio cuenta del extraño silencio que hizo ni que su padre había sacado su varita… hasta que todo explotó en gritos.

----------------------------------------

Todo había sido un desastre, Harry había tenido que llevarse a Draco a un lado cuando los adultos comenzaron a gritarse los unos a los otros. Dumbledore había tenido que quitarle las varitas a todos para evitar que aquello llegara a mayores cuando Malfoy trató de hechizar a Black y Lupin salió en defensa para que luego Snape también se les uniera…

"Draco! Ven aquí en este instante!"

El niño, que había estado cogido de Harry mirando con atención, casi asustado, toda aquella escena, se soltó y fue corriendo donde su padre, que lo cargó en los brazos.   
  
"Estás prohibido acercarse a él de nuevo y es una orden!" Draco miró a su padre con grandes ojos sorprendidos y a la vez amedrentados y dolidos, no sabía que había hecho mal. Asintió para luego abrazarse al cuello de su padre y esconderse ahí.  
  
"Lo está asustando! Por qué le grita si Draco no hizo nada!" Harry se paró enseguida, mirando con odio a Lucius.   
  
"No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben, Potter." Gruñó Malfoy con una mirada ponzoñosa para luego dirigirla a Black. "Y tú, no te atrevas a acercarte o yo personalmente te haré 'brillar verde'!"  
  
El rubio se volvió bruscamente y, en pasos largos, se dirigió hacia el lado contrario de donde había venido, directamente hacia las habitaciones de Snape. Se pudo escuchar claramente el golpe de una puerta y luego silencio.   
  
"Bien hecho, Black." Fue lo único que dijo Snape antes de seguir el camino por el que se había ido Lucius. No era el usual camino a sus cuarteles pero era uno de los más cortos desde donde estaban. Sólo un Slytherin podría conocer de aquella forma los calabozos. Y de lejos pudo escuchar a Sirius:  
  
"No lo dije en serio!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Harry había estado molesto con todos, sobre todo con su padrino, no podía creer que él, de todas las personas, hubiera dicho eso… Él, a diferencia de Remus, que le había gritado en cuanto llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, no le había dirigido la palabra. A decir verdad no quería dirigirle la palabra a nadie, sólo sabía que la extraña mujer era una bruja muy antigua y que se llamaba Morgana, sabía que ella algo tenía que ver con las desapariciones de Draco por la oficina del director y sabía que ellos sabían pero no le estaban diciendo nada al respecto!  
  
  
Horas después, de regreso en la oficina del director, estaba tan preocupado que no tenía tiempo de seguir molesto, no había visto a Draco en toda la tarde y ya era de noche. Habían conversado con aquella bruja extraña que les dijo que no había sido ella la causante de todo aquello. Que el motivo por el cual ni Snape ni Malfoy podían salir de Hogwarts era porque estaban bajo la influencia de una magia protectora que también parecía cubrir al joven Malfoy.  
  
Se habían pasado gran parte de la noche tratando de averiguar quién o cómo podría haber puesto un hechizo protector sobre ellos, por qué era que no podían liberarse de aquello a pesar de que habían intentado con magia muy poderosa, inclusive efectuaron un hechizo del que había estado muy interesado hacía tan sólo un mes, pero la cabeza de Harry estaba en otra parte.   
  
Draco fue quien le mostró, en uno de sus tantos libros que deberían estar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca ese hechizo en particular, era bastante difícil y peligroso, pero con resultados muy efectivos… pero Draco no estaba ahí con ellos.   
  
Cuando había preguntado Lucius sólo le había dado una mirada fría, pero Snape dijo que lo habían dejado en sus cuarteles cuando Dumbledore le preguntó por el niño y ninguno dio más explicaciones. El Gryffindor no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que le habían hecho; quizá lo habían puesto a dormir con alguna poción o algo. Todavía se repetía en su mente la imagen del rostro de Draco con la mirada abatida en aquellos ojos grises casi plateados.   
  
"Esto me parece extraño, Draco me comentó que iban a ir a un lugar en Escocia algún día de esta semana y ahora se encuentran literalmente estancados aquí. Y antes de que pregunten, no tengo idea de porqué. Es una magia mucho más antigua que la mía y la única de la que conozco, además que fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza por el tipo de magia usada, es una leyenda."  
  
"Una leyenda?" Preguntó Lucius mirándola con algo de curiosidad, apartando su atención de Black, al que había estando mandando miradas venenosas desde que aquella conversación había comenzado.   
  
"La magia que se usó para este hechizo al parecer es una puramente protectora, saben cuán raros son los hechizos que tienen un fin y sólo uno?"  
  
"Contados con los dedos de una mano…" Dijo Snape más para sí que para los demás.  
  
"A qué se refiere?" Preguntó Harry y fue Lupin quien le contestó.   
  
"Harry, todos los hechizos que sabes y sabemos son derivados de alguna u otra forma de otros, combinaciones quizá. Los nuevos hechizos son en realidad modificaciones o alteraciones de otros para darles otro fin. Pero el origen de estos nadie lo sabe, la fuente pura de la que vienen los hechizos para controlar las cosas físicas, la mente, la naturaleza, dónde están aquellos? Eso es a lo que ella se refiere.  
  
"No han notado al raro en este extraño evento? Han tratado de liberarse pero nada ha dado resultado?" Todos asintieron y se le quedaron mirando nuevamente. "Hace muchos cientos de miles de años atrás se hablaba del '_Throi_', que se dice era la última fuerza 'pura' que quedaba en el universo, en nuestro idioma '_Escudo_'. El Escudo contenía, en su forma más sublime, la escena de la magia de ataque y defensa. Grabado en él estaba una preciosa y soberbia espada envuelta por un imponente Dragón, tan hermoso como la espada misma. Dice la leyenda que la Espada era el ataque y el Dragón la defensa, que ambas estaban ávidas por los seres vivientes que invocaban su poder a cada momento; tal fue la intensidad que llegó un momento en que el Trío colisionó contra sí mismo y se partió en dos, haciendo que el escudo se desintegrase, lanzando a la Espada y al Dragón a los dos extremos del universo, ambas vivas y concientes. La Espada, la magia de ataque, se abrumó debido a las acaloradas invocaciones y tan ávida estaba que decidió complacerlos a todos, desvaneciéndose al repartir toda su esencia por igual a todo aquel que se molestara en sentirla.   
  
"El Dragón, igual de abrumado, hizo lo mismo, pero antes de entregarse completamente al universo, como lo había hecho la espada, pensó en que era libre para hacer su voluntad, que no tenía que dar absolutamente todo de sí para que los seres vivientes lo tuviesen y se detuvo ya que había dado la mayor parte de sí al universo para que su esencia fuese usada a voluntad. Y quedó sólo de él la esencia de su esencia, que no era nada comparado con su poder original que ahora pertenecía al universo, pero que era tan poderoso todavía que era imposible subyugarlo… y lo que quedó del Dragón plateado se convirtió en una Serpiente." Su hermosa voz así como la intensidad de su relato parecía haber puesto a todos en una especie de trance, todos colgándose a cada una de sus palabras como si de aquello dependiese su vida. "Se dice que la Serpiente sólo siente para con ella, pero no para con los demás, se dice que es por eso que cada tantos miles de años la Serpiente escoge un Amo para proteger, sentir y amar. Esa es la leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada."  
  
  
TBC  


Animagus .- Animago

Snuffles .- Sirius le dice a Harry, en el cuarto libro, que cuando se refiera a él lo llamase Snuffles. 

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Kanami **.- A mí también me encantan los Malfoy, padre e hijo ^.^ Después de haber leído todo el capítulo ya sabes porqué era que Draco se le quedaba viendo a Sirius, no? Snape? Un amor? O_o' argh, sólo con Draco! Sólo con su ahijado! ^_^   
Vaya, que animada, que bueno que disfrutes el fic tanto así ^^ yo misma tengo mis fics favoritos así que te entiendo ^_~ Dibujos de Draco en pequeño? ^.^ oh, eso suena adorable!!  
Como ya dije, estoy de exámenes finales, por eso no he podido actualizar semanalmente como solía hacer, pero después que los termine retomo el ritmo ^^

**May Potter **.- Jojo ^.^ Exácto, era por lo del perro. Y, creo que no lo puse, pero el Ministro sí se fue ^^'

**Margarita **.- En este cap se da una vaga explicación de porqué ni Lucius ni Severus pueden salir de Hogwarts, pero recuerda que no todo esta dicho ^_~ Y… de que bicho estas hablando? O_o   
Sip, bien, aunque de exámenes finales en la univ por eso no he podido actualizar tan seguido como quisiera… Gracias por lo del francés ^^ la próxima vez que tenga que pasar algo te escribo para preguntarte ^_^ está bien?

**Silvia Barton **.- Oh, gracias por la calificación, me sonrojo -- ^//^ 

**Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood **.- Oh, es que a mi me gusta Sirius! Pero me gusta más meterlo en líos! ^.~ Lo veo como el más 'travieso y busca problemas' de los Merodeadores así que… ^^ El Ministro fue a pedirle a Dumbledore que refugiara durante el verano a un amigo de él por lo de los asesinatos.

**Naty Malfoy **.- Jejeje ^_^ Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Anar **.- Tía? O_o' Que bueno que te guste ^_^ que va a pasar con Draco, no estoy 100% segura, pero tengo una idea de cómo quiero que termine todo esto ^_^ El porqué de las muertes se va a explicar más adelante todavía… Como ya dije, no pude subirlo pronto por mis exámenes, pero los acabo la próxima semana y vacaciones! ^_~

**Akane Kinomoto **.- Hola Akane ^^ Sip, Draco de niño… a mí tampoco me gustan los niños pero Draco es la excepción! ^.^ Sí, Remus es Lupin -- Remus Lupin. A lo que me refería es que en este fic va a haber Lucius/Snape y Remus/Snape ^^ Con cual se queda… todavía no me decido ;_;

**Moniq **.- Ah, sí, también esta en HA ^^ Me escribieron de ahí para preguntarme si quería poner mis fics ahí… Después de darle una revisada a HA como que me di cuenta que esa página no iba por ese estilo y advertí que DMLSP era slash pero de todas maneras lo pusieron ^^ Tenía la impresión, pero no sabía que era el primer Slash de por ahí.   
  


PUSHING ME AWAY:

I've lied to you   
The same way that I always do   
This is the last smile   
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you 

Pre chorus:   
(Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down)   
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie   
(Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind)   
The sacrifice is never knowing 

Why I never walked away   
Why I played myself this way   
Now I see your testing me pushes me away 

I've tried like you   
To do everything you wanted too   
This is the last time   
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you 

Pre chorus   
Chorus (2x)

We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds   
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie   
We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds   
The sacrifice is never knowing 

Chorus (2x) 

Pushes me away…(2x)

  
GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: HYBRID THEORY

APARTÁNDOME

Te he mentido  
Del mismo modo del que siempre lo hago  
Esta es la última sonrisa  
Que pretendo por el bien de estar contigo

Pre coro:  
(Todo se derrumba, inclusive la gente  
que nunca se frunce eventualmente lo hace)  
El sacrificio de ocultar una mentira  
(Todo tiene que terminar, pronto descubrirás que ya no nos queda tiempo para verlo desenvolverse)  
El sacrificio es nunca saber

Por qué nunca me fui  
Por qué jugué conmigo mismo de esta forma  
Ahora veo que me estas probando, apartándome

He tratado como tú  
De hacer todo lo que querías  
Esta es la última vez  
Que me culparé por el bien de estar contigo

Pre coro  
Coro 2x

Se nos acabó el tiempo, así es como descubrimos que todo se desenvuelve  
El sacrificio de ocultarse en una mentira  
Se nos acabó el tiempo, así es como descubrimos que todo se desenvuelve  
El sacrificio es nunca saber

Coro 2x  
  
Apartándome… 2x  
  
GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ÁLBUM: HYBRID THEORY


	12. Cap12: My December

  
**Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: R**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

Página: http://www.iespana.es/silveryouko/esp_index.htm 

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape. **

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

**Nota1 .- Este capítulo es R, están advertidos.**

Nota2 .- Como _To Hold a Dragon _es parte del pasado de Draco, pues sí, su idioma madre es el Latín. Y el francés? Fácil, Malfoy está en francés, significa algo como 'mala fé' entonces supongo que la familia es de ascendencia francesa, por lo tanto no creo que Draco haya tenido problemas para aprender el francés, después del latín y el inglés después de estos dos, por eso es que Draco, teniendo casi 5 años en este fic, habla a su papá a veces en francés, porque todavía está acostumbrado, y también habla inglés, porque ya aprendió. Los niños son especialmente sensibles a adaptarse a nuevos idiomas; hijos de padres que hablan idiomas diferentes terminan teniendo muy buen dominio de ambos lenguajes porque se criaron con ambos (mi primita es un ejemplo ^^ y entendía muy bien castellano e inglés a la edad de 3.), así que no veo problema que Draco sepa los tres lenguajes a la edad de 5, ya que no los ha estudiado, ha crecido aprendiéndolos. 

Nota3 .- Sí, Draco tiene 4, pero cumplirá 5 en unas semanas.

**Capítulo Doce**

  
"Lo que quiere decir es que algún personaje de leyenda nos tiene atrapados en este lugar y a mi hijo en ese estado?"  
  
"Como toda leyenda, Malfoy, tiene algo, sino es que mucho, de verdad. No estoy diciendo que sepa qué es exactamente, no hay información, es sólo un relato, pero de esto ser cierto puede que alguien haya sido escogido. He intentado romper el hechizo y no he tenido éxito hasta ahora. Es la explicación más razonable que se me ocurre en estos momentos, a menos que alguien tenga otra mejor." Silencio. "No tienen idea de quién podría querer protegerlos de este modo?"  
  
"Narcissa siempre tuvo un don con todo tipo de hechizos protectores, pero ella a no se encuentra entre nosotros. No sabe nada más de esta serpiente?"  
  
"Nada más de lo que ya dije. Creo que para estos momentos ustedes también han podido sentir algo… Este lugar está rodeado de una magia protectora poderosa, pura… y la serpiente protege, no puede hacer daño. Quizá, quien esté tras todo esto, tiene motivos para haber dejado a Draco así. Supongo que saben que es más fácil ejercer un hechizo protector sobre un niño, más eficaz. Pero no creo que sea el único motivo, quizá es para protegerlos a ustedes."  
  
Después de otros momentos de incómoda conversación, Dumbledore decidió que como ya estaban juntos era el mejor momento para decirles a qué había venido el Ministro de Magia.  
  
"Vamos a tener una visita, el Ministro vino a pedirme un favor. Un amigo suyo llegará mañana por la noche y se quedará en Hogwarts por el verano mientras arreglan su situación. "  
  
"Situación?" Lupin se pronunció, preguntando lo que estaba en la cabeza de todos.   
  
"Un ex auror." Lucius habló, entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
"Exactamente." Le contestó Dumbledore.   
  
Snape miró algo extrañado a Lucius y este lo miró de vuelta. "Al parecer la muerte de Travis dio pie a otras teorías sobre las horribles muertes de ciertos aurores. Al parecer Travis alcanzó a decir que no había sido un Death Eather, ni nada que ver con Ustedes Saben Quién. Pero hasta donde sé, no hay mucho de dónde empezar a buscar."   
  
"Y cómo es que sabe todo esto, Sr. Malfoy?" Preguntó el director, sus ojos azules no dando nada, siempre mirando como si supiese exactamente lo que esta en tu mente.   
  
"Y cómo no podría? Creo que la pregunta es cómo vamos a explicar que ni Severus ni yo podemos salir de aquí. O a él." Lucius señaló a Black con la cabeza.   
  
"Oh, bueno, mientras Sirius mantenga su forma animagi no creo que haya problema." Los ojos azules del director brillaron con picardía. "En cuanto a usted, Sr. Malfoy, y debido a la posibilidad de que esta sea una situación indefinida… Nuestro profesor de Runas Antiguas acaba de retirarse y si mal no me acuerdo usted era especialmente bueno en esa clase."  
  
Lucius alzó una elegante ceja y se quedó mirando extrañado y desconfiado al director. Ya había pensado que no había límite de tiempo para cuánto era que se quedarían así, en aquella situación, pero no iba a permitir que durase mucho. Se aseguraría de aquello.  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Horas más tarde, Severus y Lucius entraron a las habitaciones del profesor de pociones, lo primero con lo que se encontraron fue a un niño durmiendo en el suelo al lado de unos libros con dibujos de ingredientes de diferentes tipos, frente a un estante lleno de botellitas con diferentes tipos de contenidos, ahora ordenadas.   
  
"Sabía que eso lo mantendría ocupado por el tiempo suficiente." Dijo Lucius recogiendo a Draco en sus brazos para llevarlo al cuarto que le habían preparado los elfos domésticos dentro de los cuarteles de Snape, que luego ellos mismo habían retocado con cosas como la cama, las sábanas y etc, ya que un Malfoy no dormía en 'cualquier cosa'.  
  
"Draco está profundamente dormido." Lucius cerró la puerta de la habitación al salir mientras Severus sacaba de su bar una botella de licor.   
  
"Hm, no es para menos, cuánto le habrá tomado ordenar todo esto." Snape volvió sus ojos negros hacia el estante bajo que ahora tenía los ingredientes bien ordenados. Le había dejado los libros que tenían mayor cantidad de figuras para que se le hiciera más fácil el trabajo a Draco, pero no pensó que lo fuese a terminar antes de quedarse dormido.   
  
Aunque no le sorprendía tanto que hubiese terminado todo, Draco tenía en la Mansión una habitación contigua a la suya donde guardaba muchas cosas, desde las más raras hasta las más inútiles, cualquier cosa que captara su atención terminaba en esa sala para su exhibición personal. Era su colección de caprichos. Y a Draco le gustaba coleccionar cosas; total, podía hacerlo… La Mansión de Cristal, perteneciente a la familia Malfoy por generaciones, en Australia tenía un vasto bosque de Rayos Multicolores ya que a Draco, en una época que pasó ahí, se le dio por coleccionarlos. Y había sido su abuelo por parte de Narcissa el que le había dado el gusto regalándole él mismo prácticamente la mitad de su actual colección, después de todo, los Rayos Multicolores eran inofensivos pero extremadamente raros.   
  
Rió cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente.   
  
Un brazo rodeándole la cintura y un cuerpo tibio apoyándose en su espalda lo sacaron de sus divagaciones. "Qué sucede?" Le preguntó Lucius besándole los labios sonrientes, no era usual verlo así.   
  
"Estaba recordando…" El rubio alzó el rostro y se le quedó mirando. "Recuerdas cuando fuimos al Desierto del Escorpión a cazar Rayos Multicolores con Draco para su colección?" Lucius soltó la risa, ahora entendía.   
  
"Claro que me acuerdo! Los tres estuvimos brillando rosado por dos semanas!" Sus ojos claros se perdieron por un segundo en las memorias. "A Draco le encantó la idea y fue cuando le enseñaste a brillar con algunos simples ingredientes y de efectos no tan prolongados. Tuve que ir al meeting anual de accionistas así… Nunca me había molestado antes ser el centro de atención."  
  
"Tú dirás. Al menos podías moverte de tu oficina a la mansión y al ministerio sin ser visto, en cambio yo tenía que dar clases así!"  
  
"Hum… Y recuerdas lo que solíamos hacer cuando Draco se dormía mientras jugaba con el set de pociones que le regalabas todos los años, después de dejarlo en su cama?" Unos labios calientes se posaron sobre su cuello, haciendo que una placentera corriente recorriera su espina.   
  
"Detalladamente. Sabes que tengo una buena memoria." Respondió secamente, lo que causó que el rubio riera para luego morderlo lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar una marca ahí, lo que fue recompensado con un leve gemido por parte de Snape.  
  
Con ágiles manos, Lucius desabotonó los muchos botones de la túnica del profesor con la familiaridad de quien lo hace con frecuencia y lo despojó de sus túnicas negras en pocos segundos, pasando sus manos por cada canto de piel que encontraba al desvestir, sus labios torturando la sensible piel del cuello y casi haciendo gritar a Snape cuando le mordió una parte de la nuca que Lucius sabía era uno de sus puntos más erógenos… había hecho llegar a Severus una cuantas veces sólo prestándole atención a aquella parte de su cuerpo en particular.   
  
"Lucius!" El profesor de pociones cogió al rubio por los cabellos y jaló hacia un lado para impedir que continuase. "Draco va a despertarse…"  
  
"Entonces vamos a tener que amordazarte." Propuso Lucius mirándolo lascivamente, viendo las pupilas de Snape, que de tan negras casi no se diferenciaban del iris, dilatarse más de lo que ya estaban. Usualmente aquella movida de hacía unos momentos era suficiente para hacerlo olvidarse de cualquier otra cosa para luego comenzar a disfrutar el momento, pero esta vez parecía que algo estuviera reteniendo al profesor, una leve sombra de algo en los ojos negros, que desapareció tan rápido como apareció luego de que propusiese la mordaza, eso pareció hacerlo decidirse, ya que un segundo después Severus había atrapado su boca con la suya en un beso apasionado.  
  
Las ropas fueron prácticamente desgarradas en su prisa por tener contacto con piel desnuda en su camino a la recámara principal.   
  
De un empujón Lucius tiró a Snape sobre la cama y se arrastró sobre él para luego sentarse sobre sus caderas, mostrándole el cinto azul de sus túnicas y qué exactamente tenía planeado hacer con él.  
  
  
"Eres muy ruidoso, Severus, pero por más que me encante eso no pretendo tener que explicarle a mi hijo, de nuevamente cuatro años, qué es lo que hago sobre y 'dentro' de su padrino para hacerlo gritar…" El rubio sintió el cuerpo debajo suyo comenzar a moverse para frotarse contra él. Puso el cinto sobre la boca del profesor y lo ató con cuidado tras su cabeza para luego comenzar a reverenciar aquel cuerpo con caricias y lamidas, todo con el propósito de dar el mayor placer posible, posicionándose entre las piernas de su amante, que las abrió complacientemente para que se acomodase entre ellas.   
  
Las manos expertas le recorrieron el cuerpo, tocándolo como si fuese un instrumento, acariciando sus rígidas formas mientras su boca se encargaba de saborear cada milímetro de su piel.  
  
"Lucius…" Snape gimió tras la mordaza cuando el rubio tomó entre sus dientes una de sus tetillas para morderla ligeramente, lamiéndola después como pidiendo perdón y luego succionar en ella como queriendo sacarla de su pecho. El rubio estrujó la otra entre sus dedos, que estaba erecta en simpatía con la otra y parecía estar pidiendo algo de atención también.  
  
Los ojos grises miraban como un predador al hombre que se contorsionaba debajo suyo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras dirigía su boca lasciva a la otra tetilla, la otra ya humedecida, roja y sensible. Sacó la lengua y lamió la punta delicadamente, como si fuera un gato, mandando una descarga eléctrica por la espina de su amante, nunca apartando la mirada de los ojos negros, sabía que a Severus le excitaba eso, ser dominado mientras se perdía en los ojos de su captor. Y Lucius lo complacería, haría cualquier cosa para complacerlo y hacer que aquellos ojos tan negros como el infinito brillaran con luz propia mientras se consumía en deseo.  
  
El rubio alzó una mano al rostro, acariciando los labios que usualmente formaban una línea recta en desprecio y que ahora estaban abiertos, rosados y húmedos mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban el uno contra el otro, frotando sus ingles a un ritmo que iba en aumento.  
  
Snape sintió los dedos suaves de su amante acariciarle los labios por entre la mordaza mojada por su propia saliva e intentó tomarlos en su boca, pero no pudo, la tela estaba bien sujeta. De un momento a otro Lucius se deslizó ascendentemente sobre él y tomó su boca en un beso, ambos luchando contra la mordaza, anhelando el roce de sus lenguas, parecían querer desgarrarla con ellas. Fue cuando la mordaza dio muestra de su utilidad al apagar el semigrito que dio Snape cuando un par de dedos invadieron su cuerpo sin mayor consideración ni aviso. Tan fuera de todo había estado que ni se había percatado del momento en que Lucius lo había lubricado con uno de sus muy oportunos hechizos. Abrió más las piernas y el rubio, en apreciación, comenzó a mover los dedos, adentro y afuera, acariciando de cuando en cuando la próstata de su amante sólo para verle el rostro contraído en placer. Luego insertó tres cuando Snape comenzó a empalarse en ellos y a proferir lo que parecían ruegos tras la mordaza que no le permitía hacer más que ruidos apagados.   
  
De un momento a otro Snape sintió que sus caderas eran alzadas y fue penetrado hasta el fondo en un solo movimiento. Gritó. Gritó con la dulce agonía de aquella exquisita sensación entre placer y dolor, gritó de tal forma que parecía que su voz retumbaba en las paredes y regresaba directamente a sus oídos… No se había dado cuenta del momento en que la mordaza había desaparecido. Enterró las uñas en el colchón y volvió el rostro a un lado mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de placer ante las fuertes y deliciosamente bien dirigidas embestidas que tocaban aquel punto dentro de él que lo dejaba loco, sin fallar una vez. De un momento a otro los movimientos se detuvieron y sollozó cuando ni siquiera se le permitió moverse, ya que lo tenían cogido de las caderas firmemente.   
  
"Mírame, Severus." Escuchó la sedosa y seductora voz susurrarle al oído. "Mírame y ven conmigo a las profundidades del infinito." Snape abrió los ojos y se encontró con los hermosos claros en los que podía perderse y que le hacían sentir que no le importaría vender su alma por ellos. Y no había hecho justo eso ya más de una vez?   
  
El profesor rodeó la cintura delgada con sus piernas y le abrazó, sus uñas arañando la nívea espalda. Se besaron, sus lenguas combatían mientras la saliva se escapaba por entre sus bocas y sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse nuevamente, a una cadencia lujuriosa, amándose casi salvajemente con las fuertes y profundas envestidas, y el ávido cuerpo que las recibía con ansia.   
  
Los gritos de placer de ambos se los tragaba el obsceno beso que compartían y ni por un segundo las miradas se separaron.  
  
Todo el cuerpo de Snape se tensó y sus ojos casi se cierran cuando el clímax tomó cuenta de él, su boca se abrió en un grito que fue prácticamente devorado por su amante, que parecía decidido a meterle la lengua hasta la garganta y arrancarle la suya de tanto que la succionaba. Lucius sintió la humedad entre sus vientres, aquello fue suficiente, se vino dentro de su amante con tal fuerza que por un momento el mundo desapareció y se volvió a crear desde los ojos negros que lo miraban de tal forma que sabía ambos habían sentido la misma intensidad, que también para ellos el mundo se había desvanecido por unos segundos.  
  
Cayó pesadamente sobre su amante, al que parecía no importarle que lo estaban aplastando contra el colchón, todo lo contrario, parecía no querer dejarlo ir, sus brazos y piernas todavía lo tenían sujeto y el flácido miembro todavía dentro de él.  
  
El rubio besó los labios rojos nuevamente y después de compartir una sonrisa cerró los ojos y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Severus, quien hizo lo mismo, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento y dejar que aquellas sensaciones los recorrieran por unos momentos más.   
  
"Draco…!" Snape abrió los ojos de golpe y se tocó la boca, dándose cuenta de que ya no tenía la mordaza y que no la había tenido por un buen tiempo. Sintió, más que escuchó, la risa de Lucius en su cuello mientras mordisqueaba ahí.  
  
"Hm… No te preocupes, no vas a creer que te quitaría la mordaza arriesgando a que nos escuchara. Encontré las orejeras musicales entre tus cosas y se las puse."  
  
El Maestro en Pociones se volvió a relajar. Se había olvidado de que las tenía entre sus cosas. Las orejeras musicales que llevaba consigo a cualquier lugar donde el pequeño Malfoy estuviese, eran para Draco lo que el oso de peluche era para otros niños. Tenía en ellas música hecha por el mismo Lucius y era la única forma de hacer dormir o tranquilizar a Draco cuando más niño si es que su padre no estaba ahí. Por eso Draco había crecido amando la música; el muchacho tenía una basta colección de música de todas partes del mundo, de todo tipo, inclusive muggle, ya que decía que la música era magia.   
  
"Tengo ganas de un tibio y largo baño…" Lucius le susurró al oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo y luego metiendo la lengua ahí; sonrió maliciosamente cuando sintió el cuerpo de Snape temblar. "Acompáñame." El rubio salió con cuidado de dentro de su amante y se lo llevó al cuarto de baño ente besos y caricias. *Round 2* Pensó Lucius mientras cogía un pomo de la gaveta del lado de la cama.   
  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
"No puedo creer que voy a tener que pasarme el verano como 'Padfoot' porque ese sujeto va a venir!" Se quejó Sirius con Remus mientras esperaban a Harry en la sala común de Gryffindor.   
  
"A mí no me alegra más que a ti pero…"  
  
"Harry?" Una vocecita preguntó desde el retrato de la entrada y una cabecita plateada, de cabellos parecidos a hebras de seda, se asomó.   
  
"Harry no está aquí, pero ya baja, está cambiándose." Lo saludó Lupin, preguntándose porqué Harry le había dado la clave al niño… y no era el único que se lo preguntaba.   
  
Draco dio un paso adentro para poder ver quiénes estaban allí pero en cuanto lo hizo se detuvo. Ahí estaba el Animagus, su papá no quería que se acercara o hablara con él, se lo había dejado bastante claro la noche anterior… Quería saludarlo, pero no quería que su padre se molestara con él. Miró al adulto de expresión afable, luego de vuelta al de ojos azules como el cielo y, con algo de pena en los suyos propios, se retiró. Esperaría a Harry afuera.  
  
No tuvo que esperar mucho, unos momentos después el muchacho de ojos verdes salió con el cabello goteándole ligeramente.   
  
"Draco." Lo saludó alzándolo en sus brazos para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla. "Estás bien? Escuché tu voz adentro pero cuando bajé no te vi."  
  
"Te estaba esperando afuera." Le respondió el niño cogiéndole el cabello mojado para luego limpiarse en la camisa del Gryffindor. Era bonita y a la vista bastante costosa.   
  
"Pero por qué no me esperaste adentro?" Draco siguió jugando con su cabello pero no respondió. Harry tenía una buena idea del porqué.  
  
Bajaron al Gran Salón para tomar desayuno, con Lupin y Sirius tras ellos. Draco no había dicho más de tres palabras en el camino.  
  
Harry sentó al niño sobre su regazo y la comida apareció frente a ellos.   
  
"Y mi chocolatada?" Preguntó Draco buscando la taza de chocolatada que tomaba todas las mañanas, era la única forma de hacerlo tomar algo de leche en el desayuno. Sus ojos pasaron por el susodicho alimento e hizo un gesto de disgusto. "Yo no voy a tocar eso." Dijo señalando la taza con leche como si estuviera llena de lombrices.   
  
"No tomas leche?" Preguntó Harry mirando la expresión del niño. Se notaba que realmente la detestaba.  
"No. No me gusta."  
"Deberías tomarla, se supone que los niños deben tomar leche…" Dijo poniéndole la taza al frente.   
"Harry tiene razón, Draco." Intervino Lupin.  
  
"No voy a tocar eso. Dónde está mi malteada?" Repitió tercamente el muchachito y se volvió a un lado, donde había unos panecillos de canela, pero cuando los iba a coger el plato fue alejado y la taza de leche puesta frente a él.   
  
"Tómala. Si la terminas toda puedes tener todo lo que quieras después." Le propuso Harry alejando cualquier cosa que el niño pudiese tener al alcance.  
  
"No voy a tomarla." Repitió Draco, ofendido y con aquel aire de terquedad y voluntariedad de un niño demasiado mimado. "No me gusta."  
  
"No tomas leche acaso en tu casa? Nunca?"  
"No."  
"Pues ahora vas a tomar. Sabes cuánta gente en el mundo quisiera poder tener un baso de leche en frente?"  
  
"No lo sé! Y tampoco me importa! No voy a tomarla."   
  
De un salto Draco estaba en el piso, bajo la mesa, y cuando Harry intentó cogerlo el niño salió corriendo de debajo de este hacia las puertas de entrada del Gran Salón en donde acababan de aparecer un par de adultos.   
  
  
Justo cuando iba a alcanzarlo, Harry estiró los brazos, pero de un momento a otro el niño desapareció de en frente suyo y cayó. Lo siguiente que vio cuando abrió los ojos fueron unos zapatos estilo italiano, negros y brillantes.   
  
  
  
TBC  


**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Margarita **.- Draco lo mira porque le da curiosidad, es un niño ^^ Para que vuelva a aparecer Draco mayor no falta mucho ^_^ quiza para el cap 14 lo tengas ahí por un rato...

**Virginia **.- Morgana a narrado la leyenda, todavía no asumas nada ^.^ aunque sí es obvio que lo está protegiendo, de otra forma no creo que Draco hubiese matado a tantos aurores sin ser descubierto hasta el momento ^^ Todas las explicaciones van a llegar en su momento, si ya voy terminando y no me ha faltado algo ahí sí hazme acordar! ^^' Te reíste en la parte donde Snape acaricia a 'padfoot'? ^.^ Entonces espera a leer el cap 13, mi beta me dijo que estaba muy gracioso también…

**Anar **.- Ahora que ya terminé con los exámenes podré volver a un capítulo por semana ^^

**Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood **.- Te gustó la leyenda? ^_^ Good! Cuando la hice por primera vez en un papel de mi cuaderno como borrador no estaba muy conforme y la historia estaba algo diferente… pero cuando lo pasé a la comp lo cambié casi todo ^^ La leyenda es corta porque no quiero aburrirme yo con un ensayo sobre eso, ni tampoco aburrir a nadie. Estoy haciendo la historia como a mi me gustaría leer una ^.^ Ah, yo también tengo uno que me gusta tanto que lo imprimí también ^^ pero es uno de las crónicas. 

**Kalisto **.- Gracias ^^ a mí me gusta Draco in any way or shape ^.^ Te gusta Lucius/Snape? Entonces te asumo que te gustó este capítulo… ^_~ Ahora que he terminado con los exámenes voy a ponerme a leer algunos fics que había dejado relegados ^^ y después de fiestas voy a ponerme a buscar ese Spirits Dreams del que hablan ^.^ ya me picó la curiosidad… No es que nunca haya leído un fic en castellano, es que las veces que lo he intentado siempre me han dejado un mal sabor de boca ' así que después de un tiempo desistí. Además, tampoco me han dado buenas recomendaciones… Y como soy algo exigente con lo que leo pues prefiero eso de 'si no tienes nada bueno que decir mejor no digas nada' así que… Sólo se de un par de fics que son la excepción de la regla ^^' Que te vaya bien en tus exámenes! ^_^

**Tachibana Netsu **.- Sí, habrá Draco niño por un rato más ^^ intercalado con Draco normal… Sirius le llama la atención porque al principio creyó que era su perro transformándose en una persona ^_^ y después simplemente porque sí, tiene 4, no necesita razones ^.^' Uh… Sí, volví a poner a Snape de uke… no sé por qué… ^^'

**Silvia Barton** .- No eres una molestia ni nada por el estilo ^.^ Y yo también prefiero los nombres originales, las traducciones hacen cada cosa ¬¬' mejor ignorarlas. Además, estoy acostumbrada a los nombres originales, no me hago problemas. Oh, autora oficial favorita ^^ tengo título ^_~

**Lourdes Durand **.- Esto fue lo antes posible ^^' ya que estaba de exámenes, pero como ya los acabé pues ahora tengo más tiempo ^^

**Vero **.- Ah, los niños no son de mi agrado tampoco ^^ te entiendo. Y Draco tb me encanta! Terrible pero adorable! ^_~ Oh, Lucius de la película también me gusto, pero no me agradó en algunos aspectos… aunque en general esta muy guapo ^_^

  


MY DECEMBER  
  
This is my December, This is my time of the year.  
This is my December, This is all so clear.  
This is my December, This is my snow covered home.  
This is my December, This is me alone.  
  
And I...  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.  
And I...  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that.  
And I...  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.  
And I...  
Take back all the things that I said to you.  
  
And I'd, Give it all away, Just to have somewhere to go home to.  
Give it all away, To have someone to come home to.  
  
This is my December, This is my snow covered tree.  
This is me pretending, This is all I need.  
  
And I...  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.  
And I...  
Take back all the things that I said to make you feel like that.  
And I...  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.  
And I...  
Take back all the things that I said to you.  
  
And i'd, give it all away, Just to have somewhere to go to.  
Give it all away, To have someone to come home to.  
  
This is my December, This is my time of the year.  
This is my December, This is all so clear.  
  
Give it all away, Just to have somewhere to go to.  
Give it all away, To have someone to come home to.  
Give it all away, Just to have somewhere to go to.  
Give it all away, To have someone to come home to.  
  
GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: ONE STEP CLOSER

MI DICIEMBRE  
  
Este es mi Diciembre, Este es mi momento del año.  
Este es mi Diciembre, Todo está tan claro.  
Este es mi Diciembre, Este es mi hogar cubierto de nieve.  
Este es mi Diciembre, Este soy yo solo.  
  
Y yo…  
Sólo deseo que no me sintiera como si hubiese algo que me faltara.  
Y yo…  
Retractarme en todas las cosas que dije que te hicieron sentir así.   
Y yo…  
Sólo deseo que no me sintiera como si hubiese algo que me faltara.  
Y yo…  
Retractarme en todo lo que te dije.  
  
Y lo daría todo, sólo para tener algún lugar al que regresar.  
Lo daría todo, por tener a alguien esperándome en casa.  
  
Y yo…  
Sólo deseo que no me sintiera como si hubiese algo que me faltara.  
Y yo…  
Retractarme en todas las cosas que dije que te hicieron sentir así.   
Y yo…  
Sólo deseo que no me sintiera como si hubiese algo que me faltara.  
Y yo…  
Retractarme en todo lo que te dije.  
  
Y lo daría todo, sólo para tener algún lugar al que regresar.  
Lo daría todo, por tener a alguien esperándome en casa.  
  
Este es mi Diciembre, Este es mi momento del año.  
Este es mi Diciembre, Todo está tan claro.  
  
Lo daría todo, sólo para tener algún lugar al que regresar.  
Lo daría todo, por tener a alguien esperándome en casa.  
Lo daría todo, sólo para tener algún lugar al que regresar.  
Lo daría todo, por tener a alguien esperándome en casa.  


  
  
GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ÁLBUM: ONE STEP CLOSER


	13. Cap13: Last Time

  
**Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

Página: http://www.iespana.es/silveryouko/esp_index.htm 

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape. **

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1.- En algunos fics he leido que le ponen a Lucius como segundo 'Lucifer' ^.^ quite fitting... Y como me gusta pues en mi fic también va a ser así ^^ jeje.

Nota2.- En algunos momentos Sirius se va a dirigir a Snape como Snake, que en castellano significa Serpiente ^_~

**Capítulo Trece**  
  
  
  
"Qué haces tirado en el piso, Potter?" Una voz que conocía muy bien preguntó con obvio disgusto. "Se te perdió algo?" Escuchó la risa divertida de Draco cuando levantó el rostro, el niño estaba abrazado al cuello de… Snape? Pero qué le había pasado a su cabello!? Harry parpadeó un par de veces. Era cierto! Su cabello estaba limpio y brillante! Y además se veía… realmente bien!

"Vaya Severus, por qué no me habías contado que tenías a Potter a tus pies?" Una sedosa pero burlona voz vino detrás. Harry se puso de pie de inmediato y entrecerró los ojos al ver a Lucius Malfoy parado tras su profesor de pociones, ligeramente más alto que este por unos cuantos centímetros. 

"Harry me estaba persiguiendo!" Rió Draco, la expresión de obstinación y disgusto de hacía unos momentos olvidada junto con la leche. "Quiero una malteada de chocolate con bisquets y… churros con chocolate!" Dijo en niño directamente a su padrino mientras se dirigían a la mesa.

"Seguro." Le respondió este, haciendo aparecer frente a ellos lo que le había pedido su ahijado. Lucius se sentó al otro lado, Draco en medio de ellos.

"Qué te hiciste en el pelo, Snake?" Cuando el profesor alzó la vista, enfadado, vio a Black sentado al lado de Remus, quien lo quedó mirando con una expresión neutra en el rostro y esa molestosa pequeña sonrisa que no parecía decir nada. "Te lo cambiaste? O la cama estuvo muy cómoda anoche?" Los ojos azules de Sirius parecían brillar con malintencionada picardía. 

"Bastante cómoda, diría yo." Malfoy le contestó antes de que Snape pudiera decir algo y comenzar otra de sus usuales peleas con Black. "Sólo que tuvo fines más… ah, placenteros que dormir. A decir verdad, no dormimos mucho anoche, todo lo contrario."

"Lucius…" Le advirtió Severus cuando Dumbledore y Hagrid se sentaron a la mesa con ellos. 

"No durmieron? Entonces qué hicieron?" Preguntó Draco pasando la vista por sobre su padre, que tenía una expresión extrañamente complacida en el rostro, aunque no era la primera vez que la veía.

"Conversamos." Respondió Snape entre dientes, su cabello cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro. Podía sentir una mirada penetrante en particular, que por alguna razón lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo, pero ignoró los que sabían eran los ojos color miel. 

"Conversar? Eso es lo que hacen cada vez que se encierran en tu estudio en la Mansión?" Preguntó el niño con curiosidad. Su padre y padrino conversaban horas y horas delante de él, qué más tenían que conversar tras puertas cerradas? Aunque no sólo se encerraban en el estudio, también en otras partes… como la semana pasada, que los escuchó en el jardín, cerca del Lago de las Sirenas, donde ambos habían estado haciendo sonidos muy chistosos. "Yo pensaba que estaban jugando a algo, la otra vez los escuché haciendo sonidos muy graciosos."

Cuando Draco dijo esto Sirius estalló en risa, haciendo que Snape se sonrojase un poco y le gruñera. 

"Bien, Draco, tienes razón, estábamos jugando."

"Puedo jugar con ustedes?"

"No. Es un juego de adultos."

"Y qué juego es ese, Malfoy? Ponle la cola a la serpiente." Black de nuevo.

"Sirius!" Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, sonrojándose. No necesitaba los pormenores de la vida sexual de Snape! Hasta ese momento ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar que su profesor tuviera una!

"No, Black, yo prefiero ponerle otra cosa." Respondió el rubio insinuantemente, en un tono que decía exactamente a lo que se refería. 

"Lucifer! Ya es suficiente!" Interrumpió Snape arrastrando las palabras peligrosamente.

"Otra cosa? Qué cosa?" Preguntó el niño, ahora realmente confundido, se le notaba en el rostro. "Que acaso las serpientes no vienen con cola?"

Draco los miró a todos, a ver quién le respondía, pero nadie lo hizo. Severus estaba sonrojado y con una expresión algo mortificada, su padre tenía 'esa' sonrisa en el rostro. Sirius siguió riéndose como si estuviera bajo un encantamiento de cosquillas. Harry tenía algo de color en las mejillas y se notaba que estaba tratando de no mirarlo. El hombre que se parecía a su abuelo tenía las cejas alzadas y una expresión que no entendía. El hombre grande parecía no entender de lo que estaban hablando. Mientras que Lupin, o por lo menos así había escuchado que lo llamaban, estaba mirando a su papá de una forma que no le agradaba.

De qué estaban hablando?? Y por qué Severus se había enojado con su padre? Lo había llamado Lucifer, y su padrino sólo llamaba a su papá así cuando estaba muy enojado con él…

--------------------------

"Dónde está Draco?" Preguntó Lucius mientras medía unos cuantos ingredientes y los mezclaba en un tubo largo de cristal.

"Lo dejé con Potter." Le respondió Snape, que se encontraba cortando algunos ingredientes en pedazos muy finos a gran velocidad, para lanzarlos luego al caldero que hervía cerca de él. "Y antes de que empieces a protestar te recomiendo que lo pienses dos veces. No podemos traer a Draco acá porque sería muy peligroso. Potter se ofreció a cuidarlo y al parecer a Draco le agrada. Así que a menos que pretendas ponerlo a dormir por varios días te recomendaría que te calles. A mí tampoco me gusta la idea pero no es como si pudiéramos traer a una niñera y explicarle la situación. Si Draco recupera su forma por algún motivo por lo menos Potter tendrá una mejor idea de qué hacer que alguien que no está enterado de las circunstancias."

El profesor pudo sentir perfectamente la mirada molesta que le estaba dando el rubio, pero la ignoró. Sabía que tenía razón y no iba a ceder a sus caprichos, no esta vez, no cuando estaba preparando tan peligrosa poción.

"Está bien." Le gruñó Lucius acercándosele. "Ya está listo esto."

"Viértelo. Luego tráeme las alas de luciérnagas de fuego que tengo en la gaveta de nuestro antiguo salón de pociones." Ordenó sin levantar la vista. 

"Qué crees que soy? Tu mandadero?" Pero de todas maneras Lucius salió a traer el pedido, por lo menos Severus ya le estaba hablando. Después del desayuno no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra hasta que comenzaron a hacer la poción.

Acababa de voltear una de las esquinas del corredor que lo llevaría al aula donde, en su época, habían dictado el curso de pociones, cuando sintió que era observado. Siguió caminando sin aligerar el paso. Quien quiera que fuese estaba cerca. 

----------------------------

Tocaron la puerta. No era Lucius, él no tocaba, simplemente entraba. Además, ese ritmo tranquilo lo conocía. Murmuró unas palabras prácticamente bajo su lengua para desactivar los hechizos que aseguraban sus cuarteles.

"Adelante, Lupin." Escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse de nuevo, reactivando los encantamientos protectores automáticamente. 

"Albus me dijo que te diera esto. Dijo que se habían acabado las provisiones de la escuela de alas de luciérnaga de fuego y que las necesitabas."

Justo lo que había enviado a traer a Lucius. Era cierto, la escuela ya no tenía más, pero él sí. Snape tomó la pequeña caja y sacó algunas de las alas. Las tiró en el caldero y en ese instante unas llamas azules se alzaron casi hasta el techo. Eso era todo, cuando terminara de consumirse el fuego azul la poción estaría lista, lo que tomaría unas horas.

"Pensé que la orden de ingredientes que mandé pedir iba a llegar mañana." Dijo en voz alta mientras se lavaba las manos en un lavabo de piedra que salía del muro y de donde el agua filtraba por una roca tallada en forma de serpiente. 

"Sí, va a llegar mañana, pero necesitabas esto para hoy así que fui a cazar algunas al Bosque Prohibido con Sirius."

"Fuiste a cazar luciérnagas de fuego?" Preguntó el profesor algo incrédulo, lo que casi hacer reír a su colega. 

"No fue tan difícil, a decir verdad 'Padfoot' pasó un buen rato atrapándolas con la boca."

"Hn, por qué no me sorprende?" La imagen de un gran perro negro saltando para coger luciérnagas le vino a la mente. La verdad, no, no le sorprendía. 

"Pero tú a mí sí me sorprendiste." Una mano le pasó por los cabellos, lentamente. "Pensé que tu cabello lucía así por todas las horas que pasas con tus pociones. Me hace acordar al colegio… sólo que ahora huele a rosas." Snape sintió el aliento cálido cerca de su oreja mientras Remus le susurraba al oído. "Tú usualmente hueles a jazmines, a vences a lavanda, a veces a sándalo… pero definitivamente no a rosas."

El profesor de pociones mantuvo una voz firme, a pesar de la tentación que era el cerrar los ojos y recostarse sobre el cálido cuerpo que se encontraba a milímetros detrás de él. "Es el ridículamente caro shampoo de Lucius. Pero para mañana va a volver a estar como antes, los humos y las esencias de mis pociones son demasiado fuertes."

"Ese shampoo es muy efectivo entonces. La fortuna Snape no será tanta como la de los Malfoy, pero tengo entendido que es bastante impresionante. Si sabías que esto resulta en tu cabello por qué no lo compras?" 

"Tengo mis motivos. No es por el dinero que no lo compro, aunque cada frasco cuesta más que el último modelo de escobas de carrera en el mercado. El Shampoo tiene una fuerte base en rosas y no me gusta la idea de ir oliendo así por ahí."

La cálida risa del Gryffindor vibró contra su cuello ya que había apoyado el mentón en su hombro. "Entiendo. Como que tu imagen de oscuro, malhumorado y peligros Maestro de Pociones se vería algo afectada si olieras a rosas todo el tiempo, no?"

"Además, por qué debería de importarme cómo luzca mi cabello? No soy Black."

"Recuerdo que cuando éramos alumnos aquí tu cabello lucía así todo el tiempo. A veces te lo cogías en una cola pero siempre terminaba soltándose y cayendo sobre tu rostro cuando te agachabas. Como ahora."

"Otro motivo para dejarlo como estaba." Dijo Snape entre dientes, dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio para poner una distancia entre él y su colega. Se acordaba perfectamente de cómo era su cabello en esa época, y sus consecuencias, malas y buenas. Malas, como Black siempre diciéndole que era lo único decente que tenía mientras se burlaba de su nariz…

"Recuerdo que muchas compañeras, y compañeros también, envidiaban tu cabello azabache…" Comentó Lupin mientras miraba a Severus apartarse de él para luego sentarse tras su escritorio.

"Sí, yo también me acuerdo perfectamente a Black gritándome por los pasillos que al no poder arreglarme la cara con mis pociones, lo hacía con mi cabello." Dijo en tono algo amargo. 

"Sólo estaba celoso, Severus. Sirius se dejó crecer el cabello sólo para resaltara más que el tuyo. Nunca hubo nada de malo en tu rostro, pero a él le gustaba mortificarte con tu nariz porque era lo más… resaltante." 

"Tengo muy buena memoria, Lupin. Así como también recuerdo muchas otras cosas, como cuando tú y tu amigo quisieron dejarme calvo."

Se miraron por unos momentos a los ojos, pero ninguno dijo nada más. Lupin suspiró. Claro que se acordaba de eso. Estaban a unas cuantas semanas de las fiestas de fin de año, cursando el 4to curso e Hogwarts…

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Qué haces, Snake? Preparando tu tónico capilar? Ya que eres tan inteligente por qué no te preparas algo para la cara? Aunque una máscara haría el trabajo, no crees?" Un muchacho de cabellos negros y largos casi hasta la cintura se apoyó en la mesa de trabajo en la que se encontraba el otro alumno preparando una poción y que no se dignó a mirarlo. "Sabes, algo de color te vendría bien, deberías tomar sol, tu sabes, salir de tu madriguera de vez en cuando."_

_"Decídete, Black, soy una serpiente o un roedor?" Le contestó Snape sin mirarlo *Por qué?* Se preguntó a sí mismo tratando de no picar las dittany con demasiada fuerza. *Por qué Black se las trae conmigo? Imbécil. Pero si intenta algo…* "No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, Black. Por qué no te vas a hacer algo más interesante, como mirarte al espejo?"_

_"Vaya, Snake, no sabía que te gustara tanto así." Sirius se apoyó en la mesa y acercó su rostro al del Slytherin, quien dejó de cortar en ese instante. Un gruñido le nació en la garganta cuando el Gryffindor comenzó a invadir su espacio personal. "Aunque no te culpo, alguien con tus… ah, atributos, no tiene más que ver a otros en un espejo para ver algo decente. Digo, quién se fijaría en alguien como tú?, lo único pasable que tienes es el cabello que tanto trabajo te cuesta…"_

_"A diferencia tuya, Black, yo no paso horas en el baño acicalándome para presentarme a desayunar. Y contrario a lo que puedas pensar yo no me toco el cabello, es así al natural, no me lo paso cientos de veces cada mañana como otras personas para que luzca como luce." Le espetó Snape, clavando el cuchillo a la tabla de la mesa de un golpe._

_"Sirius?" Se escuchó una suave voz desde la puerta y un muchacho delgado, de cabellos claros y ojos color miel entró al salón, pero los otros dos muchachos lo ignoraron. _

_"Ah, sí? Pues ya que te interesa tan poco no creo que te moleste deshacerte de él." Una sonrisa sardónica se formó en el rostro bonito de Black mientras se alejaba de Snape hasta pararse al lado de su amigo. _

_"Expelliarmus!" Escuchó Severus desde la puerta, un instante después, donde había estado parado, se alzaba un humor azul que desapareció segundos después. _

_"Estás en problemas, Black." Dijo el muchacho que había estado en la puerta, pasando de un empujón a ambos Gryffindor para dirigirse al otro lado del salón, a donde había salido expulsado Snape con su hechizo justo antes de que la burbuja explotase donde había estado parado. _

_"Severus?" Lucius Malfoy, alumno del 5to curso, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, beater, y prefecto, se agachó al lado de Snape y lo ayudó a levantarse. Cuando le tocó el rostro para apartarle los cabellos de la cara, estaba extremadamente suave. Qué era lo que Black intentaba hacer?_

_"Qué tratabas de hacer, Black? Qué había en la burbuja?" Le gruñó Lucius mientras ayudaba a parar a su compañero que estaba algo desorientado. _

_"Y tú qué haces aquí, Malfoy?" Le respondió Sirius en el mismo tono de desagrado. "De cuándo aquí eres el salvador de Slytherin?"_

_"Soy Prefecto y puedo estar aquí sólo porque se me dio la gana. Además, no soy el salvador de nadie, sucede que sé perfectamente que Severus puede encargarse de ti y tus patéticos amigos, pero también soy muy cuidadoso con lo que es mío." Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios del rubio. "Digamos que a mí me agradan los 'atributos' de Severus y a mi espejo también."_

_Esto causó una reacción de ambos Gryffindor, cuyos ojos se abrieron enormes con las implicaciones del caso. _

_Snape parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar eso. Debía de estar escuchando cosas por el golpe… Sacudió la cabeza. Aunque, si se ponía a pensar, a veces se había encontrado a Lucius mirándolo de una forma algo extraña en las muchas veces indescifrables orbes claras, que le hacía difícil mantener la mirada sin que sintiera que su rostro se calentaba. No era extraño, Lucius Malfoy era uno de los chicos más populares de Hogwarts; era bien parecido, uno de los primeros alumnos y con una actitud de la realeza. _

_Snape sintió que un brazo le rodeaba la cintura y atraía su cuerpo hacia el otro, haciéndole apoyar las manos en el pecho del rubio para mantener el equilibrio. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver las expresiones de sorpresa en el rostro de Black y Lupin. _

_Sintió que le cogieron del mentón para volverle el rostro ligeramente y lo siguiente fueron unos labios suaves posándose sobre los suyos. Eso lo tomó completamente por sorpresa y al parecer no fue el único, pudo sentir las miradas de ambos Gryffindor sobre ellos… Y, ah, Black se veía furioso. Snape sonrió para sí mismo. Por qué no? Severus cerró los ojos y deslizó sus manos por sobre los hombros del rubio, tratando de imitar los movimientos de los labios del otro; se sorprendió un poco cuando una lengua presionó contra sus labios pero los abrió lentamente, permitiéndole entrar. Después de eso se olvidó de que tenían audiencia y se relajó completamente en los brazos del rubio mientras dejaba que la lengua de Lucius jugara con la suya, correspondiendo tímidamente al principio mientras disfrutaba del agradable sabor a menta fría que tenía el rubio. _

_Cuando aquellos labios se separaron de los suyos, demasiado pronto para su gusto, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el aliento. Sus ojos se abrieron y a centímetros de su rostro estaba el de Lucius, que lo miraba con una sonrisa que alcanzaba las irises grises claros. _

_"Creo que los asustamos." Dijo el rubio contra su boca. Snape iba a preguntar de qué estaba hablando, pero al parecer su expresión confundida lo delató. "A Black y su amiguito. Salieron disparados después de que gemiste tan bonito." Le susurró Lucius a los labios. _

_Severus sintió su rostro en llamas pero mantuvo su expresión. De un momento a otro estaba muy conciente de la forma en la que su cuerpo estaba prácticamente pegado al del otro, del fuerte asimiento en su cintura y de las reacciones que estaba teniendo._

_"Besas muy bien, Sev." Lucius le besó los labios para luego mordisquearlos ligeramente. "Si hubiera sabido que te gustaba lo hubiera hecho antes, pero nunca pareciste muy interesado en nada que requiriese tener que tocar a otra persona."_

_*Si hubiera sabido que besar era así de… placentero, quizá lo hubiese intentado antes.* Pensó Snape pero no dijo nada. Y tampoco dijo nada cuando Lucius lo soltó y se apartó unos cuantos pasos para arreglarse la ropa y los cabellos. _

_"Tu piel estaba muy suave, creo que es culpa de lo que sea que Black trató de hacerte, aunque no creo que esa fuera su intención." Rió el rubio. _

_Snape se tocó el rostro. Era cierto, estaba extremadamente suave. Qué había intentado Black hacerle? Sería mejor que recogiera algo de muestra para analizar. "No me sorprendería si no funcionó como quería, especialmente si lo ayudó Lupin. Muy buen alumno en casi todas sus clases, especialmente en Defensa, pero un desastre en pociones." Se sacudió la ropa. "Qué viniste a hacer aquí? Pensé que estabas en el campo practicando con el equipo."_

_"Estaba, pero por si no te has dado cuenta del tiempo, como cada vez que estas demasiado concentrado en tus pociones, ya es tarde. Terminamos de cenar hace horas." Lucius sacó unos panecillos envueltos en papel del bolsillo de su túnica y se los entregó a Severus. "Toma, come algo. Aunque el motivo por el que vine a buscarte es otro. Vine a avisarte que mi padre me respondió la carta que le envié y decirte que estás invitado a pasar navidad y año nuevo en la Mansión Malfoy… y todas las otras vacaciones hasta que termines el colegio."_

TBC  


**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

Margarita.- Draco grande en el próximo capítulo ^^

Astartea.- A mi me gustan ambas parejas ^^ no sé todavía por cual de ellas decidirme… 

Tam Alor.- Ah ^.^ sí, este estuvo mas largo que el anterior… Draco es un niño ^.^ que son usualmente curiosos así qué que le guste tocar lo que le agrada no es raro ^_~ Se dijo lo de Lucius profesor sólo por si la situación se prolonga más de lo esperado. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho ^-^ 

Anar.- aquí está el sigt cap ^^   


LAST TIME

They say it's true   
Something's not right   
They laugh at you   
Hurting all the time and   
You just don't know why   
Destined to lose   
It's not right   
What can you do?   
All you do is fight and   
You're losing your insight 

Chorus:   
It's alright   
It's okay   
You're never far away   
It's so real   
It's so right   
This is the last time   
Hurting all the time   
And you just don't know why   
Who made this true?  
No, its not right  
You make it through  
Hurting all the time  
And you just don't know why  
They don't know you  
Not inside  
They have issues  
Fighting all the time  
Has made them lose their insight

Chorus  
This is the last time  
  
So fall asleep   
Be peaceful as you lay  
Forget about the world  
You're going to be okay

Chorus  
  
Fighting all the time  
And you just don't know why  
This could be the last time  
  
They say it's true  
Something's not right  
They laugh at you  
Hurting all the time and you just don't know why  
  
  
GROUP: DRY CELL  
ALBUM: DISCONNECTED

ÚLTIMA VEZ  
  
Ellos dicen que es verdad  
Algo no está bien  
Se ríen de ti  
Hiriendo todo el tiempo y  
No sabes por qué  
Destinado a perder  
No está bien  
Qué puedes hacer?  
Todo lo que haces es luchar y   
Estas perdiendo tu intuición  
  
Coro:   
Está bien  
Está bien  
Nunca estás tan lejos  
Es tan real  
Es tan cierto  
Es la última vez  
Hiriendo todo el tiempo  
Y no sabes por qué  
Quién hizo esto verdad?  
No, no está bien  
Ya lo sobrepasaste  
Hiriendo todo el tiempo  
Y no sabes por qué  
No desde dentro  
Tienen asuntos  
Luchando todo el tiempo  
Ha hecho que pierdan su intuición  
  
Coro  
  
Esta es la última vez  
  
Así que duerme  
Descansa tranquilo mientras yaces  
Olvida el mundo  
Estarás bien  
  
Coro  
  
Luchando todo el tiempo  
Y no sabes por qué  
Esta podría ser la última vez  
  
Ellos dicen que es verdad  
Algo no está bien  
Se ríen de ti  
Hiriendo todo el tiempo y no sabes por qué  
  


  
  
GRUPO: DRY CELL  
ÁLBUM: DISCONNECTED


	14. Cap14: Before I'm Dead

  
**Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: R**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

Página: http://www.iespana.es/silveryouko/esp_index.htm 

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape. **

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1.- Si alguien no entiende algo, o le parece que no me dejo entender en alguna parte, por favor me avisa ^^ No sé porque tengo la impresión que algunos van a confundirse en este capítulo.

**Capítulo Catorce**  
  
  
_SIGUE FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
Lucius sacó unos panecillos envueltos en papel del bolsillo de su túnica y se los entregó a Severus. "Toma, come algo. Aunque el motivo por el que vine a buscarte es otro. Quería a avisarte que mi padre me respondió la carta que le envié y decirte que estás invitado a pasar navidad y año nuevo en la Mansión Malfoy… y todas las otras vacaciones hasta que termines el colegio."  
  
  
  
"A qué te refieres?" Preguntó el muchacho de cabellos negros algo incrédulo. Su abuela, que tenía su tutela desde que él tenía uso de memoria, ya que sus padres habían muerto cuando Severus apenas tenía dos años, había fallecido en Septiembre, a principio de curso. Le habían dicho que como no tenía más familia, tendría que esperar el estudio de su situación, y en todo caso lo dejarían en 'buenas manos'.   
  
  
  
"Bueno, te dije que no te preocuparas por eso, no? Creíste que iba a dejar que te enviaran a un miserable orfanato?" Dijo Lucius con una expresión de claro disgusto. "Le escribí a mi padre para preguntarle si podía hacer algo al respecto… Al parecer tu abuela había sido muy clara en sus deseos sobre tenerte en el orfanato bajo el cuidado de esa asquerosa mudblood como tutora si algo le sucedía a ella." Lucius hizo un gesto que no dejaba a dudas lo que pensaba sobre aquello, y que Severus compartió.   
  
  
  
  
  
Su abuela era una muggle-lover y tenía un gran aprecio por una muggle-born a la que llevaba a la mansión en el verano cada vez que podía, y a la que Severus no soportaba. Otra cuestión sobre su abuela: detestaba a los Malfoy. Y los sentimientos habían sido mutuos.  
  
  
  
"Pero… Te acuerdas del incendio propiciado por el ataque a los registros públicos del mes pasado?" Preguntó Lucius, a lo que Snape asintió en afirmación. Claro que lo recordaba, había sido el tema del mes, todos andaban en puntillas esperando por otro ataque. "Pues resulta que dadas las circunstancias y el poder del fuego mágico, muchos papeles y documentos se perdieron. El testamento sellado de tu abuela entre ellos, así que mi padre usó algunas de sus influencias aquí y allá…" Lucius sonrió orgullosamente con aquel brillo 'Malfoy' en los ojos grises claros. "Lo que sucede es que tu abuela había dejado dicho a algunas personas sobre sus deseos de dejarte con esa mudblood, la dueña del orfanato, así que las cosas se pusieron algo difíciles, pero al final consiguió que se abriera un caso a tu nombre, va a haber un juicio por tu tutela. Los abogados de Julius están alegando tu derecho de criarte en un ambiente de familia ya que eso es lo más ideal. El otro lado alega sobre los deseos de tu difunta abuela y el testamente perdido." El rubio sonrió abiertamente pero sus ojos continuaron diciendo: 'Que, por supuesto, no lo está.' Y los ojos negros de Snape captaron el mensaje de inmediato.   
  
  
  
"Pero si el notario habla…"  
  
"Oh, no te preocupes, el notario le debe unos favores a mi padre y si habla le va a ir muy, pero muy mal. Además, por ser notario tiene ciertos privilegios y no pueden obligarlo a testificar."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pero todo eso, el juicio, va a tomar mucho tiempo…"  
  
"Nunca subestimes a un Malfoy, Severus." Lucius sonrió enigmáticamente. "Un Asistente Social vendrá a la Mansión a verificar nuestro ambiente familiar en las fiestas… Su reporte va a ser excepcional, Julius se va a encargar de eso. El caso ya está abierto, además del informe del Asistente, tu declaración va a ser la clave. Tienes 14 así que van a tomar tus deseos en cuenta. Sólo tienes que decir que tu abuela nunca te expresó explícitamente sus deseos de dejarte con la mudblood y que es un ambiente familiar lo que necesitas."  
  
  
  
Ambos se miraron, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices, y Snape sorprendió al rubio con un beso.  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
_  
  
  
Oh, sí, claro que Snape se acordaba. Había descubierto que lo que Black había tratado de hacer era dejarlo calvo, pero cuando el hechizo de Lucius lo había sacado del camino de la explosión de la burbuja, la pócima sólo le había rozado, por eso su piel quedó así de suave. Había pasado una de las mejores navidades de su vida en la Mansión Malfoy, donde los Sres. Malfoy lo habían recibido como a un invitado de honor. Perdió su inocencia en las hábiles manos de Lucius la noche de año nuevo en la cama del rubio.   
  
Lo llamaron a testificar un par de meses después, donde había dicho, frente a un juez de menores, que su abuela nunca le había dicho nada sobre dejarlo bajo la tutela de nadie, aunque se acordaba muy bien de la tremenda pelea que tuvo con su abuela cuando ella le dijo que lo haría. Dijo también que a pesar de las diferencias entre su abuela y los Malfoy, ella se había decidido por una tregua por el bien de la amistad de su nieto con el heredero de los Malfoy, lo que tampoco era verdad ya que se acordaba perfectamente de la cantidad de discusiones que había tenido con su abuela por causa de su amistad con Lucius. Le expresó su deseo al juez de quedarse con los Malfoy y de lo bien que lo habían tratado, la única verdad que dijo en toda la tarde.   
  
  
Al término del día la mujer, la mudblood en cuestión, lo había detenido en su camino a recoger el _portkey_ que Julius Malfoy había enviado para él para que no tuviese problemas en regresar, y le había invitado algo de tomar en una de las oficinas para 'conversar' un rato. Ya dentro ella le preguntó el porqué de sus mentiras, que si bien ella sabía no era de su agrado, él debería respetar los deseos de su abuela por su memoria; a lo que Snape le había cínicamente respondido que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Después de mucho intentar hacer caer a Severus, tratando de enredarlo con sus propias palabras, la mujer se dio por vencida algo sorprendida… Qué pensaba ella? Que él era idiota? Que se desmentiría a sí mismo ante ella porque aparentemente estaban seguros de oídos ajenos? No se contradiría ahí, sabía que las paredes tenían oídos, Julius le había advertido de antemano sobre eso; y aunque apreciaba el aviso, no hubiera sido necesario, si de algo estaba seguro era de que no era un estúpido Gryffindor.   
  
  
  
Un par de meses más tarde Julius Malfoy tenía su tutoría legal, la fortuna Snape pasaría, en su totalidad, a él cuando cumpliese los 17, mientras tanto recibiría una mensualidad para gastos personales, todos los demás gastos correrían por cuenta de Julius por expresa decisión de este. Y así fue hasta su último año de colegio, inclusive le consiguió su maestría.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Severus?" La vos de su colega lo regresó al presente. "Qué pasaba por tu mente? Tenías una expresión perdida y una ligera sonrisa…"   
  
  
  
"Hm… Recuerdas la noche en que Black intentó dejarme calvo?" Preguntó como esperando que no recordase, pero Lupin sí se acordaba, nunca se le iba a borrar de la mente ese beso entre Severus y Malfoy. Remus asintió y la ligera sonrisa en su rostro sereno se hizo casi forzada. "Esa noche Lucius me dio una de las mejores noticias que había recibido en mucho tiempo, desde que el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó Slytherin ni bien tocó mi cabeza. Me dijo que su padre había conseguido abrir un caso por mi custodia."  
  
  
  
"Claro," Remus se sentó en una de las sillas. "Quién de esa época no se acordaría? Salió en todos los periódicos, fue un proceso bastante corto, a los cuatro meses de abierto el caso Julius Malfoy había ganado tu tutoría legal. La señora trató de apelar pero le fue denegado. El asunto de la pérdida del testamento. Todo."  
  
  
  
"Ah, sí, el testamento perdido." Sonrió maliciosamente el profesor de pociones. "Estaba a puño y letra de mi abuela. Me dejaba bajo la tutela de esa… 'señora' en el orfanato junto con una gran donación para su organización. Y la cláusula donde decía que yo no heredaría, sólo recibiría una mensualidad de su fortuna, heredarían mis hijos, y en caso que no los tuviese hasta los 30, pasaría a los niños del orfanato. Qué te parece, Lupin?"  
  
  
  
"Tú tenías el documento?" Preguntó el otro profesor algo sorprendido. "Pero lo del Registro… No me digas que…?"  
  
"No, Lupin, no exageres. El Registro fue atacado el mismo día de la muerte de mi abuela. Irónico, no? Pero el testamento no había sido destruido, sólo que tardaron algo de tiempo en poner todo en orden de nuevo, digamos que una amistad de Julius lo encontró y se lo dio. Claro, para ese momento nosotros no sabíamos nada. Julius recién me lo dijo cuando ya había ganado el juicio, cuando por fin me fui a vivir a la Mansión Malfoy para las vacaciones de verano. Me entregó el documento y me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera con este. Sabes lo que hice después de leerlo?" Sus ojos centellaban con humor negro. "Le pedí a Julius que me enseñara cómo destruirlo. Tú sabes que es casi imposible destruir un testamento, pero 'casi' es la palabra clave. Fue la primera vez que usé magia negra tan poderosa."  
  
  
  
"Y te gustó."  
  
  
  
"Y me gustó." Afirmó Snape. "Fue cuando Julius me incluyó en las clases privadas que le daba a Lucius. Pasé los mejores veranos de mi vida con ellos, viajando o en la misma mansión. Tenía acceso a toda la biblioteca, y vaya biblioteca. Cuando vivía con mi abuela tenía acceso restringido ahí, ella seleccionaba mis lecturas aunque siempre me las arreglaba para tener lecturas variadas… Ya cuando ingresé aquí fue mucho más fácil, no la tenía respirándome en el cuello."  
  
  
  
"1er curso no tiene acceso a la sección prohibida."  
  
  
  
"1er curso no, pero Lucius estaba en su 2do año. Además, hay muy pocas cosas que un Malfoy no puede conseguir, y si no encontraba lo que quería simplemente Lucius se lo pedía a su padre. Fue bastante ventajoso pertenecer a círculo de Lucius en el colegio, nadie se metía conmigo, excepto tus amigos, aunque con o sin Lucius dudo que alguien se hubiese atrevido a meterse conmigo después de los primeros días…"  
  
  
  
"Y mira en qué resultó todo, en qué te metieron. Aunque también acepto parte de la culpa…"  
  
  
  
"A mí nadie me metió, Lupin." Gruñó Snape. "Y no te hagas el mártir, no fue tu culpa ni de nadie. Yo cometí un error, no voy a culpar a otros por actos que hice muy concientemente. Éramos jóvenes, estúpidos, no sabíamos en lo que en realidad nos estábamos metiendo."  
  
  
  
"Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?" Preguntó Remus estudiándolo intensamente con la mirada. "No es que no lo aprecie, pero…"  
  
  
  
"No sé por qué te lo digo, a decir verdad. Quizá porque quiero que sepas que no soy un alma redimida, dispuesta a hacer lo 'correcto' por el bien de los demás. Hay muchas cosas de las que no me arrepiento, como el haber mentido en mi juicio, o el haber destruido el testamente… Junto con otras cosas que no te agradaría oír."  
  
  
  
Lupin rió suavemente mientras se ponía de pie para rodear el escritorio y, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la silla de su colega, se reclinó sobre Snape.  
  
  
  
"Crees que no sé lo que estás tratando de hacer? No me subestimes. Crees que no te conozco del todo? Me gustaste, no, me fascinaste desde la primera vez que nos vimos en el tren, pero después del desafortunado incidente con Sirius ni siquiera volviste a notar mi existencia hasta años después. Para ti no era más que el callado amigo de Potter y Black, aquel que era un desastre en pociones." Remus rió. "Pero yo te observaba, siempre te observé, siempre hubo algo en ti que me atrajo. Sabías que fuiste tú quien protagonizó mi primer sueño húmedo?" Snape negó con la cabeza mientras escapaba a los labios de Lupin. "Fue 'esa' noche, cuando vi a Malfoy besarte. Soñé que eras tú quien me besaba a mí." Tomó la boca de Snape en un lánguido beso. "Para luego terminar en el piso de aquel salón, desnudándonos, besándonos, lamiéndonos, tocándonos." Lo volvió a besar, esta vez más ávidamente y fue correspondido con la misma pasión. Se sentó en sus piernas y le cogió de la nuca…  
  
  
  
"Ahem,"   
  
  
  
Alguien se aclaró la garganta desde la puerta. En ese mismo instante Lupin casi cae al suelo por el fuerte empujón con el que Severus lo apartó de sí.  
  
  
  
"Lupin, pero qué agradable sorpresa." Lucius Malfoy, parado en la puerta, con el cabello desarreglado, así como sus ropas, y el labio partido. A su lado un gran perro negro tenía el ojo hinchado. "Interrumpo?" Preguntó en un tono venenoso.  
  
  
  
"No." Contestó Snape antes de que Remus pudiese abrir la boca. "Lupin ya se iba, sólo vino a dejarme las alas que tú tanto te demoraste en traer."  
  
  
"Pero vaya, que interesante servicio de entrega." Lucius sonrió una sonrisa nada amigable. Luego se hizo silencio.  
  
  
  
"Bueno Severus, nos vemos en la comida." Remus caminó hacia la puerta. "Malfoy. Vamos Padfoot." Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
  
  
"Así que," Lucius caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó elegantemente sobre este. "Regresaste con Lupin?"  
  
  
  
"Y tú te cogiste a Black?" Le contestó el profesor, mirando su labio partido, a lo que el rubio rió.  
  
  
  
"Está bien, no hay necesidad de ser grosero. Te acuestas con Lupin."  
  
  
  
"Y tú acabas de tener una pelea con Black."  
  
  
  
"Una bastante interesante." Lucius se tocó el labio herido, sacándose algo de sangre pare luego lamerla. "Resulta que Potter se ha encariñado mucho con Draco."  
  
  
  
"Por qué no me sorprende."  
  
  
  
----------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
En cuanto Lupin cerró la puerta de sus cuarteles, Sirius se transformó. Tenía el ojo derecho hinchado y estaría morado en unos momentos.  
  
  
  
"Snape!" Gritó su amigo, mirándolo como si estuviera loco. "Qué estabas haciendo con Snape!?"  
  
  
  
"Creo que eso es bastante obvio, no crees, Sirius? A menos que se te haya olvidado."  
  
  
  
"Estabas besando a Snape! No, no sólo estabas besándolo!" Sus ojos azules estaban tan redondos que parecían platos, y sus manos se movían frenéticamente mientras el profesor de Defensa lo miraba como si no tuviera la menor idea del porqué de su actitud.  
  
  
  
"Tú sabes que siempre me gustó, Padfoot."  
  
  
  
"Pero pensé que eso era pasado! Estabas besando a Snape! Sentado sobre él!"  
  
  
  
"Creo que ya aclaramos ese punto." Respondió tranquilamente el otro.  
  
  
  
"Está bien, entonces déjame aclararte este: Estabas sobre Snape, besándolo, cuando sólo la noche anterior él obviamente se ha acostado con Malfoy!"  
  
  
  
"De verdad?" La expresión en el rostro de Lupin era de completa inocencia y confusión, que si no hubiera sido Sirius Black al que estaba mirando en ese momento, cualquier otro se hubiese tragado sus palabras.   
  
  
  
"Esos trucos no sirven conmigo, Remus." Le gruñó su amigo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo con una expresión que decía específicamente lo que pensaba de todo aquello.   
  
  
  
"Mira, Sirius," Le respondió el profesor de defensa tomando una posición más defensiva. "En cualquiera de los casos ese es asunto estrictamente mío." Cuando Sirius abrió la boca para responder Lupin alzó una mano, indicándole que se detuviera, y continuó. "No voy a discutir esto contigo. Ni contigo ni con nadie. Si no te parece, la puerta está abierta."  
  
  
  
Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, ambos con aquel brillo obstinado y decidido, por varios segundos.  
  
  
  
"Perfecto!" El Animagus alzó ambas manos al aire con enojo y cerró la puerta de un golpe tras suyo cuando salió.   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
Estaba soñando, lo sabía perfectamente. Era raro que soñase, pero cuando lo hacía… aquel era su favorito. Labios tibios, suaves y húmedos besaban cada centímetro de su piel desnuda; hábiles manos recorrían su cuerpo como si lo hubiesen hecho millones de veces, reconociendo cada canto y reclamando cada uno como suyo; un cuerpo grácil y hermoso, esculpido a la perfección, deslizándose sobre el suyo, recreando sensaciones exquisitas que le recorrían por completo y lo dejaban sin aliento.  
  
  
  
"Draco…" Gimió Harry cuando este tomó sus labios en un sensual beso y sus cuerpos comenzaron a hacer fricción el uno contra el otro, ondulando sus caderas al ritmo de las de su amante que yacía entre sus piernas, sobre él.   
  
Pasó los dedos por los sedosos cabellos plateados, los que había tocado sólo en ocasiones, la última vez durante aquel primer y único beso que había compartido con el rubio en la habitación secreta… Qué sensación. Un grito apagado salió de sus labios cuando sintió que el rubio lamió toda la extensión de su miembro para luego tomarlo con la boca húmeda, caliente, deliciosa, que parecía estar torturándolo de tanto placer. Vio luces de colores frente a sus ojos y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás lo más que pudo, alzando completamente la columna del suave colchón cuando el clímax lo alcanzó.   
  
  
  
*Por Merlín,* pensó Harry cuando sus alrededores volvieron a hacerse presentes, *los sueños no deberían ser tan realistas.* Abrió los ojos verdes que brillaban con alegría cuando vio el rostro de Draco sobre él, mirándolo con deseo, acariciando sus cabellos negros… Cuando el Gryffindor alzó la mano para tocar el rostro bonito la imagen comenzó a desvanecerse, así como todo a su alrededor.  
  
  
  
"Espera!" Llamó Harry tratando de tocar el rostro que desapareció antes de que pudiese tocarlo, en ese instante se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en medio de ningún lugar, todo estaba negro, absolutamente negro. Esto lo calmó un poco, no era una pesadilla, sus pesadillas eran rojas, rojo sangre. Además, ya no podían alcanzarlo… Pero había algo más, eso no se sentía como un sueño, era una sensación diferente. "Esto no es un sueño…" Murmuró para sí mismo.  
  
  
  
"Tienes razón, no lo es."   
  
  
  
El Gryffindor se puso de pie de un salto, volviéndose hacia donde venía la voz… aquella voz… Una neblina espesa se formó a lo lejos, parecían más cúmulos de nubes en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, brillando completamente blanco de cuando en cuando.  
  
  
  
Harry caminó unos pasos hacia delante, hacia aquella tormenta silenciosa y tranquila, pero se detuvo de un momento a otro cuando las nubes volvieron a llenarse de luz y una silueta se pudo distinguir claramente dentro de estas, caminando hacia él.   


TBC

Portkey .- No sé como se llama en castellano, pero son los objetos hechizado para que en algún momento o circunstancia precisa, transporten a uno o más magos y/o brujas a otro lugar. 

  


**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Margarita **.- La historia de Lucius y Severus es… larga. He estado pensando en hacer otro fic aparte de este que sea sobre la época de ellos en Hogwarts. Quizá cuando acaba este fic. Snape/Black es otra de las parejas que me gustan bastante ^_^ Mis parejas favoritas son Harry/Draco, Snape/Lupin, Snape/Lucius, Snape/Black, Snape/Draco y, dependiendo del caso, Lucius/Draco ^_~ Y ahora último a atraído mi atención un par de fics Lucius/Draco/Harry…  
  
**Lourdes Durand **.- Je, mi beta también se rió de esa parte ^.^ Harry es amable con Draco porque… bueno, es un niño y no me imagino a Harry siendo insensible con los niños, además que pues sí le gusta Draco, pero más que nada creo que es ternura.   
  
  
**Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood **.- Yo lo veo así, Lucius es un desgraciado, etc, etc y todo lo que tú quieras con todos los demás, pero no con Draco ^_^ A mí tampoco me convencen los fics donde Lucius abusa de su hijo o esas cosas. Una cosa que me atrae en la personalidad de los personajes es el cinismo… no sé ^^ creo que a veces yo soy algo cínica también ^_~ En cuanto al flashback, tengo ideas para el pasado…  
  
  
**Nyaar **.- Me alegra que te guste la historia ^.^ A mí también me gusta mi Lucius ^^ creo que es más mío que de Rowling, pero en fin, como ella no ha dicho mucho sobre él se puede especular. Ah, sí, me encantó Jason en el papel de Lucius! Perfecto! Tan lindo! ^_^ Y bueno, Sirius es Sirius, me encanta meterlo en líos y que haga sus maldades ^.^  
  
**Anar **.- Casi me olvido de subir el capítulo… ^^'  
  
**Silvia Barton **.- Ahí estuvo tu Draco y Harry en este capítulo ^-^ no te preocupes, el fic es más que nada sobre ellos.  
  
**Tachibana Netsu **.- Yo también estoy confundida en cuanto a quien se queda con Snape… o a ver que pasa ^^' A este paso voy a terminar haciendo otro fic sobre todo esto de Snape Lucius y Lupin, había estado pensando en otro donde pueda explayarme en el pasado, cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Si no me he metido mucho en la cabeza de los personajes, especialmente en la de Snape, es porque los sentimientos no están definidos, sólo doy pequeños indicios de lo que puede estar pasando por su mente, como que Lupin empieza a afectarlo… pero como sabes que recién 'empieza', ah? ^_^   
  
**KAlsito **.- Tengo pensado algo para el pequeño problema de las parejas, pero de todas maneras no estoy segura, ya veré que sucede, usualmente cuando escribo sobre ellos, y tengo planeado algo, no me hacen caso y se ponen a hacer lo que les parece…¬¬' **  
**

BEFORE I'M DEAD

  
Moon hangs around   
A blade over my head  
Reminds me what to do before I'm dead   
Night consumes light   
And all I dread   
Reminds me what to do before I'm dead   
  
The sun reclines  
Eats my mind  
Reminds me what to leave behind  
Light eats night   
And all I never said  
Reminds me what to do before I'm…  
  
To see you   
To touch you   
To see you  
To touch you  
  
Epochs fly, reminds me   
What I hide, reminds me   
The desert skies   
Cracks the spies   
Reminds me what I never tried   
The ocean wide salted red   
Reminds me what to do before I'm…   
  
To see you   
To touch you   
To feel you   
To tell you   
  
The sun reclines - remind me   
The desert skies - remind me   
The ocean wide salted red   
Reminds me what to do before I'm…  
  
Echo:  
See you  
Touch you   
Feel you  
Tell you  
  
VOCAL: KIDNEY THIEVES  
ALBUM: QUEEN OF THE DAMNED SOUNDTRACK

ANTES QUE ESTÉ MUERTA  
  
La luna anda por ahí  
Una espada sobre mi cabeza  
Me recuerda qué hacer  
Antes que esté muerta  
La noche consume la luz  
Y todo lo que temo  
Me recuerda qué hacer  
Antes que esté muerta  
  
El sol se reclina  
Come mi mente  
Me recuerda lo que tengo que dejar  
Luz come la noche  
Y todo lo que nunca dije  
Me recuerda qué hacer  
Antes que esté…  
  
El verte  
El tocarte  
El verte  
El tocarte  
  
Las épocas vuelan, me recuerdan  
Lo que escondo, me recuerda  
Un crujido en el asecho  
Me recuerda que nunca traté  
El gran océano salado de rojo  
Me recuerda que hacer  
Antes que esté…  
  
El verte  
El tocarte  
El verte  
El tocarte  
  
El sol se reclina - me recuerda  
El cielo desierto - me recuerda   
El gran océano salado de rojo  
Me recuerda que hacer  
Antes que esté…  
  
Eco:  
El verte  
El tocarte  
El verte  
El tocarte

VOCAL: KIDNEY THIEVES  
ALBUM: QUEEN OF THE DAMNED SOUNDTRACK  



	15. Cap15: System

**  
Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune -  Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

Página: http://www.iespana.es/silveryouko/esp_index.htm 

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape. **

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1.- Si alguien no entiende algo, o le parece que no me dejo entender en alguna parte, por favor me avisa ^^ Sé que algunas personas van a confundirse en este capítulo, inclusive mi beta se confundió y cambié esa parte por una algo más explícita, pero de todas formas, cualquier duda, pregunten.

Nota2.- Tanto que me recomendaron Spirits Dream Inside me picó la curiosidad y decidí arriesgarme a leer un fic en castellano... Y me encantó! ^_^ Muy buen fic, la interacción entre los cuatro, especialmente entre Snape y Lucius me encanta! Y la trama es interesante. Lo que si no me creí fue la segunda parte que estaba bastante incongruente en cuanto a fechas y datos, le encontré varios errores en esos aspectos... Además que para que a mí me gusten personajes originales como protagonistas, bien difícil... pero, en cuanto a Lucius y Severus, me gustó el final de la segunda parte. 

**Capítulo Quince**  
  
  
"Por las pruebas que hice ayer en el joven Malfoy, no encuentro nada de malo en él." Dijo Madam Pomfrey mientras desenrollaba el largo pergamino de exámenes que le había hecho al niño, y los extraños resultados. "Esto no es común, ninguna magia que yo conozca actúa de esta forma… Es como sí nada hubiese sucedido, no hay residuos de nada en su cuerpo, ni siquiera un leve indicio de que hubiese sido sometido a algún tipo de regresor de edad, nada." La señora sacudió el pergamino en frente del director, sus gestos casi exasperados.   
  
"Entiendo, Poppy. Es por eso que Severus está trabajando con Lucius en algo que pueda resolver este asunto." El director volvió la mirada hacia su actual profesor de Defensa, que estaba caminando a unos pasos detrás de ellos, con una expresión pensativa en el rostro pálido. "Alguna novedad, Remus?"  
  
"Ninguna, Severus todavía sigue encerrado con Malfoy en su laboratorio haciendo Merlín sabe qué cosas con todos los ingredientes que sacaron." Remus se acomodó el cabello, tratando de apartárselo de los ojos. "Draco está con Harry, pasé a verlos hace unas horas y ambos estaban profundamente dormidos…" De pronto se detuvo y miró hacia ambos lados. Sus oídos sensibles captaron un ruido extraño. Qué era ese sonido que se acercaba…?   
  
"Remus?" Preguntó la enfermera mirándolo con algo de preocupación, a lo que él hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardaran silencio.  
  
Estaba más cerca, sonaba como… pasos? Alguien estaba corriendo en dirección a ellos. En ese momento Dumbledore y Madam Pomfrey también escucharon los pasos acelerados.   
  
Lupin volvió el rostro de un momento a otro hacia la fuente del ruido y vio, casi por el rabillo del ojo, cómo una sombra cruzaba rápidamente por uno de los pasadizos que ellos acababan de cruzar. Uno que se dirigía directamente a los calabozos. Uno que se dirigía directamente hacia el laboratorio donde Snape estaba trabajando en una fórmula complicada con Malfoy, por lo que les había exigido a todos que se retirasen.   
  
"Espera!" Gritó Lupin dando la vuelta para correr tras la figura envuelta en un manto oscuro. "Harry!" Le pareció que el muchacho lo escuchó, porque se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, pero al parecer prefirió ignorarlo porque siguió corriendo hacia el final del corredor.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
"Ya no hay más ojos de _Demiguises_. Cómo va la concentración?"  
  
"El huevo de _Kimera_ está haciendo su trabajo, ya no creo que sea necesario el supresor." El profesor miró la mezcla una vez más, el color y el aroma eran perfectos. Tomó su varita y la agitó sobre el caldero, haciendo que el líquido espeso comenzara a diluirse lentamente. Lo cubrió con una tapa gruesa y pesada que flotó y luego aseguró. "Eso es todo, ahora sólo tiene que reposar por unas horas…"   
  
En ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que ambos magos, con las varitas en la mano, se prepararan a atacar, pero no lo hicieron.  
  
"Potter!" Gruñó Snape dirigiéndose al muchacho que estaba casi todo cubierto con una túnica verde oscuro, una con el escudo de Slytherin bordado en cabello de unicornio al lado izquierdo del pecho. Potter estaba usando la túnica de Draco. "Cómo te atreves a entrar así!? Pudimos haber…!"   
  
Pero Harry lo ignoró, o mejor dicho, pareció no escucharlo, parecía que su mirada pasara a través de él, directamente hacia Lucius. El Gryffindor siguió de largo, dirigiéndose hacia el rubio.  
  
"Harry!" Entró Lupin al laboratorio corriendo y cruzó miradas con Snape.  
  
El muchacho se quitó la capucha y miró directamente a los ojos grises. Estaba sudado, acababa de correr a gran velocidad prácticamente de un extremo al otro del castillo; su respiración era agitada, su rostro y cuello algo ruborizados por el esfuerzo, y la mirada en sus ojos esmeralda era casi… irreal. Demasiado grandes para verse normal, sus pupilas dilatas y expresión fuera de lugar era lo que lo delataba.   
  
"Malfoy…" Dijo entre respiro y respiro.  
  
"Qué sucede?" Preguntó el director entrando a la habitación, seguido de una visiblemente preocupada Madam Pomfrey. "Harry…"   
  
"Un sueño…" Dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza sin apartar la mirada del padre de Draco. "No, no fue un sueño…" Sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo temblaba, gotas de sudor comenzaban a caer al piso mientras sus cabellos estaban aplastados a su frente.   
  
"Un sueño." La enfermera se cubrió la boca ligeramente y miró al director por unos segundos. "No debería estar aquí, debería de haber ido directamente a la enfermería, si un ataque se presenta…"   
  
"Será mejor que te llevemos allá, Harry." Dumbledore miraba al muchacho, que no parecía estarlo escuchando. "Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que tuviste uno, puede tener consecuencias. Dejemos que Poppy te revise, además tal vez puedas recordar algo de lo que soñaste…"  
  
La enfermera se le acercó y no fue hasta que trató de tocarlo que Harry salió de su transe.  
  
"No!" Gritó alejándose de ella y, para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de Lucius, tomó el rostro de este entre sus manos y presionó sus labios contra los del rubio por una fracción de segundo. En el trasfondo pudo escuchar que llamaban su nombre con total sorpresa.   
  
"Draco…" Dijo, liberando a Malfoy, que se había quedado como petrificado en su sitio del desconcierto. "Él me dijo…" Harry agitó las manos en el aire alejándose unos pasos de Lucius, pero nunca apartando la mirada de las orbes grises, tan parecidas a las de su hijo. "No fue un sueño, sé que no fue un sueño. Draco estaba ahí, él me dijo que… y luego que…" Seguía agitando las manos y haciendo gestos, como si sus palabras y su mirada no fueran lo suficiente para expresar lo que quería decir. " Y después me dejó un mensaje, para ti." Se detuvo, todo, sus palabras, sus gestos, su temblar, y su mirada penetro en el adulto frente a él. Podía haber estado frente a un _Nundu_ y lo habría mirado de la misma forma ya que tenía un mensaje importante que entregar, la última parte, ya que había entregado la primera, y esta era la más importante. Tenía que acordarse, palabra por palabra, lo que le habían dejado encargado con tanta confianza. "Draco se presentó y me dijo que te dijera… _'Aunque la respuesta pueda estar en tus manos, no siempre es la respuesta a la pregunta correcta. En el pasillo donde el camino se acababa en el retrato de nuestros ancestros la pregunta no existe, pero la respuesta yace en sus manos, siempre en sus anillos dorados.'_"   
  
Lucius se le quedó mirando unos cuantos segundos más, su mirada penetrante parecía querer desgarrar al insolente muchacho parado frente a él, pero de un momento a otro sus ojos perdieron enfoque, parecía que en lugar de mirar al Gryffindor estuviera mirando a través de él, directamente hacia la pared de piedra tras de este.   
  
*Ninguna mansión nuestra tiene algún pasaje que realmente tenga final… entonces qué puede ser…?* El rostro de Malfoy tomó una expresión de profunda concentración. *Todos son salidas o entradas que se abrirán sólo a un Malfoy, a nadie más. A menos que no esté hablando de un pasillo exactamente, además todo Malfoy tiene el anillo dorado con nuestra insignia grabada. El único lugar de donde no hay entradas ni salidas y hay retratos… podría ser… El Mausoleo del Silencio, el sepulcro de nuestra familia.* Esta bien, estaba llegando a alguna parte. Ahora, aquel lugar era enorme, tenía más pasadizos que su misma mansión, ahí descansaban los restos de todos los Malfoy, y solamente un verdadero Malfoy podía yacer ahí. *Los que no tienen fin, la respuesta en sus manos, en sus anillos… podría ser…?*   
  
Sus ojos grises comenzaron a moverse ligeramente en todas direcciones, como si estuviese buscando algo con la mirada rápidamente. En su mente, Lucius estaba recorriendo cada pasillo, cada corredor, mirando atentamente a cada retrato; su mente ya no se encontraba en Hogwarts, ahora estaba corriendo a través de los interminables corredores del Mausoleo. Y lo vio. Y lo volvió a ver. De nuevo…  
  
Una pluma, necesitaba una pluma y pergamino.  
  
Se volvió sin decir nada, silenciando con un gesto al muchacho que parecía haberse recobrado y que ahora lo miraba como si no entendiese lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentó en el escritorio, tomó la pluma y un pergamino y comenzó a trazar líneas en todas direcciones, líneas que sólo para él tenían sentido.  
  
*Angelus Malfoy, muerto por traición,* La mente de Lucius seguía corriendo a gran velocidad por los corredores iluminados por lámparas de fuego verde, pasando más y más retratos, deteniéndose sólo en aquellos que coincidían con la descripción que le había dado Potter. *Andrea Malfoy, muerto por envenenamiento, aparente suicidio. Cesarius Malfoy, muerto por su propio hijo.* Y la lista de nombres seguía creciendo, a Lucius no le gustaba nada a dónde estaba yendo todo eso. Cogió el pergamino y lo alzó hasta tenerlo a la altura de su rostro. No, no le gustaba nada aquello. Si estaba en lo cierto entonces Draco trataba de decirle… Un traidor, esta hablando de un posible traidor. Alguien morirá. Alguien está en inminente peligro. Cuidado con el traidor, parecía estar gritando el pergamino.  
  
"Lucius?" Malfoy sintió una mano sobre su hombro y la voz firme de Severus lo sacó de aquel trance.  
  
"Eso no va a funcionar." Dijo mirando a los ojos negros y señalando con la pluma hacia el caldero que hervía sobre el fuego. "Un traidor, Draco nos está advirtiendo de un traidor, alguien te quiere muerto." Su rostro serio no daba nada, su expresión era completamente neutra, pero su mente seguía trabajando a mil por hora, sólo por si el mensaje contenía algo que no estuviera captando.  
  
"Eso no es sorpresa."  
  
"Lo es si el traidor se encuentra aquí dentro. No somos sólo tú y yo quienes no vamos a poder salir de aquí." Sus ojos grises pasaron por todas y cada una de las personas en el cuarto. "No creo que ahora ellos puedan salir tampoco."  
  
"A qué te refieres? Después de que ustedes no pudieron salir nosotros sí pudimos." Remus avanzó unos pasos adelante, hasta estar al lado de Harry, que miraba a Lucius con una extraña expresión en el rostro.  
  
"Por qué no lo intentan ahora?" Lucius lo miró casi sin mirarlo, no con indiferencia, era como si mente todavía no estuviera ahí por completo. "Lo que creo que sucedió es que Severus y yo fuimos los primeros en ser afectados por la magia que está trabajando aquí."  
  
Todos se miraron entre sí.  
  
"Cómo está seguro, Sr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore preguntó sin apartarle la mirada a Harry, pero el rubio no respondió. Después de unos momentos fue Snape el que lo hizo.   
  
"No perdemos nada averiguando si es cierto o no. Además…"   
  
Como si alguien lo hubiese escuchado en esos momentos un gran perro negro apareció en medio de la habitación, que de inmediato adoptó una forma humana.   
  
"Pero qué rayos…!?"   
"Sirius!"  
  
Black se puso de pie y los miró a todos, sus ojos bastante abiertos por la sorpresa. "Cómo llegué aquí!?" Sacudió la cabeza. "Acompañé a Hagrid a recibir al Auror y cuando intenté salir… aparecí aquí!"  
  
Todos se miraron entre sí, luego al rubio que tenía todavía una mirada perdida en el rostro.  
  
"Draco…" Fue lo único que dijo este antes de salir del laboratorio.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Cuando Lucius salió a paso rápido Harry salió corriendo tras él, olvidándose que estaba cansado porque prácticamente había corrido del cuarto a la habitación a recoger lo que Draco le había dicho y luego de vuelta hacia el laboratorio.   
  
Cuando entró al cuarto lo primero que vio fue a Malfoy sentado en la cama, mirando a su hijo que todavía dormía profundamente.   
  
Todavía se acordaba perfectamente de lo había sucedido. Aquella figura entre la espesa niebla no había sido otro que Draco usando exactamente la misma ropa que había estado usando la última vez que lo vio, la vez que se besaron.  
  
  
_"Tienes razón, no lo es."   
  
El Gryffindor se puso de pie de un salto, volviéndose hacia donde venía la voz… aquella voz… Una neblina espesa se formó a lo lejos, parecían más cúmulos de nubes en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, brillando completamente blanco de cuando en cuando.  
  
Harry caminó unos pasos hacia delante, hacia aquella tormenta silenciosa y tranquila, pero se detuvo de un momento a otro cuando las nubes volvieron a llenarse de luz y una silueta se pudo distinguir claramente dentro de estas, caminando hacia él.   
  
Una risa suave y divertida dio pie a la figura que salía de entre las espesas nubes relampagueantes.  
  
"Malfoy…Pero qué… Cómo es que… " Harry prácticamente balbuceó.  
  
"Interrumpo?" La suave y pausada voz casi lo hace saltar, y lo hubiese hecho sino fuese porque más le llamó la atención aquella sonrisa que el rubio estaba esbozando mientras le pasaba la vista por encima. Harry inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirando a Malfoy algo extrañado. Era su impresión o el rubio lo estaba chequeando? "Sueños húmedos, Potter?"  
  
El Gryffindor parpadeó un par de veces, no entendiendo exactamente a lo que se refería Malfoy con eso, hasta que volvió a sentir los ojos claros recorriéndolo nuevamente. Miró hacia abajo, a sí mismo, y esta vez sí saltó. Estaba desnudo!   
  
Cubriéndose con las manos sus partes íntimas sintió su rostro en llamas y miró hacia el suelo, no quería levantar la vista y ver a Malfoy mirándolo de esa forma. Pero eso le hizo darse cuenta de otra cosa… no había ningún suelo ahí, era como el vacío.   
  
"Ahh!!" De un momento a otro comenzó a caer al vacío a una gran velocidad, cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando de repente algo lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza, deteniendo su caída… A decir verdad, parecía que estaba volando.   
  
"Potter!" Aquella voz. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron nuevamente y se encontró con el rostro fastidiado de Draco Malfoy sobre él y su boca se abrió ligeramente, su expresión de completa sorpresa. De la espalda de Malfoy salían un par de enormes alas blancas estiradas a ambos lados… Blancas con reflejos plateados tan pálidos como la piel del dueño, largas y estilizadas, alas parecidas a las de un murciélago… no, no era así, aquellas alas eran más parecidas a las de un tipo de Dragón en especial que Ron le había mostrado en un libro que Charlie le había enviado desde Rumania. Sí, estaba seguro, eran las hermosas alas de un dragón las que nacían de la espalda de Malfoy y que los estaban manteniendo a flote, como planeando en aquel lugar en medio de la nada.  
  
"Potter! Tú, idiota! Esta es tu mente!" Le gritó el rubio claramente enojado. "Sólo imagina que hay piso o algo!"  
  
"Tienes alas…" Fue todo lo que consiguió decir Harry, todavía hipnotizado por la visión que hacía el rubio con aquellas alas de dragón. Aquello era extrañamente natural, después de todo Draco significaba dragón.  
  
"Potter! Concéntrate!" Le gritó Malfoy pero luego suspiró exasperado al notar que el Gryffindor no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo. Eso no iba a funcionar. No le quedaba de otra, tendría que hacerlo él mismo. Con una sonrisa torcida soltó al Gryffindor, que en lugar de seguir cayendo, se golpeó contra algo suave.  
  
Harry miró a su alrededor. Ya no estaban en aquel lugar oscuro que se sentía tan bien, ahora estaban… Miró a todo su alrededor. Estaba en medio de un enorme prado. Volvió a mirar al frente donde se encontró con una roca, y sentado sobre esta estaba el rubio.   
  
"Y tus alas?" Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente en cuanto lo vio sentado ahí, tan relajado, cuando sabía que lo primero que debió de haberle importado era dónde estaban. Y la expresión incrédula en el rostro bonito le decía lo mismo.   
  
"No puedo creerlo." Dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras con disgusto. "Tenías que ser tú. Esta es tu mente. Estamos en tu mente. Este prado lo creé yo aquí, pero en cualquier momento puede volver a desaparecer si haces la estupidez que hiciste hace un momento." Harry giró la cabeza a un lado y lo miró sin tener idea de lo que estaba hablando. "Entiende esto, es tu imaginación, si crees que estás en medio de la nada entonces ahí estarás, así que mejor sigue pensando en este lugar." Le gruñó el rubio.   
  
Fue cuando Harry captó la situación.  
  
"Esto no es un sueño… Estamos en mi mente!" El muchacho se paró de golpe y miró a todos lados. Aquel prado parecía tan sólido, aquella imagen parecía tomada de una hermosa pintura. El alto grass verde se mecía ligeramente con el céfiro, el cielo invadido de estrellas y la luna completamente llena en el cielo de la noche, tan grande y redonda que tenía la impresión de que si estiraba la mano podría tocarla.   
  
"Si esto es mi mente entonces… este recuerdo no es mío, este paisaje no es mío." Susurró Harry para sí.  
  
"No, no lo es. Es mío, pero eso no viene al caso en estos momentos." Draco se acomodó en la roca y abrazó sus piernas. "Necesito que hagas algo por mí cuando despiertes."  
_   


----------------------------------  
  
  
Ya habían pasado semanas desde aquello, desde la vez en que Draco se le apareció en sueños con un mensaje para su padre y un encargo también. El ex-auror había sido presentado a todos, inclusive a Lucius que, bajo un encantamiento velador, se había presentado como un familiar lejano de los Malfoy y a Draco como su hijo, que por cosas del destino tenía el mismo nombre que el hijo del actualmente desaparecido Lucius Malfoy.   
  
Las cosas se habían complicado algo. Era de conocimiento público que Lucius Malfoy había desaparecido misteriosamente. Al no presentarse Lucius al ministerio por unos días y sin avisar, habían enviado por él sólo para no encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Días después se le había reportado desaparecido mientras que su hijo Draco había sido puesto a cuidado de su padrino en algún lugar de Escocia del que nadie tenía conocimiento por protección del muchacho, que al término de las vacaciones regresaría a clases.   
  
Tantas cosas habían pasado. Ahora Sirius jugaba con Draco, especialmente en su forma animagi. Cuando Harry le había preguntado cómo fue que convenció al canalla de Malfoy de acercase a su hijo sólo le respondió que habían arreglado esos asuntos. Los que sí parecían crear hielo de sólo estar en la misma habitación eran Remus y Lucius de la fría y casi hostil amabilidad con la que se trataban.   
  
Por más que habían buscado y buscado no habían encontrado forma de salir de ahí, ni siquiera esa extraña bruja había conseguido abrir una brecha en el encantamiento que los mantenía dentro de los territorios de Hogwarts, al menos no una sin serias repercusiones o riesgosas consecuencias. Además, cada vez era más difícil mantener a Artemius, el auror, fuera de todas las 'extrañezas' que sucedían en Hogwarts. O del porqué algunos miembros del staff desaparecía por unos días para luego volver a aparecer en los almuerzos y cenas como si nada, ya que el auror creía que Ángelus, como Snape le había puesto muy irónicamente a Lucius Malfoy al momento de presentarlo, era el nuevo profesor de Runas. O del porqué era mejor que ni intentara salir del castillo para nada, aunque de aquello no era difícil de convencer, especialmente para el director.   
  
Y Malfoy… Lucius no había vuelto a hablar del mensaje que le había dado el Gryffindor además de lo que ya había dicho. Ni Malfoy ni él mismo a pesar de las constantes preguntas y presiones después de aquello.   
  
Harry suspiró largamente mientras miraba, desde la ventana de su cuarto, a Draco corretear por los jardines, gritando y riendo, por entre las figuras de su padre y Snape, que caminaban lentamente bajo el sol mientras hablaban en tonos muy bajos y en otro idioma. Era el 22 de Julio y al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de Draco.  
  


TBC

Demiguise .- Es una criatura pacífica y herbíbora que puede hacerse invisible. Se parecea un simio con largos ojos negros y largo sedoso cabello. Su cabello se usa en las Capas de Invisivilidad. Información tomada de 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'

Kimera .- Cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de dragón. Vicioso y sanguinario. Los huevos de Kimera son de clasificación A de Vienes no Comerciales. Información tomada de 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' 

Nundu .- El Nundu es considerado por muchos la bestia más poderosa en existencia. Es un leopardo gigante, nativo del este de África, cuyo aliento causa enfermedades y muerte. Información tomada de 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'

  
**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Eva **.- Muy subido? ^^ Oh, bueno, y yo que pensé que lo estaba haciendo algo suave… 

**Margarita **.- Hola, Margarita ^^ te contaré que me gusta mucho tu dirección de e-mail ^_~ Sirius? Bueno, yo a él no me lo imagino con Moony, como grandes amigos sí, pero no como algo más, así que tras de Remus no está ni de chiste, por lo menos no en mis fics. Prefiero la pareja Black/Snape, esa sí me gusta. Draco es mi personaje favorito, si te fijas más de cerca, todos mis fics son de una u otra forma sobre él ^.^ De ahí le sigue de muy cerca Severus Snape… Soy Slytherin!! ^_~ después de ellos les siguen Lucius, Remus y Harry ^^

**Velia **.- Pues gracias por el comentario ^_^ pero no te preocupes, no eres la primera a la que le sucede eso, en la lista hay fans de las crónicas y tambien de YYH, que también terminaron leyendo este fic y comenzó a gustarles Harry Potter ^^' Bueno, por lo menos mi fic, por lo que me han dicho algunas ^_~

**Naty Malfoy **.- Ya, ya ^_^ aquí fue el siguiente capítulo.

  
**Vicky Kaede **.- No te preocupes, si tienes cualquier duda es mejor preguntármela así no te quedas perdida ^^  
  
1) No, no se llegan a besar al final del capítulo 5. Lo dejé así para que la mayoría usara su imaginación, pero nada ocurre después, siguen conversando supongo. Sorry, pero sí se quedaron con las ganas ^^'  
2) Sí, Draco es el asesino de los aurores.   
3)La vida de Snape está el peligro, por eso él no sale usualmente de Hogwarts e iba a irse a Escocia por algún tiempo con Draco. Lo que pasó ya tienes una idea por este capítulo, no es sólo Snape y Lucius los que no pueden salir.   
4) No, Harry no se refiere a la serpiente, él no sabe nada de eso. El tatuaje del que hablan es… creo que en los libros en castellano la llaman 'La Marca Tenebrosa', que es el que le pondría Voldemort.   
5) No se sorprende porque Harry es un Gryffindor y del tipo que es bueno con todos ^^' Y no está contento, creo que lo demostró en los capítulos anteriores, pero no es que le quede mucho que hacer al respecto.   
  
Sí, tengo un fic llamado El Séptimo libro, pero como es de las crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice y a esta no le gustan los fanfics pues ff.net no acepta fics de las novelas de ella, sólo está en mi página y sólo ahí se va a quedar.   
Todos mis fics están en mi página, sólo los de Harry Potter están aquí, en ff.net. Si quieres mi otro fic de Draco, Draconigenae, o las traducciones, ve a mi profile aquí en ff.net y ahí los vas a encontrar.   
La dirección de mi página está abajo del título, arriba de la advertencia *Youko señala hacia el principio de la página* No sé si hay páginas Draco/Harry en español, no he buscado, no leo fics en español, no me arriesgo. A excepción por el que mencioné en las notas del principio.  
No te preocupes, no me molesta responder preguntas ^_^ 

**Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood **.- A mí también me gustó esa escena, Lucius llega a interrumpir ^.^ Y ya sabes algo más sobre los sueños de Harry ^^

SYSTEM

You fell away, what more can I say?   
The feelings evolved, I won't let it out  
I can't replace your screaming face  
Feeling the sickness inside  
  
Chorus  
Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine  
We'll be fine  
Then your body will be mine  
  
So many words can't describe my face  
This feelings evolved, so soon to break out  
I can't relate to a happy state  
Feeling the blood run inside  
  
Chorus  
  
Why is everything so fucking hard for me?  
Keep me down to what you think I should be  
Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?  
Keep on trying I'm not dying so easily  
  
(I will not die) 3x  
Why is everythins so fucking hard for me? 2x  
  
Chorus2x  


VOCAL: CHESTER BENNINGTON OF LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: QUEEN OF THE DAMNED SOUNDTRACK

SISTEMA

  
Te caes, qué más puedo decir?  
El sentimiento ha evolucionado, no lo dejaré salir  
No puedo reemplazar su cara gritando  
Sintiendo la enfermedad adentro  
  
Coro  
Por qué no morirás?  
Tu sangre en la mía  
Estaremos bien  
Entonces tu cuerpo será mío  
  
Tantas palabras no puedes describir mi rostro  
Este sentimiento ha evolucionado, pronto saldrá a la luz  
No puedo relacionarme a un estado feliz  
Sintiendo la sangre correr por dentro  
  
Coro  
  
Por qué todo es tan difícil para mí?  
Mantenme en lo que tú creen que yo deba ser  
Debes tentarme y provocar al ministerio  
Sigue intentándolo, no moriré tan fácilmente  
  
(No moriré) 3x  
Por qué todo es tan difícil para mí? 2x  
  
Coro 2x  


VOCAL: CHESTER BENNINGTON OF LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: QUEEN OF THE DAMNED SOUNDTRACK  



	16. Cap16: The Way You Like It

**  
Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune -  Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

Página: http://www.iespana.es/silveryouko/esp_index.htm 

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape. **

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1.- Argh! -_-' este capítulo me ha sido el más difícil de escribir de todos... tenía las ideas pero me he demorado para escribirlo! Creo que es el capítulo más corto que he escrito hasta ahora... ¬¬'

Nota2.- Un saluro para la gente de Chile! ^_^ 

Nota3.- Ya son varias las personas que me han sujerido algo Sirius/Remus... Así que voy a hacer un anuncio público para no estar repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez ^.^ Me gusta mucho Sirius, me encanta Remus, pero lamento informarles que a mí no me gusta esa pareja, no leo fics en donde ellos sean más que amigos por más bueno que sea el fic, menos pienso escribir algo así... inclusive puedo soportar un muy buen Snape/Harry(como pareja secundaria), pero no un Sirius/Remus ^^' 

**Capítulo Dieciséis **  
  
  
Harry:

El día había transcurrido rápidamente, como es usual cuando te estás divirtiendo. Todo había sido un caos desde la mañana. Me desperté muy temprano para saludar a Draco por su cumpleaños sólo para que Snape me echara de los calabozos antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarme a sus cuartos. Tuve que esperar hasta el desayuno para poder entregarle un dragón de felpa plateado que yo mismo transformé, pensando en las alas preciosas que vi en sus espaldas aquella vez que se presentó en mi sueño.  
  
Y a Draco le encantó. Lucius no miró con buena cara mi obsequio, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco creo que le agrade la idea ya que Draco no lo ha soltado en todo el día.   
Lo que me sorprendió fue la decoración del Great Hall, todo estaba precioso, mucho más adornado de lo que inclusive ponen para navidad o Halloween. No me cabe la menor duda de que Malfoy lo decoró personalmente. Todos colaboraron, y para mi sorpresa Lucius se mantuvo al margen de muchas cosas, inclusive dejó que Dumbledore le hiciera a Draco una pequeña casa de puro dulce, en donde los muebles eran de galleta, las paredes de caramelo, los dispensadores de agua vertían leche cholatada y helados de todos los sabores; de donde Draco entraba y salía cada vez que podía.   
Sirius, mejor dicho, Padfoot, se la pasó todo el día correteando tras el niño, jugando con él, y como resultado al final del día su pelaje había pasado por todos los colores habidos y por haber.   
  
Remus le dio un libro repleto de historias mitológicas, llenos de figuras en movimiento; el libro inclusive se leía en voz alta solo. No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que esta última habilidad se la dio él. Bueno, por lo menos eso mantendrá entretenido a Draco por un tiempo ya que nos ha hecho leerle cada cuento que pudo.   
  
Hagrid le preparó un pastel de… algo que no me acuerdo y la verdad no sé si quiero averiguarlo. Felizmente, y antes de que Malfoy abriese la boca, Remus muy amablemente ofreció guardarlo para otro día porque ya había suficiente comida. Sobre todo con la casa de dulce.   
  
Madam Promfrey le regaló unas zapatillas que ella misma había hecho y que tenían un par de alitas pequeñitas a los costados. Así, en caso de que Draco saltase de alguna parte alta, como había hecho constantemente, las zapatillas lo dejarían suspendido en el aire antes de tocar el suelo.   
  
Inclusive el auror se animó a participar. Lo que fue sorpresa para todos ya que se había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrado en su cuarto. Él bloqueó su varita hasta cierto nivel y de ahí se la prestó a Draco por un tiempo… Lo que resultó en los varios colores por los que pasó Padfoot, y que Remus y yo terminemos hipando pompas de jabón casi toda la tarde.   
  
Bueno, ya es más de media noche, será mejor que lleve a Draco a dormir. Sirius me dijo que todos los adultos se quedarían despiertos para probar un encantamiento muy complicado para ver si de alguna forma pueden romper la barrera mágica que nos impide salir de aquí.

----------------------------------

Los pasos eran rápidos en la opresiva oscuridad de la noche, rápidos y agitados. Las ramas rompiéndose en su camino, el lodo manchando sus ropas mientras sus pisadas se hacían cada vez más desesperadas mientras gritaba algo sosteniendo su única forma de defensa en su mano derecha mientras sentía cómo la sangre tibia resbalaba por su otro brazo, del que sólo quedaba la mitad, el hueso partido del antebrazo sobresaliendo por la carne desgarrada. Pero su velocidad fue descendiendo así como el volumen de sangre que recorría su cuerpo, los pasos se hicieron más pesados hasta que parecía que de tanto que pesaban los arrastraba. Hechizos y maldiciones comenzaron a ser lanzadas en todas direcciones, una tras otra, mientras podía sentir en los huesos aquella mirada que no era una mirada en aquel rostro que no era sino una mascara, en aquel ser que parecía no tener identidad, no 'ser', aquel que lo perseguía camuflado por las sombras a pesar de ser un opuesto a ellas.  
  
Se detuvo en seco, su rostro, humedecido por el copioso sudor que se resbalaba por su piel, saliendo de cada uno de sus poros, se contrajo en una expresión de irracional miedo, miedo que le recorría entero, cuando a tan sólo unos metros de él, casi apoyado en un grueso roble, estaba aquel ser sin identidad. Quieto, mirándolo a través de aquella máscara hermosa e inerte, sus blancas y casi brillantes ropas ondeándose al suave viento que hacía mover las hojas, haciendo de los sonidos del bosque una hermosa y mortal sinfonía, un réquiem.   
  
"_CONFLARE_!" Gritó el mago en su desesperación, pero vio cómo aquella temible maldición, que en su experiencia se suponía hacía explotar alguna parte del cuerpo de la victima en llamas, parecía sólo acariciar las irreales telas, pasando por ellas como si sólo pudiese deslizarse pero no tocarlas. Sus piernas cedieron, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, mientras escuchaba una andrógina risa venir de aquel individuo.   
  
"Interesante maldición," La figura de blanco le habló por primera vez desde que lo había visto cuando despertó en sus habitaciones, solo para que su vista se posara sobre aquella figura casi resplandeciente, casi irreal. "He leído sobre ella pero hasta el momento no he tenido oportunidad de usarla." Aquella extraña varita casi transparente jugaba entre sus dedos largos y finos, para luego detenerse, apuntando hacia el mago que con las justas parecía respirar. "_Conflare_!" En ese mismo instante la pierna del hombre explotó, haciéndole caer hacia un lado, el grito que acompañó pareció retumbar en los alrededores.   
  
La figura de blanco avanzó hacia él, pero se detuvo cuando un gran perro negro salió de uno de los arbustos cercanos y se posó entre él y el auror, que se retorcía de dolor, pero todavía estaba conciente. El perro siguió ladrando y de la cabaña que estaba cerca salió otro, seguido de un hombre bastante grande y con una barba negra muy espesa, pero en lugar de dirigirse hacia ellos caminó por los alrededores del bosque. Seguro el otro animal sintió algo y quizá podría encontrarlos, pero el hombre no notaría nada, estaban protegidos por su hechizo contenedor.   
  
"_Avolare_!" La figura de blanco mandó el perro negro hacia el otro extremo, volando, y este cayó casi suavemente. Miró la escena y salió corriendo para la dirección contraria, hacia el castillo.   
  
"Eres el último, sabes." La suave voz parecía intentar partir su cerebro en dos, todos los otros demás sonidos parecían haber desaparecido, pero aquella tersa voz taladraba su cabeza como si estuviera hablando directamente a ella. "La lista termina contigo."  
  
"_ATRUM_!" Se escuchó a lo lejos y supo que los otros estaban acercándose. Aquella parecía ser la voz del profesor de Defensa, del hombre lobo, sí, lo era. Pero para esos momentos ya no importaba mucho, sabía que era inútil, no iban a poder hacer mucho por él, iba a morir y ni siquiera sabía por qué exactamente, o por quién. Iba a morir y, por primera vez en su vida, deseó que fuera pronto, ya que podía sentir, casi escuchar, mientras la piel de su cuerpo se caía poco a poco, podía inclusive oler aquel hedor a pútrido que provenía de él mientras su cuerpo parecía carcomerse desde adentro.   
  
"No vas a morir hoy, auror." Aquella cruel voz siguió hablándole, como si no notara a las figuras que los estaban rodeando y lanzando hechizos hacia él.   
  
"Por qué?" Preguntó el hombre en casi un sollozo.  
  
"Porque quiero que sufras un poco más. Pero no te impacientes, vas a morir, vas a morir en mis manos. Mañana, pasado… pero lo harás. Y lo harás gritando en agonía como tus compañeros. Como lo tuvieron a él para castigar a otros."  
  
"Quién demonios eres!? Qué haces aquí!?" Se escuchó en un segundo plano, aunque el dueño de aquella voz estaba muy cerca. Pudo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, que los profesores los habían rodeado, todos tenían sus varitas apuntadas hacia la figura de blanco, pesar de que, después de haber lanzado tantos hechizos y maldiciones, ya sabían que era inútil. Pero el individuo los ignoró, era como si simplemente estuvieran ellos dos en ese campo de existencia, nadie más; lo demás eran sombras.  
  
"A él? A quién él? A qué otros? Dijeron que era una posibilidad que no estuvieras bajo las órdenes de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado." Siguió sollozando el auror mientras sentía que el dolor disminuía a una velocidad desesperantemente lenta.   
  
"A mí nadie me ha mandado. Ni Voldemort, ni nadie. Esto es personal."  
  
"Personal? Pero qué te hicimos!?"   
  
"Eres el último y después de todos estos años todavía no sabes por qué? Los creí algo más inteligentes."  
  
  
"Lo siento, hicimos mal, lo reconozco… no fue nuestra intención…"  
"Oh, claro que lo fue."  
"Lo siento, está bien!?"  
"Qué sientes? Qué hicieron mal? Dime."   
"Todo!"   
"No es todo sobre lo que estoy cobrando venganza, auror."  
"Entonces no lo sé!"  
  
Se hizo silencio. Inclusive los intrusos que los rodeaban ni se movieron mientras la figura de blanco hizo desaparecer su varita por debajo de la capa, su atención completamente dirigida hacia aquel que yacía en el suelo, estremeciéndose de cuando en cuando de dolor, de un dolor que estaba mermando, hasta hacerse casi soportable.   
  
"Un verano hace nueve años exactamente, en un día como hoy. Hacía calor pero corría un inusual viento. Lo torturaron sin piedad ante tus ojos, se podía escuchar claramente cuando rompieron sus huesos después de haberlo sometido mientras lloraba, sangrando, llamando por aquel que yacía ya sin vida frente a él. Se aburrieron, supongo, y ni siquiera lo mataron, lo dejaron ahí, sollozando, casi muerto pero todavía lúcido, lúcido lo suficiente para seguir sintiendo aquel dolor que ustedes le inflingieron y del cual él no tenía la menor idea del porqué." Para cuando su voz se apagó pareció como si todos los demás sonidos se apagaran también, ni siquiera el silbido del viento parecía atreverse a interrumpir. Y para este momento el hombre, que seguía sangrando copiosamente, lo miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero había reconocimiento en aquellos ojos. "Y se supone que ustedes son los 'chicos buenos'. Hn."   
  
"Tú… no puedes ser él... el niño..." Jadeó el auror temblando como una hoja, mirándolo con pánico, más pálido de lo que estaba hacía unos segundos. "No… no eres… no puedes… no hay forma…"  
  
"Y cómo lo sabes? Cómo estás tan seguro?" Una risa sin sentimiento hizo que los sonidos regresaran mientras el hombre, tirado en el piso, se cogía la cabeza con la mano que le quedaba, balanceándose mientras repetía: 'no puede, es imposible, de ninguna manera… ese niño… no…' una y otra vez.  
  
Luego perdió el conocimiento. 

--------------------------------------

La etérea figura desapareció, se desvaneció… sí, esa sería una mejor forma de explicarlo.   
  
"De qué rayos estaba hablando ese sujeto!?" Malfoy se acercó al auror pero no lo tocó, "Diablos!" Maldijo al notar que el hombre estaba en estado de shock y sabía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento. "Contesta!" Alzó la varita pero fue detenido por Snape, que le cogió del brazo y jaló hacia atrás.  
  
"Pero qué rayos te pasa!?" Le exigió este, tirándole de las ropas para encararlo, su expresión seria y algo encolerizada.   
  
"Suéltame!" Lucius se liberó y miró al auror, que se balanceaba de un lado a otro con la mirada perdida, con odio y algo más en los ojos grises que sorprendieron de alguna forma al profesor de pociones. "Tengo el presentimiento de que esto algo tiene que ver con Draco…" Murmuró Malfoy en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo Severus lo escuchase. "En un día como hoy, hace diez años, lo recuerdas? Recuerdas que te lo comenté una mañana, a sólo dos días del cumpleaños número siete de Draco?" Snape asintió, más preocupado que otra cosa en lo que las irises grises estaban dejándole ver. Era aquello miedo? Culpa? Escuchó que a unos pasos de él Lupin decía que llevasen al auror a la enfermería. "Recuerdas el año siguiente? Justo desde el día después de su cumpleaños Draco comenzó a tener pesadillas, pesadillas que duraron meses. Y ahora escucho esto y… tengo la impresión de que algo tiene que ver con Draco y no me gusta nada lo que estoy pensando."  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces Snape le cogió del hombro de una forma reafirmante, necesitaba que Lucius supiera que estaba ahí, con él.   
  
"Quieres decir que el niño pudo ser… Nos hubiéramos dado cuenta." Severus puso toda la convicción que pudo en esas palabras, tratando de tranquilizar a Lucius, quien parecía iba a hacer algo realmente estúpido, como torturar a ese auror ahí y entonces hasta que este le dijera todo lo que quería; y a sí mismo. "El sujeto de blanco habló de lo que sucedió… hubieran habido pruebas físicas, hubiéramos notado si se hubiera roto algo."   
  
Lucius tomó aire profundo, alguna parte de su mente agradeciendo la mano firme sobre su hombro, y le confesó parte de su miedo. "Ese día Draco salió a probar la escoba que le había regalado, y cuando regresó tenía las ropas sucias, desgarradas… y el brazo roto." Dijo en un tono seco, aunque su voz se quebró ligeramente. "Draco me dijo que se había caído de la escoba por ir demasiado rápido entre las ramas del tupido bosque del norte de la Mansión… y que había rodado ladera abajo…" El asimiento en su hombro se hizo más fuerte por unos segundos.   
  
Snape no pudo evitarlo, sintió cómo toda la sangre le bajó a los pies de un solo golpe, podía jurar que su rostro estaba verde de las nauseas que aquellas palabras le habían provocado. No podía ser… "Estás seguro, Lucius? Viste algún rastro de sangre? Alguna reacción?"  
  
"Nada de sangre… pero estaba llorando, supuse que debía ser por el brazo, estaba muy mal, nunca antes Draco se había lastimado así…" Los ojos claros del rubio tomaron un brillo peligroso. "Voy a matarlo… lo voy a matar lentamente, pero primero quiero detalles." Gruñó despacio. "El sujeto dijo que había otras personas, no deben de haber sido varios aurores, habló también de más de una persona a la que… a la que torturaron." Lucius profirió las palabras como si le rasgaran la garganta de sólo pronunciarlas. "Este sujeto vio todo, o fue una de las víctimas… vio al niño…"   
  
"No podemos asegurar nada." Dijo Snape al fin, tratando de cualquier forma de darle sentido u otro rumbo a la situación. No podía ser cierto… no podría ser Draco aquel niño… o podría? Severus miró a su alrededor y se encontró con que estaba a solas con Lucius, al lado del charco de sangre, los demás debían de haber llevado al auror a la enfermería. "Le sacaremos la verdad, Lucius. Primero necesitamos saber qué está sucediendo antes de actuar. No podemos precipitarnos, por el bien de Draco, no podemos." Reiteró cuando notó el brillo desafiante en las irises casi gélidas. "Si lo que dice la bruja es cierto, entonces quizá este sujeto tenga el poder de protección de la serpiente y está protegiendo a Draco…"  
  
"Quizá, si no de qué otra forma hubiera sobrevivido entonces?" Una sonrisa trastornada se formó en los labios del rubio, pero en eso su expresión se congeló. "Estará protegiendo a Draco de nuevo? Por eso está aquí…? Tengo que ir a verlo."   
  
Snape lo soltó e iba a ir tras él, pero cambió de opinión, sería mejor ir a la enfermería. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría ya que al parecer Lucius estaba batallando consigo mismo para controlarse.   
  
Cuando llegó a la enfermería vio al auror que yacía en una de las camas, inconsciente, pálido, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, y se quedó ahí parado en el umbral de la puerta. No sabía si entrar o no. Hacía tiempo que no sentía de esa forma, un odio con tanta intensidad. La tentación de coger su varita y poner al hombre bajo la Cruciatus para que recobrara el conocimiento y respondiera a sus preguntas era fuerte. Podía sentir la magia recorriéndole el cuerpo con tanta cólera que no se dio cuenta de que la estaba proyectando. De un momento a otro tuvo a Black, Lupin y el mismo Dumbledore bloqueándole el paso hacia donde se encontraba el auror.  
  
  


TBC

  
**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood**: Hum, Draco en grande y Draco en pequeño son el mismo Draco ^^' Y sí… fue por eso ^.^

**Moniq**: Yo tampoco creo que los demás capítulos estén subido de tono, pero también creo que eso ya es de opinión de cada persona ^^' Fue una idea poner las canciones porque quería traducirlas, así que este fic fue una excusa para hacerlo ^.^ y para no tener que estar pensando en el título de cada capítulo. Y en cuanto a eso de Remus y Sirius… sorry, pero por más que me guste Sirius, y por más que Remus sea uno de mis personajes favoritos, no esperes verlos como algo más que amigos en mis fics… No leo fics con ellos como pareja (por más buenos que puedan ser), mucho menos pienso escribir sobre ellos como cualquier cosa que no sea buenos amigos ^_^ como alguien me dijo por ahí, los veo demasiado amigos como para que sean otra cosa ^.^

**Vicky Kaede**: De nada ^^ No sabías que la lista era mía? ^^' Oh, bueno, ahora ya sabes ^_~ cada vez que haya una actualización te va a llegar por ahí. Anne Rice no me agrada =P a decir verdad me cae re-mal… pero los tres primeros libros de las crónicas vampíricas son por demás uno de mis favoritos ^^ el cuarto también me gusta, pero creo que es porque me agrada David. Pero a partir de ahí odio lo que les hizo a sus personajes! . les hizo dar un giro a la historia y a sus personalidades de 180°! _ Convirtió a Lestat en un cobarde! Armand salió al sol por una estúpida creencia… de las que en los libros anteriores había dejado que no le importaba! Le puso un amor a Louis que no es Lestat: una bruja que me cae muy mal! Separó a Armand y Daniel para ponerle de compañeros a Armand a una loca y a un niño de doce! . Y eso es sólo el principio! Err… sorry, me altero cuando pienso en eso ^^'   


**Margarita**: Ya veras, algunas cosas se van a comenzar a explicar pronto ^.^ no desesperes.   
  
**GPE**: Je ^^ yo antes de las Crónicas Vampíricas tampoco había leido slash… Y gracias por los comentarios ^_^ Hum, creo que Lucius/Snape está ganando en votos…  
  
**Daniela Lynx**: ^^' creo que me has leído la mente… pero ya veré, tiendo a dejar que los personas hagan lo que quieran. Soy latinoamericana ^_^ pero cuando comenzé a leer fanfics los que me interesaban sólo estaban en inglés, después recién aparecieron los que estaban en castellano y pues la verdad es que soy muy exigente en lo que leo ^^' y si bien puedo pasar uno que otro error en inglés porque no me choca mucho, no puedo en castellano. Si está mal escrito, mal narrado, grosero, o simplemente tonto ^^' etc, etc… basta con que sea una de estas para que no me guste, me choca. Además que en inglés hay tanta variedad que me puedo dar el lujo de escoger, así solo leo lo que yo considero bueno y no me aburro, ni me malogro el humor ^_^ lo que no sucede con fics en castellano, que hay muy poco y además, a mi parecer, la mayoría no están muy bien escritos…   
Oh, Chile ^^ mi primo estuvo por allá hace una semana ^_^ le gustó el parque de diversiones! Yo quiero!  
  
**GaBrIeLa**: La encontraste en donde? A mí también me encanta Draco y creo que Tom Felton ha hecho un buen trabajo en su interpretación ^_^ Jeje, al parecer Draco en miniatura, como lo llamas, ha capturado el corazón de algunos ^.^   


THE WAY YOU LIKE IT   
  
I'll get inside you  
I'll get inside you  
  
Don't live ashamed, 'cause feelings change but fame remains  
The reason why your gonna wanna take me home tonight  
It's all the same up in this game, the people change  
And money claims everyone from everything  
I can't believe that you would think that shit of me  
I was amazed at the torment that you put me through  
If you can see right through the greed and all your needs  
You realize that you were just about as bad as me  
  
Sometimes I only remember the days when I was young  
Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid  
(The way you like it)  
Come on baby help me, someone to confide in  
(I'll get inside you)  
Now you're beggin' me to stay  
  
My life has changed but fuck the fame, I'll stay the same  
You can't complain when you can pay the bills and do your thing  
Appreciate, don't player hate, congratulate  
I miss the pain and the torment that you put me through  
(I'll get inside you)  
So what's to fear when everything is crystal clear  
You realize that you should do the things you wanna do  
Don't give in to what people say, don't be ashamed  
To separate the feelings on your mind you can't sedate  
(I'll get inside you)  
  
Sometimes I only remember the days when I was young  
Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid  
(The way you like it)  
Come on baby help me, someone to confide in  
(I'll get inside you)  
Now you're beggin' me to stay  
I'll get inside you  
Now you're beggin' me to stay  
  
I'll get inside you  
  
You would always say I'd never be shit  
They would always say I'd never be shit  
But look at me now, look at me now  
Now you're beggin' me to stay  
I'll get inside you  
Now you're beggin' me to stay  
  
The way you like it  
  
Sometimes I only remember the days when I was young  
Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid  
(The way you like it)  
Come on baby help me, someone to confide in  
(I'll get inside you)  
Now you're beggin' me to stay  
Sometimes I only remember the days when I was young  
(I'll get inside you)  
Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid  
(The way you like it)  
Come on baby help me, someone to confide in  
(I'll get inside you)  
Now you're beggin' me to stay  
(I'll get inside you)  
Now you're beggin' me to stay  
(I'll get inside you)  
Now you're beggin' me to stay  
(The way you like it)  


GROUP: ADEMA   
ALBUM: ADEMA 

LA FORMA EN LA QUE TE GUSTA  
  
Voy a entrar en ti  
Voy a entrar en ti  
  
No vivas avergonzado, porque los sentimientos cambiar pero la fama permanece  
La razón por la que vas a querer llevarme a casa esta noche  
Todo es lo mismo en este juego, la gente cambia  
Y el dinero reclama a todos por todo  
No puedo creer que creerías esa m****a de mí  
Me sorprendió el tormento al que me sometiste  
Si no puedes ver a través de la codicia y de tus necesidades  
Te das cuenta que fuiste tan malo como yo  
  
Algunas veces sólo recuerdo los días en que fue joven  
En estos días nadie recuerda cuando fueron jóvenes y estúpidos  
(La forma en la que te gusta)  
Vamos, nena, ayúdame, alguien en quien confiar  
(Voy a entrar en ti)  
Ahora me ruegas para que me quede  
  
Mi vida a cambiado pero al diablo con la fama, no cambiaré  
No puedes quejarte cuando puedes pagar las cuentas y hacer tus cosas  
Aprécialo, no lo odies, felicitate  
Extraño el dolor y el tormento por el que me hacías pasar  
(Voy a entrar en ti)  
Así que qué hay para temer cuando todo es transparente como el cristal  
Te das cuenta que deberías hacer las cosas que quieres hacer  
No te dejes llevar por lo que la gente dice, no te avergüences  
El separar los sentimientos en tu mente, no puedes sedarlos  
(Voy a entrar en ti)  
  
Algunas veces sólo recuerdo los días en que fue joven  
En estos días nadie recuerda cuando fueron jóvenes y estúpidos  
(La forma en la que te gusta)  
Vamos, nena, ayúdame, alguien en quien confiar  
(Voy a entrar en ti)  
Ahora me ruegas para que me quede  
Voy a entrar en ti  
Ahora me ruegas para que me quede  
  
Voy a entrar en ti  
  
Siempre me dijiste que nunca sería nadie  
Siempre me dijeron que nunca sería nadie  
Pero mírame ahora, mírame ahora  
Ahora me ruegas para que me quede  
Voy a entrar en ti  
Ahora me ruegas para que me quede  
  
La forma en la que te gusta  
  
Algunas veces sólo recuerdo los días en que fue joven  
En estos días nadie recuerda cuando fueron jóvenes y estúpidos  
(La forma en la que te gusta)  
Vamos, nena, ayúdame, alguien en quien confiar  
(Voy a entrar en ti)  
Ahora me ruegas para que me quede  
  
Algunas veces sólo recuerdo los días en que fue joven  
(Voy a entrar en ti)  
En estos días nadie recuerda cuando fueron jóvenes y estúpidos  
(La forma en la que te gusta)  
Vamos, nena, ayúdame, alguien en quien confiar  
(Voy a entrar en ti)  
Ahora me ruegas para que me quede  
(Voy a entrar en ti)  
Ahora me ruegas para que me quede  
(Voy a entrar en ti)  
Ahora me ruegas para que me quede  
(La forma en la que te gusta)

GRUPO: ADEMA   
ALBUM: ADEMA 


	17. Cap17: Forever Beautiful

**  
Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune -  Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

Página: http://www.iespana.es/silveryouko/esp_index.htm 

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape. **

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1.- Oh, las cosas finalmente están tomando un rumbo ^^ algunas explicaciones empiezan a darse en este capítulo, pero las más importantes vienen en el siguiente. Además de Draco ya grande ^^ 

Nota2.- Un saluro para la gente de México! ^_^ Algún otro lugar en especial donde quieran que mande saludos? ^^ 

Nota3.- Si hubieron cosas que no entendieron no duden en preguntarme, más bien, les digo que lo hagan ^^ el fic ya está terminando ;_; y las explicaciones están en camino, pero pueda que me olvide de algo así que con las preguntas me aseguro de responder a todo lo que quedó suelto por ahí y que no me acordé cuando debía ^^' así que ya saben, PREGUNTEN ^_~

**Capítulo Diecisiete **  


Snape les quedó mirando al darse cuenta de que había dejado mostrar más de lo que quería, pero cómo podía evitarlo si sentía que le recorría por las venas la necesidad si era cierto lo que Lucius estaba pensando? Y si lo era… y si lo era, que alguna deidad le tuviera piedad a aquel hombre porque él de seguro no la tendría.   
  
"Por qué no discutimos esto en otro lugar más apropiado?" Le dijo el director acercándose. Por la forma en la que los tres se estaban comportando se diría que esperaban que Snape sacase su varita y terminara todo en aquel instante. Eso hizo a Severus bufar mentalmente. Primero necesitaba saber, y luego, fuese verdad o no lo que sospechaba, no terminaría en aquel instante.  
  
"Discutir qué? No hay nada que discutir." Les gruñó, cogiendo su túnica de las puntas y envolviéndose con ella al cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho. Esta vez fue Lupin quien se dirigió a él, dando sólo un paso adelante, como si no estuviera seguro de cuál sería la distancia adecuada que debía mantener entre ellos.   
  
"Sí lo hay. Escuché lo que te dijo Malfoy." En cuanto estas palabras abandonaron su boca y entraron en el cerebro de Snape sus ojos negros se estrecharon al límite, un brillo peligroso tomó cuenta de su mirada. "No fue mi intención, lo escuché sin querer, pero lo escuché y no es algo sobre lo que se pueda pasar como si nada." Insistió Lupin, mirándolo estoicamente. "Qué sucedió hace diez años para que pudiera tener repercusión un año después? Si Draco…"  
  
"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Lupin." El tono de su voz había bajado peligrosamente hasta tomar un filo helado. "Ni tuya ni de ninguno de ustedes. Lo que saben es más que suficiente. El niño del que hablaba pudo ser Draco, sí… pero no es del todo seguro." Alguna parte dentro de Snape rogaba que no lo fuera, no quería creerlo, necesitaba estar seguro. Necesitaba que le dijeran que estaba equivocado, que aquel niño no fue su ahijado.   
  
Sintió una mano tibia y tranquilizadora en su hombro, dándole un apoyo para equilibrarse, así como él mismo había hecho afuera con Lucius. Miró a los ojos celestes y calmados del director, que profesaban su pena y dolor por un lado, y su fortaleza forjada por los años por el otro. "Entonces qué recomiendas que hagamos, Severus?" Este le preguntó en aquel tono de confianza que parecía querer envolverlo.   
  
*Diablos!* Maldijo Snape en su mente. No podía perder el control, había más cosas en juego, el bienestar de Draco, la vida de todos ellos. Qué haría ese extraño si él matase a aquel a quien este había dicho mataría después? El individuo de blanco tomaría represalias?   
  
"Sáquenlo de aquí." Dijo en casi un suspiro forzado.  
  
"No podemos! Nadie puede salir!" Esta vez fue Sirius quien habló, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado, sólo observándolo todo. Desde la reacción de su antiguo compañero de clases, hasta el auror que acaba de terminar de ser tratado por Madam Pomfrey, quien había salido en esos momentos en busca de algunas pociones medicinales a las bodegas. "Y aun si pudiéramos, él está más a salvo aquí que en otro lugar. Por qué crees que ese extraño no lo mató!? Debe saber lo mismo! Algo debe de haberlo detenido!"  
  
"O sale él, o salimos nosotros, o te puedo asegurar que aquel sujeto que anda tras su cabeza será la última de sus preocupaciones." Gruñó Snape entre dientes, pero de ahí una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro y sus ojos centellaron de un modo aterrador. "Había una muy buena razón por la que era rara la ocasión en que Voldemort dejaba que Lucius y yo compartiéramos el mismo cuarto con alguien del que necesitábamos información."   
  
Con esto retrocedió un paso, soltándose del ligero asimiento que Dumbledore tenía en él, y se dio la vuelta, agitando su túnica al hacerlo.   
  
"Qué?" Escuchó la voz sarcástica de Sirius preguntar. "Acaso Malfoy y tú eran demasiado jóvenes y lujuriosos para hacer un buen trabajo."   
  
Snape volvió el rostro hacia su aquel que solía ser su némesis. Una risa cínica se le escuchó antes de sus palabras. "Muy por el contrario, Black. Éramos muy buenos. Quizá excesivamente buenos. Por en cuanto sólo lo hacíamos en ocasiones muy especiales. Yo diría que," Le dirigió a este una mirada escabrosa, en una expresión llena de puro humor negro. "Lucius y yo solíamos, ah… divertidos demasiado."   
  
Con estas palabras salió de la enfermería, dejando a dos sorprendidos y algo estremecidos ex compañeros de clase y a un director preocupado.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
Cuando llegó a la habitación lo que vio sirvió para calmarlo en algo. Ahí estaba Draco. Durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama, rodeado de los brazos del Gryffindor que también dormía plácidamente. Se veía tan tranquilo así que no quería despertarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien así que se aproximó a la cama y, con sumo cuidado, sacó a su hijo de entre los brazos de Potter… no sin antes haber noqueado la varita del Gryffindor al suelo cuando este quiso maldecirlo al sentir a alguien acercándose a ellos.   
  
"Todavía tienes mucho que aprender, muchacho." Le gruñó Lucius a Harry cargando a Draco en sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza del niño en su hombro mientras él se sentaba en la cama.   
  
"Papá?" Bostezó el niño intentando abrir los ojos, todavía medio dormido pero reconociendo a su padre instantáneamente por aquella fragancia que lo caracterizaba y que le pertenecía sólo a Lucius.   
  
"Despierta, Dragón." El rubio acarició el suave cabello de su hijo mientras aquella sensación horrible de hacía unos momentos se desvanecía al sentir el rostro cálido de Draco presionar contra su cuello. El saber que estaba bien. Pero al mismo tiempo otra parte se intensificó al saber que su hijo, inocente como se veía en esos momentos, como si el mundo no importase y no hubiera nada de que preocuparse en este, pudiese haber sido objeto de la tortura que describió el individuo de blanco.   
  
"Qué sucede?" Escuchó Lucius a Potter, pero respondió con otra pregunta.  
  
"Qué han estado haciendo la última media hora?" Su mirada no dejó a su hijo que se acurrucaba más contra él, como si tratase de derretirse contra su cuerpo y querer convertirse en uno con él.   
  
"Qué…" Malfoy lo miró seriamente, y sus ojos debieron de hablar mejor que sus palabras porque Harry sintió que era imprescindible responder. Algo había sucedido. "Estuvimos jugando Damas por un buen rato, Draco no tenía sueño, hará como una hora que nos habremos quedado dormidos. Qué sucedió?"  
  
"Esto," Lucius desabotonó con cuidado su camisa de botones laterales hasta dejar ver la pequeña esfera que colgaba de su cuello en un hilo tan fino que era casi invisible, daba la impresión de que aquella joya estaba suspendida en medio del pecho del rubio. "Comenzó a calentarse hará media hora atrás, de alguna forma llamándome hacia el Bosque. Mandé a Black a revisar el perímetro y regresó casi enseguida por nosotros. Ahí estaba ese sujeto, diría que el auror se salvó de milagro." Gruñó con puro veneno la última frase.   
  
Harry miró a la piedra preciosa, no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando ahí. Era la piedra que él mismo había entregado a Lucius la noche del sueño. El encargo importante de Draco, darle la piedra a su padre sin que nadie lo notara, y Draco le había dicho exactamente cómo hacerlo. En cuanto Harry se había despertado de aquel sueño salió corriendo del cuarto para ir a la habitación secreta, al salir, por error, en lugar de tomar su túnica, cogió la del Slytherin ya que estaban en su cuarto. Cuando llegó a la habitación tomó la piedra y se la tragó, para luego salir corriendo nuevamente, subir hasta los calabozos y recorrer los corredores hasta encontrar a Lucius. Draco le había dicho que sólo posara sus labios contra los de su padre y la joya pasaría del uno al otro. Y después le había dado el mensaje.   
  
Harry no le había dicho nada a nadie más, después de un breve interrogatorio el Gryffindor optó por alegar que ya casi no se acordaba de nada, a pesar de que podía reconocer que el director no creía en sus palabras, y su padrino lo miraba con preocupación. Pero simplemente no podía, si lo hubiera hecho entonces la piedra perdería sus propiedades mágicas y Draco nunca se lo perdonaría.   
  
Y aquella piedra había sido un gran alivio para él. A la mañana siguiente, después de que Draco lo encontró gritando por sus 'pesadillas' en la habitación secreta, le había llegado una nota anónima, en blanco, que se desintegró en cuanto la cerró. En ese instante comprendió y en la noche, en cuanto estuvo seguro de que podía salir sin ser notado ni seguido, Harry fue a encontrarse con Malfoy en la habitación que ambos habían prácticamente creado… dentro de la *Cámara de los Secretos. Y la única forma de acceder ahí era por su única entrada en los calabozos.   
  
Después de que esta había sido sellada al final de su segundo año, misteriosamente volvió a desaparecer, hasta que Harry volvió a encontrarla en su quinto año, sólo que aquella vez no le dijo nada a nadie. Después de muchas expediciones por los intrincados pasadizos que encontró, fue acostumbrándose a la extraña paz del lugar. Pronto Harry descubrió que la magia hecha ahí no podía ser detectada fuera, ni el mapa de los Merodeadores podía rastrear aquel lugar. El Gryffindor creyó por varios meses que era el único conocedor de aquel laberinto, pero una noche de insomnio le pareció ver a alguien ahí. Un intruso. Al parecer el otro pensó exactamente lo mismo y ambos sacaron sus varitas en ese instante, listos para atacar si fuese necesario. Pero en eso, sus ojos ya acostumbraron a la oscuridad distinguieron el cabello que parecía brillar entre tantas sombras. Harry había llamado a Malfoy por su nombre, y este le devolvió la sorprendida pregunta.   
  
Ambos decidieron, después de mucho discutir y algunas explicaciones dadas a la fuerza, que no cruzarían caminos y que pretenderían que nunca vieron al otro en aquel subterráneo si ninguno decía palabra de aquello a nadie. Y no fue hasta el asunto de las revistas de Quidditch que comenzaron a hablarse en los pasillos oscuros, transformando rocas en agradables sofás y mesas para estar más cómodos, luego decidieron improvisar una pequeña sala, para terminar prácticamente construyendo su propia y privada habitación secreta, en donde ambos terminaron no sólo compartiendo las revistas, sino que también hechizos, conjuros, maldiciones que no podrían en cualquier otro lugar por la posibilidad de ser descubiertos. Ahí podían hacer lo que querían.   
  
La mente de Harry volvió a la piedra, a la noche en la que Draco se la entregó. Este había tomado su mano y puesto en ella la piedra redonda, diciéndole que la llevara consigo hasta que terminara la poción que le libraría de sus pesadillas. No fue mucha la explicación que Malfoy le dio, pero le dijo que esa piedra era muy especial, era como una poción para no tener sueños, sólo que más efectiva y ni a largo plazo era adictiva. Fue después, meses después que Draco le explicó algo más sobre la joya. Era un tesoro que había pasado de generación en generación en la familia de su madre y que esta se lo había dado a él cuando tenía ocho años - El porqué no es de tu incumbencia, Potter. - Pero una propiedad especial de aquella gema era que sólo podía ser pasada de una persona a otra con la aprobación del actual dueño.  
  
Harry vio los labios de Malfoy moverse, pero no había estado prestando atención, sumido en los recuerdos y tratando de darle sentido a las cosas como estaba.   
  
"Perdón?"   
  
"Cómo es que tenías esto en tu poder?"  
  
"Draco me lo dio." El rubio le dio una mirada algo incrédula. "Sabes tan bien como yo que no hay otra forma en la que yo haya podido encontrar eso, menos dártelo. Malfoy y yo hemos estado… conversando de un tiempo a esta parte." Dijo Harry para librarse de más preguntas molestas. Además, toleraba la presencia de Lucius tanto como sabía este toleraba la suya… lo que iba de un rango de casi nada a un absolutamente nada. "Y hace no mucho hicimos un acuerdo. Draco me ayudaba con mi… problema y a cambio yo haría algo por él."  
  
Se miraron con desprecio por algunos momentos, pero ninguno dijo nada más, Draco estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en los brazos de su padre y ninguno de los dos quería despertarlo. Así fue como los encontró Snape cuando entró al cuarto.  
  
Ambos adultos se miraron por unos segundos, Harry estaba seguro de que acababa de presenciar una conversación silenciosa entre ellos. Lucius se puso de pie, asegurando a Draco contra su cuerpo, y luego salió de ahí sin decir otra palabra, seguido del profesor de Pociones. Minutos después Harry también salió, pero en dirección contraria, tenía que averiguar qué era exactamente lo que había pasado.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
La mañana siguiente estuvo llena de sorpresas, por decirlo de alguna forma. Primero, la magia que rodeaba los terrenos de Hogwarts se sentía extraña. Segundo, el auror había desaparecido. Tercero… las marcas en los brazos de Lucius y Severus habían comenzado a doler ya entrada la tarde, aquella sensación de ácido en la piel intensificándose cada momento.   
  
"La barrera debe de estar debilitándose o algo, no habíamos sentido sus llamadas desde que todo esto comenzó." Dijo Snape entre dientes mientras se cogía el brazo con fuerza. A su lado, Lucius hacía lo mismo. "Debe de estar molesto, muy molesto, nunca había sentido su llamado así." Cuando el dolor de las marcas de ambos se había intensificado a su máximo había sido insoportable, Snape se vio forzado a usar una poción especial que había creado esencialmente para esos casos, pero había posibles efectos secundarios en la formula ya que él sólo lo había probado consigo mismo. "Debe de estar aquí dentro, de otro modo no encuentro cómo es que puede hacer la marca reaccionar de estar forma." Continuó su explicación mientras observaba, por el rabillo del ojo, la extraña expresión en el rostro del rubio. Para todos, simplemente era una estoica mientras soportaba el dolor, pero Snape sabía que eso no era todo, a veces no sabía si lamentar o no el hecho de que él podía ver, algunas veces, más allá del inexorable brillo en aquellos ojos grises.   
  
Sabía que Lucius estaba preocupado, habían tenido que mandar a Potter para distraer a Draco mientras ambos habían comenzado a sufrir las consecuencias de las marcas en sus brazos. Ahora se encontraban reunidos en la enfermería, Madam Promfrey había estado sobre ellos las últimas dos horas, intentando todo a su alcance para aliviar de alguna forma el dolor, sin ningún resultado, pero aquello no era sorpresa ni para él ni para Lucius, que para ese entonces ya se habían dado por vencidos en intentar explicar a la enfermera que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.   
  
De un momento a otro una explosión vino de la puerta y la enfermería se sumió en la oscuridad. Se escucharon gritos y de pronto el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Luces se formaron en diferentes lugares dentro de la gran habitación destruida, pero nada le había pasado a nadie. Madam Promfrey había perdido el conocimiento, pero estaba segura en el asimiento de Dumbledore, alrededor del cual se encontraban Remus y Sirius, tosiendo y sacudiéndose el polvo que les había caído encima. Al frente de ellos, pero en el otro lado del cuarto, estaban Severus y Lucius, pegados a la pared, las miradas de ambos dirigidas exactamente al mismo lugar: Al hueco que ahora era lo que hacía unos segundos había sido la puerta de entrada a la enfermería. Los demás siguieron sus miradas.   
  
Madam Pomfrey fue quien rompió el silencio cuando, al despertarse, posó su vista en el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, a sólo unos pasos delante de ellos: Era el auror.  
  
"Pero qué…?" Comenzó sin saber qué decir exactamente y se volvió para ver a los demás, preguntar qué estaba sucediendo. Cuando notó las expresiones en sus rostros les siguió la dirección de la mirada. Ahí estaba, parado en la entrada, sus ojos rojos centellando en aquel rostro que no parecía humano.   
  
Voldemort.  
  
  
TBC

  
**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**GPE **.- Haha ^//^ Gracias por las palabras de elogio, por este capítulo recibí un poco más de las usuales ^_~ Err… el misterioso atacante? El de blanco? Ese es Draco ^^' Lo que yo creo que Lucius es que es un bastardo desgraciado para todo el mundo, pero no para con su hijo ^^ o por lo menos yo así me lo imagino. En cuanto a los votos creo que voy a poner uno en la lista, a ve que pasa ^^ creo que a los que les gustaba el SS/RL ahora también les gusta el LM/SS… y viceversa ^^' Y de nada ^_^

**GaBrIeLa **.- Esa parte de Draco apareciendo mientras se supone que era un niño esa para que no la entiendan… todavía ^_~ pero no te preocupes, ya no falta mucho para el final, lo que significa que las explicaciones están llegando. Draco grande aparece en el siguiente capítulo! ^^ La historia del niño al que torturaron también se va a explicar, no te preocupes que será el siguiente capítulo o en el siguiente a ese ^_^ Pero acuérdate que todo no es lo que parece… me aburren los fics predecibles ^.~ 

**Margarita **.- Hola *waves hand* Intrigante, eh? ^_~ Pues ya se están comenzando a explicar algunas cosas así que si tienes preguntas es el momento correctos para hacerlas, para acordarme de poner todas las explicaciones del caso ya que esto está acercándose a su final… 

**Dark Spider Girl **.- Gracias, gracias ^_^ Err… pero infelizmente los personajes no son míos ;_; Yo quiero un Draco. El porqué de esa pregunta se responderá muy pronto. En cuando al mago misterioso… Algo que creo que sí no las entendido muy bien en los capítulos y quizá no lees las notas que suelo poner antes de cada capítulo, pero el 'misterioso sujeto de blanco que mata a los aurores' es Draco ^^'

**Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood **.- Oye… eso de Mirkwood, no de ahí de donde viene Legolas? Legolas es el Principe de Mirkwood, no? ^^ Ya decía yo por qué me sonaba conocido tu nick ^_~   
Nadie es perfecto, los 'buenos', los 'malos', todos cometen errores, todos sienten odio, amor, rencor. Cada uno lucha por lo que cree correcto, por lo tanto lo que uno hace está bien desde su punto de vista. No porque estés de la lado de la 'luz' significa que lo que haces está bien, o que eres perfecto, ni viceversa.  
Esa canción es una de mis favoritas ^^ mírate el video, al final aparece Chester (de Linkin Park) saliendo de la disco ^_~ Er… en cuanto a Tom Feltom, me parece que hace un buen Draco, pero el Draco que yo tengo en mi cabeza no es exactamente como en las películas, tengo una versión más físicamente etérea de Draco en mi cabeza, eso incluye a Draco pequeño ^^ 

**Silvia Barton **.- Hi ^^ no, claro que no me molestaría. Mi dirección para el Messenger es youko_gingitsune@hotmail.com

**Sheyla Ryddle **.- Jojo ^O^ no eres la primera que me dice eso, al parecer le estoy cambiando la opinión de Draco y Slytherin a mucha gente ^.^ 

**Pekkochu **.- Hola ^_^ Yo tampoco soy adepta a leer fics en castellano, así que se agradece el comentario ^^ 

**Sybelle **.- Draco/Harry ha sido mi pareja favorito desde el principio ^^ junto con la de Snape/Lupin. Hay otras muchas parejas que ni me van ni me vienen, como Ron/Herminone, pero hay otras que realmente no paso por nada del mundo ^^' lamentablemente Sirius/Remus es una de ellas, pero no porque los personajes no me gusten, muy por el contrario, ambos me gustan, pero es que los veo demasiado amigos para ser algo más. Si Sirius sintiera algo más por Remus y este lo rechaza la amistad que tienen podría mancillarse o algo. Me da pena decirte que no porque lo pides de esa forma, sorry… pero quizá tengas ese 'algo' en la continuación que pienso hacer para seguir más que nada el pasado de los adultos, la época de los Merodeadores y eso.   
Bueno, nos vemos ^^ y gracias por los comentarios.

FOREVER BEAUTIFUL

I just want you to know   
That I want you to be safe   
Was it fate?   
No, I can't remember   
So much pain in the world   
I hate feeling this way   
They took you away   
I wish that I could be strong   
I wish that I could be brave   
I wish that I could be over and over   
True to the world   
Another summer fades away 

Chorus:   
Forever beautiful   
Don't ever think that I could not appreciate   
We all come full circle   
Whatever I'm to give   
I'll only complicate   
I just want you to know   
It isn't easy to face   
It's growing vague   
But I will remember   
I hear your voice every day   
It doesn't seem quite the same   
Took you away   
From me   
I wish that you weren't gone   
I wish that you could be saved   
I wish that you could be over and over   
True to the world   
Another summer fades away 

Chorus 

This isn't over   
There's no way   
I'm still denying everything   
This can't be right   
And possibly. . .   
I don't know if I'll ever 

Chorus   


GROUP: DRY CELL  
ALBUM: DISCONECTED 

PARA SIEMPRE HERMOSO

Sólo quiero que sepas  
Que quiero que estés a salvo  
Qué es el destino?  
No, no puedo recordarlo  
Demasiado dolor en el mundo  
Odio sentirme así  
Te llevaron  
Desearía poder ser fuerte  
Desearía poder ser valiente  
Desearía poder ser, desearía poder ser  
Fiel al mundo  
Otro verano que se va

CORO  
Para siempre hermoso  
Nunca pienses que no lo pude apreciar  
Todos completamos nuestro ciclo  
Lo que sea que daré  
Sólo lo complicaré  
Sólo quiero que sepas  
No es fácil enfrentar  
Se está haciendo vago  
Pero lo recordaré  
Escucho tu voz todos los días  
No es lo mismo  
Te alejaron  
De mí  
Desearía que estuvieras conmigo  
Desearía que fueras salvable  
Desearía que, desearía que  
Fiel al mundo  
Otro verano que se va

CORO

Esto no se ha acabado  
No hay forma  
Todavía lo niego todo  
Esto no puede estar bien  
Y quizá…  
No sé si algún día

CORO

GRUPO: DRY CELL  
ALBUM: DISCONECTED 


	18. Cap18: Lose Yourself

**  
Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune -  Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

Página: 

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape. **

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1.- Vaya ¬¬ cuanto me tomó esta vez... he estado enferma estas dos semanas! En verano! . Este cap fue hecho mientras estaba mal, todaviá estoy algo mal ¬¬' así que leeanlo bajo su propio riesgo... cualquier nota que me haya olvidado la pondré después

Nota2.- Saludos para Chile y Argentina ^_^ 

**Capítulo Dieciocho**  


"No está muerto, no todavía." Se escuchó en aquella voz arrastrada que provenía del mago de ojos rojos como rubíes. "Esta… ah, barrera fue bastante difícil de cruzar. A decir verdad, no está rota, logré hacer una pequeña fisura por donde me ayudaron a entrar." La línea que era su boca se curvó en una parodia de una sonrisa perversa.  
  
"El traidor…" Murmuró Snape para sí mismo mirando al Auror caído a unos pasos frente a ellos, como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Malfoy, que se encontraba parado al lado suyo.  
  
"Y quién lo dice?" Habló Voldemort directamente al profesor. "Otro traidor. Pero qué tenemos aquí, Lucius." Sólo entonces su vista se pasó al rubio que estaba de pie al lado de Severus. "Tu desaparición generó bastantes especulaciones, no fue hasta ayer que me di cuenta de que tú también estabas aquí. Linda fiesta la que dieron, por cierto. Adorable." Su tono escurría sarcasmo. "Aunque no fue hasta hace unas horas que conseguí entrar." Caminó lentamente hasta casi el medio de la derrumbada enfermería, examinado a todos con la mirada calculadora, que al final posó en el director. "Dumbledore, un placer volver a vernos, no crees? Y, vaya, en qué circunstancias. Aunque, créelo o no, no estoy aquí por ti, lo que no significa que no vaya a terminarlos a todos, eventualmente." Posó sus ojos sobre Snape por unos segundos, quien ya estaba arrodillado en el suelo cogiéndose el brazo mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en ligeros temblores. "Primero tengo ciertos planes, entre los cuales se encuentra hacer recordar a uno de los míos que no se me traiciona y se vive para contarlo."  
  
"A quién te refieres, Tom?" Fue la voz de Albus, autoritaria y libre de miedo, quien se dirigió a aquella criatura que antes había sido Tom Marvolo Riddle. "Fue este pobre hombre un traidor o un instrumento?" Preguntó, señalando con la cabeza al Auror inconsciente en el piso, mientras protegía a Madam Pomfrey poniéndola tras de sí y estirando un brazo, indicando a Remus y a Sirius que no se entrometiesen.  
  
"Ese patético mago? No, nunca fue de mis hombres, pero uno nunca sabe lo que el miedo puede llegar a hacer, y él estaba completamente aterrado. Aterrado lo suficiente para pedirme protección a cambio de su vida. Ahora, aterrado de qué o quién es lo que me gustaría saber, por eso es que todavía está con vida." Levantó la varita que tenía en la mano y la apoyó en su rostro, poniéndose en una pose como si estuviera pensando en qué decir. "Logré ver a ese mago hoy, cómo impartía el terror en él hasta dejarlo exhausto y atrapado en su juego para luego terminarlo. Sólo que no lo hizo. Tendrá que venir hasta mí si lo quiere."  
  
"_Expeliarmus_!" Una varita salió volando y cayó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, golpeando al mago con el hechizo, haciéndolo salir hacia un lado. Los demás iban a moverse pero se detuvieron cuando el otro los detuvo con un movimiento de su varita. "Yo no hubiera hecho eso si fuera tú, hombre lobo." Silbó Voldemort mientras apuntaba a Lupin con su varita. Sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa torcida. "_Mortis_."  
  
Todo pasó muy rápido ante los ojos casi dorados de Lupin. Una chispa roja salió de la varita de Voldemort y de ahí pudo sentir toda aquella cantidad de magia dirigiéndose hacia él… sin embargo en su mente todo aquello pasó en cámara lenta pero Remus sabía perfectamente que no había forma de que se moviese rápido lo suficiente para escapar de la dirección del hechizo, especialmente no después de haber pasado recién la luna llena. Lo que lo sorprendió fue aquel sonido sordo tan cerca de él… no, no cerca de él, en él, contra él. Con las justas y tuvo tiempo para registrar que el cuerpo que se había tirado sobre él era el de Snape.  
  
"_Tempus_!" Malfoy, en cuanto el tiempo se detuvo, se lanzó hacia Severus y tiró de él, jalando consigo a Lupin, antes de que ambos chocaran con la barrera que fue erigida frente a Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey y Black el instante en que el efecto del Tempus terminó, haciéndolos desaparecer a quien sabe donde.   
  
Remus alzó el rostro en cuanto cayó sobre Snape, volviendo la vista hacia tras de sí y vio que, en donde había estado parado hacía tan solo unos instantes, había una barrera de poder, un Mortis… Si Snape no le hubiera empujado esta lo hubiese partido por la mitad. No podía creerlo, y mucho menos podía creer que Malfoy hubiese lanzado un Tempus para salvarlos. No, mal expresado, para salvar a Snape, al haber tirado de ambos antes que aquella barrera mortal se crease.   
  
Toda la parte de atrás de la barrera había desaparecido en las sombras, en lo que parecía un vacío infinito. Remus sabía de ese hechizo, muy poderoso y extremadamente difícil, partía el espacio/tiempo, eso quería decir que… No, no podían estar muertos, Albus estaba con ellos, seguro debería de haber hecho algo!  
  
"No puedo creerlo, Lucius." Voldemort dijo en un susurro peligroso, volviendo su atención al rubio, que le devolvió una mirada neutra aunque Malfoy tampoco podía creerlo. "Mi mejor Deatheater, siempre supe que tu lealtad dependía del poder que pudiera darte, pero nunca creí que tuvieras las agallas para enfrentarme… Una pena, me pudiste haber sido de utilidad."  
  
Cuando Voldemort les apuntó con la varita, Snape no sabía si maldecir por la idiotez de Lucius, o aceptar que él acababa de hacer una semejante. Aunque los métodos habían sido muy diferentes… el Tempus no era fácil, consumía mucha magia, eso debía de haberlo debilitado. Era el fin de los tres…   
  
"Tienes algo que es mío." Una voz andrógina se alzó en aquel silencio hueco antes de que el mago con forma humanoide pudiese pronunciar la maldición que estaba ya en sus labios.   
  
La casi etérea figura de blanco caminó hacia ellos en pasos silenciosos hasta pararse frente a la varita del mago de ojos rojos como rubíes, entre él y los otros tres que parecían no decidirse entre si su presencia ahí era favorable o no.  
  
"Es él a quien reclamas?" Voldemort señaló al mago inconsciente con la vista. "Es tuyo, tómalo. Pero tengo una curiosidad… puedo saber por qué los mataste?"  
  
"No, no puedes." Respondió el mago encarando, con aquella anónima máscara blanca de facciones agudas y suaves al mismo tiempo, horrible y hermosa a la vez, en una forma mórbida y atrayente, viva pero inerte. Su mano enguantada hasta lo más alto de su brazo se movió grácilmente al sacar su varita y la apuntó al Auror que ya estaba medio muerto. "Ni lo intentes," dijo este sin apartar su atención de Voldemort, pero dirigiéndose obviamente no a él, sino al hombre de cabellos claros que estaba mirando al Auror como si estuviera pensando en alguna forma de sacarlo de ahí. "Si lo haces no dudaré en matarte a ti también, y este no es un asunto que te competa, hombre lobo."   
  
"Por qué no lo acabas a él también?" Le preguntó Voldemort en aquella voz que parecía una burda imitación al silbido de una cascabel. "Me gustaría verte en acción. He oído, de mis informantes, que tus formas de deshacerte de alguien son muy…ah, interesantes."  
  
"No tengo motivos para eso, a menos que interfiera." Esta vez sí volvió el rostro enmascarado hacia el Auror, que se encontraba hacia el otro lado de la habitación, en donde había caído después de golpear con la pared. "_Enervate_." El encanto salió de aquellos labios blancos y sensuales que pertenecían a la máscara dura pero flexible. El Auror abrió los ojos y su cuerpo se contrajo en un claro espasmo de dolor.  
  
Para esos momentos la atención de todos estaba en el hombre que se retorcía en el piso, tratando de recobrar algo de aire mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba, mientras sus ojos se enfocaban lentamente en sus alrededores hasta que estos se posaron sobre la casi irreal figura de blanco que apuntaba a él aquella extraña varita transparente. Su rostro tomó en ese instante una expresión de horror más allá de lo posible.  
  
"_Praeposterum_." Susurró aquella voz en lo que parecía ser la suave caricia de un amante.   
  
Al instante siguiente se escuchó el grito agudo de aquel hombre, seguido de otro que parecía carne revolviéndose, huesos quebrándose, músculos retortijando entre más gritos y lamentos hasta que, después de unos largos 30 segundos, los sonidos fueron disminuyendo hasta terminar en la sensación del ruido que hace un pez al contraerse sobre un pequeño charco de agua que no le es suficiente para sobrevivir. Sólo que en lugar de ser un pez era la figura de un hombre, con todos los órganos internos del cuerpo hacia fuera, al igual que sus músculos, mientras que la piel parecía haber sido absorbida hacia dentro. Y en lugar de ser un charco de agua, era un charco de su propia sangre. Hasta que todo se detuvo y sólo se pudo escuchar las respiraciones de las 3 personas presentes, ya que el mago de blanco no daba ni siquiera eso para delatar su presencia.   
  
Lucius y Severus, que estaban prácticamente sentados el uno sobre el otro, miraban la escena con tal apatía aunque se podía sentir la tensión fluyendo de ellos. Remus, que estaba arrodillado al lado de Snape, estaba verde y parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Y Voldemort, sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño antes que le entregasen una paleta de helado.  
  
"Vaya, no había visto ese hechizo en particular desde hacía un buen tiempo." Por unos instantes su mirada se posó sobre Malfoy y Snape, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que el mago de blanco estaba prácticamente bloqueándole la vista hacia ellos. Pero en aquel momento, y para sorpresa de todos, la figura desapareció, se desvaneció en el aire.  
  
"Bien, bien, bien." Había un filo en aquella voz en el que era claro que no estaba contento por aquello, pero luego una sonrisa torcida reemplazó la mueca de fastidio, y les dirigió a sus queridos Deatheaters una maliciosa mueca. "Accio varitas." Susurró y en ese momento las varitas de Lucius y Severus salieron disparadas hacia él antes de que ambos pudiesen siquiera hacer algo al respecto. "Crucio!" Lanzó una para cada uno, con las varitas de ellos, que saltaron de su mano en cuanto la magia salió de ellas. Contrario a lo que la mayoría creyera, no era tan fácil para un mago usar la varita de otro. Pero la maldición no los alcanzó, se desvió hacia ambos lados, haciendo casi visible, como en una reflexión en el agua, al mago de blanco que todavía se encontraba delante de ellos, al tiempo que las maldiciones impactaran sobre sí sin que estas le hiciesen daño alguno, deslizándose por aquellas ropas que parecían líquidas como el mercurio. Como un escudo.  
  
"Así que todavía estás aquí." Pero la figura no respondió, en su lugar recobró su solidez visual y se movió hacia él, para luego agacharse… y recoger ambas varitas que estaban tiradas en el suelo. En cuanto las tocó estas prácticamente desaparecieron por sus manos, como si las hubiese absorbido.  
  
"Interesante, absorbes las varitas, por eso es que nunca encontraron las de dichos Aurores a los que asesinaste, jamás un rastro de ellas. Ni de ti. Parece que estás lleno de sorpresas." Voldemort dio unos pasos hacia el mago, pero dejó un espacio prudente entre ellos. "Por qué no te unes a mí, tendremos un gran poder, con tus habilidades y las mías…" Se detuvo, había tanta pasión y avidez en su voz como hacía tanto tiempo no había sentido. "Ya que absorbiste sus varitas supongo que los querrás para ti, puedes matar a los traidores si quieres." Ofreció amablemente. "Alíate a mí."  
  
Se hizo un silencio suspendido, un silencio cuyos segundos de duración parecían haberse dilatado en horas.   
  
"Ejerzo solo." Respondió el mago de blanco. "No trabajo para nadie."  
  
"Trabajaríamos juntos. Qué no te das cuenta…?"   
  
"Pero qué…!?" Se escuchó desde la entrada, en donde se vio a Harry, con la varita lista para atacar, apuntando hacia Voldemort y manteniendo parte de su atención en la extraña y hermosa criatura de blanco. Supo en ese instante que aquel era el mago del que habían estado hablando en el transcurso de ese mes los adultos, aquel que había matado sin piedad a aquellos Aurores. Había escuchado de Malfoy y Dumbledore que al parecer este asesino no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort, pero aquella vista le indicaba todo lo contrario.  
  
"Tú lo tienes! Devuélvelo!" Le gritó el Gryffindor saltando los escombros con habilidad.  
  
"Harry, no!" Escuchó a su profesor de Defensa, pero no hizo caso, estaba furioso. "Harry!"   
  
"Él tiene a Draco, profesor! En un momento estaba preparándolo para acostarlo y ni bien me volteo desapareció! El único que pudo haber hecho eso es él." Harry seguía apuntando su varita amenazantemente hacia aquel que había matado a sus padres tantos años atrás. "Devuélvelo o si no…"  
  
"O si no qué?" Voldemort sonrió una mueca. Ah, de aquello le había hablado el Auror al encontrarse con él cuando acababa de atravesar la barrera. Al parecer había un niño de apenas 5 años con ellos, un sobrino de Lucius Malfoy con el que Harry Potter se había encariñado mucho… conque no era un sobrino, era su hijo. Interesantes. Y ahora el muchachito creía que lo tenía. "No estás en posición para exigir nada. Es más, si quieres volver a ver a 'Draco' vivo y en una pieza será mejor que me des tu varita. Y sin trucos ni mañas, o las consecuencias las pagará nuestro querido niño."  
  
Toda la sangre se le fue del rostro al Gryffindor y vio, por el rabillo del ojo, a Malfoy palidecer más de lo que ya estaba, en una mezcla entre furia, dolor y terror que hubiese encontrado interesante si no fuera por el hecho de que por primera vez desde que se dio cuenta de que Draco no se estaba escondiendo sino que realmente había desaparecido, de las consecuencias de aquello. Un mareo lo enfermó de sólo imaginarse lo que Draco podía pasar a manos de aquel miserable. Lo habría torturado? Todavía estaría vivo?   
  
"Dónde está? Dónde lo tienes? Qué le has hecho, bastardo!?"  
  
"Vamos muchacho, no te pongas dramático. El niño está vivo y bien."  
  
Harry cogió con más fuerza su varita, sabía que era aquella la única posibilidad de vencer a Voldemort, si es que realmente tenía alguna, pero Draco… no, no podía dejarlo en manos de eso. "No te creo!" Estaría todavía con vida? O quizá le habría hecho lo mismo que a sus padres? No… no podía dejar que eso sucediese. Aquella no era su guerra, si iba a darse por vencido entonces era mejor que fuese por algo como aquellos ojos grises con destellos azules que brillaban con llamas traídas del infierno, tan atrayentes, impersonales, tercos, imponentes; o que podían centellear con inocencia y ternura como lo habían estado haciendo aquel último mes. "Quiero verlo, si Draco está bien te la daré."   
  
"No está aquí. O qué me crees? Estúpido? No, está lejos, a salvo, vivo. No tienes alternativa, o me la das y mueres, o no me la das y él muere."  
  
Harry dudó unos segundos pero luego salió de su posición de ataque y miró su varita, para luego estirar el brazo para entregarla.   
  
"No lo hagas, Potter." Escuchó la voz neutra, sólida y decidida de Malfoy que se había puesto de pie. Sus ojos gélidos brillando con furia. "Si él tiene a Draco ten por seguro que… ya no está con vida. Y aunque lo esté, después que mueras estarás sentenciándolo a una muerte segura." Gruñó en una voz que parecía desgarrar su garganta. "Eres El Chico Que Vivió, no? Mátalo, que yo te ayudo." Terminó, tomando la varita de Lupin que había estado tirada al otro lado de la habitación en ruinas.   
  
Harry miró al rubio, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.   
  
"Desafortunadamente, Lucius tiene razón." Ahora era Snape, que había dejado de mirar con preocupación al rubio que era presa de la misma ira. Sus ojos negros, al igual que los de Malfoy, clamaban por venganza.   
  
"Hazlo, Potter, o de lo contrario tendrás un lindo regalo de cumpleaños esta vez. Dime, tu familia muggle suele colgar cabezas sobre su chimenea?"   
  
Harry apretó el asimiento que tenía sobre su varita, la hermana de la de Voldemort, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Luego bajó la vista y extendió el brazo nuevamente cuando…   
  
"Voldemort no tiene a Draco." Interrumpió el mago de blanco, volviéndose hacia el Gryffindor.   
  
"A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Harry ansioso, prácticamente saltando hacia atrás. "Acaso tú lo tienes?"  
  
"De alguna forma podría decirse que sí."  
  
"Yo lo tengo, Potter, de qué otra forma crees que logré atravesar la barrera que se erigía sobre todo este territorio?" Voldemort gruñó enojado, mirando de soslayo al otro mago.   
  
Harry los miró a ambos, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Acaso ellos no eran aliados? Dio un paso atrás cuando vio al sujeto de blanco moverse.  
  
"Él no lo tiene, Potter." Subió su larga y grácil mano hasta la máscara y la cogió con los cinco dedos, con la otra tiró la capucha hacia atrás. En cuanto aquella extraña sustancia de la que estaban hechas aquellas túnicas dejó ver el sedoso cabello rubio-platinado, la máscara descubrió el rostro de su dueño. Un rostro que conocía muy bien.  
  
"Draco… Tú…" Susurró Harry en un tono lleno de sorpresa, sorpresa que compartía en esos momentos con todos en aquel cuarto. "Malfoy."  
  
  
  
TBC

  
**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

Margarita.- Hum… cuando Draco era chiquito algo pasó ^^ ya lo sabrás pronto, porque ahora no pienso adelantar nada… quizá en el próximo capítulo. Como es que Voldemort logra entrar a Hogwarts se explica después ^_^ Morgana… va a hacer su aparición después. Sip, concuerdo contigo ^^ ambos son divinos.

Vicky Kaede.- Oh, sí, apareció! ^.^ Draco en este capítulo regresa oficialmente a adolescente! ^_~ Sorry por no haber podido subir este capítulo antes, pero estuve enferma… corrección, todavía estoy mal pero por lo menos ya no tengo fiebre y me siento algo mejor ^_^ Y nop, el auror que ellos encuentran en el bosque, el que encuentra Sirius, no es Voldemort, pero es el traidor que trataba de ayudar a Voldemort entrar a cambio de salvarle la vida.

Gabriela.- Sip, ya llega el final, me va a dar pena cuando lo termine ;_; De que va a haber algo Draco/Harry antes que acabe, va a haber, puedes estar segura. Pero qué… eso ni yo lo sé ^_~ 

GPE.- Hi ^^ Ah… Sip, consiguió entrar por eso mismo ^^' El porque Draco grande está ahí si estaba durmiendo con Harry como niño lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo ^.^ Esas marcas en los brazos de Lucius y Severus son las Marcas Tenebrosas. Hum… eso de cómo Draco pudo entrar en la Cámara de los Secretos lo explicaré en la continuación de DMLSP ya que ni yo sé exactamente ^^' pero no te preocupes, eso es relevante en este fic. No te preocupes, si no entiendes algo, pregunta con toda confianza ^.^ no muerdo… muy fuerte ^_~ 

Dark Spider Girl.- Pues te recomendaría que leyeras las notas ^^ muchas veces aclaro cosas para todos cuando me llegan varias preguntas del mismo tipo. Y gracias ^.^

Sybele.- Pues a mí me gustan los relatos así, que te tienen en el borde, atenta y con ganas de saber más ^_~ Voy a escribir una continuación, pero será una mezcla del presente y el pasado en donde voy a desarrollar el pasado de Snape más que nada, aquí incluido Lucius y los Marauders ^^ Err… mira, cuando te dije que no me gusta Sirius/Lupin lo dije bastante en serio ^^' no leo fics de ellos… pero si dices que tu fic es chiquito, y si hay Lupin/Snape… pues creo que podría intentarlo, pero no te prometo nada, aunque te voy anticipando que no me va a gustar porque desde ahora ya se que es Sirius/Remus ^^''   
Draco erótico? ^^ Bueno, a mí me parece que es sensual ^_~ Harry salidillo?

Sheyla Riddle.- Creo que en este capítulo también les dejé con otro final de emoción ^^' Desperdis con Lupin? O_o No entendí eso…

MagicDarkness .- Pues gracias ^_^ se aprecian los comentarios. Hum, para mí que los personajes sean o no gay no es importante, pero si me preguntas yo te diría que los veo como bisexuales. A Snape a mí me encanta verlo con Lupin, Lucius, Sirius y/o Draco ^^ Me gusta con Remus por qué son enemigo por las circunstancias más que nada, además Lupin parece decente con él… A ver… que Severus sea padrino de Draco te hace llorar por qué? O_o' Pues gracias por el título ^_~ 

Loka Park Felton.- Jo ^.^ dos de las mías también, yo ya estoy esperando por el siguiente álbum…

Elektra.- Lo sigo, lo sigo ^^ no te preocupes.

Nyaar.- No es que no leas bien, es que hay veces que me gusta dejar cosas en el aire para que la gente se quede con la intriga ^_~ Sip, Draco es el mago de blanco ^^ Bueno, en el libro es más que un hecho a Snape le agrada Draco, pero Lucius no sé. Hum… no leo fics en español porque realmente me da un fastidio que no te imaginar leer algo que no está bien escrito(soy bastante exigente en esto en particular), que no tiene una buena trama, o que esté demasiado OOC ' me molesta como no tienes idea. A veces, cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer, me pongo a buscar fics en castellano a ver si encuentro algo por ahí, y hasta ahora sólo he encontrado unos tres…   
Jo ^.^ vamos a ver que hace ahora Voldemort ^_~

Leslie.- Jejeje ^^ ahora tengo calificación ^.^ Draco ya es grande apartir de este capítulo! ^^ espero que hayas disfrutado a Draco pequeño ^-^ El beso ya se verá después que pase todo esto…

Vanesa.- Bueno, usualmente actualizo una vez por semana, pero estuve enferma (todavía lo estoy) y no tenía ganas de escribir nada, así que no escribí. Bien, tengo mi página, pero los capítulos están subidos aquí en ff.net. Si sigues teniendo problemas me avisas, quiza te los pueda pasar.

LOSE YOURSELF  
  
Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?   
  
His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy   
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's forgetting  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready   
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin   
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud   
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now  
The clock's run out, time's up over, blouww!  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
Is he? No  
He won't have it , he knows his whole back city's ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that, but he's broke  
He's so stacked that he knows   
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again yo  
This whole rhapsody  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him  
  
[Hook:]  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment   
You own it, you better never let it go   
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow   
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo   
  
The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order   
A normal life is borin, but superstardom's close to post mortar  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter   
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water   
His bosses don't want him no mo, he's cold product   
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
I suppose it's old potna, but the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da  
  
[Hook]  
  
No more games, I'ma change what you call rage   
Tear this mothafuckin roof off like 2 dogs caged   
I was playin in the beginnin, the mood all changed   
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage   
But I kept rhymin and stepwritin the next cypher   
Best believe somebody's payin the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact   
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5   
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family   
Cuz man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers   
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life   
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder   
Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus   
See dishonor caught up bein a father and a prima donna   
Baby mama drama's screamin on and   
Too much for me to wanna   
Stay in one spot, another jam or not   
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail   
I've got to formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot   
Success is my only mothafuckin option, failure's not   
Mom, I love you, but this trail has got to go   
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot   
So here I go is my shot.  
Feet fail me not cuz maybe the only opportunity that I got  
  
[Hook]  
  
You can do anything you set your mind to, man

ARTIST: EMINEM  
ALBUM: 8 MILES 

PIERDETE  
  
Mira, si tuvieras una posibilidad, una oportunidad  
De obtener todo lo que siempre has querido - Un momento  
La dejarías pasar?  
  
Sus palmas están sudorosas, sus rodillas débiles, sus brazos le pesan  
Ya hay vómito en su sweater, olvidándose de su mama  
Está nervioso, pero en la superficie se ve calmado y listo  
Para dejar caer las bombas, pero sigue olvidándoselas  
Lo que escribió, todo el gentío se pone muy ruidoso   
Abre su boca, pero las palabras no salen  
Se está ahogando, todos están burlándose ahora  
El reloj sigue avanzando, el tiempo se termina, blouwww!  
Regresa a la realidad, Oh ahí va la gravedad   
Oh, ahí va Rabbit, se atoró  
Está tan molesto, pero no se dará por vencido, no? No  
No lo hará, él sabe que HIS WHOLE BACK CITY'S ROPES  
No importa, está drogado  
Él lo sabe, pero está quebrado  
Está tan molido que lo sabe  
Cuando regresa a su casa rodante, es cuando  
De regreso al laboratorio de nuevo, yo  
Toda esta rapsodia  
Será mejor que vaya a capturar su momento y esperar que no se le pase  
  
Hook:  
  
Será mejor que te pierdas en la música, el momento  
Te pertenece, será mejor que nunca lo dejes ir  
Sólo tienen una oportunidad, no pierdas tu oportunidad de triunfar  
Esta oportunidad solo llega una vez en la vida, yo  
  
El alma está escapando, por el hueco que está abierto  
Este mundo está hecho para que yo lo domine  
Hazme rey, mientras avanzamos hacia un nuevo orden mundial  
Una vida normal es aburrida,---   
Sólo se hace más difícil, más caliente  
Nos hace explotar sobre estos agujeros, todo está en él  
Se muestra de costa a costa, se le conoce como el trotamundos  
Caminos solitarios, sólo Dios sabe  
Se ha alejado más de casa, no es un padre  
Va a su casa y apenas conoce a su propia hija  
Pero aguántate porque aquí viene el agua fría  
Sus jefes ya no lo quieren más, es producto pasado  
Ellos se mueven hacia el siguiente ritmo que fluye  
Le pica la nariz, no vendió nada  
Así que la novela es dicha y desenvuelta  
Supongo que es noticia vieja, pero los golpes siguen  
Da da dum da dum da da  
  
Hook  
  
No más juegos, voy a cambiar lo que tu llamas ira  
Abrir este j****o techo como a dos perros encerrados  
He sido mordido y escupido y abucheado para sacarme del escenario  
Pero sigo escribiendo y rimando  
Es mejor creer que alguien está pagando al flautista  
Todo el dolor que llevo dentro es amplificado porque  
No puedo conseguir mi de 9 a 5  
Y no puedo proveer un buen tipo de vida a mi familia  
Porque, hombre, estos malditos vales de comida no pueden comprar pañales  
Y no es la película, no hay Mekhi  
Phifer, esta es mi vida  
Y estos tiempos son tan duros y se vuelven más duros  
Tratar de alimentar e hidratar a los míos, además  
Veo deshonor atrapado siendo un padre y una prima donna  
El bebe, mamá, está llorando y  
Es demasiado para mí, quiero  
Quedarme en un lugar, otro aprieto o no  
Me ha llevado al punto en que, soy como un caracol  
Tengo que formular un argumento antes que termine en la cárcel o abaleado  
El triunfo es una única j****a opción, fallar no lo es  
Mamá, te amo, pero esta referencia tiene que irse  
No puedo envejecerme en el viejo lote de Salem  
Así que aquí voy, a mi oportunidad  
Los pies no me fallan porque quizá está es la única oportunidad que tengo  
  
Hook  
  
Puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas, hombre

ARTIST: EMINEM  
ALBUM: 8 MILES 


	19. Cap19: Somewhere I Belong

**  
Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune -  Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

Página: 

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape. **

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1.- Hola... más de un mes para tener esto listo... bien, como dije, este lapso se debio a motivos de fuerza mayor ^^ pero felizmente a las finales todo salió bien! El próximo capítulo ya lo empecé a escribir pero no va a estar para esta semana, si sigo inspirada lo estaré subiendo para el viernes de la próxima semana ^^ 

Nota2.- En este capítulo se resuelve la duda de si Lucius estaba sacando las concluciones acertadas sobre lo que pudo haber pasado ese día... huy, veamos que sucede ^_^ comentarios? Declaraciones de amor? Amenazas de muerte? ^_~

Nota3.- Las respuestas a los reviews y la traducción de la letra de la canción se las debo. Las debo de estar subiendo mañana o pasado... ^_^ 

Nota4.- Saludos para España!! ^.^

**Capítulo Diecinueve**  


  
Cuando la máscara fue retirada y dejó ver el pálido rostro, Snape dejó de respirar por unos segundos sin siquiera darse cuenta. En un primer momento varias ideas del porqué eso sucedía comenzaron a saltar a su mente: Una poción Polijugos, un truco de su imaginación… cualquier cosa que explicase el porqué el rostro de Draco estuviera tras aquella máscara; pero en cuanto volvió su atención a Lucius por una posible respuesta, cualquier cosa, supo que no era una farsa. Aquella expresión vacía en el rostro refinado, que hasta hacía unos segundos estaba tallado en determinación e ira en las irises claras, se lo decía todo… y no por primera vez, más de lo que quería saber. Aquel era Draco, si había alguien que pudiese saber aquello ese era Lucius; y si podía leer el lenguaje corporal de su compañero, entonces podía decir que estaba más que estupefacto.  
Entonces… era él quien había estado asesinando a los aurores? Eso no era posible! Esos asesinatos habían comenzado ocho años atrás!  
  
Al lado suyo Lucius Malfoy estaba pensando algo similar. Si eso era cierto, entonces su hijo había estado ocultándole todo aquello por años. Qué podía haber sucedido para que matase a esos hombres? Él sabía que Draco no era de así, no por nada había intentado protegerlo lo más que pudo de esas cosas, estos últimos años habían sido particularmente difíciles… Había estado errado? Aquella noche, en la casa de los McNair, cuando Draco tenía siete y había presenciado la muerte de ese muggle… la expresión en su rostro, su mirada mortificada; había sabido con seguridad desde entonces que su hijo no estaba hecho para esas cosas. Tenía que haber sido algo muy fuerte lo que sea que sucedió para que Draco tomara esa actitud… Acaso sus sospechas, lo que había hablando con Severus, eran en realidad verdad? Las palabras de Draco cuando tenía al auror tirado en el suelo cada vez tomaban más sentido y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió un terror que le contraía el pecho al pensar en lo que pudo haber llevado a su hijo a asesinar a aquellos hombres de esa forma.   
  
Lupin miraba al muchacho que acababa de quitarse la máscara, que hacía unos minutos había usado un cruel hechizo para acabar con la vida del auror; al mismo muchacho que había sido su alumno por los últimos meses, al niño de tres años atrás que hizo desaparecer un boggart en su primera clase de Defensa con él.   
  
  
"Qué?" Dijo Draco en un tono algo sarcástico al ver la expresión anonadada en el rostro de todos al tiempo que hacía desaparecer la máscara de sus manos. "No se alegran de verme?"  
  
"Vaya, vaya…" La arrastrada voz de Voldemort se alzó, algo divertida e irónica después de unos momentos de silencio. "Creo que nadie se lo esperaba. Alguien ha estado guardando secretos, importantes secretos. Y por lo que parece, muy bien guardados." Su mirada rubí se dirigió por unos segundos hacia Lucius, que parecía no tener ojos más que para su hijo, cuya atención estaba en el otro muchacho que tenía una expresión entre horror e incredulidad. Podía ver, en aquella oscuridad, la expresión de náuseas en el rostro de Potter, mientras este miraba a la masa de órganos bañadas en sangre que era todo lo que había quedado del auror.   
  
  
De un momento a otro un sonido ensordecedor hizo despertar a todos de aquel estupor y atrajo su atención hacia la 'pared' negra que había formado Voldemort con su hechizo. Otro sonido estruendoso salió de ella, y por unos instantes luz se reflejó en lo que parecía una rajadura en aquel espacio.   
  
"Por Merlín! Están vivos!" Exclamó Remus mirando hacia aquel aterrador vacío que en lugar de volver a rajarse comenzó a estirarse hacia delante como si fuera de goma.   
  
"Oh no, no lo harás!" Voldemort apuntó su varita hacia el vacío deforme. "Solidify!"  
  
"Expansión!" Otra voz gritó por detrás de él, y una onda expansiva lo golpeó, lanzándolo hacia delante con la fuerza suficiente para que aquel vacío en expansión se lo tragara para después solidificarse nuevamente, regresando a la forma de una pared negra, como había estado unos momentos antes.   
  
"Malfoy!" Remus se tiró hacia su varita, que había salido volando de las manos de Lucius después que este había lanzado el 'expansión'. "Qué diablos crees que hiciste!? Dumbledore y los demás todavía están ahí atrapados!"  
  
"Él ya había lanzado el solidify, era que se quedara atrapado con ellos o libre con nosotros!"  
  
"Ya basta ustedes dos!" Snape levantó la voz. "Si Dumbledore encontró una forma de salir, nada nos garantiza que Voldemort no sepa otra! Debemos…!"  
  
"Qué estás haciendo?" Un susurro proveniente de Draco hizo que los tres adultos regresaran su atención al muchacho que ahora estaba de espalda a ellos, de frente hacia Harry, pero su mirada parecía sólo pasar a través de este. "Ha pasado demasiado tiempo." Otra voz, muy suave, más andrógina, salió de los labios de Draco. "No…" "Lo siento, es necesario."  
  
"Potter, qué sucede?" Snape seguía mirando a su ahijado, al que podía escuchar susurrando algo en voz muy baja, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.   
  
"Parece que está hablando con algo… tiene una voz extraña…" Harry, que no le había quitado la mirada de encima al rubio desde que este comenzó a hablar raro, intentó acercarse, pero se detuvo cuando aquella 'discusión' comenzó a hacerse más fuerte.   
  
"Dije que no!" Draco casi gritó.  
"Lo siento, sólo será por esta vez, una explicación es necesaria." Fue la respuesta salida de los labios de Draco, pero en una voz que no era la suya, era una voz extrañamente suave pero firme, fuerte lo suficiente para ser escuchada por todos. Los ojos claros se oscurecieron y luego tomaron un color dorado, como el oro.  
Aquellos ojos extraños siguieron a Harry mientras este se movía hacia Remus, que le había llamado a su lado: Algo estaba sucediendo y era mejor que se mantuvieran todos juntos.  
  
Draco-que-no-era-Draco avanzó hacia ellos una vez que el Gryffindor se paró al lado de su profesor de Defensa.   
  
"Quién eres?" Le gruñó Lucius, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan impotente. "Qué quieres con mi hijo? Dónde está!?"   
  
El extraño inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que los cabellos rubios cubrieran una parte de su rostro. Estiró la mano hacia ellos, haciendo que Lupin y Harry le apuntaran con sus varitas.  
  
"Creo que esto les pertenece." Dijo, haciendo aparecer en su mano las varitas de Lucius y Severus, aquellas que Draco había absorbido momentos antes. "Tómenlas, creo que las podrían necesitar." Aquellos ojos extraños, etéreos, sobrenaturales, se volvieron por unos segundos hacia la pared negra.   
  
Ambos magos, Malfoy y Snape, sólo se quedaron mirándolo desconfiadamente, así que el extraño les puso las varitas frente a ellos, en el piso. "Draco está bien, está descansando aquí dentro. Nada va a pasarle, yo lo protejo. En cuanto a quién soy… soy lo que solían llamar Throi, pero que ya no lo es, soy lo que restó de la esencia de lo que solía ser."  
  
"La bruja tenía razón entonces: Eres la Serpiente de la leyenda… fuiste tú quien cometiste esos asesinatos para protegerlo…" Snape le habló un tono neutro mientras cogía su varita, viendo a Lucius hacer lo mismo por el rabillo del ojo.  
  
"Estás en lo cierto y te equivocas, Severus Snape. Soy parte de esa leyenda, la Serpiente Plateada en este idioma; pero no fui yo quien mató a esos hombres." Sus ojos dorados se pasearon por sobre los cuatro, como si tratase de encontrar en ellos una forma de entenderlos y de hacerse entender. "Fue Draco quien lo hizo con pleno uso de razón, yo sólo lo protejo. Es la primera vez que esto sucede, nunca antes había considerado absolutamente imprescindible tomar su cuerpo o conciencia para usarla a mi voluntad, Draco siempre ha estado 100% en control sobre sus acciones y decisiones desde el principio hasta este momento."   
  
"Y por qué lo consideras imprescindible ahora?" Lucius preguntó, dudando en estirar la mano para tocar el rostro de su hijo, comprobar que realmente era cierto que estaba ahí y no era un espejismo o un engaño.   
  
"Las circunstancias lo ameritan. Verás, fui yo quien regresó a Draco a esa edad y atrapó a todos ustedes dentro de estos terrenos. Ustedes estuvieron en grave peligro al final del curso y Draco también así que decidí que sería mejor aprovechar el hechizo protector que la bruja Morgana había puesto sobre estos terrenos. Tuve que regresarlo a su niñez; siendo él la fuente de poder, por decirlo de alguna forma, la protección se haría más efectiva. Ese hombre de ojos de serpiente rojos como la sangre logró ingresar porque Draco se proyectó fuera de su cuerpo para perseguir al último hombre la noche de ayer. No pudo matarlo porque era sólo una proyección de él, pero fue lo suficiente para debilitar la barrera que los tenía protegidos aquí." El ser hizo una pausa y miró directamente a los claros ojos grises del padre de Draco. "Cuando nos conocimos no quiso aceptar ser mi amo por el tiempo que durase su vida; era apenas un niño y tenía la inocencia de tal, no sabía lo que valía mi ofrecimiento hasta que se lo expliqué. Me dijo que él aceptaba siempre y cuando yo prometiese que haría lo que pudiera para proteger a su padre y a Severus Snape, ya que yo le había dicho que mis habilidades de protección sólo se extendían hasta él. Han pasado nueve años desde que juré protegerlo."  
  
"Hace nueve años…" Lucius dijo más para sí que para el ser que tenía controlado el cuerpo de su hijo. "Ayer, Draco dijo algo... Hizo referencia a algo sucedido hace nueve años." Su voz parecía querer irse, la garganta le ardía como si acabase de tragarse un puercoespín, pero prosiguió. "Habló de un niño que había sido… herido… torturado…"  
  
"Ese niño no fue Draco."   
  
Lucius soltó el aire que no sabía había estado reteniendo. Sintió que el alma se le regresaba al cuerpo de tal forma, con tanta brusquedad, que casi pierde el equilibrio, pero una mano firme se posó en su hombro, manteniéndolo en su sitio. Volvió la vista ligeramente por unos segundos hacia Snape, pero la regresó casi enseguida hacia el ser de ojos dorados.  
  
Lucius hubiera sonreído, algo inusual en él en presencia de otros, si no fuera porque sabía que si bien Draco no había sido ese niño, algo había sucedido y su hijo estaba de alguna manera involucrado en el asunto.  
  
  
"Entonces qué sucedió? Por qué ha estado matando a esos aurores?"  
  
"Es por eso que tomé prestado su cuerpo un momento, creo que es tiempo de que lo sepas y así entiendas. Si no hubiera sucedido todo esto creo que nunca te hubieras enterado, pero como dije antes, las circunstancias lo ameritan. Voy a explicártelo todo… mejor aun, voy a mostéatelo."  
  
Con un movimiento de su mano enguantada, Draco-que-no-era-Draco, creó un amplio espejo a su lado derecho, y de un momento a otro comenzó a formarse una imagen dentro de este.   
  
Era un bosque verde, brillando por todas partes con la luz del sol entrando gloriosa por entre las ramas más altas de los gigantes árboles, el aire corría libre y suave, el dulce aroma a durazno que provenía de los arbustos que formaban un extraño camino hasta un claro. Ahí, en medio de la naturaleza, se escuchaban unos gritos aterradores. La imagen se aleja del claro, adentrándose en el bosque a gran velocidad, más y más hacia adentro; momentos después se escucha una risa cálida y divertida. La imagen se mueve a más velocidad y la risa llena de deleite se hace más clara; es hermosa, tierna. Luego, la figura de un niño volando sobre una escoba aparece, la expresión en el rostro pálido es jovial y brillante. La imagen comienza a seguirlo sigue mientras este surca ramas y lianas hasta que la entrada al gran claro se hace visible…  
  
Pero antes de que pudiese alcanzarlo, un rayo de luz pasa rápidamente, golpeando al niño que cayó de la escoba, rodándose unos cuantos metros más adelante hasta que algo detuvo su avance bruscamente.  
  
El niño se paró de un salto, sacudiendo su hermoso cabello casi plateado que ahora estaba impregnado con hojas y suciedad, luego la ropa la sintió húmeda. Se llevó la mano a la frente y esta estaba manchada de rojo, lo que hizo que una expresión de sorpresa se manifestara en el niño, que se levantó la camisa que usaba para ver si estaba herido, pero no lo estaba… fue cuando sus ojos claros se volvieron hacia donde se detuvo su caída y lo que vio transformó la expresión de su rostro en una de total sorpresa y miedo. En ese preciso momento un grito espantoso llegó a sus oídos, haciendo que se le escarapelara el cuerpo, pero el niño no podía quitarle la vista de encima a la bruja muerta cuyo cuerpo había detenido su caída.  
  
  
  
TBC

  
**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Margarita**.- Baldazo de agua fría para Harry… y para todos ^.^ imagínate a Lucius, o a Snape! ^^' Gracias, ya estoy bien, pero eso de pasar mitad de vacaciones enferma... ;_;

**Dark Spider Girl**.- Eh… sorry por la demora ^.^' Y sip, la canción Loose Yourself la traduje yo, y no me sorprende que la de tu primo sea algo diferente, quizá él sabe más inglés que yo ^^' o más jergas. La cuestión con traducirse el rap, especialmente el rap de las calles, que es de donde viene Eminem, es que usa demasiada jerga de ciertos lugares, se comen palabras, las juntan, las pegan en desorden, inventan nuevas ^^'' además que una persona puede tomar el sentido metafórico de una oración diferente a otra. Sigo escribiendo, no te preocupes ^.^ bueno, por lo menos mientras tenga ganas de escribir ^^' Bye!

**Sheyla Ryddle**.- Bueno ^.^' mi intención, si bien nunca en otro capítulo había dicho literalmente que Draco era el de blanco, era que los lectores supieran desde el capítulo uno que Draco era el de los asesinatos ^^ pero, bueno, hehe.

**Electra**.- No hay problema ^.^ yo traduzco esas canciones sólo porque me gusta, hobby diría yo ^_~ El que mata al auror es Draco, no la serpiente ^^' y la serpiente 'regresa' a él, después se explica algo de esto.

**GaBrIeLa**.- Tus preguntas pronto serán resueltas ^_^ no te preocupes. Yo hablo castellano, escribo en castellano, también en inglés pero decidí hacer DMLSP en mi idioma natal ya que Promesa está en inglés; no leo fics en castellano porque como son tan pocos es bastante difícil encontrar un fic que yo considere bueno (soy algo exigente ^^'), en inglés es más fácil porque hay un montón ^_^ Err… tengo unos fics slash que son muy buenos, pero en inglés, si los quieres mándame un mail, ok? A mí también me encanta Eminem! ^_^

**Loka Park Felton**.- Sorry, pensaba terminar el fic en Marzo, pero se presentó una situación sobre la que tenía mucha prioridad y pues tuve que postergar TODO, no sólo fics y esas cosas. Bueno, espero que puedas encontrar un tiempito para terminar de leer el fic ^^ sé que es horrible quedarse sin saber qué sucede…

**Vicky Kaede**.- A este fic le faltan dos o tres capítulos más, depende de a dónde me lleve la inspiración. Aquí no va a haber otro capítulo dedicado a las parejas de los adultos, eso lo trataré en la continuación, pero de que va a haber más Severus/Remus, sip, va a haber ^_^

**GPE**.- Draco absorbió las varitas solo para guardarlas ^_^ por eso es que después la serpiente se las devuelve a Lucius y a Snape. Ya estoy mejor, gracias ^-^

**Leslie**.- Me encanta Eminem, sobre todo las letras de sus canciones, pero más me gusta Linkin Park! ^.^ Adoro todas las letras y la música de las canciones de ellos, ahí donde Eminem es atrevido, osado, etc, ellos son profundos y van más hacia la mente, los sentimientos de las personas ^_^ Tom Felton? Bueno, te diré… si cambian de actor para Draco en las siguiente películas, yo no las voy a ir a ver! ^_~

**Andie**.- Je ^^ grax. Hum… Draco tan poderoso como Voldemort… al principio dije que no se dejaran llevan por lo que parece porque, la mayoría de veces en mi caso, usualmente no lo es. Draco no ha peleado con Voldemort, como saber que es más poderoso?

**Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood**.- Leerás todos los que haga? Vaya, scary ^_~ Esa canción de Adema tiene una letra interesante y una música que atrae, me gusta escucharla ^^

**Powercactus**.- No me olvidé, pero se presentaron asuntos que no podían esperar, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo ^^ 

**Adriana**.- El secreto completo todavía está por descubrirse ^_~ pero ahí va en camino. Con quien se va a quedar Severus? Hasta a mí me encantaría saberlo… ¬¬' mi edad está en mi perfil de ff.net ^^

SOMEWHERE I BELONG  
  
(When this began)   
I had nothing to say   
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me   
(I was confused)   
And I let it all out to find /that I'm   
Not the only person with these things in mind   
(Inside of me)   
But all the vacancy the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel   
(Nothing to lose)   
Just stuck/hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own   
And the fault is my own   
  
CHORUS  
I want to heal   
I want to feel   
What I thought was never real   
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long   
[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone]   
I want to heal   
I want to feel   
Like I'm close to something real   
I wanna to find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong   
  
And I've got nothing to say   
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face   
(I was confused)   
Looking everywhere/only to find that it's   
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind   
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity   
'Cause I can't justify the   
Way everyone is looking at me   
(Nothing to lose)   
Nothing to gain/hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own   
The fault is my own   
  
CHORUS  
  
I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
And I will break away  
I'll find myself today   
  
CHORUS  
  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel like I'm  
Somewhere I belong 3X

GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: METEORA 

ALGÚN LUGAR AL CUAL PERTENECER  
  
(Cuando esto comenzó)  
No tenía nada que decir  
Y me perdí en el vacío que hay dentro de mí  
(Estaba confundido)  
Y dejé todo salir para descubrir  
Que no soy el único que piensa así  
(Dentro de mí)  
Pero todo el vacío que las palabras revelaron   
Es la única verdad que me queda para sentir  
(Nada que perder)  
Estoy atrapado, hueco y sólo  
Y la culpa es mía  
Y la culpa es mía  
  
CORO  
Quiero sanar  
Quiero sentir  
Lo que pensé nunca fue verdad  
Quiero dejar ir el dolor que he contenido tanto tiempo  
[Borra todo el dolor hasta que se vaya]  
Quiero sanar  
Quiero sentir  
Como si estuviese cerca de algo real  
Quiero encontrar algo que siempre haya querido  
Algún lugar al cual pertenecer  
  
Y no tengo nada que decir  
No puedo creer que no caí de cara  
(Estaba confundido)  
Mirando a todas partes sólo para encontrar que  
No es lo que me había imaginado  
(Así que qué soy?)  
Qué tengo sino pesimismo  
Porque no puedo justificar  
La forma en la que todos me miran  
(Nada que perder)  
Nada que ganar, hueco y solo  
Y la culpa es mía  
La culpa es mía  
  
CORO  
  
Nunca me conoceré  
Hasta que haga esto por mí mismo  
Y nunca sentiré nada  
Hasta que mis heridas hayan sanado  
Nunca seré nada  
Hasta que me aparte de mí  
Y me apartaré  
Me encontraré  
  
CORO  
  
Quiero sanar  
Quiero sentir como si  
Perteneciera a alguna parte 3X

GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: METEORA 


	20. Cap20: Breaking the Habit

**  
Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune -  Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

Página: 

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape. **

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1.- ESTA ES UNA **ADVERTENCIA** ASÍ QUE PRESTEN ATENCIÓN: EL CAPÍTULO ES ALGO FUERTE, TIENE ESCENAS DE VIOLENCIA, SANGRE, LLANTO... Y PUEDE HERIR LAS SUSCEPTIBILIDADES DE ALGUNAS PERSONAS. ASÍ QUE SI A ALGUIEN NO LE GUSTAN ESTAS COSAS SALTESE EL CAPÍTULO, CASO CONTRARIO DIFRUTEN LA LECTURA ^_^ Y APRECIARÍA QUE ME DIERAN SU OPINIÓN SOBRE LO SUCEDIDO EN ESTE CAPÍTULO.

Nota2.- Aquí tengo algo que preguntarles... Por mis clases en la univ no tengo tiempo para escribir, así que una de dos: hago los dos o tres capítulos que me faltan para terminar de 10 a 12 páginas cada uno, pero los estaría subiendo cada dos semanas, o subo por semana lo que haya avanzado, que serían de 5 a 6 páginas, pero ya no serían dos o tres caps para el final, sino que cuatro o cinco. Qué dicen?

Nota3.- Las respuestas a los reviews las estoy subiendo en el transcurso de la semana. 

Nota4.- Saludos para Portugal y Brazil!! ^.^

**Capítulo Veinte**  


  
Aquel bosque le era muy familiar, acaso no era aquel lugar parte de su villa en Italia? Y esa risa, la reconocería en cualquier parte. De un momento a otro apareció el rostro risueño de su hijo, montado en aquella escoba de la que se acordaba perfectamente, era un modelo exclusivo que Lucius había mandado hacer para el cumpleaños número 8 de Draco, y éste lo había adorado. Aquella tarde, recordaba muy bien, le había dejado ir a probar su nueva escoba solo, ya que había tenido una llamada urgente que atender de su oficina.  
Vio aquel relámpago de luz, demasiado rápido como para que Draco lo hubiera visto antes de que éste lo golpeara y lo tumbase al suelo, en donde rodó varios metros hasta chocar con algo que lo detuvo con fuerza. La sangre de Lucius se heló cuando reconoció lo que había detenido a su hijo, quien se puso de pie, casi como si nada, para sacudirse la ropa, sin fijarse en lo que lo había frenado… hasta que tocó algo húmedo en la manga de su vestimenta, haciéndolo voltear la vista y la vio, o vio lo que quedaba de ella, de la mujer que yacía sin vida casi cubierta por la alta grama.   
  
La conocía, era la esposa de McMahon, ambos habían sido Death Eaters y habían desaparecido de repente un verano… Lucius nunca se imaginó que habían pasado sus últimos momentos en los jardines de su Villa de vacaciones.   
  
"Amanda…" Escuchó a Severus decir, se había olvidado de que Snape y ella habían sido amigos cercanos en la escuela.  
  
"Amanda?" Lupin repitió, no creyendo lo que escuchaba. Aquel cadáver desfigurado no podía ser la adorable Ravenclaw que salía con el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff. "Amanda Patrick?"  
"Amanda McMahon." Le corrigió el profesor de pociones.  
"Llegaron a casarse?"  
"Se casaron dos años después de salir de Hogwarts."   
  
Volvieron a guardar silencio cuando vieron, por el amplio espejo, que la atención del sorprendido niño se volvía hacia donde provenían unos sonidos extraños…   
  
Draco avanzó a pasos lentos y silenciosos hacia el claro, y a medida que lo hacía los sonidos se hacían más claros, el adolorido llanto de un niño se hacía cada vez más persistente. Pudo distinguir unas figuras a medida que se acercaba… Había cinco hombres parados y uno estaba sentado al otro lado del claro observando a los otros. Todos ellos llevaban encima unas ropas con bandas en un brazo, con una insignia en ellas, sabía lo que significaba, eran Aurores. Sus ojos claros viajaron hacia donde provenían los agonizantes ruidos que escuchaban tan claramente, y vio a un hombre joven de cabellos claros y ojos celestes tendido sobre el grass. Uno de los aurores alzó su varita y lanzó un hechizo hacia este, cuyos gritos retumbaron en las ramas de los altos árboles y luego se hizo silencio.  
  
Draco, todavía oculto tras los altos arbustos que rodeaban el claro, se asomó para ver mejor lo que estaba sucediendo cuando algo acercándose hacia él a gran velocidad lo tomó por sorpresa, haciéndolo caer sentado, al tiempo que el cuerpo que había volado hacia él golpeaba fuertemente contra uno de los tantos gruesos troncos de los árboles que se alzaban imponentes en aquel bosque. Escuchó claramente cómo los huesos se quebraban cuando la espalda del niño, que no debía tener más de 5 años, chocó contra el tronco, haciéndolo prácticamente doblarse en dos para luego caer al suelo sobre su bracito ya roto, provocando del niño otro grito lastimoso, afligido y triste. Su llanto ahora era más desesperado, llamaba a su padre entre sollozo y sollozo, gritando por él mientras lo veía arrastrarse hacia él, estirando su bracito todavía útil para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero fue cuando uno de los aurores lanzó un hechizo sobre el hombre, una Cruciatus hizo resonar los gritos del hombre en las ramas de los árboles.  
  
Draco abrió la boca pero de ella no salió ni un sonido, parecía que inclusive había dejado de respirar mientras sus ojos grises, llenos de lágrimas que resbalaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas, no le podían quitar la vista a la escena que trascurría en frente de él.  
  
Lágrimas amargas y dolidas se deslizaban por el rostro del hombre de cabellos claros que miraba, semi-inconsciente, al niño con conmovedora desesperación, nunca había visto Draco ojos más expresivos; los amó en ese momento, había en ellos tanta tristeza, desesperación, amor, rabia, odio, impotencia y tantos otros sentimientos a los que no podía ponerle nombre y todos expresados con tanta intensidad en aquellos ojos celes que hacían que el pecho se le comprimieses y le doliera inclusive físicamente.   
  
Lo sacó de aquel transe la voz del niño que llamaba a su padre mientras trataba de arrastrase hacia éste con el único miembro que no tenia roto, sin mucho éxito porque estaba demasiado lastimado para moverse, el peso de su cuerpecito era demasiado para un brazo lastimado. Pasaron breves segundos que parecieron horas, y el auror que había estado alejado de los demás, observándolo todo, se acercó a los otros a su llamado.  
  
"Acabemos con esto de una vez." Dijo uno de ellos, el que tenía una expresión de asco en el rostro mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a padre e hijo, y el que más daño había hecho. "Artemius, termínalo de una vez."  
  
El auror tomó una roca del suelo, dijo unas palabras moviendo su varita sobre esta, la tiró al suelo y luego todos los aurores desaparecieron.  
  
Draco se quedó mirando la piedra que ahora brillaba de un azul intenso, sabía que aquello no era nada bueno, tenía que salir de ahí, pero con las justas podías moverse… Fue cuando su vista notó algo que llamó su atención, una larga y delgada serpiente en un blanco reluciente… no, era un plateado… y parecía deslizarse en lugar de arrastrarse por el suelo ensangrentado sin mancharse. Era hermosa.   
  
La extraña serpiente se posó frente a él y se alzó hasta la mitad de su largo cuerpo, sus ojos dorados mirando directamente hacia los grises llorosos de Draco. Segundos después la piedra, que había tomado un color azul neón, se desintegró tras ellos en un sonido mudo que pareció apagar todos demás en kilómetros a la redonda, que duró sólo un momento y luego, gradualmente, los sonidos regresaron. Desde el sonido del aire moviendo las hojas hasta el lastimero rezago de la histeria del niño, que no tenía más fuerzas para seguir gritando y sólo se le escuchaba el penoso y adolorido lloriqueo.  
  
"Papá…" Sollozaba, su rostro contraído de dolor, manchado con sangre, tierra y lágrimas que no cesaban. "Duele mucho, papá… por qué duele…? Haz que pare…" Lloraba mientras estiraba el brazo hacia su padre, que ahora yacía muerto cerca de él, lo ojos celestes sin vida parecían estar mirándolo.  
  
Draco, que todavía se encontraba sentado tras los arbustos, gateó hasta el niño, que parecía no notar su presencia mientras seguía llamando a su padre, y se arrodilló a su lado. Seguía llorando silenciosamente mientras veía al niño temblar de dolor y tratar de alcanzar a su padre. La mirada gris azulada se posó por unos segundos sobre el hombre cuyos ojos ya no transmitían las intensas emociones de hacía unos momentos, ahora estaban vacíos, nublosos… muertos.  
  
"Duele, duele mucho… papá… papito…" Seguía llorando el niño. Draco no podía evitar la imagen que pasaba por su cabeza, en donde quien estaba tirado en el suelo y sin vida era su padre…   
  
Los aurores que habían desaparecido de ahí, sabía quienes eran. Había visto a esos hombres una vez en su casa, tan sólo unos meses atrás, se acordaba especialmente de uno de ellos; lo escuchó discutiendo con su padre, cuando lo llamó Death Eater y lo acusó de cosas de las que Draco sabía algunas eran ciertas. Le escuchó decirle a su padre que algún día pagaría y que él se encargaría personalmente de eso, que lo mandaría directo a Azkaban, pero no sin antes haberle dado apropiadas atenciones… por la expresión en el rostro del auror sabía que aquellas atenciones no serían nada buenas. Sus ojos se volvieron al hombre nuevamente, aquél bien podría haber sido Lucius. Qué pasaría si eso era lo que tenían pensado hacer el auror con su padre? Por un momento el cuerpo sin vida que vio fue el de Lucius, fue un shock para Draco, asustándolo, haciéndolo caer sentado todavía al lado del niño; el pecho se le comprimía, no podía respirar, se estaba hiperventilando pero no podía evitarlo, lágrimas caían de sus ojos bañando su rostro.   
  
Su atención regresó al niño, ese podía haber sido él llorando por su padre ahora muerto y sabía que no podía hacer nada, aquel niño estaba sobre un charco de su propia sangre. El cuerpecito estaba tendido sobre la grama roja y húmeda en una forma completamente antinatural, podía ver la punta resquebrajada de uno de los huesos rotos saliéndole por la rodilla, las caderas fuera de su lugar y la columna inferior parecía estar rota… no tenía idea de cómo era que seguía vivo, pero estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar, ya que su respiración era bastante débil mientras continuaba llamando a su padre. Por cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir sufriendo ese niño de aquella forma? Su padre ya no iba a volver, no había respuestas a sus preguntas…   
  
Draco se acercó nuevamente al niño, despacio, como para no sorprenderlo, aunque sabía bien que el niño no lo notaría. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le tapó la boca y le cogió la nariz con una mano; no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo ya que el niño no puso casi nada de resistencia, con las justas podía moverse. Varios segundos después el llanto cayó, las palabras cesaron, el pecho con las débiles costillas quebradas dejó de moverse y un horrible silencio tomó cuenta de la atmósfera, donde la impresión de haberse expandido por todo el bosque fue rota abruptamente cuando Draco soltó al niño y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes se acordaba haberlo hecho, ya no eran sólo lágrimas silenciosas las que se resbalaban por su rostro, su fuerte llanto parecía hacer estremecer las ramas de los árboles cuyos susurros parecían compartir su dolor… Draco cayó de rodillas y abrazándose a sí mismo comenzó a balacearse ligeramente hacia atrás y adelante, pero se detuvo cuando lo sorprendió sentir algo frío y suave en su rodilla, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás de la sorpresa. Una voz estaba sonando en su cabeza, era muy suave, dulce y tranquilizante, le hablaba en un lenguaje que no conocía pero por alguna razón le entendía a la perfección, le estaba proponiendo que fuese su amo.  
  
  
  
**Respuestas a los Reviews: **

**Adriana-Felton**.- Hola ^.^ esa canción es de su nueva álbum, Meteora, esta lo máximo! ^_^ Thanx!  
  
**GaBrIeLa**.- Sorry por demorarme tanto ^^'' pero como dije, los exámenes, y luego me quede sin computadora y sin internet ;_; oh, que tragedia! Esta vez espero no demorarme demasiado… quizá unas dos semanas? Hum… eso espero. Y este es un fic Draco/Harry, que gira alrededor de Draco para variar, pero es principalmente de esta pareja ^.^ que no hayan estado uno encima del otro todos los capítulos ya es otra cosa ^^''  
  
**Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood**.- Je ^.^ digamos que me gusta seguir el estilo de la historia, y Rowling tiene uno particularmente distintivo ^_^ así que se me ocurrió que así como 'El-que-no-debe-ser-nombra' o 'tu-ya-sabes-quien', pues se me ocurrió que 'Draco-que-no-era-Draco' encajaba perfecto ^.^ Y corto el capítulo para dejarlo interesante! ^_~   
  
**Moryn**.- Gracias! ^_^  
  
**Prongsy**.- Hola ^_^ oh, vaya, otra fan de Draco Dormiens! ^.^ He escuchado mucho de esa trilogía, pero a pesar de todo nunca la he llegado a leer… como que lo iba a hacer, pero la idea de ver a Draco con Hermione, o Ginny, no es agradable en lo más mínimo… ^^'' Y por lo de la espera… pues que te puedo decir, lo bueno tarda ^O^ pero llega. Estos son ya los últimos capítulos y eso siempre me pasa cuando estoy llegando al final de algo, no sé porqué  
  
**Angie**.- Pues sip ^^ es que ya se van resolviendo cosas, ya está por el final…   
  
**N**.- Pues gracias! Sólo espero no me odien por haberlos hecho esperar más esta vez… ^^'  
  
**Loka Park Felton**.- A mi encantan las canciones de Linkin Park sobre todo por eso, tienen una forma de llegar con sus letras, usan bastante sentimientos profundos y a veces confusos ^_^ Otra fan! Vaya, voy a hacer una lista de fans! ^_~   
  
  
**Dark Spider Girl**.- De 10? Oh, gracias por los adjetivos ^.^ A mi me gustan las descripciones, siempre y cuando no sean demasiado exageradas y en lugar de llevarte o de plasmar una imagen en tu cabeza, lo que hacen es aburrirte de tanto que se explayan… A mí me gusta meterme en la historia, creo que es por eso que escribo de esa forma, porque es como si estuviera tratando de explicar lo que veo en mi cabeza ^^'  
En cuanto a las piezas del rompecabezas, no te preocupes ^.^ quizá alguna de las piezas que equivocaste lo hiciste porque fueron mi intención ^_^ yo al comienzo dije que no todo lo que parece es, especialmente en mis fics ^^ Qué de interesante tiene algo si ya sabes de antemano todo lo que va a pasar? Más bien siento si te he hecho esperar demasiado esta vez también pero no me quedaba de otra… El último CREO que será el 23… pero no aseguro nada. Hay una traducción de Irresistible Potion? Oh, que bueno! Ese es un buen fic! Uno de mis favoritos! Pero en inglés ya terminó hace algún tiempo ^_^ te recomendaría que, si sabes inglés, te lo leyeras como lo escribió la autora, en las traducciones se pierden muchas cosas. No te preocupes por el review, me gustan los largos ^.^  
  
  
**GPE**.- Bruja del bosque? O_o Cual? Sip, esos gritos eran del niño, pobre. Hum… bueno, eso no te lo puedo decir ^.^ o por lo menos no hasta que lo escriba! ^.^' Cómo que tan inocente, en ese sentido, no lo era… leete Draconigenae, otro fic mio, y verás porqué te lo digo. Y sip, pobre Lucius… enterarse de esa forma, pero tienes razón, ha de haber sido un alivio para él saber que no le hicieron nada a su hijo. El niño no es un amiguito de Draco, nop, sólo fue testigo. No te preocupes ^O^ me encanta cuando preguntan, porque así veo si me faltó explicar algo, y que me den su opinión también, así sé qué les parece. Y sip, sí va haber algo más de las parejas.   
  
**Vicky Kaede**.- La continuación de DMLSP será en agosto/septiembre, no antes, y como voy a contar del pasado sí habrá ahí Severus/Remus, y también Severus/Lucius ^_^ Me perdonas? Oh, vaya ^.^' No te preocupes, llena la casilla! Me encanta leer los mensajes largos ^.^ no sé porqué!  
  


BREAKING THE HABIT

Memories consume  
like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
you all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
[unless I try to start again]   
I don't want to be the one  
the battles always choose  
cause inside I realize  
that I'm the one confused 

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
and say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
so I'm   
breaking the habit  
breaking the habit  
tonight 

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
than anytime before  
I had no options left again 

I don't want to be the one  
the battles always choose  
cause inside I realize  
that I'm the one confused 

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
and say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright   
so I'm  
breaking the habit  
breaking the habit   
tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
and this is how it ends 

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
or why I have to scream  
but now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright   
so I'm  
breaking the habit  
breaking the habit   
tonight

GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: METEORA 

ROMPIENDO CON EL HÁBITO

  
Recuerdos que consumen  
Como abrir una yaga  
Me estoy destrozando de nuevo  
Todos ustedes sumen  
Estoy a salvo aquí en mí cuarto  
[A menos que intente comenzar de nuevo]  
No quiero ser el que  
Las batallas siempre escoge  
Porque por dentro me doy cuenta  
Que soy yo el que está confundido  
  
No sé por qué vale la pena luchar   
O por qué tengo que gritar  
Y decir lo que no quiero  
No sé como terminé así  
Sé que no está bien  
Así que estoy  
Rompiendo con el hábito  
Rompiendo con el hábito  
Esta noche  
  
Asiendo mi curación  
Cierro la puerta con seguro  
Trato de recobrar el aliento de nuevo  
Me duele mucho más  
Que lo que hacía antes  
Ya no tengo otra opción

No quiero ser el que  
Las batallas siempre escoge  
Porque por dentro me doy cuenta  
Que soy yo el que está confundido  
  
No sé por qué vale la pena luchar   
O por qué tengo que gritar  
Y decir lo que no quiero  
No sé como terminé así  
Nunca estaré bien  
Así que estoy  
Rompiendo con el hábito  
Rompiendo con el hábito  
Esta noche  
  
Lo pintaré en las paredes  
Porque soy yo el que está en falta  
Nunca lucharé de nuevo  
Y así es como esto termina  
  
No sé por qué vale la pena luchar   
O por qué tengo que gritar  
Pero ahora las cosas están algo más claras  
Para mostrarte lo que quiero decir  
No sé como termine así  
Nunca estaré bien  
Así que estoy  
Rompiendo con el hábito  
Rompiendo con el hábito  
Esta noche.

GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: METEORA 


	21. Cap21: Faint

**  
Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune -  Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

Página: 

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape. **

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

Nota1.- IMPORTANTE, por favor, lean: LA IMAGEN EN EL ESPEJO SOLO MUESTRA LO QUE SUCEDE, NO LO QUE PASAS POR LA CABEZA DE DRACO. LO QUE DRACO PIENSA NO LO SABEN LOS QUE ESTÁN VIENDO EN EL ESPEJO, PERO LO PONGO PARA BENEFICIO DE LOS LECTORES.

Nota2.- Ha sido un mes desde la última vez que actualicé... yo había pensado tener el fic terminado ya para Mayo, pero como verán las cosas no se pudieron dar, he estado demasiado ocupada y los exámenes parciales no ayudaron en mi agenda -_- por eso ahora no prometo nada, voy a subir los capítulos cuando pueda, sólo espero que esta vez el sigt capítulo no tarde un mes... Además, me acuerdo que alguien me preguntó si iba a haber más de BLAISE/SEAMUS, y mi respuesta es que sí, los van a volver a ver en el último capítulo ^_^ Las respuestas a los REVIEWS anteriores ya los respondí, siento la demora ^^'

Nota3.- La traducción de la canción la subo después, ahora no tengo tiempo ;_; 

Nota4.- Saludos para México! En especial para Prongsy, quien es de allá y me pidió que los enviara ^-^ Me encantó cuando hace años fui en unas vacaciones, es un lugar precioso, sobre todo sus playas, y su gente es muy linda ^_^ 

**Capítulo Veintiuno**

  
*LA IMAGEN EN EL ESPEJO SÓLO MUESTRA LO QUE SUCEDE, NO LO QUE PASA POR LA CABEZA DE DRACO, ASÍ QUE SÓLO SABEN LO QUE ESTÁN VIENDO. LO QUE DRACO PIENSA NO LO SABEN LOS QUE ESTÁN VIENDO EN EL ESPEJO, PERO LO PONGO PARA BENEFICIO DE LOS QUE ESTÁN LEYENDO EL FIC*  
  
  
Draco se paró de un salto, aunque aquella voz le era agradable lo asustó. Vio a la serpiente alzarse hasta estar a su altura, lo que hizo que Draco saliese corriendo en dirección del bosque, hacia donde había dejado su escoba. Sin mirar atrás la tomó y salió volando de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, en dirección a su casa… Lo único que sabía era que tenía que encontrar a su padre y todo estaría bien. Sintió la voz nuevamente en su cabeza, lo distrajo, viró la escoba hacia donde no debía y chocó directamente con una rama gruesa, golpeando su brazo derecho fuertemente contra esta, lo que provocó que cayera. Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando sentir el golpe que ahora estaba seguro sería más fuerte ya que había estado volando más alto y rápido, pero el suelo nunca llegó.   
  
Cuando abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo vio la alta grama jugueteando con el viento, y se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando a sólo unos centímetros sobre esta. Bajó las piernas con cuidado hasta tocar el suelo y ahí se sentó, cogiendo su brazo roto.  
  
"Déjame en paz!!" Gritó en cuanto vio a la serpiente arrastrándose ágilmente hacia él. "No quiero ser tu amo! No necesito un protector! Papá me protege!" Draco se limpió el rostro con la manga y trató de dejar de llorar, pero no podía… tenía que salir de ahí, prevenir a su padre, no quería que lo lastimaran esos hombres. Entonces se le ocurrió. Si aquella serpiente quería un amo para proteger, entonces por qué no su padre…  
  
*No escogí a tu padre, te escogí a ti.*  
  
"Pero…"  
  
*Tú dices que tu padre te protege, pero quién lo protege a él? Yo tengo el don de la protección, lo soy, pero sólo para aquel al que amo… lo que tu hagas con este beneficio para tus propios asuntos es cuestión tuya, Draco.*  
  
Draco se sentó cansadamente de nuevo, con la cabeza gacha. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo pero estaban disminuyendo. "Quién eres?"   
  
*Soy quien amó tu dolor, que fue más allá del físico; tus lágrimas derramadas. Soy parte de la esencia de lo que una vez fui, de la magia protectora, y quiero ser parte de ti.*   
  
El niño alzó la vista hacia las copas de los árboles; su mente, un embrollo. *Si me protege a mí… yo podría proteger a papá…* Pensó para sí.  
  
*Eso podría funcionar.*  
  
"De acuerdo." Draco sollozó un poco más, su brazo todavía le dolía, sabía que estaba roto. *Pero… cómo sé que no mientes?*  
  
*Porque lo sabes.* La serpiente se alzó nuevamente hasta estar a la altura del niño y luego se enroscó en su brazo sano suavemente; Draco se sorprendió al verse disfrutando la sensación que producía la extremadamente suave y fría piel al deslizarse. En ese instante sintió una extraña sensación recorrerle el cuerpo, extraña pero para nada desagradable, y vio con asombro y curiosidad cómo la rara serpiente plateada parecía sumergirse en él. Podía sentirla aunque ésta ya había desaparecido en su cuerpo, e inclusive cuando se tocó el brazo, podía sentir su tersa y extraña textura.  
  
De un momento a otro un cosquilleo en la palma de su mano llamó su atención y vio, no con menos sorpresa, cómo una varita, como jamás había visto en su corta vida, aparecía en su mano; era transparente.  
  
*Sí, no existe otra que se le parezca, es única, como todas las varitas; pero esta es especial, está hecha de tus lágrimas. Será mejor que regreses a casa a curarte ese brazo, yo puedo protegerte, pero no curarte.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La imagen en el espejo comenzó a desvanecerse, dejando sólo una niebla espesa y blanca, que terminó por cubrir toda la lisa superficie.  
  
"Creo que recuerda lo que sucedió después, no es así?" Draco, que no era Draco, posó la mirada en el rubio, que todavía seguía mirando el espejo como hipnotizado, en su mente pasaban las claras imágenes de aquel día. Aquella extraña voz de la boca de su hijo le trajo de vuelta al presente. "Draco regresó con el brazo roto, dijo haberse caído de su escoba por volar sin cuidado, y eso fue lo que sucedió… no todo, pero así fue."  
  
Se hizo silencio, o así le pareció a Lucius, que no escuchaba más que su mente mientras esta seguía detenida en ese momento.  
  
"Ha pasado todo este tiempo… por qué hablas justo ahora?" Le preguntó en un tono de voz tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, pero la verdad era que le había costado hablar de tantas cosas que le estaban pasando por la cabeza al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Antes no era necesario, pero la situación lo amerita, y Draco no lo hubiera hecho… voluntaria o involuntariamente, por eso lo hago yo. No me mire así, Severus Snape." Sus ojos sobrenaturales se posaron sobre los del Maestro en Pociones. "No podré leer mentes pero podría decir lo que está pensando. Esta es la primera vez, y espero sea la única, que hago esto. Draco y yo somos diferentes entidades, aunque siempre estoy con él, pero nunca había tomado prestado su cuerpo antes." Una extraña sonrisa, entre triste y complacida, se formó en el pálido rostro. "Puedo protegerlo de muchas cosas, menos de sí mismo. Pero ahora… esto ha ido muy lejos…" Una explosión retumbó estruendosamente tras él, interrumpiendo sus palabras, una fuerza golpeó contra él, pero ésta se desintegró al tocarlo.  
  
Snape saltó hacia un lado para poder ver y observó la formación de una rasgadura de luz azul apareciendo a unos metros tras Draco. "Pero qué rayos…!?" Le escuchó decir, su voz ahora normal, los ojos del muchacho habían regresado a su color natural.  
  
"Lucius!" Snape se volvió al rubio, pero este ya no estaba a su lado, por el rabillo del ojo lo vio cogiendo a Draco de un brazo y tirando de él. "Potter!" Cogió al Gryffindor del cuello de la camisa cuando se percató de que intentaba avanzar, lanzándolo hacia Lupin, que lo cogió y puso detrás de él.  
  
De aquella rajadura salió una luz intensa. Se escucharon tres sonidos casi sordos, seguidos uno detrás de otro, y luego un último más sólido al tiempo que la intensidad decrecía y en pocos momentos se pudo distinguir tres figuras humanas tendidas en el piso, prácticamente empiladas una sobre la otra. Al lado de éstas una forma jadeante de iridiscentes ojos rojos tomó forma.  
  
"Tú!" Un horrendo chillido agudo salió de aquel mago de rostro deforme, de la línea que tenia por boca, señalando con un dedo puntiagudo al rubio de cabellos más largos. "Me las vas a pagar, Malfoy! Pero primero… _Somnio_!" Estaba débil, no podía hacer mucho, eso tendría que ser suficiente por el momento. Los vio caer inconscientes, menos a uno de ellos.  
  
"Joven Malfoy, sí que tu presencia aquí fue una sorpresa, pensé que estarías con Morgana en alguna parte, escondiéndote." Voldemort sonrió sarcásticamente cuando vio la ligera expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del joven Slytherin. "La verdad es que eso no me lo esperaba, pero tampoco que fueras tú el de los asesinatos, aunque también fue inesperado que tu padre tuviese las agallas para negarme a su hijo… no hay duda, los Malfoy están llenos de sorpresas… Me intriga saber cómo es que mi hechizo no te afectó."  
  
"Estás débil, si bien no es un simple hechizo protector el que Morgana puso en mí, hubiese caído inconsciente como los demás si hubiera recibido el golpe del impacto en toda su potencia."  
  
"No estoy tan débil como para no poder contra un chiquillo mimado. No me subestimes, Draco."   
  
"Sé del hechizo que te protege, por eso no fuiste destruido la primera vez… quizá pueda romper el hechizo, quizá no, pero hay alguien a quien no le afecta." Los bordes de sus labios casi rojos se alzaron en una sonrisa. "No es así, Potter?"  
  
Al escuchar su nombre, Harry salió de detrás de Draco, sus ojos esmeralda brillando con determinación hacia los rojos rubíes, los que una vez pertenecieron a un hombre y que ahora no eran más que puntos rojos en el rostro humanoide de los restos de una persona.   
  
Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando intensamente a el ser que había sido su pesadilla por años y sólo vio, para su sorpresa, lo que quedaba de quien alguna vez mató a sus padres, restos de lo que ni siquiera era merecedor de su odio. Ahora que lo tenía cara a cara sólo sabía que era algo que no merecía vivir… Y sería él quien decidiría sobre la vida y la muerte? Tendría que ser.   
  
"Muchacho estúpido, crees que puedes hacer algo contra mí? Tengo tanta inmunidad a tu varita como tú a la mía…"  
  
"Pero supongo que tú tienes la ventaja por tener más experiencia, etc, etc,. Podemos saltarnos esa parte?"   
  
"Vaya Potter, no sabía que lo tuvieras en ti. A un Gryffindor no le va muy bien el sarcasmo."  
  
"Eso no es problema, en mi primer año el sombrero quiso ponerme en Slytherin, pero no estás aquí para hablar de pasado, no?"  
  
"Por supuesto que no…" La voz siseante tomó fuerza. "Crucio!"   
  
Harry saltó hacia un lado, cubriéndose tras una columna caída. La maldición pasó de frente, chocando contra Draco y desviándose hacia los lados al tocar con el etéreo traje blanco que llevaba.   
  
"Vaya Malfoy, veo que tienes un muy buen escudo ahí. Pero te recomendaría que te abstuvieras de participar. Esto es entre Potter y yo."  
  
"Más de lo que te imaginas. No te preocupes, no pretendo involucrarme esto, mientras, claro está, no me vea forzado a hacerlo." Sus ojos grises azulados mantuvieron los rubíes, para luego ver a estos descender hasta sus pies.   
  
"Pero claro." Una sonrisa siniestra hizo que se curvara la línea que tenía por boca. Voldemort miró con cínica diversión a Lucius, Snape y Lupin, que estaban inconscientes tras el muchacho.  
  
Voldemort se volteó rápidamente, lanzando un hechizo que desvió el que Harry le acababa de lanzar y volvió su atención nuevamente a este.   
  
"Veo que has estado estudiando, pero eso no será suficiente."  
  
El Gryffindor corrió hacia la columna más próxima y se escondió tras esta. Sintió la columna temblar y luego partirse en dos, dándole sólo unos segundos para salir de ahí y cubrirse tras los escombros de una pared derribada. Escuchó a Voldemort llamarlo, tratando de provocarlo pero sabía perfectamente que no debía caer en ese juego, tenía que pensar fríamente si quería acabar con eso de una vez por todas.   
  
Cogió la cadena que llevaba pendiéndole del cuello, en donde colgaba la gema que Draco le había dado hacía sólo unos momentos mientras había estado escondiéndose tras él. Sabía porqué se la había dado… meses atrás le había contado algunas de las propiedades de aquella hermosa piedra.  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"… Esto ha pertenecido a las mujeres de la familia de mi madre por generaciones."  
"Otro motivo para que te la devuelva. Ya no tengo esas visiones, la poción trabaja perfectamente, mi conexión en sueños con Voldemort está bajo control…"  
  
"Hn," Draco giró el rostro a un lado, sus flecos casi plateados cubriéndole mitad del rostro mientras miraba el espejo de cuerpo completo que se posaba en la esquina derecha de la amplia habitación. "Potter, tu sabes que mi madre tiene un hermano, no es así?" Malfoy sonrió una sonrisa torcida, algo burlona pero con un rastro de tristeza. "Él vive en Portugal con su esposa, la prima hermana de Blaise." Draco sonrió cuado vio el rostro de sorpresa del Gryffindor. "Sí, digamos que es culpa nuestra, pero esa es otra historia. Cada familia tiene sus propias costumbres; su familia y legado es suyo para regir, especialmente las más antiguas. Esa también es otra historia, pero para hacer una historia larga corta, sólo te diré que aunque él tuviera una hija y yo le entregase esa gema, ésta no sobreviviría. Es una lástima."  
  
"Pero qué hay de especial con esta gema…? Por qué es que cambia de color?"  
"Notaste eso? Bien, la piedra tiene un poder especial que ha pasado de generación en generación por todas las mujeres de la familia de mi madre. Ahora que no hay una su final se acerca, se destruirá eventualmente. Está cambiando de color porque poco a poco está, por decirlo de alguna manera, muriendo."  
  
"Entonces cómo es que consigue bloquear mi conexión con Voldemort? Si dices que está muriendo entonces está debilitándose, pero pareciera que bloquea esa conexión con más efectividad que al principio… "  
  
Draco se quedó observándole por unos segundos, su mirada fija en las irises esmeralda que brillaban con una chispa de curiosidad y confusión. "Voy a decirte algo sobre esa gema, pero no debes repetir esto a nadie, nunca, entiendes? A ninguna otra alma, nada, cero." Harry asintió ávidamente, instándole a continuar. "Esta gema absorbe la magia de aquel que la posee, y sólo puede ser entregada a otra persona con la completa aprobación del dueño. Por eso la puedes usar tú, porque yo quiero."  
  
"Y qué pasa si alguien la toma? O la roba?"  
"Instantáneamente ésta regresará al lugar en donde el dueño la dejó por última vez. Pero eso es irrelevante en estos momentos; tú la tienes porque yo quiero que la tengas y eso es todo. Ahora, conmigo esa piedra va a llegar a su final, está devolviendo la magia recibida, la despide, pero no es un tipo de magia que se pueda usar con algún fin específico, lo que hace es modificar la magia dirigida hacia ella, distorsionarla. Por eso es que el vínculo mágico que Voldemort y tú comparten se ve obstruido cuando la usas, hace interferencia… Supongo que sabes algo de la 'Lágrima de Apolo', no es así? Pues, una forma de explicarte sus propiedades sería decirte que esa piedra es una, pero mucho más efectiva, sólo que con existencia limitada."  
  
"Eso quiere decir que…?" Los ojos de Harry se abrieron enormes por la implicación de aquello. Claro que sabía lo que era una Lágrima de Apolo, era una leyenda bastante popular entre los magos oscuros, y su primer contacto con algo de información sobre esta fue en la misma clase de Historia que lo hacía dormir tan plácidamente. Había estado preparándose para dormir en una de las usualmente aletargantes lecciones de Binns cuando se dio cuenta de que el tema de aquella clase era algo… inusual. Binns no iba a hablar de historia, iba a dedicarle la lección entera a mitos y leyendas del mundo mágico. A Harry le había interesado tanto que sacó de la biblioteca todos los libros sobre mitos y leyendas del mundo mágico que encontró, hasta que se le acabaron, y fue ahí cuando su interesante incursión por la Sección Restringida comenzó. Entre esos libros gruesos y delgados, antiguos y nuevos, hermosos y horrendos, es que había encontrado una leyenda particularmente interesante, un tomo completo que trataba de las 'Lágrimas de Apolo', en donde se hablaba extensivamente sobre esta.   
  
"Pero cómo es que…"  
"Las leyendas siempre tiene algo de verdad, o es que acaso no estuviste prestando atención a las clases de Binns?"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Harry apretó fuertemente en su puño la gema. Si era cierto lo que decía en aquel libro, entonces existía una pequeña posibilidad de… No tuvo que volverse para ver que el muro tras el que se estaba protegiendo se hacía polvo.  
  
"Estoy harto de eso, acaso nunca vas a dejarme en paz?" Harry susurró, sabiendo que Voldemort lo escucharía de todas formas.   
  
"Oh, esto va a acabarse pronto." La voz cínica se mofó. "Esta vez será diferente."

"Tiene que acabarse pronto…"

"_Crucio_! _Nephacio_!" Harry escuchó los hechizos, había supuesto que Voldemort no intentaría un Avada Kedavra en él de nuevo y estaba en lo cierto. Pudo sentir la magia, el poder de aquellos hechizos avanzaba rápidamente hacia él. Se volteó completamente y lanzó la gema hacia donde sentía era el vértice de aquellos dos hechizos, el exacto lugar donde se encontraban, donde la intensidad de la magia era mayor, donde esta se concentraba… y en cuanto los hechizos hicieron contacto aquella piedra preciosa pareció disolverse, como si se derritiera en un espejo circular.  
  
"_Dementis_…" Harry susurró, tocando la superficie semitransparente con la punta de su varita. En ese instante una criatura horrenda, que haría parar los cabellos de cualquiera, salió del espejo disparada. Parecía deslizarse por el camino que creaba la magia a una velocidad vertiginosa. Antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo ésta ya se encontraba frente a frente con Voldemort.  
  
Un sonido chirriante seguido de un horrible silencio pareció hacer estremecer el suelo por varios interminables segundos, hasta que aquella ilusión fue rota por el ensordecedor sonido de una varita cayendo al suelo para luego alzarse y desaparecer en el aire, seguida del cuerpo sin vida del que una vez fue un mago poderoso.  
  
"Destruiste su alma…" Harry escuchó el casi imperceptible susurro en la voz de Draco al otro lado del cuarto. "_Vanish_." Aquel hechizo… sabía era uno muy poderoso para borrar cualquier rastro de magia en kilómetros a la redonda. Vio a Draco tambalearse y se acordó por qué es que casi no era usado, tomaba demasiada magia del que lo realizaba, dejándolo indefenso y exhausto. Se dio cuenta de que los ojos claros, como una despejada mañana de invierno, lo estaban mirando, queriéndose cerrar del cansancio.  
  
"Sí… pero nunca supimos cuánto quedaba de ella, no?" Le respondió, recién sintiendo que con las justas podía mantenerse en pie, que sus ojos ya casi no podían mantenerse abiertos, que su voz había sonado arrastrada y seca. "Y la gema? Dónde está?"   
  
"Ya no existe. Esa maldición que lanzaste… hace un par de años atrás no hubiera pensado que lo tuvieras en ti, pero ahora no puedo decir que me sorprende del todo."  
  
"Me estás dando un cumplido?"  
  
"Vaya… creo que sí." Ambos rieron cansadamente. "Llegarán en cualquier momento… Los aurores, la gente del ministerio… pronto todos estarán aquí… "  
  
"Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, no es así? Ese hechizo… Había leído sobre él, cómo es que…?"  
  
"Te parece si dejamos las explicaciones para después? Estoy exhausto…" Diciendo esto sus ojos se cerraron y cayó inconsciente al suelo.  
  
Harry se le quedó mirando por unos momentos mientras veía que las ropas blancas desaparecían y el rubio quedaba vestido con una de las usuales túnicas que solía usar cuando tenía mucho calor.  
  
"Sabes qué, Malfoy? Esa me parece una excelente idea." Con esas palabras Harry dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y la tranquila oscuridad lo tomó en sus brazos.  
  


TBC

**Respuestas a los Reviews: **

**Angie**.- Supreme! ^^ Bueno, pues ahora ya no se va a poder hacer así, lo siento ;_; pero no tengo tiempo y pues no puedo dejar unas cosas por otras…  
  
**Vicky-Kaede**.- Ya dije que sorry ^^' vaya, de ahora en adelante no prometo nada a menos que esté 100% segura que lo puedo cumplir.  
  
**GaBrIeLa**.- Algo sangriento? Bien, ya me han dicho que han visto mucha sangre en mis fics… pero a mí no me parece ^^' Lo de Draco no sólo lo pensaste tu ^.^ la mayoría de gente pensó lo mismo! Lo mata porque ya estaba muriendo y no quería verlo sufrir más, iba a morir de todas formas.  
  
**Nyaar**.- No lo hice con la intención de que vieran a los Aurores así, sino que a mí parecer el mundo no es blanco y negro… que sean aurores no quiere decir que sean todos bondades y perfectos. ^_^  
  
**Usagi**.- Ah, sí, hay algunas partes que son para reír ^.^ y otras que no son muy… agradables, pero esas cosas hacen parte de un todo. ^^  
  
**Moryn**.- He tomado esa decisión ^.^ además, creo que así salen mejor las cosas ^^ Grax!  
  
**GPE**.- Claro, que un niño vea algo como eso, pues fue realmente un susto, ese señor, como dijiste, bien podría haber sido su padre. Siento haberme demorado tanto! ^^' Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer al respecto… ;_;  
  
**Skgirlfan**.- Pues hay gente que es muy sensible, así que preferí poner la advertencia… sólo por si las dudas. Y conmovedor… a mí me dio pena cuando se me ocurrió la idea de escribir esta parte, porque ya estaba planeada casi desde el principio de la historia; claro, no exactamente así pero a grandes rasgos sí. Hum… yo pongo sólo las canciones que me gustan, mis favoritas, pero no hago pedidos ^^' lo que sucede es que alguien me puede pedir algo que a mí no me guste y no lo voy a hacer, y eso podría ofender a alguien o algo por el estilo… 'Boom' sí me gusta, su mensaje contra la guerra me parece muy directo, pero no lo voy a traducir porque como salió Meteora, el nuevo álbum de Linkin Park, tengo varias canciones ahí para traducir porque todas sus canciones están lo máximo! ^-^   
De qué país soy? Bien, soy de Perú, de la capital ^_^ Ah? Este fic en la página oficial??? Esa página que es para niños??? O_o Err… me halaga que te guste tanto así, pero la verdad no creo que sea recomendable poner mi fic en la página oficial de HP en donde tantos niños entran. Creo que este fic es para mayores de 15, y ponerlo en una página para niños no es lo que yo haría… Cualquier aclaración y otra cosa sobre esto escríbeme directamente a mi mail, ok? ^_^   
  
**Caroline**.- Ahí te va la continuación, sólo espero no demorarme tanto con el siguiente capítulo! ^^'  
  
  
**Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood**.- Oh, de verdad lo crees? ^O^ que bien! Yo detesto lo grotesco en cualquiera de sus estilos -_-' lo que si no soy muy buena es en las escenas de pelea O_o' No me salen. Traumado, traumado no está ^^' sólo quiere venganza… Hum, según lo que yo me acuerdo haber contado, regreso llorando con el brazo roto, no tranquilo, sólo que le dijo a Lucius que sólo había sido un accidente.   
  
**Velia**.- Oh, que bueno! A mí me gusta cuando sucede eso! Cuando el fic es realmente bueno mi imaginación también vuela y prácticamente veo en mi cabeza todo lo que esta pasando ^^ me alegro que te haya pasado a ti, es la mejor forma de disfrutar una lectura!  
Dimitir? No way! ^.^ Es hobby, y mientras pueda seguir haciéndolo, lo haré. Hum… decidí no subir capítulos cortos porque no es muy bueno para la redacción de la historia, además que yo detesto cuando ponen caps realmente cortos… ^^'  
  
**Leslie Felton**.- De donde saco las ideas?? ^^'' Pues ellas salen solitas de mi cabeza y de ahí salen por mis manos, sea teclado o lapicero, no hay mucha diferencia ^.^'   
  
**Lady Riddle**.- Cuando escribo trato de conservar la esencia de los personajes originales ^_^ así, pienso yo, es mucho mejor.  
  
**Arlc**.- Je, espero que no te hayan dicho nada por llegar tarde ^^'

**MagicDarkness**.- Triste, impresionante… esa fue la intención ^_~  
  
**ARLC**.- Sip, tenía demasiado trabajo por eso es que no pude actualizarlo, además que después de los exámenes se me malogra la maquina y me quedo sin internet -_-  
  
**Kat basted**.- Oh, este es el review más lindo que me hayan dejado ^.^   
  
**Murtilla**.- Hum… en Draconigenae Draco tenía 7 años ^_^ Y lo que se ve en espejo, Draco lo recuerda todo, nunca lo olvidó, sólo no se lo dijo a nadie. Gracias! ^_^  


Faint

I am  
little bit of loneliness  
a little bit of disregard  
a handful of complaints   
but I can't help the fact   
that everyone can see these scars  
I am  
what I want you to want  
what I want you to feel  
but it's like   
no matter what I do   
I can't convince you  
to just believe this is real   
so I let go   
watching you  
turn your back like you always do  
face away and pretend that i'm not  
but i'll be here   
cause you're all I got   
I am  
a little bit insecure  
a little unconfident  
cause you don't understand   
I do what I can  
but sometimes I don't make sense  
I am  
what you never want to say  
but i've never had a doubt   
it's like no matter what I do  
I can't convince you  
for once just to hear me out   
so I let go   
watching you  
turn your back like you always do  
face away and pretend that i'm not  
but i'll be here   
cause you're all I got   
  
I can't feel  
the way I did before  
don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
time won't heal  
this damage anymore  
don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
  
  
No  
hear me out now  
you're gonna listen to me   
like it or not  
right now 

GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: METEORA 

GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: METEORA 


	22. Cap22: Figure09

**  
Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: R**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

**Página: iespana.es/silveryouko/esp_index.htm**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.  
**  


Nota1.- Ya estamos a sólo un capítulo del final ^_^ hehehe... **Vean el final, no sé, que les parece, lo dejo ahí o continuo la escena en el siguiente capítulo?** Porque no, todavía no lo he escrito, pero pueden estar seguros que ahí acaba.

Nota2.- Como ya dije, va a haber una continuación a este fic, el título todavía no lo tengo definido, así que quienes quieran pueden suscribirse a mi grupo en yahoo para recibir la noticia de cuando sale, o de cada vez que actualizo algo. La url esta en mi profile.

Nota3.- Feliz día del Slash!! ^_^ Sip, recuerden chic@s! Hoy, 1ero de Julio, día del SLASH! Así que esperan para hacer su fic?? En mi grupo, por esta semana, cualquiera puede escribir un fic slash y ponerlo ahí, no importa el fandom! Hay que celebrar! ^.^  
  


Capítulo Veintidós   
  
  
Su regreso al mundo de lo consciente fue tranquilo, pausado y sereno. Todo su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviese cargado de energía, como si estuviera flotando en medio de algún lugar hecho de sensaciones… podía sentir el suave aire de verano entrar por un espacio amplio, haciendo susurrar una tela fina, como jugando. Podía oler el suave perfume de los narcisos que estaba seguro reposaban cerca de él, mezclándose con aquel aroma a limpio con un delicado toque de lavanda, que intentaba esconder el suave pero persistente olor a hospital. Sólo fue cuestión de que quisiera ir más allá para que sus sentidos se expandieran a una velocidad increíble, ya no sólo parecía estar en aquella habitación, parecía estar… en todos lados dentro de San Mungo. El suave susurro de las cortinas moviéndose con el cálido céfiro en la parte derecha del cuarto, el rápido pero casi silencioso sonido de pasos en los largos corredores del hospital, así como apagados sonidos: cuchicheos, pasos, instrumentos, etc, que provenían de todas partes dentro de aquel lugar.  
  
Sabía que estaba solo en aquel cuarto, pero no por mucho tiempo, de un momento a otro una consistente y cálida presencia hizo su aparición.  
  
"Morgana." Dijo en un susurro, todavía tenía la impresión de que su cuerpo no existía, de que tenía uno nuevo y que éste estaba hecho de sensaciones.  
  
"Estaba esperando que despertaras. Cómo te sientes?"   
  
"Hum… no sabría cómo explicártelo. Es como si hubiese desarrollado unos cuantos sentidos extra, y los que ya tenía se hubieran agudizado. Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?" Preguntó, no molestándose en abrir los ojos, sabía que era de noche, bastante entrada la noche se podría decir, por la inocua calma de las horas de la madrugada.   
  
"Interesante…" Murmuró la bruja para sí. "Estuviste inconsciente un par de días, casi 40 horas. Tu padre, junto con los demás que todavía no despiertan, está en el cuarto contiguo."  
  
"Todos ahí?"  
  
"Todos: Tu tutor, Dumbledore, Lupin, Black y la enfermera. Esperarán hasta mañana para despertarlos, uno por uno por lo que sé." Fue aquí que Draco abrió los ojos, pero Morgana continuó antes de que pudiera hablar. "Potter estuvo aquí contigo hasta esta tarde, pero lo despertaron y llevaron al ministerio a interrogarlo. A ustedes dos los separaron de los demás porque ustedes no estaban inconscientes por el mismo motivo que ellos."  
  
*Potter y yo caímos inconscientes del cansancio* Pensó el rubio para sí mismo. *Ellos por el hechizo de Voldemort.*  
  
"Cuando llegaron los encontraron a todos ahí, pero ni un rastro de magia, y un cuerpo extraño el cual, en cuanto se acercaron, se hizo polvo.  
  
Draco volvió el rostro hacia la amplia ventana, a las cortinas que se movían ligeramente. Después de un rato regresó la mirada a la bruja, que no se había movido de su lado.  
  
"Morgana, hazme un favor..." La bruja inclinó la cabeza a un lado, provocando que sus ondeados cabellos largos tocaran el suelo.  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
"Lo siento señor, no sabemos cómo se filtró la información. La declaración del joven Potter fue confidencial, pero alguien debió oírla, de otro modo no se me ocurre cómo es que la prensa lo sabe…"   
  
Harry estaba sentado a un lado, aparentemente nervioso mientras jugaba con una túnica que le habían proporcionado ahí, escuchando atentamente a los cuchicheos de los aurores y otras personas que estaban ahí, conversando en tonos de mortificación… haciendo que este sonriera para sus adentros. Al parecer la información que ellos habían obtenido en su interrogatorio se había 'filtrado', qué pena, a estas horas una buena parte del mundo mágico se habría enterado de parte de la verdad de aquella historia.   
  
Harry no tenía idea de cómo, pero la veritaserum no había tenido efecto en él. Pensó que en cuanto comenzaran a hacerle preguntas la verdad saldría de su boca sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, y no quería, no quería dar a conocer todo lo que había aprendido en ese mes y algo más, no quería dar a conocer el secreto de Draco. Sería terrible. Pero, para su sorpresa, eso no sucedió, era como si lo que le hubiesen dado hubiera sido… agua pura y nada más. No lo entendía, pero bien sabía que no era el momento para tratar de entender sino de actuar, y en cuanto comenzaron a hacerle pregunta tras pregunta, una nueva historia se fue creando a través de sus labios. La única verdad que dijo aquella noche fue la historia de aquel niño al que Draco vio morir hacía ya tantos años atrás. Les contó la historia de aquel niño, de la tortura de la que fue víctima, de los aurores, de sus padres muertos delante de sus propios ojos cuando este sólo tenía cinco… sólo que, en lugar de terminar la historia con su muerte, Harry alteró el final. Lo que les dijo fue que este niño, ahora ya un adolescente, había regresado en busca de venganza por lo sucedido hacía ya 9 años atrás. Y no sólo había ido tras los aurores a los que culpaba, sino que también había terminado con Voldermort. Además, les había dicho que, por algún motivo, no podía recordar casi nada de lo ocurrido en ese mes…   
  
Las caras de los aurores y demás personas presentes habían tomado expresiones que hicieron que Harry quisiera guardarlas dentro de un Pensieve, pero sabía que no lo haría, sería demasiado peligroso. Una vez Malfoy le había dicho, cuando habían estado leyendo algunos libros en su habitación secreta, que la mejor forma de guardar un secreto era borrando todas las evidencias, y si su memoria era una de ellas, entonces no debería ser develada. Aquella vez Harry se había puesto a pensar que quizá quien le había dicho esto había sido su padre, y por como había llegado a conocer a Lucius Malfoy en aquel corto intervalo de tiempo, estaba casi seguro. Porque claro, bien podría haber sido Snape.   
  
Harry dijo que Voldemort había conseguido desaparecer a Dumbledore, Sirius, y Pomfrey con un hechizo, para luego tratar de amenazar a Lucius Malfoy para que se le uniese bajo la amenaza de que tenía a su hijo en su poder. Dijo, casi no creyéndoselo él mismo, aunque sabía que parte de eso era verdad, que Lucius había alzado su varita contra Voldemort en furia; pero que éste los había puesto a dormir a todos antes de que pudiesen hacer algo… sólo que antes que pudiera matarlos se había aparecido un mago misterioso, que había resultado ser el niño, y que éste había conseguido destruir a Voldemort con un hechizo que no llegó a escuchar porque perdió el conocimiento.  
  
Hasta ahí, lo único que hizo Harry fue mirarles las caras mientras ellos trataban de encontrar una respuesta más 'lógica' a lo que acababa de contarles. No fue sino hasta el día siguiente que se dio con una sorpresa con la que no contaba… y por la que había estado nervioso toda la noche después de haber contado esa historia. Al parecer ya todos habían despertado… pero ninguno se acordaba nada de lo que había sucedido… absolutamente nada.   
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
Estaba exhausto, tanto mental como físicamente, y no sabía explicar exactamente porqué… nunca pensó que hablar fuera tan extenuante, pero aquella conversación sí lo había sido. Toda la mañana, desde que su padre entró a sus cuartos como alma que lleva el diablo en altas horas de la madrugada, hasta que se hizo de noche y su padre decidiera que la conversación no estaba acabada, pero que por el momento era suficiente.   
  
Ya habían pasado exactamente cinco días desde su cumpleaños, pero recién un par de ellos desde que se había levantado en el hospital. Felizmente le había pedido a Morgana que les bloqueara los recuerdos a todos ese día, por lo menos por un tiempo, hasta que fuera relativamente seguro, y así ella lo había hecho. La cuestión fue que al parecer ese bloqueo había durado sólo hasta aquella madrugada…  
  
Lo que había sucedido es que, a eso de las 3 de la madrugada, exactamente a la hora en la que Morgana le había hecho el favor, su padre entró a su habitación y como un rayo se dirigió hacia él, abrazándolo tan fuerte que Draco pensó que iba a quedarse sin aire ni costillas. Claro, inmediatamente después de eso comenzó la locura, Lucius lo recordaba todo, absolutamente todo, y no estaba exactamente contento por todo aquello.   
  
Dar explicaciones sobre lo sucedido había sido extenuante por decir lo menos, tratar de revelarle a alguien lo que pasaba por tu mente cuando tan sólo tenías ocho años, cuando menos te lo podías explicar claramente a ti mismo había resultado todo un reto, y no era como si Lucius le hubiera dejado otra alternativa… pero lo hubiera hecho de todas formas. Se le había partido el corazón al ver en los hermosos ojos de su padre esa vulnerabilidad que raras veces había visto antes, como si algo hubiese rasgado en ellos y causado mucho dolor y angustia. A Draco le asustó por un momento todo lo que vio ahí, sabía que él era la causa de todo eso…Y Draco le había dicho todo, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, y eran sentimientos encontrados los que tenía, se sentía tan bien como se sentía mal.   
  
Por horas dejó que su padre le hiciera pregunta tras pregunta, cuestionamiento tras cuestionamiento, demanda tras demanda… y, de cuando en cuando, silencio mientras el uno se reconfortaba en los brazos del otro, en la presencia sólida de ambos, en la seguridad de estar ahí y en ese momento. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de su padre como en ese momento, sólo que Draco hubiera deseado que las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras. Aunque al mismo tiempo nunca se había sentido tan lejos de él… aquel dolor reflejado tan crudamente en las irises grises mientras este le preguntaba una y otra vez el porqué nunca le había dicho nada, el porqué nunca se había acercado a él para eso. Y había habido momento en que ninguno de los dos había podido soportar mucho más de todo aquello, y habían guardado silencio mientras, recostados en la cama, se abrazaban fuertemente; Draco escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su padre mientras Lucius lo retenía contra su cuerpo.   
  
Draco tomó aire y se sumergió en el agua por unos cuantos minutos, aguantando la respiración hasta que sus pulmones dijeron 'basta', y tuvo que sacar la cabeza a la superficie nuevamente. Ya estaba bien, había pasado la última hora metido en la tina del baño de los prefectos, era hora de salir, comer algo e irse a dormir. Algo le decía que mañana sería otro día exhaustivo.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
Lo último que se esperaba ver ahí era a él. Algo extraño para alguien que comparte el conocimiento de aquel lugar con una sola persona que lo frecuenta tanto como él, pero no se había esperado encontrarlo ahí en esos momentos, había ido ahí justamente para estar un momento a solas… aunque realmente no importaba, había pensando en ir a buscarlo luego de todas formas.   
  
"Qué haces aquí, Potter?" Dijo Draco cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un suave clic. Los grandes ojos verdes se volvieron hacia él, mostrando por unos segundos su sorpresa. *Bueno,* pensó, *por lo menos no soy el único extrañado de encontrármelo aquí*  
  
"Draco, qué haces tú aquí?, pensé que Snape o tu padre te tendrían encerrado y listo para otro interrogatorio." Contestó Harry mientras dejaba el libro que estaba leyendo y se sentaba correctamente en el sillón.  
  
"Draco? De cuando aquí las familiaridades? No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre." El rubio alzó una ceja, mirando al Gryffindor acomodarse, de lo que había estado recostado ahí, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los brazos, y las piernas colgando desde el otro.   
  
"Discúlpame, Malfoy," Respondió Harry en un tono sarcástico, haciendo énfasis en su apellido sólo para añadirle efecto. "Pero pasé el último mes llamándote así a tu pedido expreso, creo que se me debe de haber quedado. Además, no eres tan diferente de como eras cuando niño." Dijo esto último con cierta ternura en la voz que no pudo ocultar muy bien.  
  
"No sabes lo equivocado que estás." Draco caminó hacia el centro de aquella pequeña sala y se sentó en el felpudo, frente a la gran chimenea, mirando al fuego.  
  
"Te equivocas, todavía eres el mismo mocoso engreído que detesta la leche." Draco lo miró de soslayo por unos segundos, pero después regresó la vista al fuego. "Pero supongo," Continuó el Gryffindor. "Que no recuerdas nada de lo sucedido. Malfoy…"  
  
"Te equivocas." Le interrumpió, todavía sin mirarlo. Draco les había dicho a todos, después de que el hechizo de Morgana se había roto, que no se acordaba de lo sucedido mientras estaba como niño, pero por algún motivo sintió que debía decirle… Si bien no iba decirle que se acordaba de todo, por lo menos… "Me acuerdo de ciertas cosas, flashes, a veces sueños, pero eso es todo."   
  
"Sabes, hace un mes no me hubiera imaginado que pudieras haber sido un niño tan…" El rubio escuchó el rozar de las ropas mientras Harry se paraba del sillón para sentarse a su lado. "Completamente engreído, sí, claro; imposible darte una orden, a veces hasta irritante… pero de alguna forma te encontraba absolutamente… adorable." Esto causó que el Slytherin alzara una ceja en incredulidad y moviera los ojos a un lado para mirarlo, pero manteniendo el rostro al frente. El Gryffindor estaba sentado a sólo un suspiro de él, de mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. "Aunque si yo hubiese sido un niño no creo que no hubiera pensado lo mismo."  
  
"Potter." El otro se calló al escuchar su nombre. "Tenemos la misma edad, ya no tengo porqué parecerte… adorable…." Estresó la última palabra como si fuera completamente extraña para su lengua. "Ni nada por el estilo."  
  
"Oh, ya no me pareces adorable, aunque en cuanto a lo de 'nada por el estilo', eso puede ser… apelable; pero ya no somos niños." Dijo Harry mirando sus manos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo cuando sintió su rostro en llamas. "Ya no tenemos 11…" Susurró. Por un momento pensó que Draco no lo había escuchado porque se hizo silencio por unos segundos.  
  
"No, supongo que ya no." Sintió el aliento cálido y húmedo cerca y alzó la cabeza, sólo para darse cara a cara con el rubio que había volteado el rostro hacia él, sus narices ahora rozándose ligeramente.   
  
Draco sintió unas manos tibias y algo temblorosas tomar su rostro delicadamente, el aliento del otro mezclándose con el suyo; sus labios, rojos y húmedos, a sólo unos centímetros de los suyos… Como sus respiraciones se sincronizaron de tal forma que el uno respiraba del aire caliente que salía del otro. Se humedeció los labios sin pensarlo, ocasionando que los ojos esmeralda siguieran la ruta de su lengua y se quedaran fijados en su boca ahora brillante con saliva.   
  
  
Harry tragó mientras miraba esos labios y no pudo evitar querer tocarlos. Vio su dedo pulgar moverse de la mejilla para acariciarlos. Eran calientes y tan suaves. Ya los había probado una vez y habían sido dulces, quemado como hielo, embriagantes. Todavía sentía aquel cosquilleo en sus labios cuando pensaba en eso.  
  
  
"Esta vez no salgas corriendo." Susurró inclinando la cabeza a un lado, ajustando su ángulo para poder tomar los labios de otro sin problema, pero al ver aquel brillo de confusión en los ojos grises se detuvo antes de tomarlos. "Voy a besarte." Tan simple como eso. Y así lo hizo. Posó sus labios contra los del rubio y fue una sensación electrizante lo que recorrió todo su cuerpo, dejando escapar un pequeño sonido de placer. Nunca antes el sólo tocar los labios de otra persona con los suyos se había sentido así de exquisito, sublime, adictivo… Era celestial y perverso; era como profanar un territorio sagrado, inmaculado de sangre; aquella mezcla de euforia y dolor que traspasa los límites del placer. Un lugar prohibido.  
  
Si sentía todo eso y mucho más de sólo haber posado sus labios sobre los del otro, cómo sería si sus labios tocasen el territorio prohibido que era aquel cuerpo? Se le escarapeló la piel. Se le escarapeló la piel. Cómo se sentiría poseer aquella oscuridad tan pura? O ser poseído por ella? Todo su cuerpo se sacudió ante ese pensamiento, a su mente regresaron algunos sueños que se había permitido en ciertas noches, cuando en el mundo irreal de Morfeo estaba arrodillado en una cama de sedas, sus manos atadas en su espalda y su pecho apoyado contra las sábanas mientras un rubio personaje de ojos grises con destellos azules lo tomaba por detrás, salvajemente, fuerte, profundo, sin miramientos, tan sólo tomando placer de su cuerpo, como si él, Harry, fuese una inmolación a su persona.   
  
Harry retrocedió un poco, separando sus bocas, y abrió los ojos nuevamente para mirar directamente en las orbes grises brillantes, se sentía atrapado en ellas… sólo la realización de que Draco no había correspondido evitaba que profanara aquella boca que ya había tomado… una vez, sólo una vez antes. Acaso eso sería todo? Sólo se le permitiría haber probado ese placer por segunda vez y nada más?   
  
Draco no se movió cuando unos labios tiernos acariciaron los suyos, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer… así que hizo una de las cosas que era razonable hacer en esos casos, no hizo nada. La última vez había huido y los resultados fueron casi desastrosos.  
  
Los pequeños sonidos de placer que hacía el Gryffindor no tenían porqué haber tenido efecto en él, pero por algún motivo los tuvieron. Aquellos labios no debían de tener sabor al más exquisito de los abocados; porque sí, uno de los secretos placeres de Draco Malfoy era el vino abocado, los cuales sacaba de la bodega de los Malfoy cada vez que podía, por su delicioso sabor: Ni seco ni dulce, pero agradable al gusto por su suavidad. Aquel toque no debió de haberse sentido tan… perfecto, porque tal cosa no existía. Hubo muchos aspectos que no deberían, pero que fueron en aquel toque, ya que fue sólo el toque de unos labios con los suyos, no un beso en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero que los hubo.   
  
Las bocas se separaron demasiado pronto, dejando una hormigueante sensación en sus labios. Había mantenido los ojos abiertos durante aquella exquisita caricia, y la expresión de total deleite en el rostro del Gryffindor lo había embelesado. Si él no hubiese sido la contraparte de aquel toque, hubiera asegurado que lo que pasó ahí fue mucho más lejos que un simple 'beso'.   
Cuando Potter abrió nuevamente los ojos, no estaba preparado para el impacto que aquello tendría en él. Las hermosas orbes usualmente esmeralda ahora eran casi negras de lo dilatadas que estaban las pupilas, aquella mirada gritaba lujuria, deseo carnal, de consumación; pero también había algo ahí que no sabía descifrar, qué sería? Pero de un momento a otro los ojos perdieron algo de su brillo y esta vez casi podía decir que reconocía el sentimiento que afloraba: Sería aquello tristeza? Desesperación? Desolación? Sea lo que fuese hizo que el Gryffindor bajara la vista y se alejase, poco a poco, como si le doliera físicamente el poner distancia.   
  
De un momento a otro, y sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia y se inclinó hacia delante, acortando la distancia entre él y Harry. Cogió su mentón con seguridad y alzó el bonito rostro, pero sin forzarlo, hasta que sus ojos encontraron los otros nuevamente. No supo exactamente por qué lo hizo, como sucedió, cuándo, pero lo siguiente que supo era que tenía a Potter cogido de la nuca y que lo estaba besando como si no hubiese un mañana.   
  
Mordisqueó los labios carnosos hasta dejarlos rojos, disfrutando de los sonidos placenteros que hacía el Gryffindor; los lamió y chupó hasta que adoptaron un color rojo sangre. Los mismos labios se abrieron ansiosamente a él cuando su lengua quiso entrar a la caverna húmeda que era aquella boca; una lengua ávida salió a su encuentro y luchó contra la suya, la saliva escapándose por entre sus labios y la falta de oxígeno en esos momentos no representaba problema alguno.  
  
Se mantuvieron unidos en ese ardiente beso hasta que sus pulmones dijeron basta, y un 'pop' sonó cuando sus bocas se separaron, pero aun así se rehusaron a terminar aquella caricia, sus labios todavía estaban jugando con los del otro mientras intentaban recuperar algo de aire.   
  
"Dime qué es lo que deseas, Potter, y te lo daré." Dijo sin pensar, todavía las neuronas en su cerebro se estaban recuperando de la falta de oxígeno.   
  
"A ti." Respondió el Gryffindor sin titubear, sin sombra de duda, en esos momentos no le hubiera importado que el mismo Voldemort hubiese resucitado de sus cenizas y estuviese acabando con el mundo… pero cómo iba a importarle si en aquellos momentos su universo constaba de aquellos labios exquisitos, de aquellos ojos irreales, de aquella piel tersa?  
  


TBC  
  
**Respuestas a los Reviews:**  


**Kat**.- Jo, tuve buenas notas ^^ felizmente… menos en un curso -_- pero en fin… Gracias por esperar ^_^  
  
**Murtilla**.- Draco no está traumado ^^'' pero busca venganza más que por sí mismo, por el niño al que vio morir. Ah, lo que pasará por la cabeza de Lucius… pobre. Draco recuerda todo ^^ y sólo su padre y Snape saben esto. El par está flojo? Jo ^o^   
  
**Moryn**.- Ah, sí, mi mente tienes unas ideas… no te imaginas ^^ a veces ni yo misma me imagino O.o  
  
**Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood**.- Sip, la muerte de Voldemort… es que el fic no se trata de él ^^' así sólo quería deshacerme de su personaje, eso que todo revuelva alrededor de Voldemort me parece demasiado cliché ^.^'  
  
**Skgirlfan**.- Hum… eventualmente voy a traducirlas toda, así que Easier to run y Nobody's listening van a estar ahí cuando haga la continuación de este fic ^^ pero en DMLSP ya no puedo porque sólo queda un cap más. Mi mail creo que lo pongo siempre por ahí O.o youko_gingitsune@hotmail.com , es mi MSN también, pero no entro seguido ^^'  
  
**Dark Spider Girl**.- Je, claro, tenía que ser yo, causado problemas cardíacos y todo ^^' Bueno, lo que sucedió, para que lo entiendas mejor, es que Voldemort está débil al salir de es otra dimensión y los duerme a todos en lugar de tener que pelear con ellos, pero no consigue dormir a Harry y a Draco, por eso es que ya no menciono a los demás, están inconscientes ^^ Lo que hizo Harry fue tomar la gema que le había dado Draco, la que hacía interferencia con el vinculo que tenía su magia con la de Voldemort, y lanzó un hechizo para destruir su alma ^_^ si lo lees otra vez creo que te va a quedar más claro. Cuales canciones bajarte? Yo te diría todas, son muy buenas, pero mis favoritas son Breaking the Habit, Numb y Somewhere I Belong ^^ Sorry, no voy a poner Easier to Run en el sigt cap, ahí estoy poniendo Numb, pero cuando haga la continuación la traduzco ^^   
  
**MURTILLA**.- De dónde saco las ideas dices? De mi cabeza ^^'' digamos que tengo muy buena imaginación y cuando la inspiración visita… Dumbledore está inconsciente como todos demás de este cap, a excepción de Draco, Harry y Voldemort. El Dementis es una maldición que, en este caso y con ayuda de la gema, sirve para destruir el alma de la victima. ^_^  
  
**GPE**.- Quién se quedará con Severus, dices? Pues no me he decidido… o mejor dicho, ya no quiero ^^'' así que lo voy a dejar así, Severus está con Lucius pero también se acuesta con Lupin ^^ La joya formó una especie de espejo en donde se reflejaron los poderes de Voldemort e hicieron que el hechizo de Harry fuese más fuerte todavía ^_^ Gracias!! Nos vemos!  
  
**Lena Hiyasaki**.- Err… sip ^^' a veces pueden ser confusos, lo admito, es que por más que trate de poner todo como lo veo en mi cabeza no puedo, todo es imposible diría yo, así que sólo trato de describir lo mejor posible para que se entienda… aunque a veces es confuso inclusive para mí ^^'' Ah, sí, mis errores, digamos que tiendo a… como diría… exigir más de mí. Es que a mí me gusta leer cosas buenas, yo no leo cualquier cosa, así que trato de escribir algo bueno que me guste a mí ^_^ Gracias por tus comentarios ^.^ Jo, a mi no me va tampoco eso de Sirius/Remus… yo también pienso que son demasiado amigos ^^  
And yes! Draco and Harry rock! ^_~ I'm just helping them with the tune…   
  
  
**Daniela Lynx**.- Si quieres saber como va a terminar tendrás que leer el cap final ^^ y sí, habrá más slash, también hay continuación de este fic, no te preocupes ^_^ Sí, Voldemort esta muerto, finito… no digo que pasó a mejor vida xq ya ni existe =P   


FIGURE.09  
  
nothing ever stops all these thoughts   
and the pain attached to them  
sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
its like nothing I can do will distract me when  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again  
cause from the infinite words I could say / I   
put all the pain you gave to me on display / but didn't   
realize / instead of setting it free / I   
took what I hated and made it a part of me   
[it never goes away]   
  
hearing your name / the memories come back again  
I remember when it started happening  
I'd see you in every thought I had and then  
the thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
and I knew as they escaped away I was  
committing myself to them / and every day i  
regret saying those things / cause now I see / that i  
took what I hated and made it a part of me   
  
[it never goes away]   
  
and now  
you've become a part of me  
you'll always be right here  
you've become a part of me  
you'll always be my fear  
I can't separate myself from what I've done  
I've given up a part of me  
I've let myself become you   
  
get away from me  
gimme my space back / you gotta just go   
everything comes down to memories of you   
I've kept it in but now I'm letting you know   
I've let you go  
GET AWAY FROM ME   
  
I've let myself become you  
I've let myself become lost inside these   
thoughts of you  
giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you 

GROUP: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: METEORA 

FIGURA.09

Nunca nada detiene estos pensamientos  
y el dolor que viene con ellos  
A veces me pregunto porqué esto está sucediendo  
Es como si no nada de lo pudiera hacer me distraerá cuando  
Pienso en como me herí a mi mismo por la espalda  
Nuevamente causa de las infinitas palabras que podría decir  
Muestro todo el dolor que me provocaste  
pero no me di cuenta  
que en lugar de liberarlo  
tomé lo que odiaba y lo hice parte de mí.  
(Nunca se va)

Escuchar tu nombre  
Los recuerdos regresan  
Recuerdo cuando comenzó a suceder  
Te veía en cada pensamiento y luego  
Esos pensamientos se convirtieron en palabras  
Y supe, mientras estas escapaban  
Que me estaba comprometiendo a ellas  
Y todos los días lamento haberlas dicho  
Porque ahora veo  
Que tomé lo que odiaba y lo hice parte de mí  
(Nunca se va)  
  
Y ahora  
Te has convertido en parte de mí  
Siempre estarás aquí  
Siempre serás mi temor  
No puedo separarme a mí mismo de lo que he hecho  
He dado una parte de mí  
Me dejé convertirme en ti.  
Aléjate de mí

Regrésame mi espacio  
Tienes que irte  
Todo regresa a recuerdos de ti  
Me lo guardé pero ahora te lo dejo saber  
Te dejo ir  
ALÉJATE DE MÍ

Me dejé convertirme en ti  
Me dejé perderme en estos  
pensamientos de ti  
Dando una parte de mí  
Me dejé convertirme en ti  


GRUPO: LINKIN PARK  
ALBUM: METEORA 


	23. Cap23: Numb

**  
Título: Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada**

**Rating: R**

**Autor: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

**Página: iespana.es/silveryouko/esp_index.htm**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SLASH -- Draco/Harry. Lucius/Snape, Lupin/Snape, Blaise/Seamus.**

**Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.  
**  


Nota.- Esta vez las notas van a estar al final ^^ Capítulo final, a exactamente un año de haber comenzado este fic.. ENJOY! ^__^

  
  


Capítulo Veintidrés 

Se cogió con fuerza a los postes de la cama mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada mientras su cuerpo se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, haciendo deliciosa pero frustrantemente ligera fricción contra las sábanas de seda verde petróleo. Su cuerpo se estremeció y una corriente poderosa viajó por su columna, haciéndolo tirar de los postes con violencia, obligándolo a abrir los ojos y levantar el pecho de la cama. Un grito mudo abandonó sus labios seguido de inteligibles gemidos cuando algo deliciosamente húmedo entró en él… la lengua de Draco.  
  
  
  
Oh, aquellos sonidos de placer que hacía el Gryffindor eran de lo más delicioso que hubiese escuchado nunca. A veces suaves pero constantes; a veces más altos, entrecortados, a veces completamente fuera de control… dependía de lo que estuviese haciendo a aquel exquisito cuerpo. Lo había tocado todo, besado y mordido cada canto hasta que no quedó parte que no estuviese marcada como suya; lamió cada centímetro, reclamando lo que le era ofrecido, de adentro para afuera y de afuera para adentro, como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos… su lengua entrando y saliendo del pasaje de su amante, humedeciéndolo, probándolo, preparándolo… volviéndolo loco de lujuria.  
  
  
  
Con una mano el rubio le tomó el miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo, deleitándose con sus reacciones. De la forma en la que su espalda se arqueaba cada vez que una onda de placer le recorría el cuerpo, como si fuese un gato. De la forma en la que sus pupilas se dilataban, oscureciendo casi por completo las irises verde esmeralda, cuando estas lo miraban. De la forma en la que aquella pequeña pero hábil boca formaba una 'O' casi perfecta cuando lanzaba un gemido sorprendido, seguido de otros más entrecortados. Con la forma en la que su cuerpo respondía a cada una de las caricias que el Slytherin le administraba. Y, ah, sí, definitivamente adoraba la forma en la que su rostro se contraía en placer cuando alcanzaba el clímax.   
  
  
  
Harry dejó escapar un lloriqueo cuando la hábil lengua dejó su pasaje, pero esta no lo dejó completamente, sólo se quedó ahí unos segundos más, lamiéndole la entrada con fruición. Cuando se retiró, para contento del Gryffindor, fue reemplazada por un par de dedos, mientras la lengua lujuriosa dibujaba un camino húmedo con la punta por la deliciosa columna hasta llegar a la base de la nuca, donde Draco mordió con fuerza, haciéndole venirse con fuerza.   
  
  
  
Harry cayó pesadamente sobre el grueso colchón de la cama que ambos habían transfigurado en medio de la habitación. Su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo sudoroso se levantaba con cada respiro, pero eso era lo de menos cuando los efectos de aquel orgasmo terminaban de recorrerle el cuerpo y la misma lengua que unos momentos atrás había estado invadiendo su cuerpo, invadía su boca.   
  
  
  
Fue un beso muy húmedo y pasional, pero a la vez pausado y sensual; como si con cada segundo que pasaba cada uno quisiera entrar en la boca del otro y comérselo desde ahí.  
  
Harry consiguió moverse, después de unos momentos de descanso mientras se alimentaba de aquella boca, hasta estar pecho contra pecho con Draco. Todo su cuerpo estaba hipersensible; sus músculos ligeramente adoloridos, pero gracias al Quidditch, nada del otro mundo; su piel irritada por todas las mordidas y arañones que marcaban su dermis; podía percibir lugares en su cuerpo que nunca pensó posible sentir.  
  
  
  
El beso se hizo cada vez más pausado, hasta que ambos estaban sólo lamiendo los labios del otro. Draco comenzó a besar el rostro de su amante mientras este le acariciaba los cabellos y cuando llegó oído susurró en este.  
  
  
  
"Lo quieres?" El rubio mordió el lóbulo con cuidado, acentuando sus palabras con un movimiento de sus caderas. "Podría doler un poco, al principio…" Que si lo quería? Harry no había estado más seguro en su corta y peligrosa vida de algo. Lo quería, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, cualquier cosa, todo…   
  
  
  
Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba jaló a Draco hasta colocarlo encima de sí. La sonrisa lasciva en el rostro pálido era como un afrodisíaco. "Entonces ábrete a mí." Le susurró el rubio en el oído. Aquella voz diciendo tales palabras hizo magia en su cuerpo, reavivando el ardor entre sus piernas; abriéndolas rodeó la cintura del rubio con ellas. Su respiración se hizo agitada de nuevo de sólo imaginar lo que iba a suceder.   
  
  
  
"No tan rápido, Golden Boy." Dijo Draco, tratando de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo mientras intentaba apoyarse en sus antebrazos para evitar aplastar al Gryffindor contra la cama completamente, lo que parecía no importarle al otro ya que lo tenía abrazado contra su cuerpo con fuerza, con brazos y piernas, de una forma en la que sabía no podría escapar ni en sueños. "Accio." De uno de los armarios salió hacia su mano un pomo de vidrio con una sustancia transparente dentro. Lo abrió con un 'pop' y consiguió, de alguna forma, liberarse lo suficiente para introducir dos dedos, embarrados en aquella sustancia, en el pasaje del muchacho de cabellos negros. Draco sonrió para sí mismo cuando vio las pupilas dilatarse nuevamente mientras lo miraban como si quisieran devorárselo vivo… Ah, las ventajas de ser, no sólo el mejor alumnos en Pociones, sino el favorito del profesor también; cosa que le daba acceso a la librería privada de este. Y vaya que su padrino tenía libros interesantes. Aquel menjunje no sólo iba a lubricar a su amante, sino que tenía la facultad de aminorar el dolor de la entrada y al mismo tiempo sensibilizar el área.  
  
  
  
Repitió esta acción varias veces, asegurándose de que hubiese lo suficiente en el Gryffindor y en sí mismo antes de entrar en éste.   
  
  
  
"Hazlo de una vez!" Gimió Harry en su oído, prácticamente temblando bajo el peso de Draco, prendiéndose a él lo más que podía mientras intentaba conseguir mover las caderas al ritmo de las caricias de su amante. Lo que no se esperó fue que sus órdenes fueran acatadas de manera tan inmediata. De un momento a otro aquellos dedos habían salido y ahora Draco se encontraba dentro de él.  
  
  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron enormes, su respiración se detuvo, sus uñas se clavaron en la nívea espalda del rubio y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Había dolido ligeramente, pero no tanto como pensó que haría, especialmente para ese tipo de entrada. La sensación fue… intensa, no había otra forma de describirlo; se sentía lleno pero a la vez algo incómodo. Volvió a respirar y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse enseguida, como si eso hubiese sido una reacción natural para luego aceptar aquel otro cuerpo que invadía el suyo.  
  
  
  
Unos momentos después Draco comenzó a moverse y a partir de ese momento la tierra desapareció y se convirtió en cielo, no en paraíso, no en nada más… se hizo cielo, todo y nada, un mar de sensaciones. Supo que pertenecía ahí, que otro lugar sería tortura, que había entrado y voluntariamente destruido la puerta de salida. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió en placer.  
  
  
  
Draco escondió el rostro en el cuello del Gryffindor, mordisqueándolo sin piedad mientras cogía con las manos las caderas de Harry para tomar más control de la penetración. Estaba tan ajustado! Era simplemente esquisito…!  
  
  
  
Aceleró su ritmo, no fallando ni una sola vez la próstata de su amante, quien se encontraba aferrado a él, las uñas arañándole la espalda, aferrándose a él como si quisiera que se volviesen uno. Fue más fuerte y más profundo y más rápido a medida que sus pasiones se hacían más intensas, simplemente adorando cada pequeño grito que dejaba escapar el Gryffindor cada vez que entraba o salía de su cuerpo. Los movimientos de ambos se hicieron más desesperados hasta que ninguno de los dos podía aguantar un segundo más.  
  
  
  
Harry se vino primero, humedeciendo el espacio entre sus vientres; seguido inmediatamente por Draco, que no pudo aguantar más cuando los músculos de su amante se contrajeron fuertemente al llegar, llenando el interior del Gryffindor con su esencia.   
  
  
  
Cuando ambos regresaron en sí el mundo parecía estar regresando a su sitio paulatinamente también, ambos todavía aferrados el uno al otro como si fuesen uno. Draco trató de moverse a un lado, pero Harry no lo dejó, lo apretó más contra sí con brazos y piernas, consiguiendo hacer reír al rubio.  
  
  
  
"Algún día voy a tener que salir de ti, Potter." Dijo el Slytherin con algo de humor al tiempo que se repantigaba sobre el cuerpo del otro mientras este le besaba el cuello; fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no sólo le estaba besando el cuello, sino que una parte que estaba particularmente dolorida. *Debe de haberme mordido sin darse cuenta cuando llegó.* Pensó Draco para sí mismo mientras sentía a su amante relajarse cada vez más.   
  
  
  
Levantó el rostro y poco le costó desprender al Gryffindor de su cuerpo, ya que este estaba más dormido que despierto, literalmente cayéndosele los párpados de sueño.  
  
  
  
"Feliz cumpleaños, Potter." Le susurró Draco a los labios antes de posar los suyos sobre éstos.   
  
  
  
Harry consiguió permanecer despierto unos segundos más, saboreando aquella sensación, en el fondo de su consciente escuchó las dos últimas campanadas de las 12 que daba el gran reloj a la medianoche. Luego de eso, cayó dormido en un profundo sueño.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Has leído todo lo que ha salido en los diarios sobre Tú Sabes Quién? Mi papá no podía creerlo… Es un Auror, y al parecer no todos estaban enterados, él estaba en el Cairo cuando lo de Hogwarts sucedió. Sólo me dijo que para cuando ellos supieron los medios se habían enterado de la situación, de todo lo que pudieron averiguar, ya era muy tarde. Inclusive había salido una edición especial de El Profeta cubriendo sólo eso…  
  
  
  
"Ninguno recuerda nada de lo sucedido, se dice que a Harry Potter sólo le quedan unos borrosos recuerdos de cómo el otro muchacho terminó con todo. Y lo de Malfoy… yo esa no me la hubiera esperado! El Ministerio está hecho un alboroto en estos momentos. Ya saben, dicen que con lo de la desaparición de Lucius Malfoy habían intentado abrir algunas cuentas para registrarlas, pero oh sorpresa, necesitaban a Draco Malfoy para eso!" La muchacha de cabellos ondeados y castaño claro comentaba a los dos chicos sentados frente a ella. Ninguno de ellos parecía estarle prestando mucha atención. Su hermano, el que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, parecía no tener más atención que para el rubio-cenizo que se encontraba al lado suyo y que no dejaba de mirar a la puerta del compartimiento en el que se encontraban. Su Hermano, Noah, había desarrollado un gusto por el Gryffindor desde el año pasado; pero no tenía idea de cómo había convencido a Seamus Finnigan a sentarse con ellos, todo lo que ella supo es que a mitad de camino su hermano había salido para el baño y cuando regresó traía a un sonriente Gryffindor al lado.   
  
  
  
"Será mejor que nos pongamos de una vez nuestras túnicas, Hogwarts ya no está lejos." Dijo el irlandés sacando la suya de su baúl, cosa que el muchacho hizo de inmediato. Cuando ambos terminaron se le quedaron mirando.  
  
  
  
"Yo tengo que cambiarme!" Les reprendió la chica cruzando los brazos y mirándolos con reprobación. Ambos muchachos rieron y salieron de ahí rápidamente.  
  
  
  
Seamus se apoyó en la puerta corrediza del compartimiento en cuanto salieron de ahí, riendo. La cara ofendida de Elizabeth había sido para morirse de risa.   
  
  
  
"Vaya con mi hermana, es muy quisquillosa." Seamus sintió la voz en su oído, lo que lo hizo dejar de reírse y abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar una boca cubrió la suya.   
  
  
  
"Hum…!!" Puso sus manos en los brazos de Noah para apartarlo, pero al parecer el otro malentendió el gesto, y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras le cogía de la nuca. Sintió una lengua lamer sus labios y eso sí lo hizo enojar, había sido suficiente. Su asimiento en los brazos del chico se hizo dolorosamente fuerte, le clavó las uñas, por lo que Noah hizo un sonido de disconformidad; pero antes de que pudiese hacer otra cosa escuchó una voz conocida gritar.  
  
  
  
"_Expelliarmus!!_"  
  
  
  
El hechizo golpeó al muchacho con fuerza, lanzándolo con violencia hacia el fondo del vagón, hasta que la puerta del baño detuvo su trayectoria.   
  
Tan fuerte fue el golpe que Noah terminó rompiendo la puerta sólo para caer inconsciente al suelo.   
  
  
  
"Aahh!!"  
  
  
  
Un grito agudo casi le rompe el tímpano. Era la hermana de Noah, que había salido ya vestida sólo para ver a su hermano atravesando la puerta del baño como si esta fuera de papel, para luego chocar contra la pared y caer el suelo, ensangrentado. Esto hizo que todas las puertas se abrieran para ver lo que estaba sucediendo; se armó un escándalo.   
  
  
  
Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, en un momento tenía a un chico encima, besándolo, y el siguiente estaba rodeado de gente preguntándole qué había sucedido. Sin embargo, a lo único a lo que le estaba prestando atención era a un furioso Slytherin que se volvía, dándole la espalda, haciendo revolotear su túnica, y se dirigía a paso rápido hacia el otro lado.   
  
  
  
Su cerebro trabajó a mil por hora en ese instante, lo siguiente que supo era que se estaba abriendo paso entre el tumulto para seguir al chico de cabellos rojos tan oscuros que parecían negros.   
  
  
  
"Blaise!!" Gritaba, empujando y golpeando a quien se encontrara en su camino. "Blaise, espera!! No fue lo que parece!" Gritaba, pero al parece al otro chico no le importaba porque sólo aceleró el paso. Alguien se paró a su frente, bloqueándole el paso. "MUÉVETE!" Le gritó cuando la persona no se quiso mover, y de un empujón lo votó hacia un lado. "Zabini, te estoy hablando!!" Corrió el último trecho y se lanzó hacia el pelirrojo. "Alto, te he dicho!"   
  
  
  
"Suéltame, Finnigan!" Blaise sacó su brazo del asimiento del Gryffindor, pero el otro lo cogió de las ropas y lo empujó contra la pared.   
  
  
  
"No!" Seamus no sabía de dónde había sacado esa fuerza, había conseguido atrapar a Blaise ahí, pero sabía que tenía que aprovechar esos segundos de sorpresa antes de que el Slytherin se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía y decidiese que ya había tenido suficiente. "Me vas a escuchar! Yo no lo besé, él me besó a mí! Me tomó por sorpresa!" Sintió el cuerpo de Blaise tensarse y se apresuró. "Iba a darle su merecido, pero llegaste tú y te me adelantaste!" La rabia todavía estaba presente en los preciosos ojos celestes del Slytherin, pero Seamus pudo reconocer un rasgo de tristeza en ellos que le partió el corazón. En el tiempo que habían estado juntos, el Gryffindor había aprendido a leer entre líneas en aquella mirada de cubierta gélida… Y que pudiese ver eso en los ojos de Blaise tan claramente ahora, debía de ser muy duro para aquel chico encontrarse en aquella posición.   
  
  
  
"No tienes porqué darme ninguna explicación, Finnigan." Susurró el otro en tono venenoso. "Puedes hacer lo que quieras con quien a ti se te de la gana… 'Nosotros' ya no existe." Vio los ojos celestes moverse a ambos lados, y fue en ese momento que Seamus se dio cuenta de que estaban armando un espectáculo… pero si dejaba ir a Blaise quizá ya no tuviese otra oportunidad para aclarar las cosas.   
  
  
  
Casi al final de las vacaciones su mamá lo había sorprendido cuando le preguntó si tenía a alguien. Seamus pudo haber intentado mentirle, pero conocía aquella mirada en el rostro de su madre, así que le contó algo. Como que estaba saliendo con un muchacho de Slytherin, y que nadie sabía de su relación por mutuo acuerdo. Las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente complicadas como estaban. Para su sorpresa, todo lo que le dijo su madre fue que se cuidara, y que si en verdad le interesaba este chico que no hiciera tonterías y fuese sincero… Esa era una buena estrategia, la sinceridad era un buen aliado… no siempre, pero si la situación es crítica podría dar buenos resultados.  
  
  
  
Tragó saliva, no era esa la forma en la que quería que todos se enterasen, pero…  
  
  
  
"A mí no se me da la gana!" Gritó en el rostro del Slytherin, con lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas. "Es a ti a quien yo quiero!!" Soltó las ropas del otro, pero en lugar de dejarlo ir lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y escondió el rostro en el pecho de éste.   
  
  
  
El silencio que siguió a sus actos parecía retumbarle en los oídos, era casi insoportable, hasta que decidió no prestarle atención a eso, y se puso escuchar el acelerado corazón del Slytherin, aquel ritmo lo calmó… y cómo no iba a hacerlo si él adoraba dormir escuchándolo, sea después de una intensa sesión de sexo o simplemente cuando se acostaban en uno al lado del otro.   
  
  
  
El Irlandés sintió brazos rodearle, primero algo tímidamente y luego con más seguridad, y notó cómo aquella horrible presión en su pecho desaparecía paulatinamente.   
  
  
  
"Qué miran!?" Escuchó a Blaise gritar en su tono más amenazador y sonrió ligeramente, todavía entre sollozos. "Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer, manada de imbéciles!?" Sintió al Slytherin moverse y se aferró más fuerte a él, no iba a soltarlo por nada del mundo. Escuchó una puerta corrediza abrirse tras ellos. "Láguense antes de que decida que son dispensables y los maldiga hasta su próxima generación." Pequeños gritos de terror se escucharon desde dentro del compartimiento, que se vació enseguida.  
  
  
  
Sintió que era levantado del suelo y que se estaban moviendo. Escuchó la puerta corrediza cerrarse tras ellos, dejándolos aislados en aquel pequeño espacio, pero ahora eran ajenos a todas las miradas de las personas que todavía se encontraban en el corredor.   
  
  
  
"Puedes soltarme, no voy a ninguna parte." Escuchó la voz ya más calmada de su novio. Porque sí, habían decidido ser novios oficialmente después del desafortunado episodio con el profesor Lupin. Oficialmente, pero todavía no se lo habían dicho a nadie.   
  
  
  
"No." Seamus masculló contra las ahora húmedas ropas del Slytherin. Oh, iba a estar muy enojado… acaba de arruinar con sus lágrimas la camisa favorita de Blaise.   
  
  
  
Sintió una mano cogerle del mentón y levantarle el rostro con delicadeza, a lo que el rubio accedió con algo de renuencia. Unos dedos suaves tocaron sus labios una y otra vez, obligándolo a abrir los ojos porque ya no podía soportar más aquella tensión que se estaba formando dentro de él, y cuando lo hizo encontró a los bonitos ojos celestes mirándole la boca con mortificación.  
  
  
  
Seamus se paró de puntillas para intentar alcanzar los labios de Blaise con los suyos, pero el Slytherin lo evitó de golpe, volviendo el rostro hacia el otro lado para evadirlo.   
  
  
  
El Gryffindor se tocó los labios, desprendiendo su asimiento en el otro muchacho, bajando la vista, y su lindo rostro se contrajo en angustia.  
  
  
  
"Antes no parecía importarte que yo hubiese besado a medio Hogwarts… Malfoy incluido." Dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas.  
  
  
  
"Antes no me importaba." Respondió el otro en lo que pareció un suspiro, y que el rubio no habría escuchado si no se hubiera encontrado tan cerca de él.  
  
  
  
Se hizo silencio por largos segundos, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a mirar a los ojos al otro, ambos demasiado ensimismados como para comprender exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo ahí.  
  
  
  
De un momento a otro Seamus se apartó con brusquedad y comenzó a frotarse los labios con las mangas de su ropa frenéticamente, sus sollozos entrecortados casi inaudibles por el ruido de las telas mientras lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Alguien estaba llamando su nombre, le estaban diciendo algo, pero no entendía de tan concentrado que estaba en su furioso intento de restregarse la boca; hasta que un par de manos lo cogieron fuertemente de los brazos, obligándolo a detenerse cuando su espalda golpeó contra la ventana y ambas manos le fueron sujetadas firmemente sobre su cabeza.  
  
  
  
"Detente!" La voz de Blaise ahora era claramente molesta. "Qué diablos tratas de hacer!?"  
  
  
  
Seamus abrió grandes ojos mortificados y miró directamente a los del Slytherin, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. "Están sucios."  
  
  
  
Cualquiera que hubiese sido la respuesta que estaba esperando el pelirrojo, no era esa. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió, su mirada se quedó atrapada en la angustiada del chico Irlandés que ahora tenía los labios tan hinchados y maltratados por el previo maltrato que acababan de recibir que parecían pintados de un rojo intenso, casi enceguecedor.  
  
  
  
Esto volvió a tomar por sorpresa a Blaise, que no pudo hacer más que mirar al otro muchacho con incredulidad en las irises celestes. "Gryffindor estúpido…" Fue lo único que pudo decir el Slytherin antes de pasar sus dedos una vez más por aquellos labios para luego tomarlos con los suyos.  
  
  
  
La reacción fue inmediata. Los brazos de Seamus, que habían estado atrapados sobre su cabeza, se soltaron sólo para aferrarse al cuello de Blaise, y los de éste rodearon con posesividad el torso del Gryffindor. El Slytherin apretó con su cuerpo el del otro contra la ventana, obligando al más pequeño a abrir sus piernas con las suyas para pararse entre ellas y poder frotar sus cuerpos con fruición.   
  
  
  
Los sonidos de placer que salían del Gryffindor, que más parecían maullidos sofocados por la boca de su amante, parecían tener una reacción afrodisíaca en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, que comenzó a frotarse contra el otro como si de aquello dependiese su existencia. Y lo que lo dejaba más loco todavía era el hecho de que sus esfuerzos eran retribuidos por Seamus, quien para aumentar aquel enloquecido contacto, levantó las piernas del suelo y abrazó con estas las caderas del Slytherin, moviéndose a la misma cadencia del otro, en una danza casi salvaje… Y se vino, ambos se vinieron, alcanzaron el clímax con tan solo unos segundos de diferencia; todavía besándose, con todas las ropas puestas y a sólo unos minutos de llegar a su destino final.  
  
  
  
Se quedaron en aquella posición mientras recuperaban el aliento por varios minutos, sus labios todavía estaban acariciándose y las lenguas salían de cuando en cuando para saborearse, sin prisa… hasta que unos golpes fuertes en la puerta los sacaron de su estupor.  
  
  
  
"Rayos!" Maldijo Blaise, sacando su varita para limpiar el desastre que habían hecho ahí, ellos mismos incluidos, tenían toda la parte frontal de la túnica manchada.   
  
  
  
"Si no abren esta puerta en los próximos diez segundos…"  
  
  
  
Seamus, todo desarreglado, con los ojos todavía llorosos pero ahora brillantes de alegría, miró a Blaise con una mirada inquisitiva.   
  
  
  
"Un hechizo de privacidad." Explicó el Slytherin antes de retirar el hechizo con su varita y abrir la puerta.  
  
  
  
En frente de ambos se encontraba una airada profesora McGonagall que, dado el color de su rostro y lo ronca de su voz, debía de haber estado intentando llamar su atención por ya un rato.   
  
  
  
"Ustedes dos!" Les levantó la voz, apuntándolos con la varita. "Van a acompañarme a la oficina del director en este instante!"   
  
  
  
Oh, vaya, ambos sabían perfectamente que estaban en graves problemas… lo extraño fue que a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle demasiado.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuando Draco vio entrar a todos los alumnos desde la mesa de Slytherin, en donde se había encontrado hablando con su padrino harían unos minutos, antes de que este regresara a la mesa de profesores, supo de inmediato que algo había sucedido.   
  
  
  
Dado lo sucedido, todo lo que había salido en los periódicos y demás, no le fue sorpresa cuando alumnos pasaban y se le quedaban mirando, a él y a Harry Potter, que se encontraba sentado en esos momentos en su propia mesa, justamente en línea recta hacia él. Sólo que, a diferencia del rubio que estaba aparentando ignorar a todo el mundo haciéndose el que leía un avanzado libro de pociones, que dicho sea de paso ya había leído antes muchas veces; Harry saludaba a la gente que reconocía, como si nada hubiese sucedido, inclusive cuando comenzó a llegar más gente y sus amigos más cercanos lo rodearon.  
  
  
  
Cuando Draco alzó la vista del libro, mientras pasaba la página, y vio que sus compañeros lo estaban mirando como si quisieran hablar pero no supieran qué decir, fue que decidió que ya era suficiente. En algún momento tenía que dar una entrada a lo que sabía sería una larga fila de preguntas que eventualmente dispensaría con el movimiento de una mano y una mirada lo suficientemente amenazadora como para que lo dejaran en paz.   
  
  
  
"Qué sucede? Mi cabello está rosa y no me he enterado?" Alzó una pálida ceja y pasó la vista por la larga mesa, algo sorprendido de que la atención de todos y cada uno de ellos estuviera puesta sobre él, sin excepción. Bueno, eso exactamente no era raro, pero que todos fueran completamente obvios en su curiosidad, sí. Pasó la vista nuevamente por toda la mesa y vio por el rabillo del ojo que Pansy entraba en ese momento seguida de Crabbe y Goyle. Dónde estaba Blaise? Su amigo tenía la manía de llegar siempre antes que Pansy.  
  
  
  
"Draco!" La muchacha se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que el rubio cerrara el libro para evitar algún posible daño. "Qué bueno que estás bien! Nos tenías preocupados!" Lo soltó. "La verdad no sabíamos qué pensar, después de todo esto! Y ahora con lo de Blaise…" Los ojos claros de la chica se abrieron grandes mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos. En ese instante toda la mesa de Slytherin hizo silencio. Era casi humorístico, casi, si no hubiese sido por la mirada que todos le estaban dando.  
  
  
  
"Qué sucede con Blaise, Pansy? Dónde está?" Vio que Vincent y Gregory intercambiaron miradas mientras la chica se calmaba y recobraba la compostura. "Habla antes de que me impaciente, querida. Y tú sabes muy bien que esa no es una buena idea."  
  
  
  
"Bien," Respondió Pansy tomando un respiro. "No sé cómo vas a tomar esto pero… Sucedió algo en el tren, algo que envolvía a Blaise y a un cierto Gryffindor. Verás, él y Finnigan armaron un show en frente de todos…"   
  
  
  
"Ah," Draco sacudió la mano con descuido en el aire, ya más tranquilo, una sonrisa casi complacida en su rostro pálido. "Así que por fin se decidieron a sacarlo al aire. Bueno, ya era hora, eso de estar interpretando el papel de su novio, si bien entretenido, no es mi estilo. Además, debió de hacerlo hace ya un tiempo, año y algo más tienen juntos, puedes creerlo? Yo diría que es uno de los secretos mejor guardados en Hogwarts hasta la fecha…" Antes de que terminase de hablar se escuchó claramente desde el otro lado del Gran Salón, el inconfundible grito de Ronald Weasley.  
  
  
  
"QUÉ!? JUNTOS!? Seamus con… él!?!?" Todos los alumnos voltearon a mirarlo, inclusive los Slytherin que todavía no terminaban de digerir lo que acababan de escuchar de su Prefecto. "Pero cómo!? Por qué!? Desde cuándo!?" Siguió pidiendo explicaciones a un algo sonrojado Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
"Según Malfoy," Alguien del fondo de la mesa de Slytherin le respondió en voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos lo escucharan. "Desde hace algo más de un año."   
  
  
  
A partir de ahí todo había sido un alboroto, todos querían respuestas, si no era sobre Blaise y Seamus, que todavía no aparecían por ninguna parte, era por los sucesos del verano. Si no hubiese sido porque entró el director, haciendo que su voz resonase estruendosamente al pedir silencio, el alboroto hubiese seguido sin fin.   
  
  
  
Por unos segundos y en medio del incómodo silencio, Draco alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada del Gryffindor. El rubio alzó una ceja, haciendo que el otro sonriera y regresara su atención al frente, en donde el director, después de la selección de las casas de los nuevos alumnos, había comenzado su discurso.   
  
  
  
Draco sonrió para sí mismo, acariciando su brazo derecho discretamente, sintiendo la suave y fría piel de la serpiente plateada bajo la suya propia. Tenía la impresión de que aquel sería un año interesante. Muy interesante.  
  
  
  
Al otro lado del Salón, ajena a la atención del rubio, un par de ojos verdes brillaban determinados, mirándolo intensamente mientras se tocaba los labios con una sonrisa traviesa en ellos.

~^~ FIN ~^~ 

NOTA: Este fic va a tener continuación, ya tengo el título ^^ pero por precaución no lo voy a divulgar hasta que éste salga. Cuando saldrá la continuación? En dos o tres meses ^^ pero para las personas que quieran enterarse en cuanto lo saque pueden inscribirse en mi lista de Yahoo! y ahí recibirán un aviso en cuanto saque el fic ^_^  
  
NOTA2: Estos últimos días me la he pasado renegando -_- bueno, no todo el tiempo, sólo cuando he tenido que lidiar con otra chica que se le ocurrió plagiar mis fics! . Tomó partes de unos fics antiguos míos, que no son de Harry Potter, los copió, pegó, y publicó un fic declarándose autora de eso! . Uyy, que rabia, si no me contesta para mañana o saca su fic, que creo que se llama 'sacando las garras' o algo así, voy a reportarla a ff.net, y ya alguien por ahí me hablo de un Salón de la Infamia… Y la niña esta todavía tuvo la cara para decirme, en mi lista, que no había hecho nada malo -_- se lo pueden creer??   
  
ANÉCDOTAS: Pasando a cuestiones más placenteras… No sé si se acordarán que en notas pasadas les había comentado que algunos personajes hacían lo que querían sin consultarme? ^^' Pues bueno, aquí les voy a contar un par de anécdotas al respecto ^.^  
  
En el capítulo 2, en la escena en la que Lupin va a hablar con Snape en los calabozos sobre los Slytherin. Pues yo tenía planeado que discutieran y terminaran teniendo una… ahem, intensa sesión de besos ^_~ para que luego Snape hechara de sus cuarteles a Lupin… pero no, no era eso lo que Lupin tenía en mente -_- nada de eso, la discusión tomó un rumbo diferente por su propia cuenta y quedó como ustedes la han leído.  
  
Otra fue en los capítulos 13 y 14, la escena en la que Lupin entra a dejarle a Severus las alas de luciérnaga de fuego. Se supone que ahí iban a discutir, algo así como que una escena de celos… que iba a terminar en una discusión fuerte; pero no, Lupin no haría nada de eso, en lugar de discutir Lupin se hablar en terreno neutro y prefiere terminar sentado sobre las piernas de Snape, besándolo.   
  
La verdad es que Lupin fue el personaje más rebelde en esta historia ^.^' cada vez que tenía alguna idea Lupin ni me hacía caso y hacía lo que quería O.o Hum… se nota que al hombre lobo le gusta hacer de las suyas ^.^''  
  


Youko Gingitsune - Agosto 2003

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**  


Usagi.- Oh, a mí también me gusto ese beso ^_~ tenía que ser especial… Y sip, viva los Malfoy! ^o^  
  
GaBrIeLa.- Bueno, la historia si la voy a continuar, este fic tiene su secuela ^^ pero todavía van a tener que esperar. La escena también la sigo ^^ creo que ya la debes de haber leído para estos momentos ^^ No es Harry on top, pero ojalá te haya gustado ^O^  
  
Moryn.- Jo, sip, sé que soy cruel, ya me lo habían dicho antes ^_~ sobre todo mi beta ^^' Oh… sí, la recompensa… qué te pareció? ^.~  
  
Maggie.- Ya, ya ^^ la escena continua aquí ^^ no te lo dejé así, ellos se merecían algo de diversión por todas las que no pudieron tener durante el fic ^^''   
  
Tam Alor.- Como que ahí viene? Ha habido slash prácticamente desde el primer cap de fic O.o Claro, que ahora recién se consume el slash Draco/Harry, es otra cuestión… ^_~ Err, no, no es el típico romance, es que de esos me aburren ^^' cualquier cosa que sea demasiado 'clichè' me aburre, por eso escribo ^^ Este es el último cap de DMLSP ;_; espero te haya gustado.   
  
Kat.- Jo ^O^ ahí está, qué te pareció? ^^  
  
Dark Spider Girl.- Oh, gracias ^//^ Sip, bonita escena, no? Saludos por allá! ^^   
  
Vicky-Kaede.- Pues ya ves, sí la continué ^_~ Sip, va a haber continuación, no te preocupes ^_^ y ahí va a haber Lucius/Severus y Remus/Severus también ^.^   
  
Murtilla.- Jo, sí, malvada ^^' pero me gustan los cliffhangers ^^'' Influirá qué? Los nuevos sentidos desarrollados de Malfoy?? O.o No entiendo…   
  
Loka_Park_Felton.- Oh, pues gracias ^_^  
  
Mar.- Pues vaya, ya va el siguiente capítulo ^^ enjoy!  
  
Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood.- Un club de fans en mi honor? ^O^ Oh, me siento honrada ^_~ Eh? Bueno, tengo una historia original mía que todavía esta en on going, pero esa no la he publicado en ningún lugar ^^ sólo un par de personas la han leído. Quizá algún día, en un futuro no muy lejano, me anime a escribir alguna novela, como digo, me gusta escribir ^^   
  
Velia.- Sí, se pudo sentir automáticamente que la temperatura subió… je ^^ espero que hayas disfrutado de la continuación de la escena ^_~ Y a que te refieres con tomar qué Severus, Lupin y Black? Más de lo que pasó por sus cabezas se sabrá en la continuación ^^ de la cual ya tengo el título, pero que no voy a decir xq temo que si lo digo alguien se lo apropie -_-   
  
Uruviel Telrunya.- Gracias ^^ claro que va a haber continuación, pero no va ser tan pronto, saldrá en por lo menos dos o tres meses, depende… pero de que va a estar, va a estar ^^ si quieres saber cuando la tengo lista, en mi lista de actualizaciones va a aparecer el aviso primero ^_^  
  
Akhasa.- Y bien? ^.^ Qué te pareció la continuación de la escena?? Aquí termina este fic ^^ pero la continuación saldrá en par de meses.  
  
Meyka Tanimoto.- Claro, claro que sí, la continuación es algo seguro ^_^ tengo algunas ideas en la cabeza, sobre todo después del 5to libro… Me fue bien ^^ Grax  
  
AnyT.- El último cap, espero que lo hayas disfrutado ^_^   
  
Deraka.- Una autora del siglo XIX? ^o^ Je, pues gracias ^^ Aunque la verdad me parece que escribo como de este siglo ^o^' bye, bye  
  
Silvia Barton.- Bueno, un beso tenía que ser, no crees?  
  
  
Lady @ndarker.- Aquí lo tienes ^^ Espero que lo hayas que lo hayas disfrutado.  
  
  
  


NUMB  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be   
feeling so faithless   
lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure   
of walking in your shoes   
[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
every step that I take is another mistake to you   
  
I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you   
  
can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly   
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you   
  
[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
and every second I waste is more than I can take   
  
but I know  
I may end up failing too  
but I know  
you were just like me  
with someone disappointed in you   


INSENSIBLE

Estoy harto de ser lo que tu quieres que sea  
Sintiéndome tan desolado  
Perdido bajo la superficie  
No sé lo que esperas de mí  
Poniéndome bajo la presión  
de caminar con tus zapatos  
(Atrapado en la resaca / simplemente atrapado en ella)  
Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti

Me he insensibilizado tanto  
No puedo sentirte ahí  
Estoy tan cansado  
Mucho más conciente  
En que me estoy convirtiendo en esto  
Todo lo que quiero hacer  
Es ser más como yo  
Y menos como tú

No te das cuenta que me estás sofocando  
Tu asimiento es demasiado fuerte  
Temiendo perder el control  
Porque todo lo que pensaste que yo sería  
Se ha desmoronado en frente de tus ojos

(Atrapado en la resaca / simplemente atrapado en ella)  
Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti  
(Atrapado en la resaca / simplemente atrapado en ella)  
Y cada segundo que pierdo es más de lo que puedo aguantar

Pero sé  
Que terminaré fallando también  
Pero sé  
Que tú fuiste como yo  
Con alguien decepcionado de ti  



End file.
